


Life is fun. Skele-fun

by The_true_sans



Category: UNDERTALE!!!!!!!!!!
Genre: A. A. A. A., Adoption, F/M, Female!Frisk, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Fic!, High School, How do I tag?, I am screaming very slowly bc I can't tag, Im a nerd, NEW CHAPTER ADDED TODAY!!, No Smut, flowey is tsudnere lil bugger, lotsa bad puns bc im good at them ;3, monster racism, not only that but reader and frisk are best friends that act like sisters, oh my glob, papyrus is a cinnamon roll!, reader has constant nightmares, reader has had a pretty hard life, reader is clumsy, reader is orphan, sans can get drunk on ketchup, sans is...interesting, some chapters are gunna be really fluffy, sorry sinners!, wat am i writing?, which makes the title ironic...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 103,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_true_sans/pseuds/The_true_sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you just got kicked out of the orphanage for bad behavior. Now you turn to your good friend frisk who was finally found 2 years after you accidentally caused her to fall in the underground. She graciously helps you find a place to live but this home...is a little humerus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orphan That Was Orphaned By The Orphanage

  


  


You sat sulking on the window sill of your cold empty room. It had been the 15th time you were sent to your room for "bad behavior" today. "I didn't do anything wrong..." you whispered to yourself as you traced a smile into the foggy window. All you did was tell some jokes and get beat up for it then fought back. You hated this place and you hated how darn edgy everyone was. Even you yourself was edgy and you hated how everyone else rubbed off on you. Now they had gotten you in trouble and you were in for a big punishment. You could tell just by the way ms. Marty looked at you with her piercing stare and grumpy face. But that's how she always was. Things weren't the same ever since your best friend frisk died when she fell. You two did everything together and were practically sisters. But all that...was gone with all the joy you felt with her. You gently sighed as you pulled your knees to your chest while smelling your cozy bomber jacket. The last thing your parents touched before the accident.

  


"_____, you can come out now." Said ms. Marty as she unlocked the door to your room. You looked up from your jacket and gave ms. Marty a warning glare. You weren't in the mood for her scolding but it seemed like you just earned yourself even more scolding time with your habit of scowling at other people. Gosh, you hated humanity. "Whatever." you mumbled silently as you jumped from the window sill, allowing your tall boots to hit the carpet with a thump. Looking away from the disapproving ms. Marty you stuffed your hand into your pockets while briskly walking past her to the "counseling room."

  


The halls were filled with other children, screaming, talking and whispering as you walked on the smooth granite tiles with your boots clicking against them. The only time you heard the other kids shush was when you walked past them with your back hunched and your curtain of (hair colour) hair covering your face, shrouding it darkly. No one liked to look at you as you were obviously the black sheep of the orphanage. Everyone else had plaid shirts and a black skirt or slacks depending on your gender. You however, refused the hideous uniform and only wore the clothes you had before being orphaned. You only really had neutral colours for clothes which seemed to bother everyone around you making them think you as a shady person. Which you had to admit; you did seem that way on the outside. "Don't touch me!" You screeched as someone tugged on your bomber jacket slowing you to a halt. Looking up from your curtain you were met by the eyes of the kid who had gotten you in trouble ALL 15 times today.

  


Your jaw clenched and your brow furrowed into a deep scowl. "What do you want?" you snapped, jerking your sleeve away from them and looking down again. You were in a seriously bad mood after getting in trouble for the 15th time and you were holding back the urge in your muscles to make it a 16th. 

  


They looked at you with a stupid smirk on their face that made you want to slap it off their face so bad. "I heard that you've got a big punishment coming to you this time." They smugly sighed looking at your bowed head. "That's what you get for telling your stupid jokes all the time. You really need to find a better way to make up for how idiotic you are." They scoffed while you put a small smile on your face and looked up. "ah, yes. For telling my jokes I get a special PUNishment." you winked making a finger gun in their direction then putting it to your mouth, chortling at your pun. It took them a second to realize your joke then pushing on your shoulders and forcing you to the ground.

  


"You think your funny? Don't you, _____?" They howled at you as you sat up from the blow of the push. "Aye buddy, don't get PUSHy with me okay?" You smiled putting your hands in front of you and cracking up again only to feel 2 hard blows to your face causing blood to fill your mouth. You tasted the iron mixing with your saliva. You spit on the clean tiles and wiped your mouth then getting up again. "If I wasn't so used to that by now I'd be screaming BLOODy murder." You remarked then quickly grabbing their arm and clenching it tightly in your hand. "I don't hurt people. I threaten. But I might have to change my policy just for you." You said, chuckling darkly.

  


Looking at them in the eyes with a stare that could kill you looked almost as if you were judging their SOUL. "_____! That's enough!" ms. Marty screeched when she noticed you and the kid in the middle of the hall with a circle of curious children swarming you like flies to a light. Ms. Marty separated you from the kid and dragged you along with her pulling you to the counseling room. But before you could disappear from view, you saw the kids smug smirk growing wider by the second. They had wanted you to start up a fight just to get you into even deeper crap. "Why you little-" "I will not have any tolerance for you anymore." Ms. Marty said sharply cutting you off as she thrust you down into the chair across from hers. 

  


She scolded you using wild hand gestures for the things you had done over the entire 2 years without frisk and how much trouble you had gotten into. "I even made a tally sheet and you have racked up 4,056 punishments in 2 years! 2 YEARS! What am I supposed to do with you, _____?!" She complained while waving a clipboard with sheets and sheets of paper covered in tally marks. "You've been sent back 134 times by parents complaining that you were too violent! What happened to you _____? You were such a good child until you accidentally sent frisk tumbling to her de-" You cut her off with the sharp squeaking of your chair on the tile while you slammed your hands down on the desk. "Don't you dare bring frisk into this you hag! I get it lady! It's MY fault she died! I've been reminding myself of my fatal mistake everyday of these 2 freaking years! But you, YOU have no right to bring her into this! Frisk wasn't your child! She was my best friend!" You screamed as you felt a drip fall onto your hand. Blood and tears were mixed together and falling all over your hands and onto the papers of ms. Marty's desk.

  


ms. Marty was flabbergasted. Her pupils were dilated to black dots in her eyes, mouth agape and letting out a silent scream. You could only stare back at her with furious eyes not showing any sign of going back. Until she struck your face with the clipboard making your cheek as red as a strawberry. "Get. Out." She said simply as her surprised expression turned into a murderous one. "Get your stuff and never come back. You are being abandoned you little brat." She growled pointing to the door. You only sat there for a moment with your furious face dissolving. You then gave a cry hitting your fist on the desk and kicking the door open. But before you ran out you turned to ms. Marty with the same murderous look she gave you. "See you in heck." You say then running out the doors of the orphanage.

  


Tears streamed down your face. You had no where to go and you didn't care because you didn't need one. Life had no meaning to you anymore. Looking over the trees that surrounded the orphanage you focused your sights on one place and one place only. Mount Ebott. Frisk's final resting place and soon yours. Racing away from the orphanage you ran to the tall mountain not looking back while having your face get stained with blood and tears. Running through the trees to the mountain didn't take long. Soon you were scaling the mountain running up its slopes and climbing over rocks. This place brought back memories, the tree you and frisk ate your lunch under _on that one day_. The rock where frisk sat when you were putting a band-aid on her scraped shin. _On that one day._ The patch of grass where you and frisk rested while climbing the mountain _on that one day_. The root you tripped over and nearly fell to your death into the hole beside it.  _On that one day..._

  


You stood at the edge of the hole contemplating your choice. But you didn't need to take long as you spread your arms like wings and began to fall forward.  _ **BOOM!!**_ A massive jarring sound stopped you from falling as you whipped your head around to the source of the sound. There stood- "FRISK!?!?!?" You shouted suddenly being over come with tears to see your friend. Still in the same pink and blue sweater and tan shorts that she wore the day she disappeared. She was dusty, and her clothes were slightly tattered but other than that she looked exactly the same way she did when she died... uh, fell. Frisk looked in your direction and was immediately brought to tears as she saw you running towards her with your face absolutely grubby from tears and blood but over joyed to see her. "_____!!!!!!!" She shouted as you jumped into her arms and cried into her shoulder. You couldn't believe she was alive, and she couldn't believe you were here. "aye kiddo, who's your friend?" a husky voice asked from behind frisk. You opened your eyes to see that from the crater frisk had emerged from...monsters followed. "F-frisk. I'm happy to see ya and all but. You've got a ton of explaining to do." You say shakily eyeing the 2 skeletons that stood the closest to you and frisk. "heh... a skele-ton."


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally reunite with frisk and now your happier with new friends!

"Oh, my child. Is this one of your friends from the surface?" asked a...goat lady? Things were getting weirder. "Yes! This is my very best friend. ______." Frisk replied then turning to look at you concerned. "______, what happened to you? And why are you out here?" Frisk asked as she took your face in her hands and noticed the big red mark on your cheek from the clip board.

 

"What has happened my child?" The goat lady questioned as she ran up to you and bustled over you motherly. "Did she just call everyone her child?" you wonder as she placed a warm paw on your bloody cheek, immediately retracting it as you winced in pain and surprise. You weren't big on people touching you. She looked at her now red paw and put her other paw over her mouth. "My child! Your bleeding!" She gasped then reaching into her pocket and handing you her handkerchief. You take the handkerchief hesitantly and wipe up the red that consumed a portion of your face. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?" You ask sheepishly as you hand her the bloodied rag. "Oh, how rude of me. I am Toriel the ex-caretaker of the ruins." She said with a small blush forming on her fuzzy face. You couldn't help but smile when you looked at her, she reminded you of...you shake the thought out of your head then look over at the rest of the monsters.

 

There was a goat man, wide shouldered and looking very regal. The 2 skeletons from earlier obviously looking like polar opposites. A short one, (though still begrudgingly a little taller than you) in a blue jacket and black basketball shorts with...blue house slippers??? While the other was tall. Very tall, with a white chest plate, red scarf, boots and gloves. Oddly enough, he also sported a pair of blue hot pants? Your eyes wandered on to see a strong, turquoise fish lady standing next to a nerdy looking dinosaur lady. Weird. But the thing that made you the most curious was the pink robot that looked like a girl. "Oh, darling honestly. Blood is not a good look if that's what your doing." Said the robot in a male voice. Holy crap! what!? "Frisk what the heck is going on?" You ask her while still cautiously eyeing the beings before you. 

 

"sorry to  _rattle your bones_ kid." Chortled the short skeleton while the tall one crossed his arms and stomped his boot. " **SANS! I WILL NOT LET YOU POISON THE  NEW** **HUMAN WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!** " He yelled not showing any signs of quieting down. You only smile devilishly and give frisk a sideways glance. She knows what you're gonna do and she encourages it silently. "Hm, TIBIA honest I thought that joke was pretty HUMERUS." You joke with a small wink. The short skeleton stopped smiling for a moment and looked at you surprised. Only to double over laughing. "Gosh...ah frisk help me I've found my soulmate!" He joked wiping blue tears from his eye sockets.

 

So skeletons are real? Well, live skeletons at least.

 

Soon you were shaking hands with everyone and learning names. Sans was the short skeleton, Papyrus was his brother being the tall skeleton. The regal looking goat man was actually Toriel's ex-husband but they were going to get back together. His name was Asgore Dreemurr but he insisted on you calling him just Asgore. The strong fish lady was actually named Undyne. A name you've never heard of but it seemed to suit her you thought. While the nerdy yellow dinosaur was called Alphys. "I-i-it's n-nice to me-meet you." She stuttered while adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose. She was really cute and the royal scientist of the underground. Finally the gender confusing robot was called Mettaton. Even that name sounded gender fluid so you couldn't tell at all.

 

But a few things still baffled you about this whole ordeal. "How are you alive frisk? How did you meet these people, er, monsters? Why are they here?" You questioned as you all walked back down Mount. Ebott. It was like old dreams were coming true. You and frisk, side by side holding hands and acting like sisters again. You had been dreaming almost every week that something like this would happen. Frisk still being alive and well. Still being there for you. "When I fell I landed on some flowers that kept me from hurting myself too bad." Frisk said silently while giving your hand a light squeeze, bringing you back to reality.

 

You nodded absentmindedly. You still wanted to hear the answers to your questions but catching up with frisk seemed more important to you now. But frisk insisted on answering your questions first. "I met all these monsters on my journey through the underground." Frisk said simply as you all stepped into the forested area at the bottom of Mount. Ebott. The underground? You questioned to yourself. You would have to ask frisk what happened there later, "As for your final question, these monsters are coming to the surface to live here now. Believe it or not, they were trapped by a magic barrier and they needed...well, 7 human SOULs to escape." Frisk mumbled silently as she shuffled her feet on the dust ground. SOULs? Was it a religious thing? "What do you mean human SOULs?" You dared to ask looking curiously at frisk while frisk stared at the ground. She began kicking the dirt silently not wanting to explain, what was so bad about the SOULs? "My child," Toriel interrupted. "SOULs are the very cumulation of your being. A SOUL is your everything." She explained, refusing to look at you. "We needed to...take the SOULs of 7 children. Frisk here, being the 7th." She continued while gesturing to frisk. You swallowed the lump in your throat that was forming. "W-where are the other kids?" You asked hesitantly. But there was no answer. Only the grim look of regret gracing Asgore's face. You really didn't need an answer, you could tell what the answer was just by the way the atmosphere did a 180 from happy to depressing.

 

The rest of the trip through the forest was spent in painful silence. Not one person or monster daring to say anything until you reached the city...

 

"so did you get adopted?" Frisk asked out of the blue trying to lighten the mood. You gave a small laugh and remembered what you had climbed that mountain for. "No way, I was just abandoned by ms. Marty today." You said quickly then laughing at yourself. You hated being edgy and depressed, but you had been that way for the past 2 years. Frisk stopped mid step then turning to look you in your eyes. "What?! _____, how did you end up getting yourself abandoned?!" Frisk shouted at you with her face showing fury. You only looked away scowling, you guess its hard to let go of old habits. "It's not a big deal..." You whisper trying to ignore the look frisk was giving you. "My child, what does that mean for you?" Toriel said sweetly placing her paw on your shoulder. But you pulled away. The only person you really let touch you was frisk. "It means I'm going to have to live homeless for a while until I get a job to pay for a home or find one." You say with a shrug to the motherly goat lady who looked a little hurt you had pulled away. 

 

There was a sudden shout and people screaming. "Monsters!!" They cried seeing the band of odd creatures in the streets. Frisk and you only sighed. Frisk must have expected this to happen while you were just a little disappointed with the fact that your were back to the streets. At least you were old enough for a job. But you still needed a home until you could pay for your own. "What are we gonna do now?" You ask the monsters around you each one trying to calm down the screaming humans around them. But no luck, humans were stubborn. If they thought it was dangerous they wouldn't just go up to it and make friends. They'd panic. You looked over at frisk who was looking back at you. "Should we do something?" Frisk said as a man ran like mad past her. Giving her a decisive nod you two yell out to the small collection of people running away from the monsters behind you. " **WOULD YOU ALL JUST CALM DOWN AND LISTEN FOR A MOMENT!** " You both cry in unison which over powered the shrieking of people that halted to listen.

 

Frisk paused, she didn't really expect that to work and frankly; you didn't either. Taking a deep breath, frisk stepped forward into the small crowd of people explaining everything. People listened contently to try and figure out what was happening. So far, frisk's speech felt like it was working with the sense of relief you felt about half way through the talk. "Now, please. These monsters aren't here to hurt us. They aren't like the monsters from horror movies or story books. All they want is for you to have MERCY on them and become friends." She continued. You had never heard frisk speak to a crowd before. She was usually too quiet or too shy, "not bad kiddo." You heard from your side causing you to jump. Looking over to your left side, there stood that short skeleton. Sans, was it? You would have never expected a skeleton to come from Mount. Ebott. More or less a band of monsters that didn't want war but to only befriend you. "Why can't humanity be more like these monsters?" You said aloud, earning you a curious stare from the skeleton next to you. "what do you mean? do not all humans have a funny bone like us?" He joked releasing a low chuckle. You looked over at him with a sideways glance before bursting into a fit of laughter. You could get used to a new life with monsters living on the surface. "See? These 2 just met a moment ago and they already seem like friends. Now could you please provide some homes for them? They've had a rough day." Frisk said gesturing to you and sans laughing uncontrollably. 

 

Sure enough, the people obeyed frisk's request and gave them a temporary home until the city found a better home for them. You however, needed help when it came to a "home". "Frisk?" you ask after she had settled down in the small apartment of Asgore, Toriel and herself. She happily turned to you with a wide smile on her round face. "This is amazing! I didn't expect that to work out so well. Now I've got a home and family along with all the monsters and-" She stopped noticing your slightly envious expression and shuffling feet. "Oh. I totally forgot to ask about a home for you..." She said regretfully.

 

You took a deep breath then looking up with a smile as if everything was right in the world. "It's fine. As long as you're back, it doesn't matter. At least I know I didn't kill you." You say with a tint of guilt in your tone. You had been punishing yourself everyday for 2 years for accidentally killing your best friend. If only you hadn't been so clumsy and weak you would have been able to save frisk, is what you had been telling yourself for the past 2 years. A lump formed in your throat again, almost too big to choke down as you struggled to keep the tears of joy and sadness from flooding out. You immediately grabbed frisk into a hug, holding her close not wanting to feel the pain of your only friend who was like family leave again. "_____, its okay. I'm not leaving ever again. It wasn't your fault I fell. I don't blame you." Frisk said soothingly. But you pulled away from frisk looking down with your curtain of hair covering your face again. "heh, it's still easy to blame myself though..." you said inaudibly so that frisk wouldn't hear. "_____ I'm also wondering, what were you doing up on Mount. Ebott?" Frisk asked bending down to look you in the eyes. 

 

There was almost no way you could hide the truth with the way she was looking at you, but you stubbornly tucked the truth away and smiled at her innocently. "It's nothing important. Now, lets go see how everyone else is doing." You lied, quickly biting down on your tongue to keep you from telling her the real reason. She stared at you trying to find any tell tale signs that you might be lying. Thankfully, she was satisfied with your answer as she opened the door to the room only to see the taller skeleton, (papyrus?) at the door. " **OH! HELLO HUMANS! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY BUT I HEARD A LITTLE BIT OF YOUR CONVERSATION. HUMAN, DOES YOUR OTHER HUMAN FRIEND NEED A HOME?** " He asked as he twiddled his fingers awaiting frisk's response. She was about to answer his question until he swept you up in his arms holding you under the armpits as if you were a doll. " **HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD BE HAPPY TO OFFER YOU A HOME WITH ME AND MY BROTHER, SANS!** " He shouted enthusiastically while you kicked your legs around trying to get down. You were absolutely NOT okay with the physical touch. "Yep! Yep! sounds great, paps! I'll take your offer just please put me down!" You pleaded while your boots flew frantically all over the place. He gently placed you back down on the ground while apologizing profusely. " **OH! HUMAN I'M SO SORRY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T LIKE HEIGHTS!** " He said as you smoothed out your jacket and looked up at him with a wary smile. "I'm not afraid of heights, I'm just not very comfortable with...um, touching." You explain, stuffing your hands in your pockets.

 

"get used to it. paps here can be a quite handsy person." Said a voice from behind papyrus. Out stepped sans again, gosh he was like a ghost. disappearing and reappearing like that. "oh and by the way. welcome to the skeleton crew since you'll be joining us." He waved then walking down the hall to his and papyrus's temporary home. Well, at least you had a home now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay. I actually got kudos! anyway again, comment almost anything you want. I'm taking ideas too! ;3


	3. Finally A Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you learn a brief bit of readers past while spending family time with frisk and your technical goat mother!

"I can take one of her siblings but I won't take her! She's a devil child." You hear from the lit room across the hall. You don't react at all to the harsh words said about you. You couldn't react, everything in your being told you to FIGHT but your mind told you to leave it alone. It was FIGHTing that caused these words about you to be said. Oddly enough, at your young age you weren't even crying. All you could do was snuggle inside the over sized bomber jacket your parents had given you.

 

"Nothing about that child is normal. Why even go through the trouble of finding _IT_ a home? Put  _IT_ in an orphanage no one will care." Another voice said as many adults quarreled over the custody of your remaining siblings. You couldn't blame them, you thought. No body wants a child that is responsible for the death of her own parents.

 

 ** _beep_ _!_** _ **beep! beep!**_  The annoying blaring of the alarm clock Toriel had gotten you woke you from the terrible dream. The sad thing was, that you had gotten used to these dreams so you never wept after waking up anymore. You had thought that getting a family would stop them, but they seemed to continue no matter what you did. It had been a week since the monsters came to the surface and you were all still stuck in the apartment complex awaiting the news that your homes had been found. " **HUMAN!** " a voice screeched causing you to sit up in alarm, only to bonk heads with papyrus who was sitting near your head looking at you from bird's eye view. "Ow! Oh! Shoot, I'm so sorry papyrus!" You apologized as he rubbed his mandible where you had hit him. " **IT'S PERFECTLY FINE, HUMAN! BUT YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! QUEEN TORIEL HAS A SURPRISE FOR YOU!** " Papyrus shouted, helping you up from your sleeping bag on the floor. Before your clock went crazy, you punched the power button on the top and looked at the time. 5:30 am?! Who set this clock!? As you rubbed sleep from your eyes there was no way you could get back to sleep now with an extremely loud skeleton running about the apartment. On that note Papyrus quickly thrust a change of clothes at you and ran into the tv room, turning the tv on and flipping through channels. Looking over at the skeleton brothers beds you could see papyrus's was neatly made and wrinkle free while the other one was still occupied and the sheets were everywhere, hanging off the sides and balled up at the foot of the bed. "He really slept through all of that?" You asked yourself silently, then turning on your heels and walking to the bathroom to change. " **GO! GO! POWER RANGERS!** " Papyrus sang as you walked past him to the bathroom. He had been binge watching power rangers ever since he was introduced to the channels on the surface and was absolutely obsessed with it.

 

Despite how bad the actors were you usually watched it with him. He was too cute when he begged for you to watch power rangers with him.

 

Leaving Papyrus to singing the theme song, you quickly dressed into the t-shirt and jean papyrus threw at you while pulling your bomber jacket on over your shirt. As always the faint smell of pine, lavender perfume and smoke greeted you after putting it on. Before you left, you told Papyrus to tell sans you were in Toriel's apartment if he asked as you slipped your feet into the tall boots you always wore. Not even taking his sockets off the screen he nodded at your request as you slipped silently out the door. 

 

The hall way was lit up as it always was so that late night guests could get to their apartments without needing to fumble around in the dark. You were especially thankful for that because you had a tendency to trip over almost anything in your path. Speak of the devil, you just tripped over something. "oooooowwww." You whined as you sat up and examined the new rug burn you had earned. "Ack! U-um, I-I-I'm so so-sorry! I-I d-didn't m-m-mean to dr-drop them! Oh, n-now I-I got y-you scraped up!" A stuttery voice apologized trying to pick up the item of your literal,  _down fall_. It was a box that was decorated with Japanese lettering and manga drawings from  _one piece._ Looking over at the owner of the box you realized it was Alphys. This had only been the 3rd time of you seeing her since you met her on the mountain so naturally, you hadn't really built a friendship with her yet. You stood up and looked down on the monster frantically picking up boxes of manga books and anime dvds. "No, its not your fault don't sweat it. Here, let me help you." You offered as you began picking up the assorted boxes.  _death note, attack on titan, ouran high school host club?_ You questioned as you recognized the characters that danced across the boxes. "Th-thank you. I-I-I tend t-to b-b-be a butter f-fingers l-l-like that." She blushed as you helped her carry the boxes back to her apartment. You couldn't blame her for being a butter fingers because she had stacks and stacks of these books! "um, I like your choice in books." You complimented not knowing what to say. That only made her blush increase as she smiled at your nice words. "Do y-you watch anime?" she asked as she unlocked the door to her apartment. You nodded, telling her a few of your favourites as she opened the door to walk in.

 

Carefully, you handed her your stacks of books and dvds making sure not one dropped. Never before have you met someone so devoted to anime and manga. She thanked you once more before rushing inside her apartment and closed the door gently behind herself. She was totally adorable, but remembering your mission you quickly ran back to Toriel, Asgore and frisk's room for Toriel's surprise. You were eager to learn what it was as you had grown to love everything Toriel did for you and frisk. From huge pies to protecting you with magic she did it all. Excited to meet the motherly goat you hastily rapped on the door with your knuckles waiting for someone to answer. From inside you heard the clatter of a pan and feet rushing around to different places in the apartment. Eventually, the door cracked open to reveal Asgore who took you into a hearty hug. Honesty, you had only spent a week with them as family so you were still uneasy about physical touch.

 

Even though you weren't used to Asgore being close to you, you couldn't help but love the sweet smell of flowers that always wafted around him. "Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well last night?" Asgore questioned after pulling out of the hug and inviting you in. You simply answered with a thumbs up before walking into the apartment of the Dreemurrs. Which was always a treat in your opinion. The place was decorated so beautifully and the warm feeling you get after sipping a nice hot cocoa always followed you inside this home. Not to mention, a butterscotch cinnamon pie was rarely absent from the homey apartment. As you walked in you politely removed your boots and walked over to the couch where frisk was sitting and watching cartoons. No matter how old the 2 of you got, you couldn't help but love watching the cartoons from when you 2 were younger like, _Tom and Jerry, Steven Universe, Dexter's Laboratory_ and so many others that made time between you and frisk always a joy.

 

"So Papyrus told me that Toriel has a surprise for us. Got any idea as to what it is?" You ask frisk curiously. She pulls her eyes away from the the screen for a moment and shrugs, letting you know that it was a mystery to her too. "Ah! Your finally here." Said Toriel as she noticed you next to frisk on the couch. Giving Toriel a wide grin, you stood up to say hello only to be pulled into another warm fluffy hug. You stood frozen in the hug until she pulled away, holding your hands while stooping to be face to face with you. "So for the surprise I was wondering if today, you and frisk wanted to go check out the farmers market here on the surface with me! I've never been to one and I was curious to see if they sold snails." She explained with a sparkling of excitement in her voice. 

 

You of course, being the person you are couldn't say no to sweet Toriel who treated you like her own daughter. "That sounds like a lot of fun, mom!" You giggled taking your hands back and slipping them in your pockets. You put your focus back on Toriel just in case she had anything else she wanted to say only to be met with Toriel's flabbergasted expression. "M-mom...?" She repeated silently, straightening up with her face looking blankly at yours as you realized your mistake. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-" "Do you really wish to call me...mom?" She asked with a distant smile and her eyes shinier than normal with little tears. OH FUDGE, did you hit a touchy subject with her or was she happy? Darn it you were bad at reading emotions. "Um, uh, o-only if you're okay with it." You said questioningly not knowing what to say. But Toriel's smile only widened as she placed her paw on your shoulder causing you to tense up. You really needed to get used to these monsters making physical contact with you. "I'd be more than happy for you to call me your mom." She said lovingly. Her loving smile struck up something inside you, it wasn't normal. It was almost as if you had found something you had lost long, long ago. Love, for more than just one person. Noticing you had just been staring off into space, you looked up at Toriel and nodded solemnly. A role in your life that had been missing for the majority of it was finally filled. You don't think you could have chosen anyone more amazing to play that role.

 

A burning smell wafted through the air and Toriel sniffed just once and knew exactly what it was. "Oh! The cinnamon rolls!" She gasped, taking her hand off your shoulder and running to the cooking space. Leaving you behind, feeling like the best day of your life was going to be today. Spending it with your new technical sister and goat mom. You didn't want this feeling to ever leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm really happy, 120 hits in 2 days! I'm glad you guys are liking this and don't forget to leave kudos or comments! (love kudos and comments)


	4. A Rare Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out to enjoy our nice day out at the farmers market with Toriel and frisk. And Sans learns the reason why you don't have parents

The sun beamed down brightly on you, frisk and Toriel as you all set out the farmers market. The street was packed with humans and a few monsters bustling about and checking out the displays. Large crowds like this always made you a little more cautious of your body because of how uncomfortable physical touch was to you.

  


You silently thanked the fact that humans weren't used to monsters yet so they left a wide area of space between Toriel and themselves. Making a good amount of room to distance yourself from brushing up against people. "Wow! I didn't know these markets could get so packed." Toriel observed as she wove her way through the sea of people below her tall height. You had taken the liberty of being like a tour guide for Toriel as you knew you had the most knowledge of the surface. "Yeah, farmers markets are usually bursting at the seams with people on beautiful days like this." You informed as if you knew everything. So far Toriel was buying your act. As your trio walk along you noticed that the streets were also filled with so many interesting booths selling things that ranged from, fruits to antiques. The three of you absolutely loved looking around poking around at the booths and laughing at strange trinkets that adorned many booths. 

  


You had never felt this happy in your entire life.

  


But around mid day, you all decided to rest your tired feet and enjoy a frozen treat that frisk called a, "nice cream". You all tugged the wrappers of the cold sweets, and you put your wrapper of to the side and began to taste it while frisk read her wrapper aloud. "You look absolutely lovely today." She read with a smile spreading across her face. "So that's why it's called a nice cream." You thought. It was kind that someone would take the time to think up all those compliments to put a smile on everyone's faces. There was still kind people in this world.

  


"you three look like your having a  _ice_ day." A low voice chuckled from across where you, frisk and Toriel sat. You looked around your area but didn't see anyone that you knew or would acknowledge you. Until your eyes landed on a booth directly across from your group. There sat Sans, lazily behind a booth. "Sans? What are you doing here?" Frisk asked as she looked at the sign on the booth. He was selling hot dogs? "aw, don't tell me you already forgot about one of my jobs back in the underground." Sans said with a hint of fake pain in his voice. Frisk only snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "No way could I forget that. When I ran out of room in my hands you put them on my head and said," Frisk put on a goofy grin and began to imitate Sans's voice. "here kid, it's on the house. well, actually. it's on you." She laughed while Sans just shrugged. You took a moment to realize the joke and when you did you put your face in your hand, holding back your laughter. "Oh gosh, he really said that?" You choked out between giggles. Frisk nodded as she finished the last of her nice cream, throwing away the garbage in a near by trash can. Toriel was giggling politely as she finished hers as well then asking Sans a question. "Sans, would you like to take a break and join us?" She said with a beaming smile.

  


Sans pretended to think for a moment, then placing a sign on the booth that read, "Be back soon." And he jumped over the counter. "i can't say no to a break." He smiled as you set out to continue your shopping. Turns out, that asking Sans to join was a great idea. Not only did he tell some amazing jokes but he thought up a game to help Toriel with her shopping. You separated into teams of two, you and frisk versus Toriel and Sans. What you had to do was bring the item you were searching for to the meet up area first to win that round. Right now, your mission was sweet peas. "So what was the underground like?" You asked frisk as you frantically searched booths. Frisk poking around at a vegetable stand as she thought about your question. "Well, obviously it was darker than the surface but it was so beautiful there. It was ethereal almost." She replied as you scanned the booth you were at. "Would you go back if you could?" You questioned again looking over at frisk, wanting to see her reaction. But frisk only laughed. "It's hard to love a replacement as much as the original." She said lifting up a bag of the sweet peas you needed. Handing it to you, you ran through the market and wondered about frisk's answer. Toriel was like a replacement for a mother... did that count? You barely even remembered your mom so you didn't know if you loved your real mother at all. Maybe that made Toriel the original. You wondered as you finally made it to the meet up area to see a smug smirk on Sans's face and a bag of sweet peas in Toriel's paws. "Dang it! That makes the score 8 to 5!" You complained as frisk came running up behind you.  


  


"eh, we tried." Frisk huffed as she put her hands on her knees to take a breather. You however weren't happy. You hated to lose, but at least you were a good sport. "Okay, I'm done playing this." Frisk said standing up again. "mom, can me and ______ explore the market while you do the rest of your shopping?" She asked as you looked down at the peas in your hand, disappointed. Toriel thought for a minute, then giving frisk a wary nod. "That's okay with me. Sans? could you help me with the rest of my shopping?" Toriel asked sweetly looking down at him as he laughed at your disappointed face. "sure thing tori. seeya later, kid." Sans said, directing the last bit at you. You still didn't understand why he called you that. He was only older than you by a year. "come on, lets go put the peas back." Frisk said grabbing your elbow.

  


You obediently followed her as you walked back to the vegetable stand and placed the peas firmly back into their spot. Next thing you knew it, you were walking side by side with frisk checking out all the wonders of the farmers market. You were having a good time until frisk looked at you seriously and asked you the question you had been avoiding all week. "_____, can you please just tell me why you were on Mount. Ebott? I don't like knowing the fact that you can't trust me enough to tell me this." Frisk said with a tint of sadness in her tone. You hated seeing people around you sad. You would put peoples happiness even before yours if it meant they would smile. Especially frisk, heck, you'd even put her life before your own. "Frisk, if I tell you. Will you promise to not get mad at me?" you asked looking down at the ground. "I promise." She said crossing her heart. 

  


You took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes with sincerity. Letting her know you weren't lying.

  


"You know how I told you that was the day Ms. Marty abandoned me?" You said, not breaking eye contact. She nodded solemnly listening to you carefully. "Well, for the past two years you were gone, everyone blamed my for your "death". Especially Ms. Marty. Ever since then I had gotten a lot of punishments and lots of parents sent me back-" "How many parents and punishments?" Frisk cut you off to ask. You fiddled with your hands and puffed up your cheek. "4,056 punishments and 134 parents..." You whispered as frisk's jaw dropped. "That many!?" She shouted, then calming down and letting you continue your story. "Well, She started yelling at me and she brought you into the conversation which made me snap. So I yelled back and she hit me across the face with a clip board. Which was why I had that red mark on my face." You explained. "Was that also why you were bleeding?" She wondered. "No, I had gotten in a fight earlier before she talked to me." You said as you ran your fingers over the small bruise on your left cheek. "But anyway, I was kicked out, I thought with you gone and no one in the world wanting me. Life just didn't seem worth it anymore. so I was going to jump." You finished silently finally looking away from frisk, waiting for her to freak out.

  


But you only felt kind arms wrap around you. "I can understand why you thought that." Frisk said as you noticed she had trapped you in a hug. But you didn't believe that she knew that pain. Frisk, the happiest and sweetest person you knew. Knowing how you had felt? "You of all people?" You chuckled silently as you gave her a hug back. "Just because I always seem that way on the outside, doesn't mean I feel that way inside all the time." She said with her chin resting on your shoulder. You really felt like sisters with frisk. You may not be sisters biologically, but she felt like something more than that. A best friend.

  


"Thanks...for understanding." You say to frisk as you realize that you two had gotten completely lost while walking together. You found yourselves in the shadier part of the streets that you always avoided. but now you had just walked into it and you felt trouble brewing. "You lost, girlies?" a voice cooed as you whipped your head around to see a tall man with a bottle in a brown bag. Great. Just your luck, a drunk idiot. You protectively step in front of frisk and spread your arms out to block her. You had just gotten frisk back, and you weren't losing her again. "Get lost creep." You tell him darkly with your feet planted to your spot. "don't worry sweetheart. I'll take good care of you and your friend." He slurred making a grab for your wrist. You quickly tried to pull it away only to not be fast enough and have him grasping your arm tightly. Kicking and throwing punches, you tried to hit the man blindly and get him to loosen his grip. "Let go! Don't touch me!" You screamed as you kicked his shin repeatedly. Stupid alcohol had numbed his nerves to no even feel the blows of your boot. You twist your body around to look at frisk who stood frozen with fear. "Frisk! Get out of here!" You yelled at her as she snapped to her senses and went running. At least she was safe. You didn't care what happened to you, you just wanted frisk out of harms way. 

  


But now that frisk was out of the way, you wanted a savior. You NEEDED a savior as you still tried to struggle away. You felt so helpless, you had to defend yourself all your life and you didn't always feel comfortable asking for help. But now you needed it. "TORIEL!...MOM!" You cried hoping someone, just maybe  _someone_ could hear you. Right at that moment, a flash of heat came flying towards you and hit your captor.  **It was a freaking ball of fire!** What the heck!? Looking the direction the fire had come, there stood sweet, innocent but murderous looking Toriel. "Stay away from my child!" She yelled at him with a ball of flames crackling in her paw. She quickly extinguished her paw and took your hand, briskly pulling you away from the shady area of the streets. She look mad as anything while pulling you away. "Um, Toriel?" You asked pulling her out of her angry trance. She looked down at you and immediately blushed. "I'm so sorry my child." She apologized letting go of your hand. "_____! oh, thank goodness your okay!" Frisk yelled as she came running up behind you. Sans trailed behind her as he was now walking hearing you were okay. "Toriel er, mom? How did you hear me?" You ask thinking she had heard your call. She kneeled down to your height and rubbed your head.

  


"My child, frisk here came running for my aid and told me your situation. Don't ever do that again! I understand you were trying to be noble but you can't put yourself in a dangerous situation like that!" Toriel said to you with deep concern in her voice. You could only stare at her with your hands in your pockets. "I'm sorry." You said silently then looking away. You didn't know you were that important. "But it was better me than frisk." You stated pointing over at frisk who now stood beside you. Frisk was everything to you and losing her, would be like losing your only purpose in life. But Toriel only gasped taking your hand in her paw. "Don't say that! You are just as important. Don't think you aren't." She said, but you only pulled your hand away. You had been told you were unwanted all your life. Why all the sudden were you so important? "mom, lets just go home. Its getting late anyway." Frisk butted in, putting her hand on Toriel's wide white wrist. Toriel only sighed and nodded. "Your right. This is all too exciting. Good bye, Sans. I hope you do well with the rest of the market." Toriel said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "bye tori, frisk, _____." Sans responded as he gave you a worried wave. You had never seen Sans look worried, even when living with him. Well, at least things were somewhat back to normal.  


  


Later that night, you stood out on the balcony of your apartment. It was slightly breezy with the sun going down and the wind blew warm air through the end of the sunny day. This was the perfect moment for you to think. You've been told that you weren't important all your life and that no one could ever love you. But why now were you being told the opposite? Why couldn't you be told that all your life? Why did these monsters think that about you? What were you? you questioned as a gentle breeze caressed you face while it flew by. "hey kiddo." You literally jumped. Holy crap! he was silent as death! "Oh, gosh. Don't do that." You gasped seeing Sans step out onto the balcony with you. He only laughed at your reaction then coming and leaning on the railing with you. "how are you feeling after today?" Sans asked with his sockets focused on the sinking sun over Mount. Ebott. You thought for a moment, you didn't really know how you felt. You couldn't tell if you were scared, shaken, happy, grateful or neutral anymore. "confused." "why confused?" He questioned pulling his sight away from the mountain to look at you. "I don't know. I guess it's because, I've been told one thing all my life and then you guys all walk in telling me the polar opposite. It doesn't make sense." You answer placing your face in your hands. 

  


Then again, nothing made sense anymore.

  


"what do you mean? i was talking about the guy." He said looking at you confused. "Oh. Sorry, I was talking about what Toriel told me today." "well, then why are you confused about that?" He wondered as another breeze whisked past the two of you. "Like I said, I've been told something all my life and then, I'm told the answer I've always wanted to hear. Yet it confuses me on why, at this point in my life I'm finally being told this and I-I-I...don't know how to deal with it." You explained. You didn't know how to explain the feeling completely though. You felt happy, but sad at the same time. You were scared but you felt safe as well. "i have a question for you." Sans said out of the silence. "You seem to have a lot of those." You wittily commented, earning you a laugh from Sans. "well, i was wondering. how did your parents...ya know, pass away?" He asked silently, trying to not hit a touchy subject. You were silent for a minute or two. You didn't really like to talk about it as it was kinda...your fault. "yo kid, you alive?" He said waving his hand in front of your face. "I'd wish you'd just call me something else. I'm only a year younger than you." You say. It was getting on your nerves that he thought you as someone many years younger than him. "what would you prefer me to call you 'sweetheart'?" He joked. You blushed and gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Sh-shut up! Just call me my real name." You choke out as he laughs at your reaction. "okay, okay. _____, would you be comfortable with telling me that story?" He chuckled. You got silent again then taking a breath. "My parents, is kinda a hazy subject. But I remember everything that happened leading up to their death like it was yesterday." You say with a nervous chuckle. "Well, I was really little. Around 2 to 3 years, and I was a curious and troublesome kid. So me and my family were all together in the house. I had just been given that jacket I always wear as a gift from my parents. Well on that particular day, I was doing my hair with my mom and haha, put the two and two together there was a hair dryer and a sink full of water near me." you say quietly.  


  


Tears threatened to push out of your eyes as you remembered the event. "S-so I dropped the hair dryer and it fell in causing a spark in the electrical socket, making a fire. we tried to put it out but we weren't quick enough. Soon the house was burning and my parents... didn't make it. only me and my siblings. From that day on I was blamed by my extended family that I was the cause of my own parents death. I was called devil child, troublemaker... monster." You finished trying not to show your wet eyes. You wouldn't allow yourself to be like this anymore. The worst of it was over, but why did you still feel this way? You suddenly felt a hand on your back. but oddly enough, you didn't flinch or tense up. You looked over at Sans to see him smiling sympathetically at you. It was a kind smile, a smile that made your heart speed up and your head feel dizzy. You couldn't explain the feeling but, you liked it.

  


Sans couldn't explain what he was feeling either. He felt warm and happy. He liked being with you and he didn't know why. All he knew, was that he wanted to see you smile.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When the author sees that people actually like her story. She is filled with DETERMINATION.
> 
> thx so much for sticking around! (ps this is version 2.0 of chapter 4 as AO3 accidentally deleted the first version *many tears*) also I won't be posting too much this weekend as I am on a vacation rn.


	5. A New Kind Of DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the monsters finally move into your permanent homes!

" **HURRY HUMAN! THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!** " Papyrus shouted from the couch as you were bouncing up and down excitedly waiting for the popcorn to finish cooking. You were having your very first, weekly movie night with the brothers who had invited you to join in on their ritual. " **CONSIDER IT A WELCOME TO OUR HOME.** " Papyrus had told you earlier yesterday. You right now, were bustling around the kitchenette searching for a bowl to put the popcorn in. On that note, the popcorn just finished popping. You quickly race to the microwave and grab the warm bag and shake it a bit to let the kernels cool. After you got straight back to your mission on finding a bowl. You checked almost every cabinet, looking high and low and in between other dishes. "hey ki--. ______, you need any help?" You hear sans ask from the tv room. "If you could point out where a large bowl is, I'd be fine." You say, poking your head out from the cooking space to give him a polite smile. He nods then looking over at Papyrus. "paps, go help her find the popcorn bowl." He orders Papyrus. You only roll your eyes at Sans's laziness as you get back to searching, he was lucky you thought him amusing. " **SANS. THAT'S RUDE. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO OFFERED.** " Papyrus huffed looking down at his brother. Right at that moment you came across a big green plastic bowl as you triumph with a little "huzzah!". Taking, it out from the cabinet you place it on the counter and tell Papyrus you had found one already. Quickly, you rip open the popcorn bag and pour it into the bowl then running to the couch. You plop yourself down in the middle of Sans and Papyrus and chew on a piece of warm buttery popcorn. 

 

"So paps, what are we even watching?" You question as Sans makes a grab for the bowl and stuffed the small handful he had retrieved into his mouth. Papyrus shuffled around a bit and grabbed the box to the movie you were watching. Handing the bowl over to Sans you take the box and immediately grimace. "So, uh. Frozen?" You say while looking at Elsa on the cover shooting out icy magic. " **WHY YES! I NOTICED HOW MUCH YOU LIKED CARTOONS AND SO I PICKED UP A ANIMATION THAT I HEARD WAS REALLY POPULAR. I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT.** " Papyrus grinned. You wanted so bad to tell him that you had seen this movie a million times. One Christmas ago, someone had gotten a copy of 'frozen' for Christmas. All you could say now was that you had 'let it go' etched permanently into your memory.  _But you couldn't say no to the enthusiasm in papy's voice! It would break his heart if you told him._ So you fake a smile. "Thank you for the thought Papyrus." You say in monotone. You didn't want to sound ungrateful. But you didn't want to sound too excited either. Papyrus blushes for a moment at your thanks then begins saying that he knew you would like it. He is such a precious cinnamon roll. 

 

About half way through the movie, you couldn't take much more of it as your eyelids began to feel heavier with the same scenes you had seen time and time again only bored you more. "i'm guessing you've seen this before." Sans whispered to you, pointing out the fact that you were mouthing each and every line without even knowing. "You have no idea." You peek over at Papyrus who is completely consumed in the story. "Plus, I didn't want to break poor papy's heart." You finish with a heavy sigh. Sans grunted in response as he leaned back deeper into the couch. "well, in that case. just sleep through the rest of the movie. it's what i do." Sans said as his eye sockets slid closed. (You still had no idea how he could do that.) Sans was right. Sleep didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment as you copied his action and fell asleep right as Anna threw a flaming roll at wolves.

 

Hours later, you groggily open an eye to the sensation of buzzing in your pants pocket. You groan as you grab the phone Toriel had given you to 'keep in touch', from your pocket only to see a string of text messages being sent to you.

 

**sis: heeeeeyyy, u awake?**

 

It was frisk. You had her in your contacts as 'sis' since she had asked you to put her in as your sister.

 

**sis: yo, wake up. ive got gud news.**

**sis: WAKE. UP. ya lazy bones.**

 

You check the clock on your phone. 2:34 am. What the freak was frisk doing up at 2 am?!

 

**you: frisk, wut the heck do u want @ 2am? :/ (plus, im not bein lazy. its called sleeping.)**

**sis: ah! so u r alive!**

**you: ...wut do u want?**

**sis: fine. the city called mom and told her that our homes were redy! XD**

**you: omg no way!**

**sis: yea! but dont tell sans or papy. i wanna tell them. :3**

**you: k. ps, wut r u doing @ 2am?**

**sis: being awesome B-)**

**you: wutever. night, dork.**

**sis: right back at ya.**

 

You smile at how you 2 could directly insult each other but laugh it off like real siblings. That was 'family' for you. As you put your phone away, you stretch up before getting back to sleep. Only to feel a weight that isn't yours. Looking down you realize that not only is a blanket draped over you, (courtesy of Papyrus) but Sans is using your chest as a pillow. You really didn't want to wake him up. But you also really wanted to get to sleep, without feeling awkward. You end up having to discard the second one and you cuddle into the blanket, pulling the blanket tightly around your neck. But before falling asleep, you steal one last glance at Sans. You have to admit, he's kinda cute when he's sleeping.

 

" **HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** " Papyrus screeched in your ear the next morning. Oh, gosh how you hated loud noises in the mornings. Then again, Papyrus WAS a loud noise. "Paps... what do you mean?" You ask rubbing at your eyes. Your eyes fully open to see Papyrus is really close to your face. Only a few inches at most. " **WELL, YOU'RE MAKING IT HARD FOR SANS TO GET READY WHEN YOU'VE TRAPPED HIM.** " Papyrus tells you then standing up to his full height. You slowly realize where you were and what you were doing as you look down at your chest and you have wrapped your arm around Sans who was awake and still leaning on your chest. He looks up at you. "Morning, ______." He remarks causally as you blush and pull away then practically summer saulting over the arm of the couch. Straightening up, you look at Sans who was now sitting up on the couch. "I'm so sorry!" You quickly apologize with a bowed head. You really didn't mean to do that. "aye, don't worry about it. but you gotta understand, i may be tempting but keep your hands to yourself." He teases with a self satisfied smirk. You look up and scoff at his statement. "You're telling me to keep my hands to myself when you're the one who was using my chest as a pillow." You counter then making a pivot turn away from the couch to get cleaned and dressed for the day.

 

However, you left Sans in a quite ruffled state at that remark. He didn't know it was him who had leaned up against you. He thought it was you who had moved him. This filled Sans with... confusion. The only time he had been that comfortable around a person was when he was with Papyrus. But that was different, they were brothers. But somehow, Sans felt like he had done it on purpose. Not only that, something about you made Sans's SOUL act weird. But he won't ever admit that to you.

 

Later that morning, you slip on your bomber jacket and twirl into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Cooking food for the skeleton brothers was kind of your way to pay them back for their hospitality. You bustle around the kitchen, moving quickly and full of energy from one cabinet to the other grabbing supplies to start breakfast. You never really had a morning where you weren't bursting at the seams with energy because it was a habit of yours to use up all that energy and spend the rest of the day lazing about. It was just your way of life. After breakfast, your normal daily activities took place. You and Sans sitting around the house. Papyrus making a billion grocery trips just to ride in his new red convertible and of course, getting the paper for you so you can look for a job. Sans and Papyrus both had gotten jobs rather quickly. Papyrus worked for the nice cream guy that frisk had met on her journey in the underground. While Sans did all sorts of jobs. The latest one you had heard about was the farmers market job. Even then Sans didn't maintain a lot of them. But even with Sans's sporadic jobs, you were the only one without a job so you needed one. 

 

"How about a book store cashier?" You ask showing Sans the ad in the paper that needed no prior work experience. Sans only shrugged. He was obviously not going to be any help. "I'm leaning towards a no though, that job would LITERATUREly put you to sleep." He joked with a cheeky wink. You giggled at his joke and circled the ad anyway, it might be fun to work at a book store. Right at that moment, Papyrus came crashing into the apartment with a excited squeal. " **SANS! HUMAN! FRISK JUST TOLD ME THAT WE ARE FINALLY MOVING!!!** " He yelled while jumping up and down. You smile knowingly and nod. "Yeah, frisk told me last night. We better start packing so we can head out." You say getting up from the table and leaving the newspaper behind. Papyrus, is thrilled with how you immediately get to work instead of procrastinating. (Much like a certain skeleton you know.) Then again, the only reason why you were so eager to get started was because you only had the clothes on your back and an alarm clock to take with you. It wasn't much, but it was all you had since you left your remaining things at the orphanage. (note to self: get your stuff back from ms. Marty.)

 

It didn't take long to pack. The thing that took the longest was all the food and dishes in the kitchenette but the rest was simple. First, your crap. CHECK. Papyrus's stuff. CHECK. Kitchen stuff. CHECK. Sans's stuff. um, to be determined. "Come on Sans. Get your lazy, bony, non-existent butt of the couch and grab your crap!" You sigh in an annoyed manner as you failed at pushing him off the couch again. You sit down on top of the couch and attempt sliding your hands underneath his arm and rolling him off. But that failed miserably as you realized, he wasn't budging. "just get my crap for me..." He groaned, grabbing onto the cushion of the couch tightly as if it were a life line. You slide off the top of the couch and sit on the ground leaning against it. He wasn't going to get his stuff unless you managed to get him off that couch. Thinking for a moment, you get an idea on how you're gonna get him off the couch. You stand up and lean on the couch to where you can see Sans at a bird's eye view. "aye, Sans. What do skeletons use to make a call? a cellBONE. How are skeletons so honest? Because they can't FIBula. Why can't skeletons play in church? Because they don't have any organs." You spit out. Sans peaks at you and chuckles silently. Your plan is working. "What do you do if you see a skeleton crossing the road? You jump out of your skin and join him. How did the skeleton know it was going to rain? He could feel it in his bones. Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because he was feeling BONEly. Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance? Because he had no BODY to go with." You continue, you tell a few more jokes to get him laughing harder. Minutes later he's dying with laughter. His eye sockets were filling with tears from laughing so hard. The perfect moment to finish your plan. While Sans is at his weakest point from laughing so hard he let his guard down and you shove his bony body off the couch and onto the floor. You hear him thud on the ground, still laughing but really surprised. Walking around the couch you see Sans on the ground gasping for breath. You stand over him and lean down with your hands on your hips, satisfied with your work.

 

"I win. Now grab your crap and lets go to our new home." You say to him as he looks up at you with a flabbergasted expression on his face. You smile briefly at him then stepping over him to the boxes of stuff you had gotten. All you were waiting on was Sans. Slowly but surely, Sans got up and dusted himself off while looking at you as if you had earned a whole new level of respect from him. good, you were improving your friendship with him. Giving him one last smile, he trudged off to get his things so you can all go see your new house. Soon, he was packed, you were packed and Papyrus was packed as the 3 of you set out to the convertible and pile your things into the trunk. You notice that you aren't the only ones leaving. Alphys was piling many boxes into her small blueberry coloured van and she looked like she was having trouble with her small height and the large boxes. "Hey, Paps. Wait up for me okay? Alphys looks like she needs help." You tell Papyrus as he buckles himself into the drivers seat. He simply nods. " **BE BACK IN 10 MINUTES THOUGH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T WAIT TOO MUCH LONGER TO SEE OUR NEW ABODE!** " Papyrus tells you before you race off.

 

"Hey! Alphys! Let me help you." You yell to the short dinosaur lady. She looks at you and blushes while trying to hoist a box into the van. "N-n-no. Pl-please. You've alr-ready h-helped me once. I-I-I can't p-possibly ask f-for your a-a-assistance again." She choked out as you drew nearer. But you weren't taking no for an answer. "I didn't ask. I said 'let me help you'." You reply firmly as you take a box and set it in the car. "Besides, what are friends for?" You grin as she hands you another box sheepishly. "Y-you consider m-m-me your fr-friend?" She blushed with a cute smile spreading on her reptilian face. you giggle and nod at her, assuring her that you 2 really were friends. It didn't need to be said aloud. There just needed to be some sort of connection. Soon, you had put the last box inside the car and you slammed the trunk closed. "Th-thank you again ______. B-before y-y-you go, can I g-get y-your number? S-s-since we are fr-friends." She politely asked as she whipped out her phone. Of course, it was covered in  _mew mew kissy cutie_ stickers. You smile at Alphys and exchange numbers with her then run back to Papyrus's car. "Bye Alphys! Hope we live close to each other!" You wave before Alphys disappeared into her car. " **HUMAN! YOU WERE ONE MINUTE OVER YOUR TIME!** " Papyrus whined as soon as you had stepped into the car. But you didn't care right now. You just couldn't wait to get to know everyone like family.

 

Sans noticed your enthusiasm to help. He noticed your eagerness to help and be kind. There it was again! That weird feeling in his SOUL when he thought about you. Maybe he would ask Alphys for help...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! this makes me so happy that people are actually liking my story! Ok, lil deep moment for a sec. so if you dont like that kind of stufz then stahp reading. (then again why are you reading this fic?) In most of my stories, I base something in that story off of my own life. And I base readers emotions off of my own. Recently I had been planning to take my own life due to things that people had done and said about me all my life that lowered my self esteem to that point where I just couldn't take it. But then I found undertale. I met people who liked the game as much as me and I made great friends, but that still wasn't enough. To be honest, I decided to write this fic as a last hurrah before I... well ya know. But then I saw your nice comments and kind kudos that filled me with a new kind of DETERMINATION. A good kind. I began sharing more of my stories to my friends publicly and I've really begun out growing my shell of fake cheer and made one made out of 100% true happiness. It really showed me that there was still kind people in this world. Lol, I know its stupid but small gestures make the biggest difference. Now I've completely discarded the idea of leaving this world and I am filled to the brim with this new kind of DETERMINATION. Thank you so much. thank you for giving me the DETERMINATION to keep going. <3
> 
> ~The_true_sans


	6. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally see your new home! A celebratory dinner is prepared for all the monsters by toriel and Sans asks Alphys about the weird things happening to his SOUL.

This was great. You were bouncing around in your seat just thinking about your new home. You had always wanted to actually have a home, a real home. A home that you weren't sent away from for not being the child a family liked. So today, was a great day. Your own place that you can't be sent away from. SWEET! At the moment you, Sans and Papyrus were driving down the freeway in Papyrus's red convertible with the hood down, exposing your skin to the bright sunlight above that graced your skin with a bright glow. You sat in the back enjoying the wind that whipped through your hair while Sans and Papyrus sat in the front. Papyrus was singing along with the radio and Sans was being a goofball by having sunglasses taped to his skull and raking a comb over his skull as if he had hair. You couldn't help but snort at him for being such a dork. But he was your dork. Wait, rephrase that... he was your dorky friend. Sans soon noticed that you were laughing at him and he turned in his seat to face you still combing his skull. "what's so funny? do you find me _humerus?_ " He joked with a wink from behind his dark sunglasses. Giving him a playful shove on the shoulder, you give him a laughing smile. "Of course I find you humorous. You're being such a dork right now." You laugh as he shrugs and turns back around.

 

According to Papyrus's route guidance you weren't far from the new homes and you were ecstatic. You could barely hide it anymore as you began to sing along with Papyrus who was,  ** _way_** off key. But you didn't even care. "How much longer, Papyrus?" You ask for the 50th time, trying to find the new houses. "geez, why are you so anxious to see the new place?" Sans said as he relaxed in his seat, not even bothering to look for the new home. "Finding a home is basically almost every orphan's dream! How can I NOT be anxious!?" You answer while sitting on your hands so you didn't start clapping to get rid of your energy or anything embarrassing like that. But that didn't work as you began bouncing your legs up and down while humming excitedly. You can't contain this much energy! "wow, your awfully  _jumpy._ " Sans snickered as he removed the tape from the sides of his skull and takes off his sunglasses. You were about to make a witty comment back until you were interrupted " **AH! HERE IT IS! OUR NEW HOME!** " Papyrus announced proudly as he drove into the drive way of a rather decent looking place. It was small, but looked really new. You couldn't wait to see inside. Maybe they provided furniture too. You unbuckled yourself as fast as you could and bounded to the front door with a speed that would have impressed Undyne. On the door there was a note for the monsters.

 

_Dear Monster Citizens,_

 

_We are proud to accept you into our society and hope you will join us to live in our humble city. The people of our city will welcome you with open arms, as a way to show that we will happily accept you here in our city we will provide you with homes. Inside these homes are a few basic needs for daily life. If you have any questions or requests please make sure to contact me; the mayor to help your need become a reality..._ blah, blah, blah... more sappy acceptance stuff... warnings about laws and monster haters...

_sincerely,_

_mayor Smith_

 

"Okay, now lets get to back to the house!" You tell yourself cheerfully as you grab the key that was taped to the door as well. Inserting the key into the lock you turn it and grab the doorknob, but you stop and wait for Sans and Papyrus. You were eager but you weren't rude. You wanted the 3 of you to walk in together so you could all see the house at the same time. Looking back at the car, Sans didn't look like he was coming anytime soon just to annoy you and Papyrus was grabbing boxes and carefully stacking them on top of each other and bringing them to the porch. Rolling your eyes, you go and help Papyrus because you know it was only going to take longer with just Papyrus doing all the work. "Papyrus, how many boxes do we have left?" you ask him impatiently as you go to the trunk to pick up a few boxes. " **ONLY 4 MORE. YOU TAKE 2 AND I'LL TAKE 2.** " Papyrus told you with a smile as he lifted up another stack 5 of boxes. Dang he was strong for a skeleton, he literally had no muscles and he could still lift more than you. "What about Sans?" You ask looking over at the pile of lazy bones that was reclining in the convertible still. " **HE'S A LOST CAUSE. WE'LL GET THE JOB DONE EVEN FASTER IF HE DOESN'T HELP.** " Papyrus huffed as he walked past you. You can see why the job would be done faster. You'd spend all your work time just trying to get him to get off his butt than getting stuff done.

 

Soon, you had all the boxes out of the car and on the porch as the 3 of you stood in front of the door. "Ready guys? Our official home is now open in 3, 2, 1!" You shout excitedly as you burst into the house. You drink in the scene as you look at the ceiling to the floor and at the living room that the entry way welcomed you to. It wasn't bad for a home that only took about half a month to make. It was really simple but it was a home. YOUR home, and no home is better than one you can call yours. "This is amazing!" You say as you begin spinning around in the middle of the living room happily. As usual, you fall over something from spinning so much but you don't get angry with yourself. You're too busy smiling like an idiot to care! " **WOWIE! THIS PLACE IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS OUR HOME BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND!** " Papyrus mused as he came in with the stacks of boxes. You couldn't wait to explore. Quickly you sprint up the stairs to check out the rooms and all that was going on up there. 3 bedrooms (perfect), a bathroom in one of them and a bathroom at the end of the hall. Not too shabby. You begin by looking at each bedroom, the one with the bathroom inside has a walk in closet so it was obviously the master bedroom. The other 2 only had small spaces for closets but it seemed like it would still fit anything the 3 of you had.

 

"this isn't looking too bad. i like it here." Sans said from behind you. Turning around to look at him, you smile at him and begin rambling about who gets what room and all that junk. "Maybe Papyrus should get the master bedroom because he's the biggest out of the 3 of us." You wonder out loud as you walk out into the hall and study the 3 rooms. Ah, you could barely concentrate on the important stuff! You just wanted to run all over the house to see all the rooms inside it! " **HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?** " Papyrus said to you as he waved his gloved hand in front of your eyes. You had spaced out and you were just standing blank faced in the hall like an idiot. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great, actually. I haven't had a home that was permanent for a long time and I'm really happy." You say with a cheery smile gracing your face. This was going to be the best home you've had in a while. "So papyrus, since you are the youngest you can pick out your room first." Sans suggested, pulling you from your train of thought. Wait, Papyrus was the biggest, the loudest, and the more responsible one yet... _he was the **younger** brother??_ "Huh, I always thought Papyrus was the older brother." You think out loud then clapping your hand to your mouth.  **Shoot** , you might have just offended Sans. "Sorry." You say immediately after you had accidentally spoke your thought out loud. 

 

Sans, thankfully, only shrugs and says that he doesn't blame you. At least he isn't insulted by it. Soon, you had all picked out rooms. You had picked the smallest one because it was already too much that you were living in their home. You were just an intruder so you didn't want to be too much of a bother. Plus, you didn't have many things so you wouldn't need too much room. It was perfect. You helped Sans and Papyrus unpack the kitchen stuff and their own stuff because it's the least you could do. This whole process took up the entire day sadly as after you all had finished, the 3 of you were pretty  _bone tired_. "Ugh, finally that's over." You sigh while flopping on the couch face down. "you said it, _____." Sans agreed as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Papyrus... was a  _"little"_ less tired than you and Sans. He was running around the house and straightening all the things you had placed without much thought while freaking out that Sans had already left his sock in the middle of the floor. It was kinda his thing to have a sock lying around somewhere you had learned as he always had one lying by the tv in the apartment you had before. As Papyrus ran around and tried to get you and Sans to get up you heard the sound of your phone playing one of your favourite songs. That means that either Toriel, frisk or asgore was calling you.

 

"'ello?" You say lazily into the phone after answering it. There was a shuffling noise on the other end of the phone and Toriel's voice asking frisk questions. "Am I supposed to talk into it here?" "No, no, no. here." "Oh! thank you, frisk. Hello, _____!" You hear as Toriel finally understand the phone. "Hey, mom. Howzit going?" You reply, sitting up on the couch to communicate better. Toriel rambles for a bit on how lovely the house was and that it was looking nicer now that she had placed all her decorative items in the house while Asgore had planted a few buttercups in the flower beds. It seemed like Toriel was getting along fine. "Ahem, anyway. I was wanting to ask if you, Sans and Papyrus can join us for dinner tonight. I'm cooking up a storm in the kitchen right now to prepare a celebratory feast for finding our new homes!" Toriel explained excitedly while the background noise of an oven beeping made her pause. "Ah! The roast! Frisk, sweetheart can you hold onto the phone for me? I gotta get it before it begins to burn." You hear Toriel say distantly. You giggle, Toriel didn't seem used to technology like phones. "Hey, _____. Did ya finish unpacking yet?" Frisk asked after the phone had been handed to her. "Yep, we just finished not too long ago." Then you look over at the pile of leftover boxes that Papyrus was now picking up.

 

You talked with frisk for a bit until Toriel took the phone and asked once again if you could come. "Totally, I think Sans and Paps would love to come over. We'll be over soon. Bye." You inform Toriel, then ending the call and notice that Sans and Papyrus had perked up at the mention of their names. "Kay, get yourselves ready to leave guys we've got a feast to go to." You say as you lift yourself off of the soft couch. You quietly moan to yourself that you have to leave the comfort of the cushions but you still get up and zip up your bomber jacket while sliding on your boots to walk over to Toriel's. You all lived in the same general area of the neighborhood so it wouldn't take long for you to find her house.

 

" **AREN'T YOU EXCITED HUMAN? QUEEN TORIEL IS THE 3RD BEST COOK I KNOW, BEHIND YOU AND ME OF COURSE.** " Papyrus claimed as your trio walked across the street to the Dreemurrs. He was sweet lil' cinnamon roll! It made him even cuter that you knew that he was the youngest for some reason. You guess it's because it makes him like a little brother to you too. "Thanks, Paps. That's real kind of you to say, but I am really excited to eat at Toriel's. When she invited me over for dinner last week I couldn't stop thinking about what a good cook she was! It reminded me of my--" You don't finish your sentence. You didn't want to remember, you didn't ever want to remember that night and thinking... of  **her** , only made it worse. "Never mind!" You say with fake cheer woven into your voice. You didn't want to tell Paps the story. You had known Papyrus long enough to know that he would either cry for you so that you didn't have to or give you a hug and not let go for a minute or 2. Neither of those sounded like good options to you as you hated seeing people sad and didn't like being touched either. Papyrus didn't seem to mind you not finishing the sentence but Sans seemed a little bothered.

 

He didn't like it when people hid their problems away, it only made it harder for others to fix them. The weird thing was that it bothered him ten times more that it was you who hiding your problems away from him and everyone else. It made him tense that you had some deep crap that you were trying to deal with alone without asking for any help. He kept trying to get close to you so you could feel comfortable enough to tell him everything but you didn't seem to let anyone get close enough to tell them everything. Not even frisk. This frustrated Sans and he was annoyed that you still didn't consider him to be close enough of a friend to tell him everything. (But he wonders why it annoys him so much.)

 

When you finally made it over to Toriel's house you could already smell the heavenly scent of home cooked food wafting from it. This fills you with... hunger. You couldn't wait to chow down on the feast goat mom was preparing! Knocking on the door, you waited for all of about half a second before it burst open to Undyne who had seen Papyrus coming. As soon as Papyrus was in her sight she jumped on top of him, pulling him into a wrestling match. Sad thing was that you gotten caught up between Undyne and Papyrus so you were trying to get them to stop touching you while squirming in the tangled mess of limbs. "OKAY! I'm done! Nope! Don't touch me! Stop! Sorry but, GET OFF ME!" You growled angrily as you finally got your head to the surface of the fight. As commanded, Undyne jumped up and away from you as you were lying on the grassy lawn, belly down with Papyrus preventing you from getting up. Okay, Papyrus may be a precious little cinnamon roll but you cannot take the physical touch. "Get off me, please." You grumble on the ground looking annoyed as heck. " **SORRY, HUMAN. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO GET CAUGHT UP IN ME AND UNDYNE'S TRAINING.** " Papyrus apologized after getting up and wringing his hands shamefully. Aw, now you feel terrible for being so annoyed with him. "It's okay Paps. Just--. Don't touch me, please. I'm kinda sensitive about others getting close to me." You explain as you wipe grass blades off of your jacket. "emotionally or physically?" You hear Sans grouchily mumbled to himself. What was his problem all the sudden? Did you say something wrong?  You didn't want to be on his bad side so you decided you would ask him later. You just hoped he wouldn't be like this all night. You were supposed to be here to have fun.

 

Right at that moment, frisk comes bolting into the room and gives you an excited hug. "Are you ready to stuff yourself silly? Mom made a huge dinner for everyone and it smells so good." Frisk asked you while jumping with joy and Toriel behind her, smiling like a ray of sunshine. It was obvious that frisk was excited about everything happening around her. A home, great friends and food. What more could be wanted in life? You couldn't blame frisk, you had always wanted those things yourself and you think you had each of them now. "Darn right I'm ready to eat. It's gonna be great." You compliment while turning to Toriel who had a blush creeping into her cheeks while giving you the loving smile that only a mother can give to her child. You had never felt so wanted or needed before, you really liked it and you loved that everyone in this room has accepted you as family. Except you weren't sure about Sans right now, he seemed to be angry with you all the sudden and it made you scared that you may have hurt him in some way. Maybe you should just say sorry now and explain later.

 

After everyone had arrived at the house, Toriel invited everyone into the dining room to be seated. Everyone chose their spots, you had Alphys on your right with Papyrus on your left. You had honestly hoped Sans would sit next to you so you could ask why he was being weird suddenly, but he sat on the other side of Papyrus where you couldn't see him. You pretended to ignore this, maybe Sans was just h-angry. "Everyone, I'd like to say a few words before we dig in." Toriel announced, turning everyone's attention to her. She politely cleared her throat and began, "For years, we all lived in the underground. Hopeless that we would ever see the day that the surface would be open to us again. All we could do was wish that another human could fall so we could take its SOUL. This was wrong, we couldn't take something as precious as a SOUL from anything. But it was what we thought was the only way. After frisk fell, I knew that she was the last child we needed. I knew she was going to die and I couldn't stand for it. But today, I'm glad I couldn't stop this determined child because, now here we are. On the surface, in homes that we can claim as our own and friends that have accepted our race." Toriel said gesturing to you and frisk. "Now, I'd like to celebrate this occasion with everyone that I love dearly in my heart. Please, enjoy." Toriel finished. You smiled at Toriel as a way to tell her you thought she did a good job. She got the message and silently thanked you as she let everyone begin to eat. You didn't grab too much to eat. You had never been a big eater so you wouldn't be able to stomach much food. Toriel did try to get you to eat a little more but you kindly refused. Even with how good the food was you just couldn't find the appetite. Toriel secretly worried for you. She had seen the way you acted and how rarely you ate. It made her a little uneasy.

 

"Toriel?" You ask. You must have brought her out of a trance of some kind as she snapped to reality at the sound of her name. Huh, even Toriel was acting weird as she flashed a quick smile at you. you silently wonder if you did anything wrong to the monsters. You hope you can make it up to them. "S-so how's it been going living in the skeleton brother's home?" Alphys whispered to you, pulling you from your thoughts. "Oh, it's been great. Paps and Sans have even let me join in on their weekly movie night. I like how they've accepted me so easily and respect my space." You reply while taking a bite out of the juicy slice of roast in front of you. But talking about space reminded you of how weird Sans was acting. "Speaking of space, Sans has been acting weird ever since we got here. I think I said something to hurt him but I don't know what." You sigh. You really wanted to make amends with Sans if you hurt him. "I-I can talk to him if you w-want me to." Alphys suggested while taking a glance over at Sans. Right now, he was in the middle of telling Papyrus a joke. You look at Alphys and nod. "I'd like that. Maybe, you can tell me what I did wrong to him so I can apologize." You say with a thankful bow of your head. She blushed a little and told you she'd do anything for a friend. Alphys is so kind.

 

The rest of the dinner carried on, you continued to bond with Alphys and geek out about anime that you 2 both loved. The best part was that, after dinner, Toriel brought out (you guessed it) a pie for dessert. Never before had you been so grateful for friends. All your life your only friend had been frisk and having all these monsters in your life made you feel special. You had never been happier. When everyone had finished up dessert everyone left the table for a bit of socialization and you noticed Alphys marching up to Sans. You silently thank her and move on to talk to frisk.

 

Sans also noticed Alphys walking up to him. Alphys seemed a little irritated with him which made Sans groan in annoyance. What did he do this time? He thought to himself as Alphys tugged slightly on his jacket. He turned to face Alphys and gave her a cheery smile, "hey, al. nice of tori to invite us all to have a party isn't it?" He says attempting to get Alphys mind off of lecturing him. To his dismay, Alphys seemed determined to tell him this bit of news. "S-sans. I wanted t-t-to talk to you about the human." Alphys stated giving him a serious stare. Alphys had never seemed so brave with her stuttery voice. "yeah, what about, _____?" He said coolly trying not to show in his voice that he was frustrated with you. Alphys began rambling to him about how he had made you think that you hurt him in some way. Alphys continued for what felt like half an hour until she finally told him that you wanted to know what you did wrong to apologize. He didn't want to tell Alphys that he didn't like that you wouldn't let anyone help you because she might take it the wrong way. "She didn't do anything. I... was just a little grouchy. Got kinda hungry from working on the house." Sans lied while shoving his hands into his pockets. Sans silently prayed that Alphys would take that as an answer. Thankfully, she nodded in what seemed understanding and began to walk off right as Sans remembered he wanted to talk to Alphys. "hey! wait up, i actually want to ask you something." Sans told Alphys while grabbing onto her arm to stop her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Sans, "Okay. What d-d-do you wanna ask me?" Alphys said getting straight to the point. Sans hesitated and thought about his question. How was he going to word this. "um, well. i feel weird when i'm near, _____. i don't know how to explain it very well but all i know is that i feel warm around her and i constantly hear her when she's not there. there's a lot of other things that could describe the feeling but-- i don't know, do you think i might be going mad?" Sans asked while trying to explain the feeling the best he could. He hadn't felt this way around anyone before and he wondered, what made you so special in his life? He looked down at Alphys to see if she had an answer to his problem. Only to be met with a knowing look from Alphys. "what?" He asked as Alphys gave a little chuckle. She began to walk away from Sans telling him, "you can figure it out." 

 

Alphys walked over to you with a small grin on her face. Looking curiously at her you decide to ask what Sans had said. "Did he tell you what I did to hurt him?" You question while leaning down to Alphys height. "He said he was j-just grouchy fr-from being hungry. B-b-but other than that, I think he m-might like you." Alphys added with an excited look in her eye. You don't believe her. "Yeah right. Don't assume things Alphys." You laugh while releasing a sigh of relief. At least you knew Sans wasn't mad at you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun.  
> The poor, poor Sans. Poor man......uh, skeleton ._.


	7. Back To The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems to have forgiven you. but you also go back to the orphanage to retrieve your crap!

Ah, yes. The wonderful sound of the alarm clock blaring in your ear is the perfect way to get up. Ugh, not. Especially since your frickin' alarm clock is still set to wake you up at 5:30 still. You are not a morning person, you couldn't be a morning person if your life depended on it. But you decide to get up anyway. It's hard for you to get back to sleep after waking up so you regretfully sit up and pull on your only outfit. After getting dressed and moaning on the floor about how sleepy you are for about 15 minutes, you leave your room to find something to eat so you could actually wake up. You weren't going to drink coffee. You hated bitter things, and coffee was on that list of bitter things. (You loved sweet or sour things though.) Searching the kitchen, you find a note from Papyrus stating that he was at Undyne's for early morning training and he wouldn't be back until dinner time. So that meant you could spend the day looking at that bookstore for a job. But you needed to get some better clothes if you wanted to be interviewed for it. Maybe you should spend today getting your stuff back from the orphanage. You shivered at the idea of going back. Being in an orphanage is awful. You thought while sighing and you get back to finding something to eat. You suddenly wished you had eaten a little more at Toriel's because you were really hungry this morning and the only food you had you weren't in the mood for. Oh well, maybe you could eat later.

 

Leaving the kitchen, you go to the couch and lay on it face down. You're about to fall asleep until you hear a crash from upstairs. Lifting your head up at the sound you hear a string of curses coming from Sans's room. He must not be a morning person either. You decide to try and ignore Sans as he rants about his rude awakening but you sadly can't do that as he slams his door open and stomps down the stairs. "talk about a bad morning. i fricking wake up on the floor for falling out of bed. who is even up at this time..." Sans paused as he noticed you staring at him from the corner of your eye. You were trying to get to sleep again and it was ticking you off that he was preventing you from doing that. "Calm yourself, skeleman. I'm tryin' to get back to sleep." You mumble into the couch as your stomach whined at you with hunger trying to keep you awake to eat something. You tried to ignore its calls as you buried your face deeper into the cushions. "you hungry?" Sans questioned as your belly gave another desperate cry for food. Your eyes snapped open as you sat up on the couch, while grouchily putting your face in your hands. "Maybe." You say sarcastically while looking up at him with a blank face.

 

He nods at you in understanding before walking over to you and sitting on the other end of the couch. Too late to try and sleep on the couch now as your sleep space was being invaded by a skeleton. You quietly groan and pull your knees to your chest, trying to warm your body in the cold morning. "where's paps?" Sans asked while looking around as if to find the large skeleton hiding somewhere. You look over at the entry way to the kitchen and hesitantly, get off the couch to grab Papyrus's note for Sans to read. Swiping the note off of the counter you had left it on, you shuffle back to the couch and hand it to him while slumping back into your spot on the couch. 

 

Sans read the note over for a minute or 2 until he looked up at you. "huh, training for that long?" Sans said, tossing the note aside and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Mmhmm." You hummed while nodding your head absent-mindedly. You still weren't fully awake and your mind was begging you to fall asleep while your body was pleading to you to eat. Silence fell between you 2 for a while to where you had almost dozed off but Sans woke you again. "well since you're so hungry, do ya wanna grab something to eat with me?" Sans asked silently as if he didn't want you to hear. "If it's on you, then I could go for some breakfast." You reply yawning sleepily.

 

Just as long as you ate something. You'd be just fine going anywhere for food. You slip off the couch and walk over to the front door where your boots sat. You sit down and began lazily tugging them on your feet and looking over at Sans. "Where are you planning?" You ask after zipping up your boots. He looks at you with a side ways glance and says the name of a place you had never heard of. "new grillby's. the guy who runs it it a good friend of mine. he just got his business to the surface." He smiled. You figured that meant that this 'grillby' guy was a monster. That fine by you. "Okay." You say bluntly while opening the front door. You quickly ask how far new grillby's was before getting ahead of yourself.

 

He thought for a moment before looking at you lazily. "i dunno." He shrugged then stepping outside. You roll your eyes at his laziness, "Do you know where the place is?" You sigh as you closed the door behind you. He nodded solemnly as he gestured for you to follow while he walked to the side of the house. You decide to obey him and walk closely behind him, assuming that he knew what he was doing.

 

But as you turn the corner on the house you find yourself in a cozy restaurant. "Huh? What? Wait, what the heck?!" You yell, you knew that there wasn't a restaurant by the house! Looking over to your side you see Sans chuckling at your confusion. "the look on your face right now." He chortled as you turn in all directions seeing the place was filled with patrons. You see the door behind you and you march outside to check if the house was still there. But to your surprise, you're in the middle of the city. Checking back inside the building to see the place hasn't changed and Sans still dying with laughter. "How in all creation, did we get here-- just by walking to the side of the house!?" You demand waving your hands wildly which attracted the attention of a few costumers. 

 

Sans finally stopped laughing and told you your answer. "i know a few shortcuts here and there." He said, but you still weren't satisfied with that answer. "Really, Sans?" You grumble, giving him a scowl. "fine. here's a better reason." He sighed as he lifted up for you to see him wiggling his phalanges. "mmmmmmagic." He told you mysteriously. He ignored your frustrated glare and walked up to the stools in front of the bar. He signaled you to come and you hesitantly, obey his command.

 

You didn't know Sans had magic. You only knew that Toriel and Undyne had magic. (You knew Undyne had magic after you asked her if she liked cooked fish. Very, VERY bad mistake on your part.) This intrigued you and made you quite curious. "Do all monsters have magic?" You asked Sans as you plopped yourself down on the bar stool next to Sans. You wondered if there were any that weren't given the gift of magic. "yeah. but some don't use it as often as others. like me for example, i only use it if i want to grab something or if i need a shortcut somewhere." He responded grabbing a bottle of ketchup off of the bar counter. "That makes sense. Since it's in your lazy nature to do something like that with a power like yours." You giggle then thinking that you'd probably do the same thing if you had magic. "do ya mean that it would make  _sanse_?" He joked, taking a swig from the bottle he had grabbed. You would have stared at him in horror for drinking a condiment, but you were too busy laughing to care. "Okay, okay, that was a good one." You admit while noticing he was smiling at the fact that you laughed at his joke.

 

You were about to ask why he was drinking ketchup after your laughing fit, but you stopped yourself when you felt a warm presence in front of you. Looking in the direction of the presence you notice it was a fire monster in a bar tenders uniform and square speckles where his eyes should be. "ah, grillby. long time, no see. how's the business?" Sans asked casually while you gaped rudely at the fire monster. OH. Now the name makes sense. Gosh, you were an idiot sometimes. "Hello, Sans. My business is doing well." You heard the fire monster whisper. His voice was calming and warm, just like a real fire in a hearth. A sudden pang of remembrance hits you and you try to back away from grillby, only to fall off your stool with a thud. "whoa. you okay, _____?" Sans asked in a worried tone, noticing you on the ground. Shoot, you just embarrassed yourself in front of all these patrons and Sans. With your cheeks burning, you get up and smile sheepishly at Sans.

 

"I'm fine, I spaced out for a second there." You lied as you sat yourself up right on the stool. Sans looked relieved and got back to talking to grillby. "anyway, grillbs. could i get a burger?" Sans asked, getting straight to business. You cringe a little at the fact that he was eating a burger for breakfast but snapped out of it when Sans asked what you wanted. "Huh? Oh, um I'll get a burger too." You panic not knowing what the menu options were. Crap, looks like you're having a burger for breakfast as well. Grillby wrote down your orders and rushed away to go make your burgers and attend to other costumers.

 

You watched grillby bustle around to other patrons and take more orders until he finally disappeared into the kitchen. You sigh silently and look over at Sans who seemed to have been watching you. When you made eye contact with him, he quickly looked away and pretended to study his phalanges. "sorry, i would have gotten you a water to go with your burger. but grillbs doesn't touch the stuff." He chuckled hoping you would understand. You smile at the explanation, you're still embarrassed about falling over. "Heh, I get why." You say while the sound of people talking fills the silence. 

 

"did you really fall over from being a space case?" Sans asked out of the blue.

 

Your ears perk at this question and you put your head in your hands. "Nah. I just didn't want to offend him for scooting away. You know why I wanted to scoot away, don't ya?" You mumble as you stare at the counter in between the spaces of your fingers. Sans was silent for a bit. He must have been trying to remember the reason. "oh. because of your par--" "Yes, because of that." You snap not wanting him to finish. You quickly apologized for being rude and cutting him off. "it's fine. i can understand why you'd cut me off anyway." He told you, right as your food got to you.

 

Remembering how hungry you were, you quickly take a bite out of the warm sandwich. Sweet. Mother. Of the Universe! You had never had a better burger. You hum contently as the taste swept over your tongue and warmed you from the inside and out. You had never expected such a delicious burst of flavor. "Oh my gosh. This is the best burger I've ever had." You compliment after you had swallowed your first bite and hastily went for a second. Grillby was standing in front of you when he heard this and he let what looked like a blush, dust his fiery cheeks.  "Thank you." You hear grillby whisper as he walked off to wait on other people. He wasn't too bad. Not much for conversation, but a nice guy.

 

"So, Sans. Do you have any plans for today?" You question. You had hoped you could get one of the skelebros to come with you to the orphanage to help you get your stuff back. Sans looked up from his burger and shook his head before smiling deviously. "no. why? you already asking me out on a date?" He teased looking at you to see your reaction. You gave him just reaction he wanted, as your face went tomato red and you dropped the remainder of your burger back onto your plate. "B-be quiet! I-I-I was only g-gonna ask you to come to the o-orphanage with me s-so I can get my crap back!" You stutter, flustered as anything. You were sounding like Alphys with how much stuttering you were doing. You realize that his favourite activity was going to be flustering you, isn't it? Sans, was still laughing at you as you calmed down and crossed your arms, angrily. "Are you gonna go with me or not?" you say impatiently while elbowing his arm, trying to tell him to get a hold of himself. "yeah, yeah. whatever, i'll go with you." He said while trying to hold back the rest of his laughter. He thought that your reactions were priceless.

 

You nod, showing no emotion as you finished the rest of your food. After you had swallowed your last bite you wait up on Sans who was finishing his. "Hey, do you think you can use 'the short cut' again?" You ask hoping he would allow it to get to the orphanage which was half way across town now from where you were. He told grillby to put the meal on his tab and hopped down from his stool with a smile. "heck yeah. i'm not walking to an orphanage and walking home again." He replied. You join him, merrily while quietly triumphing the fact that you were finally going to get your stuff back from that hag, ms. Marty. 

 

Stepping outside of new grillby's, Sans took you around the corner of the restaurant and you found yourself in front of the orphanage again. Sans was at your side, studying the premises. "kinda gloomy here isn't it?" Sans stated as he noticed the concrete grey walls of the building. "Yeah. I had to live here most of my life." You say silently as you notice the kids through the windows of the halls staring at you. A few of them went running while others crowded themselves around the glass to look at you and Sans.

 

Oh gosh, you notice the kid who would usually get you in trouble is there too, in the very front of the spectators. They are gawking at you, probably surprised that your still alive. Confidently, you stride in through the doors of the orphanage with Sans at your side who is suffering under the curious glares of the kids. "Oy, anyone seen ms. Marty?" You shout to the crowd of kids hoping you can talk to her about getting your belongings back. Right on time, a few kids came running back with ms. Marty at their side pointing at you and the skeleton who was trying to shrink away so they couldn't see him.

 

"You!" She cried, seeming very unhappy to see you. "Yeah I missed you too, now shut up. I want my stuff back." You say getting down to business. You were still angry with the old hag after she had yelled at you and slapped you across the face with a clipboard. You honestly didn't care about how Sans was viewing you and how rude you were being to ms. Marty because she deserved it for abandoning you. Ms. Marty came marching right up to you and towered over you with anger burning in her eyes. She raised one hand and brought it down on your face. You barely flinch though. You just rub your tender, reddening cheek. "Yay. One for each side of my face." You grumble then looking ms. Marty back in the eyes. "I told you to never come back." She snapped, she was obviously still angry with you for being a bad child. "Yes you did, and I just told you I want my stuff back." You shoot back in monotone. Now you kinda wish you brought Toriel with you.

 

That was, until Sans stepped up. "listen, lady. we're only here to grab ______'s things. if you could just tell us where you last put them, we'll grab 'em and be out of your hair." Sans said coolly, staying 10 times calmer than you were. Ms. Marty seemed a little on edge that Sans was a skeleton, you could tell just by the way she stared blankly at him. She finally, huffed and smoothed down her shirt before looking back at you. "You have 15 minutes to grab all your stuff and leave forever. Don't ever come back again." Ms. Marty told you icily before turning on her heel and signaling you to follow.

 

You and Sans walked down the familiar halls you had once passed through everyday, until you reached the room you had known for almost all your life. "I didn't touch your things after you left, so they're still in there. But I will warn you, a new girl lives here now. She might be in there, I'm not certain. But if you see her don't talk to her about parents. her's just recently... left this world." Ms. Marty told you sharply before quickly marching away to attend to other children.

 

"she seems nice." Sans commented sarcastically.

 

You solemnly agree as you push the door open to your old room. Looking inside, it was just a gloomy as you had left it. But it now had childish drawings covering the walls. Silently, you admire these cute drawings and wished you had done the same thing when you lived here. 

 

You hear a sniffle on the side of the room where the bed is and notice that there is indeed, a new girl living in your old room. She was very small, looking the age of 4 to 5 with the hideous uniform that everyone had to wear clothing her. She had been crying, you could tell just by how shiny her eyes were. "Who are you?" She asked, nearly inaudible to you. "Oh, I'm, ______. This here, is my friend, Sans." You revealed Sans as he walked through the door and gave a polite wave to the girl. She stared wide eyed at him and shrieked before stuffing herself under the bed. You can't help but giggle at the girl as you instinctively lay yourself down on the bed and hang your head over the side to see her cowering underneath it. "Hey, it's okay. He's a nice skeleton. Kinda." You joke, earning yourself an annoyed grunt from Sans. The girl seemed to like this as she silently giggled at Sans.

 

"What's your name?" You ask the girl while coaxing her out from under the bed. She climbed up onto the bed to sit next to you and tugged on your jacket so you could lean down to hear her whisper. "I'm Addie." She said before cuddling up to you and silently sniffling into your arm. You try to stay cool with this as you let her cuddle your arm but your face showed displeasure. She was cute and all, not to mention very accepting of you but... the physical touch was making you uneasy.

 

You carefully pull your arm away and gather up the courage to give her a brief, comforting hug. You get up from the bed and began asking Addie questions. "How long have you been here, Addie?" You ask her while walking over to your old dresser where a small amount of clothes sat inside the drawers. Addie was quiet for a moment before she came and sat down beside you. "I got here a week ago when a man told me, my mommy and daddy went on vacation and wouldn't be back." She told you with a sad look in her eyes. You gave her an empathetic smile, you had been told the same thing when your parents died. You had believed it for a really long time until you found out the truth.

 

Sans stood in the corner of the room and watched you interact with Addie while packing your things. He had noticed that your attitude had changed around Addie. You were seriously ticked off earlier until you met this girl who needed the attention. He liked how comforting you were trying to be to Addie, he thought it was cute. But there it was again, that odd feeling in his SOUL. "maybe it's because... nah. that couldn't be the reason." Sans thought to himself while walking over to you to help with your things.

 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Addie asked innocently, referring to Sans. You didn't look at Addie and pretended you didn't hear. Sans however, had other ideas though.

 

"right you are, kid." He joked while draping his arm over your shoulders. You stiffen and push his arm off. "Sans." You grumble simply with a blush creeping into your cheeks.

 

Addie, to your dismay, took delight in statement and believed Sans. "Do you guys kiss? Are you gonna marry him? Are you gonna have a baby?" Addie rounded off, asking question after question that only made you want to hide your face from the world. You slump forward and bury your face in the pile of clothes before you. "What have you done, Sans?" You say in a muffled voice while hiding your red face. You had never wanted to disappear into the floor more than you did right now.

 

Sans did everything in his power to answer all Addie's questions in the most embarrassing way possible. He was having the time of his life, flustering you.

 

"yeah, me and _____ do a lot of kissing. she'll definitely marry me one day and if we were to have a baby, we would have to--" "Sans! I'm finished packing! Let's go!" You shout out as you slam down the last shirt you had. You look over at Addie and give her a weak smile. "Addie, don't believe this bag of bones. He's only joking. But I have to go home now. Maybe I can visit you sometime." You explain while giving her a brief tousle of her hair.

 

She nodded while giggling gleefully at the answers Sans had given her, even though each and every one was completely false. Still, despite your embarrassment, you tell Addie you were going to keep your promise about visiting her before taking off. You liked Addie. She was just so cute and lovable. You don't understand why someone hasn't adopted her yet.

 

You waved goodbye to Addie one last time through the window before turning forward and elbowing Sans in the ribs. "That was not cool, tricking such an innocent child like that!" You scold him as he's laughing his head (skull?) off. "aw, come on. you gotta admit it was funny." Sans shrugged as he lead you around the side of the building. You didn't want to admit to it but you did kinda like it. You didn't know why but it made you smile.

 

As soon as you had walked around the corner, you found yourself walking to the front door of the house with Sans. Without too much thought, you open the front door and walk yourself up to your room with the bundle of clothes threatening to fall out of your arms while Sans, went and dropped himself on the couch. It must take a lot of energy to do all that weird 'short cut' stuff you thought. Anyway, getting back to work, you get yourself inside your room and you fold your clothes up to be put away in the dresser. You realize how many shirts you have that were skeleton related with skulls dancing across some and bones decorating others. You silently hope that the brothers won't take offense to that as you quietly finish up your chore. At least you had clean clothes that you could get interviewed for a job in.

 

When you had slammed the last pair of pants into the dresser you stand up and sigh cheerfully. Finally, you were officially moved out of the orphanage and into a new home. Everything was going your way and you felt so happy that you had all these friends that were basically your family!

 

"you okay up there?" You hear Sans shout from the couch. You realize you had literally been jumping for joy and hit the ground with a thud each time. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm just really excited. Finally I've got my stuff back and I can officially forget about that living hell." you tell him as you poke your head out the door and begin heading down the stairs. Sans nodded lethargically and closed his eye sockets while leaning back into the couch.

 

"Does it take a lot of work to make those 'short cuts'?" You ask Sans while plopping yourself down next to him on the couch. Knowing that all monsters had magic made you curious and you had a mental list of questions that was probably a mile long. Sans only grunted in response without even looking at you, he was really tired from using that many short cuts in a day. You could understand that, you had asked him to do a lot in one morning. So instead of asking him your list of questions you got up from the couch to grab him a blanket since he seemed like he was going to fall asleep.

 

After quite the search, you finally found a suitable blanket to give him. You went to give him the blanket, only to find that he has completely dozed off and was snoring rather loudly. You giggle at him silently as you drape the blanket over his sleeping member. You knew it was really weird but you thought he was cute when he was sleeping. He looked so innocent when he slept. 

 

You drug yourself up to your own room and began thinking to yourself after you had laid yourself down on your bed. You had never felt so strongly about anyone in your life like you did for the monsters. You loved Papyrus and frisk like siblings, Toriel and Asgore like parents, Undyne, Alphys and even Mettaton who knew very little about like family members. But Sans, was a special case. You didn't know how to describe the relationship between the 2 of you. You didn't know if you thought him as a brother or something else but you knew that you definitely liked Sans in some way. Maybe you can figure it out someday. 

 

Sans didn't know how describe his feelings toward you, and Alphys wasn't helping either. He thought you as a good friend but something more. He liked you, a lot but he didn't know how to describe the feeling still. He had been thinking of words that the feeling could mean while he had been dozing. Friendship? Care? Fondness? Lo-... Oh frick... that was the answer. Sans's eye sockets snapped open as he sat up in realization. Now that he knew the answer... he couldn't deny it.

 

"I like her." He whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ookey. i gotta joke that'll tickle ur funny bone:
> 
> what language does a ERROR!Sans speak?
> 
> enGLITCH.
> 
> Hahahahahahahahahahaha... ha... i gotta stop laughing at my own jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> Tune in next time for more: drama! confusion! bad jokes! and much, much more!


	8. Turning A New Page (book pun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your clothes back, you can finally get that job you needed. Sans insists on picking you up so you make it home alright. (what a gentlebones).

" **SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LAZING ABOUT ON THE COUCH? IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE AND YOU MISSED IT.** " You hear Papyrus screech from the other room. Papyrus must have just gotten home and found Sans sleeping on the couch, you thought while stepping away from the dishes you had been cleaning. Originally, you were trying to grab a plate from the dish washer but you realized they were all dirty so you had decided clean them and put them away.

 

You dry your hands and go to greet Papyrus, "Hey Paps. Welcome home." Papyrus and Sans perked up at the sound of your voice. " **HELLO, HUMAN.** " Papyrus said, completely forgetting about Sans and walking over to you before kneeling down to your height. " **WHAT DID YOU DO TODAY WHILE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GONE?** " he asked with the enthusiasm in his voice a little more toned down. He must have been tired from training all day with Undyne. 

 

"Not much. I woke up, got my stuff back from the orphanage, chilled out a bit and now, I'm doing the dishes." You reply dully. Doing dishes was not what you called fun but you had nothing to do earlier. Papyrus seemed thrilled that you were doing something other than being lazy, you could tell just by the way his sockets sparkled happily at you. " **THANK YOU, HUMAN. NOW IF YOU DO NOT MIND, I WILL GET DINNER READY.** " Papyrus stated as he stood back up and marched into the kitchen. You remembered the agreement you had made with Papyrus when you had moved in. You had said that you could cook food for them as a thank you and Papyrus allowed you to do that but on one condition: you had to let him cook dinner.

 

You had learned that Papyrus was never one for variety when it came to dinner. But he wasn't too bad at making what he called 'his master piece'. (It was getting close to being edible!) " **I BET YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO CREATE WITH MY CULINARY SKILLS TODAY, HUMAN!** " Papyrus shouted with a matter-of-factly tone in his voice as he put an apron on over his battle body. You silently giggle and decide to humor him. 

 

"What is the great Papyrus going to make today?" 

 

He dramatically paused and turned his back to you before grabbing a box from the cupboard before turning to face you. " **HUMAN! YOU HAVE LIVED WITH ME AND SANS FOR A WHILE NOW AND YOU HAVE BEEN VERY HELPFUL. I THINK IT IS TIME FOR ME TO MAKE YOU...** " He paused again for effect. " **MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!** " He shouted while punching his gloved fist excitedly into the air and revealing the box of noodles he had retrieved.

 

You were confused. Was the friendship spaghetti... I don't know, spaghetti that tasted better in some way? 

 

"What makes this spaghetti so special and friendship-y?" You walked over to the table at the other end of the kitchen to sit. Papyrus looked wounded that you didn't know what was so special about his 'friendship spaghetti'. 

 

" **MY SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST SPAGHETTI THERE IS! ONLY THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY OF MY FRIENDSHIP ARE ALLOWED TO TASTE THE SWEET AMBROSIA KNOWN AS MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.** " He explained to you as you nodded your head in understanding.

 

You still didn't understand it. But if it was a representation of Papyrus's friendship, then you were down for what ever spaghetti he gave you. "That sounds amazing Papyrus. I can't wait to try it!" You praise, giving him a smile. A light orange dusts his cheekbones. You think it meant he was blushing. That's so cute. But Papyrus regained his composure and got straight to work on his friendship spaghetti. You leave him to it as you go back to the couch where Sans was now watching tv.

 

The 2 of you sit with your eyes (and eye sockets) glued to the screen before Sans cleared his throat.

 

"thanks." He told you without his gaze leaving the screen. You looked over at him confused and wondered what he needed to thank you for. If anything you should be thanking him for 'short cutting' you all over the city today. "What are you thanking me for?" You said with a chuckle. You didn't do anything.

 

Sans was quiet for a bit until he whispered, "for agreeing to his friendship spaghetti. you have no idea how much it means to him when people agree to eat his 'culinary expertise'." You smiled widely at Sans, he didn't need to thank you. You honestly didn't think anyone could possibly turn down Papyrus's offer of friendship.

 

"You don't need to thank me. I'd go for spaghetti any day if it meant it was a reminder of Papyrus's friendship." You tell him as commercials came on. "In fact, thanks for doing all that cool 'short cut' stuff around the city. It really quickened the job that I needed to get done today." You smile but the word job reminded you of what you needed to do. You still needed to call up the bookstore for an appointment to try and fill the job offer. You get up from the couch and run up to your room to find the newspaper with the ad.

 

As soon as you had found the newspaper you dialed the number at the bottom of the job ad. You waited with bated breath. You had never gotten a job before so you were afraid they wouldn't like you if you sounded like an idiot over the phone.  _ **Crap**_ , you really should have thought about what to say before dialing.

 

"Hello?" A male voice answered on the other end of the phone. You didn't respond. You just sat there with the phone to your ear, you were really nervous and you didn't know why. "Hello?" The voice called again before you finally snapped to your senses. 

 

"Uh, hi! I'm _____. I would like t-to make an appointment for your job offer I-I saw in the n-newspaper." You sounded like a nervous moron. Screw you and your nervous antics. As you were scolding yourself internally you realize the man on the other end began speaking again. "Oh. Yes, thank you for calling, I'm Dominic. What time is suitable for you to be interviewed?" 

 

You thought for a moment as you hear the shuffling of papers on the other end. He must have been getting paper ready to write down the time.

 

"Uh, maybe I could come by tomorrow at 2 o'clock?" You say with question in your voice. You hoped it was a good time to meet with him. There was silence on for a bit and the sound of scribbling on paper before he spoke up again. "That sounds great. The address to the store is in the ad and I'll meet you at the storefront, tomorrow at 2. Can't wait to meet you!" Dominic informed you before you both said your goodbyes and hung up.

 

That... went better than you thought it would. Now, you had a job opportunity to look forward to that would help you support the house of the skelebros and you. You were pretty excited too. Ever since you were put in the orphanage you had dreamed of getting a job and living your own life without needing to live in that place that was also known as 'orphan hell'.

 

" **HUMAN? DINNER IS READY.** " Papyrus called from the kitchen meaning that his 'special friendship spaghetti' was waiting for you. You quickly pocketed your phone and ran down the stairs with excitement still coursing through you. You still couldn't help but grin like an idiot for finally finding a place to try and get a job. You hope they liked you.

 

Running into the kitchen, Sans was already seated at the table with a lazy look in his eye sockets while Papyrus was passing out plates and dumping large amounts of over cooked spaghetti onto them. "Wow, this looks good Paps." You half lie. Despite the sauce being a burnt shade of brownish red it didn't look bad. Papyrus was getting better and improving his cooking almost every meal.

 

Papyrus was flattered with your compliment as he beamed a smile at you. " **WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM THE MASTER CHEF, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** " He told you rather vainly as he set the rest of the noodles in a container labeled in big lettering, 'NEW HUMAN FRIEND'S FIRST EVER SPECIAL FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI'. He must have been adding the container to his spaghetti museum. You smile at the fact that he was saving it and you sat down at your plate.

 

In front of you sat a slightly smaller amount of spaghetti than the other plates. Papyrus knew that you never really ate much at dinner time so he tried to reduce the amount for you. He was caring like that and you loved it. He was like a sibling to you.

 

You slowly spin your fork in the middle of the spaghetti and held it up to your eye level. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sans literally, take the plate and dump its contents down his throat. He sometimes ate slowly but that was when he wanted to savor whatever he was eating. You had learned that both Papyrus and Sans almost literally had black holes for mouths. They could dump anything into their mouths and it would be gone. You however, were less fortunate and you had to chew the food whether it tasted good or not.

 

Looking back at the spaghetti that was getting cold on your fork, you take the bite and chew it slowly. It was still warm, the noodles were a little gooey but it didn't taste bad at all. "Yum. Paps this tastes even better than your normal spaghetti." You praise truthfully. It was actually pretty good.

 

" **THAT'S BECAUSE FRIENDSHIP TASTES GOOD TO EVERYONE!** " Papyrus stated as he took a large bite of his own spaghetti. You thought about that, it did seem logical to you. Plus, it would make a good quote. "Right you are Paps." You said through a bite of the spaghetti.

 

Soon, you had finished up the spaghetti and it was already nearing bed time. It made you laugh that in the mornings you didn't want to wake up and at night you didn't want to sleep. At least you weren't too wide awake tonight, you needed to sleep for your interview tomorrow too. "I'm gonna head to bed guys. I've got a job interview tomorrow." You tell the skelebros as you leave the table with your plate in hand. You gently place it in the sink and walk up the stairs with a brief 'goodnight' to Sans and Papyrus.

 

Sans gave you a small wave before you disappeared from view. He was still thinking about how he had learned that he liked you. He had to admit, you were pretty. Not only that but once you had frisk back and he got to know you, he had noticed that you were really a kind individual. You loved to help and you weren't afraid to be original. It just made you cooler in Sans's eyes. He was understanding why he liked you. He still had yet to find something that he didn't like about you. he even liked how you started warming up to him. You even let him touch you sometimes.

 

You lazily, slide the pajamas you had retrieved today on you as you hop onto your bed after the lights were switched off. Cuddling into the sheets of your bed, you slowly breathe in the scent of the clean bedspread and sigh. You were ready for tomorrow, you were excited for tomorrow. You would go in there be a great candidate for a cashier and get that job! Next thing you knew it, you sleeping the night away, dreaming of the perfect interview.

 

" **HUMAN!!! WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY 1 O'CLOCK!** " Papyrus yelled at you the next morning. You mumble incoherently before remembering. Uh-oh... the interview. You shot out of bed and pushed Papyrus out of the room to get dressed. You would have taken a morning shower but there was no time for that. You needed to get ready quick and get running to the bookstore! The thing that sucked was that it was a mile from the house and you were a slow person. Frick, frick, frick! You needed to get going!

You throw on the very first pair of clothes you could find and zipped up your bomber jacket over them. In a race against time, you speed down the stairs and wolf down the first thing you could find in the kitchen before bounding up the stairs to brush your teeth and hair. As usual, your hair was a mess of knots so it took you quite a while to get them out. 

 

1:40 pm. You only had 20 minutes to get to the store.

 

You ran past Sans who looked like he had just woken up. You didn't even stop to say hello to him this morning, you needed to be fast. "whatsup with you this morning?" He asked as you stuffed your phone in your pocket and checked your hair in the mirror next to the door for what felt like the 50th time. 

 

"Woke up late-- turned off alarm yesterday-- gotta get to job interview!" You shouted as you flung the door open and tore through the street as fast as your boots could carry you. You didn't have time!!!!!

 

1:50 pm ten minutes until the interview. You had to get there quick!

 

You were still running past the cross walk when you saw the sign telling you the stores that were coming up. The bookstore you were heading to was one of them.

 

1:55 pm. You were getting desperate now as you only had 5 minutes left and your legs were slowing down. You were panting like mad, you had never ran this fast in your life.

 

The bookstore was soon coming into view. You could see its big open book sign glinting in the sunlight. You might make it!

 

1:59 pm. 50 seconds... 40 seconds... 30 seconds... 20... 10... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

 

"I'm here! Sorry for being so short with time!" You shout to a man in front of the bookstore with a name tag that said 'Dominic'. Just the guy you were looking for. He saw you coming and gave you a wave before sticking his hand out to you. "Hello, welcome _____. Pleased to meet you." He smiled with his hand still waiting, he wanted to give you a handshake. 

 

You stare at his hand uneasily before taking your own hand and giving his a brief embrace before pulling it away. "It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for taking your time to interview me." You say while trying to calm your breathing. It was really hot out, and running in a jacket wasn't helping. You unzip your bomber jacket and slide your arms out of it to tie it around your waist. Dominic waited patiently for you before holding the door open for you to take you inside the bookstore.

 

As you walk in, you really realized what a ritzy bookstore it was. Shelves and shelves of books ranging from poetry books to teen romance novels. You drink in the sights and all the sections that littered the store. The place was so nice it even had a freaking escalator to the second floor! "Wow. This place is fancy for a bookstore." You think out loud, Dominic gave a chuckle as he noticed your excitement with your eyes exploring the scene around you.

 

"Follow me, _____. I'll show you to where I'll interview you." Dominic said cheerfully as you followed him with a spring in your step. You were liking this place and you hoped you landed the job. He took you to a back room that turned out to be an office where he sat at the desk and you sat in a chair facing his desk.

 

Dominic asked a lot of questions. He asked about your education, (right now you were in your final years of high school as it was summer at the time), he asked questions about your interests and your work ethic to see how determined you were to be a good employee. It took a long time for the interview to actually finish but it was all worth it in the end as he decided you'd be perfect for the job. 

 

"You seem to fit all the requirements here. Welcome aboard." Dominic said as he held out his hand to shake yours again, you give him a brief handshake while saying thank you, and he directs you to show you your new uniform. A simple kelly green t-shirt with a picture of the bookstore's logo on the chest of the shirt. Right before you left the bookstore to head home, Dominic told you your work hours and said he would have your name tag made by the time you came back to work. 

 

"Thanks again for everything, Dominic. I promise to work my hardest." You say with a determined glint in your eye. You were so glad you had managed to get the job. You finally walked out of the bookstore after a long conversation about your job, life and similar interests you two had, you pushed through the door only to see a familiar person leaning up against the wall of the building. It was Sans. He looked like he had been waiting for you.

 

"Hey, Sans. What's up?" 

 

Sans looked up at you with a smile, only for his smile to fall as stared at you in disbelief. He was looking at your shirt with pure horror etched into his expression. "you've been walking around all day wearing that?! put on a freaking shirt!" Sans shouted to you with his cheekbones staining blue as he looked at the ground. You didn't know what was so bad, DID have a shirt on.

 

Casually, you look down to see your black t-shirt with a picture of the female skeleton rib cage. It was the shirt you had thrown on in your rush to get ready for your interview. It wasn't anything evil, you gave Sans a puzzled expression. What was bad about this shirt? "I don't know what you mean, Sans. It's just a shirt." You tell him while tugging at the collar of the t-shirt. You suddenly realize why he thought it was so bad. OH. UH... In his point of view, you were basically walking around half naked.

 

"Oh gosh! Sorry!" You panic while covering your shirt with your arms before untying your bomber jacket around your waist and zipping it up over the shirt. Note to self! Do not wear this shirt in front of the skelebros!! You didn't think about that, you can't believe you thought that it would be alright to even own that shirt still!

 

You had been so caught up in the whole 'skele-shirt' thing that you had forgotten to ask why Sans was even at the bookstore. "Um, a-anyway. Why are you here, Sans?" You question with your eyes watching your hands wringing each other, embarrassed. He dared to take a glance at you and noticed you had zipped up your jacket before walking to your side.

 

"i came to pick you up." He mumbled with a tint of blue still on his face. Aw, that was nice of him. Sans really was a great guy.

 

You give him a wide smile and thank him before walking forward with your new uniform folded, and tucked into the large pocket of your jacket. You stuff your hands in the pockets and you let the fabric of the t-shirt weave through your fingers while feeling the material. You had honestly never been more excited about a shirt in your life. You were holding your very first work uniform! "Um _____, i also wanted to ask you a question." Sans told you, bringing you from your internal thoughts.

 

"What is it?"

 

"well, i was wondering..." Sans paused. He was still trying to decide if he should ask you to date him or not.

 

"i was wondering how the interview went." He finished quickly. Sans decided finally to ask you some other time, maybe when you accepted him a little more.

 

You had forgotten to tell Sans about the news! "It went amazing! I got the job and I start next Monday." You replied with cheer dripping from your tone of voice. With this job, you felt like a real adult. You had always been in a a hurry to grow up and finally you felt like you had succeeded with this new opportunity that was open to you.

 

Sans congratulated you and told you he knew you could do it. You enjoyed the encouragement, all your friends were so supportive of you and you loved it. Especially when Sans was there to support you too. You still didn't know why but Sans was special to you. He was a great friend and a nice guy, maybe you'll understand soon on why Sans was so special to you.

 

You spent the rest of the day, thinking about your fortunate turn up. You had a home, a technical mom and dad, friends, frisk, a job and a person you really cared for. Nothing had ever gone so good for so long before. You had an uncanny feeling that you were gonna have a bad time soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke:
> 
> Whats black and white and red all over?
> 
> a book.
> 
>  
> 
> Heehee. Ookey yeah, that's an old one but it goes with this chapter.
> 
> NOTE: be sure to wish my bf (best friend) a happy bday! It's coming up this week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Summer Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've been having a great time! Alphys invites you to a just girls sleepover to watch anime. You've been doing really well in your job and life couldn't get any better! 
> 
> ...
> 
> that's why it decided to get worse

 

You were sitting on Alphy's floor with a bowl of popcorn balancing on your lap and your eyes glued to her tv. Alphys had invited you, frisk and Undyne over for a sleepover, only for it to become an anime binge session. Earlier that day, Alphys proposed the idea of a sleepover so all of you could get to know a little more about each other since you were kinda a new comer. You had only been living with the monsters for a month now and you still had catching up to do. But that plan kinda failed, because Undyne had brought copies of her favourite animes on disks. Now, you were all cuddling under a blanket with the lights out and not even talking, you were just too absorbed in the show.

 

You guess that it was kind of working when it came to bonding time. You were being touched by Alphys and Undyne which was helping you build trust in them. You really liked Alphys and Undyne. You hoped they liked you as much as you liked them. Especially since all 3 of you were total otakus, you really wanted to fangirl over mangas with them! (Yeah, you're a total dork.) But that was what made you, well, you.

 

"Hey punk, pass the popcorn." Undyne whispered to you giving you a light punch to the arm. You rub the area where she had hit you and pass her the bowl with one hand. She began crunching loudly on the popcorn and it was making the anime hard to hear. At least there were English subtitles, Alphys still shushed Undyne and turned up the volume on the tv so you could all hear it better. "Be a little more quiet Undyne, this is my favourite part." Alphys hissed without even stuttering once. She was really passionate about anime. Right now, you had been watching the  _attack on titan_ series and what was happening right now was Eren was transforming into a titan after Mikasa was killed. The 4 of you had been watching the show for so long that you were pretty far into the series.

 

You were really enjoying the show. You had only read the mangas so it was fun comparing the anime to the books. Right at that moment, you heard Alphys's clock ring. It rung 12 times before finally quieting down again. It was now officially midnight and you had to get to bed. You had work in the morning. "Hey, Al. Can we turn this off now? It's midnight and I have have to get to the bookstore in the morning." You politely asked Alphys who wasn't even blinking as she stared at the screen. 

 

"Huh?" She she said. She wasn't even listening to you.

 

"I said, can we turn this off. I have to work tomorrow." You huff with a roll of your eyes. She may be a fellow otaku but she was even more into anime than you. 

 

Alphys stubbornly, switched the tv off and she got out the blankets and pillows for the 4 of you. Setting up your sleeping area on the living room floor, you slip under the cozy blanket and rest your head on the pillow with a yawn. You were ready for bed. But a beam of light interrupted your peace as it shined in your eyes. You hissed like a vampire and hid under the blanket, trying to ignore the torch Alphys was shining on you. "W-we should tell s-secrets." Alphys stuttered at you with an excited glint in her reptilian eyes.

 

You poke your head out from the blanket and look at her slightly annoyed, before rolling over on to your side. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun, _____!" Frisk told you as she sat up in her blanket while clutching her pillow to her stomach. Knowing that they weren't going to let you sleep until you told a secret, you grumpily sit up and prop your head up on your hand while your elbow rested on your knee. "Who's going first?" You mumbled as Alphys held the torch to her chin so you could all see her face. "I-I'll go first!" She squealed before clearing her throat and looking seriously at you, Undyne and frisk.

 

"I-I've never t-told anyone this before, s-so you have t-to keep it a secret." She said sternly, judging your faces as you all nodded. She seemed satisfied with the head nods and began to tell her secret. "I am actually, constantly n-nervous." She sighed in relief as if she had finally gotten that off her chest. You pretended to gasp with Undyne and frisk as if that was news you had never heard before. You all really knew that, because she was always stuttering and blushing. It was cute that she didn't think you all knew that, but it wasn't really a secret.

 

Alphys passed the torch to her right where Undyne was sitting. Undyne was a little nervous about her secret. You could tell just by the blush that formed on her scales and the reddening of the tips of her fins. "I didn't know anime wasn't real until frisk told me." Undyne admitted with an embarrassed quiver in her voice. You had never heard Unydne embarrassed before and it was surprising to you. She always seemed like the most confident person you knew, other than Papyrus. Undyne, still red in the face, handed the light off to frisk who had been waiting her turn patiently. "I... um, I... used to like Sans." She whispered while looking down at the ground. 

 

This put you a little on edge. You felt a jolt of nervousness hit you as soon as she had admitted it. You didn't know why but it bugged you that frisk used to like Sans. Maybe it was because you wanted to protect him like a brother? Your ideas were cut short when the torch was forced into your hands and the 3 girls stared at you with anticipation. You gulped, you didn't think of a secret to tell. You didn't really have many secrets anyway. "Um. I can dance?" You said, unsure of yourself. That was probably the most secretive thing you and even then, frisk knew about that.

 

"Oh, come on! T-tell us a juicy secret! L-like your crush." Alphys pressured you as your palms became sweaty and the torch was slipping in your hands. You didn't really have a crush, or you didn't know if you had one or not. You were a really oblivious person, you were even oblivious to your own emotions sometimes. "I don't have a crush. Is that secret enough?" You tell them as Alphys began to pout. "Sans would be really d-disappointed to hear that." She teased, bringing back the memory of how she began thinking that Sans liked you.

 

"I even started a writing a-a-a fanfiction over y-your ship! I ship you w-with Sans, 100%!" She squealed as she pulled out her laptop from behind her. When did that get there???? She rapidly ticked on the keys of the key board and pulled up a word document then turning the computer for you to read. You nervously, reached for the computer and began to scroll through the first chapter. But by the middle of the chapter you back away from the computer with your face as reddening by the second. She had written a story that made you cringe, thinking about all the things you and Sans were doing in her fanfiction. 

 

"DELETEIT! DELETEIT! DELETEIT!" You screamed as you looked for the trash button.

 

Alphys however, got the computer away from you and slammed it closed. Her face was red too and she profusely apologized for allowing you to read it. But that didn't help at all. You didn't feel comfortable knowing that your friend was writing a sinful story about you and a guy you lived with. "Please, fricking delete it!" You begged as Alphys tucked the laptop away again. She sadly, agreed to delete it and sighed sorrowfully. She had apparently worked really hard on that story. Even with the story about to be deleted and your blush decreasing, you knew you couldn't ever look at Alphys the same way again.

 

Finally, after all the commotion the 4 of you called it a night and flicked the switch on the torch off and got yourselves comfy under the blankets again. This was fun, despite the lack of sleep and embarrassing moments. At least it was a form of bonding with your best friends.

 

The next morning, you woke to the sound of the alarm clock on your phone waking you to get ready for work. Alphys, Undyne and frisk were all still asleep so you tiptoed to the bathroom with your overnight bag in your hand. You first pull on your uniform and bomber jacket before grabbing the protein bar you had packed for breakfast. You left a note telling the girls where you had gone and you silently closed the front door behind you. Walking out into the cloudy but warm day you enjoy the sights you passed until you finally reached work.

 

The day was starting out great, you walked into the bookstore and you are greeted by Dominic who thanked you for being a little early today. You helped arrange new books onto shelves before the store opened and you even had time to sit down and relax. Not only that, but business was booming today with a new best seller book by a monster that explained monsters to humans. It was flying off the shelves and people were so polite when purchasing their books. You even started up a few conversations with some rather chipper costumers. It was just a good day at work. Not only that, but you knew that Sans was going to come pick you up after work today. He made it part of his routine to get you from work which made you smile. Sans was a caring guy like that and something about Sans walking next to you made your whole day a bit brighter.

 

When the day had ended, you got your paycheck for the week and got even some extra cash for staying behind a little longer than you were required to help clean up the store. Now you had a pocket full of cash and a bright smile on your face. Closing time soon came and Dominic allowed you to lock up the store. When you had locked the doors, Dominic waved you goodbye and headed home while you waited. Sans was a little later than usual for picking you up. You didn't mind this as you leaned up against the wall of the bookstore and waited patiently.

 

There was a reason Sans was so late. He had finally thought, that after knowing you for a full month, he was going to ask you on a date. He had been trying to think up some cheesy joke as a way to ask you out and this proved to be a difficult task. He had been working on it for so long that he realized he was late to get you from work.

 

You still waited, and waited while humming the tune of your favourite song. You weren't going to give up on Sans. You knew he was going to come. That was, until you heard a high pitched scream from the alley next to the bookstore. 

 

This startled you and you immediately ran to the scream. "help..." You heard a faint voice cry. There stood at the end of the alley, a band of people with matching jackets that all had the same symbol decorating the backs. It was a picture of the royal monster family crest with a huge red x through it. You knew who these people were and you almost ran away. It was the anti-monster league. You had only heard about them on the news, for dusting monsters and gaining LV for it. Toriel had told you that LV stood for LOVE which stood for Level Of Violence. This wasn't good. People in gangs like these became corrupt from gaining so much LV which strengthened their SOULs.

 

And now, you were looking at a band of them that were about to dust a monster. You didn't know what to do. You could call the police but that wouldn't help. The monster would still be dusted because the police wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. Instead of trying to think up a different approach, you ran up behind the band of people and pushed through them to see a frail, sobbing monster with wings. Both were bend at odd angles meaning they had been broken. Without thinking, you shrugged off your bomber jacket and draped it over the monsters trembling body. It looked up at you curiously and hid itself in the cloth of your jacket. It was afraid.

 

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not going to hurt you." You coo with a kind smile gracing your face. But you were interrupted by a gruff voice.

 

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" It shouted in outrage as you whipped your head around to see the burliest man in the group glaring daggers at you. He also had a dagger in his hand, sharp and glinting in the sunlight.

 

You look back at the monster hidden in your jacket and answered the man without even looking at him.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing."

 

The man was silent, all you could hear was the man's heavy breathing. He wasn't happy with you. "Get out of the way, sweetheart. We have business here." He said coolly and you tense up. You weren't going to budge. This monster didn't do anything wrong. You shook your head at the man, not even giving him the luxury of a verbal response and he growled.

 

You waited and waited. Until he cleared his throat. "Listen here, sweetheart. If you don't wanna get hurt, then step aside and let me dust this scum. It's not worth it." He told you. But you were rooted to your spot. You spread your arms up and space out your legs in a protective formation in front of the monster.

 

"The real scum is you and your pitiful gang." You snap as you turn to face him with pure DETERMINATION blazing in your eyes. "If anything, the thing that isn't worth it is human kind. All we want to do is kill. We kill for power, money and worldly pleasure and it's sick!" You spat as you broaden your stature. 

 

"Hurt me, KILL me for all I care! This monster didn't do anything and your only looking at this world as a 'kill or be killed' world. So go ahead, do your worst... Just know, that no matter how much LV you get you will always be less than half the human these monsters are!" You shouted at him. 

 

And that was when your world crumbled. He had swung his dagger at you and it slashed you across the stomach. You cry out in pain and turn your back to him, but hold your ground in front of the monster. That didn't do anything as his dagger sliced you 2 more times on the back in the shape of an x. You fall to your knees, hot tears streaming down your face at this point as you still try to cover the poor monster. He hit you once again and you fell over. Pain was searing in your back and stomach as a sticky fluid poured from you. The man swung one last time, but he didn't hit you.

 

The only thing you can hear is the gangs heavy footsteps pounding on the pavement as they ran. Shakily, you use the last of your energy to grab your phone from your pocket. You scroll through your contacts and click Alphys's number. The phone rings and you wait for Alphys.

 

"H-hello?"

 

You coughed into the phone and begin laughing like an idiot.

 

"Hey, al. It's KNIFE to hear your voice again... Can you... call help...? I'm in a pretty... unSTABle condition." You throatily whisper into the phone. You cough again but this time it brings up blood and it stains your phone.

 

"shoot, got blood on my phone..." You say to yourself and the phone picked it up. Alphys began screaming and freaking out on the other end of the line as you dropped the phone and it hit the ground with a thud. 

 

This was it. This was the end. You laugh again but it hurt. You feel cold and drained. Looking up you see white specks flying to the ground. "snow" You smile as your hand reached out to grab a speck. Some lands on your hand, it wasn't cold like snow but it felt like it. "summer... snow..." You half sobbed half chuckled. You were aching every where. Nothing felt painless.

 

"_____!... what... happened?!" You hear distantly. You recognize the voice to be Sans's and you pointed out to some of the white specks still falling.

 

"Look, Sans... snow... in the... summer."

 

You mentally called for help...

 But nobody came.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotsa things to say here:
> 
> first off, OMG! READER WHY DID I DO THIS TO YOU!?
> 
> second: what do you call a skeleton who presses the doorbell?
> 
> a dead ringer.
> 
> third: I made a oneshot at 1am last night! :3 (its called 'i need a hug')
> 
> fourth: sorry for the attack on titan spoiler!
> 
> fifth: if your confused on why I said torch it's because I don't say 'flashlight' i say torch. (I'm frickin 83% british ok?)


	10. Bad Times, Tears And Broken Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it and see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course my first duble digit chapt is one featured in a hospital.  
> I also recommend listening to 'You are the moon' by the hush sound while reading this

Sans is scared, he is freaking out. You have blood coming from you and your shirt is torn up from cuts. Not only that but your jacket is sitting in a pile of dust! Sans has a feeling that he knows where the dust came from. And he didn't like it. Instead of sitting there and panicking, Sans grabbed your bloodied phone and called 911. This was bad, Sans felt that it was his fault. He was later than usual to pick you up one time, and you were already dying.

 

"911, what's your emergency?"

 

"we need an ambulance! right now! i've got a friend here who looks like she was just cut repeatedly. she's got cut marks on her back and stomach and blood is everywhere! please, send help!" Sans yelled into the phone. He didn't want you to die, like heck he didn't want you to leave. 911 on the other end of the phone began trying to make Sans calm down and get his location, but Sans didn't care. You needed immediate help.

 

He hung up on 911 and picked you up in his arms. He was getting blood on himself but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything right now except you getting medical attention. He was about to run off to take his short cut, but he stopped himself. He looked at your jacket lying in the pile of dust and picked it up, draping it on his shoulders so your blood didn't stain it. He knew this jacket meant a lot to you and you really wouldn't want to stain it with your own blood.

 

Sans began running, he ran to the opening of the alley way and ran around the corner and teleported himself and you in his arms to the middle of the hospital lobby. He nearly collapsed right there in the lobby because that short cut had taken a lot of energy. But adrenaline kept him going and he yelled in front of the entire lobby,

 

"please! help, _____!"

 

You were in Sans's arms, barely conscious, but you could hear everything. The screams of people looking at you and Sans, Sans's heavy breathing and the quiet hum of Sans's magic that kept him together. You didn't know this was Sans though so to you, this felt all like a dream. But a dream where you could feel, you could feel emotions and pain. You could feel hot tears stinging your face, and you could smell blood all around you. You could feel yourself being squished against something soft. You could feel something holding you up.

 

Were you dead? Did you make it to heaven? Because hell could never be so comforting. You manage to whisper in a hoarse voice.

 

"Mom, Dad. I made it."

 

_beep... beep... beep..._ Something was making that noise distantly. But you couldn't see anything that would cause such a noise. All you could see was white, it surrounded you from the floor to the sky that seemed endless. But shadows loomed in the distance. It was 2 red hearts, they beckoned you with soft voices and urged you to come forward. You wanted to go with them.  _beep... beep... beep..._ Another group of hearts surrounded you, each one a different colour. Green, orange, blue, cyan, purple, yellow and red.  _beep... beep... beep..._ you began to walk forwards, ignoring the hearts around you and you followed the calls of the 2 red hearts.  _beep... beep... beep..._ the hearts around you pulled at you and tried to push you in the other direction.  _beep... beep... beep..._ you began screaming 2 names that you wanted so desperately. It wasn't helping, the hearts kept pushing, some even pulled at your hair and clothes, dragging you the other direction until the battle was won.

 

"Mom! Dad!" You screamed one last time. But you had lost.

 

  _beep... beep... beep..._

_  
_

Your eyes opened. Your welcomed to a room full of familiar faces that you can't quite make out. Pain was stabbing at your torso and you tried to touch where it hurt. But your hands were occupied by more hands. Your hazy vision began to clear and you realized, you were in a hospital bed with Toriel, Asgore and frisk surrounding you. In your left hand, Toriel was holding it with her fuzzy face wet with small tears that fell from her red eyes. On your right hand, Asgore was there watching you with a worried expression and his eyes on the verge of tears. While frisk was crying into your bed sheets, did you just die?

 

You opened your mouth to speak but it was as dry as cotton. All you could make out was a small grunt. They had heard you, Toriel's eyes widened, Asgore smiled and began to sob while frisk's head popped up. You heard more cheers in the background and you noticed that all your friends were there. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Mettaton and... Sans. 

_  
_

_beep... beep... beep..._ You realized what that beeping was. It was a heart monitor to your side that was telling you that you were in a stable condition. You were kind of relieved, you were still alive. But you missed the opportunity to learn if you were really going to heaven. Oh well, you would have to learn some other time. For now, you needed to find out what was going on.

 

You sat up in bed, despite the protests of the monsters around you. "Is it okay? Where is the monster?!" You yelled as loud as your dry throat would let you. You began coughing and couldn't stop. You really needed something to drink. Asgore forced you back down to where you lay in the bed and Toriel began hyperventilating. What was happening? Did the monster get medical attention? The monster needed it more than you did! you thought.

 

You were looking all around for the monster. Maybe it already got help and it was there for you. Maybe. But your heart sunk when Sans walked forward with your bomber jacket folded up and he held it up in front of him. It unfolded and dust flew from it. Your pupils dilated and you drew in a sharp intake of breath. Despite your efforts, you couldn't protect the innocent thing.

 

Why couldn't you SAVE anything? You couldn't SAVE frisk, you couldn't SAVE a monster, and you couldn't even SAVE yourself. Tears forced at your eyes again and you took your coat back gingerly. That summer snow that you had been so fond of, was just the product of your failure. Frisk urged your friends to leave you alone. She knew you wouldn't want to breakdown in front of everybody so she forced everyone out the door.

 

All except for Sans who had refused to leave. He even threatened frisk with magic when she tried hauling him out the door. It wasn't until you had quietly told frisk it was okay, that she left Sans and you alone. You couldn't hold it back any longer and as soon as frisk had closed the door, the dams broke and tears flooded from your eyes. You picked little bits of the dust from your jacket and held it in your hands while sobbing mournfully for the poor thing. It had been so scared, so wounded and you failed to make things better.

 

"Why, Sans? Why do humans do this?" You asked in between sobs as you clutched your jacket closer to your chest. Sans was silent, until he walked closer to you and shook his skull. "______, this is my fault." He whispered to you as he was now next to your head trying to calm you. This didn't help at all, it wasn't his fault that you couldn't SAVE anything. "Your a liar, Sans. It's not your fault that I couldn't help one SOUL." You whimpered, spitefully. 

 

If you couldn't SAVE anything, what were you good for? 

 

You couldn't stop your tears. You were technically responsible for the loss of an innocent life. It was all. Your. Fault. Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around Sans and cried into his shoulder. You had messed up big time, and a life was lost for your mistakes. You felt your sins crawling up your back.

 

That was when Sans hugged you back. He held you close and gently rubbed your back as you hiccuped while you wiped tears from your face with your hand. You couldn't help but laugh a little as he held onto you and tried to soothe you like a young child. You were clutching to Sans's jacket while he whispered encouraging words to you. "I still couldn't SAVE it." You muttered over and over under your breath. Even with Sans there to comfort you, no amount of soothing could stop you from forgetting that mistake. To stop you from punishing yourself for not protecting it. To stop you from being traumatized from a death you could have stopped.

 

"______?" Sans asked. You had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't blame you, you had gone through a lot in a day. He gave you one more empathetic pat on the back before setting you back down in the hospital bed to rest and he left the room. Closing the door behind himself, he leaned up against the door and sighed. He had been so scared when he saw you lying on the ground like that. He thought you were dead, and on the day he was going to try and become closer to you he almost lost you. You meant a lot to Sans. You had something that Sans lacked and he wanted it. You had brought even more light into his life with your bright personality and eagerness to make everyone smile. He liked... No, he loved you, and seeing something like all that blood coming from you, made Sans afraid he was going to lose that light you had brought to him.

 

Sans, didn't like promises. But he promised himself and you that day that he would never be as late as he was today. You were important to him and he didn't want you to be hurt like that again. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the monster staring at him. Sans looked down to see Alphys staring up at him with her glasses sliding down her nose and concern embedded in her gaze. "H-how is she?" Alphys asked while pushing her glasses back up her nose.

 

"she's okay. but she fell asleep."

 

Sans walked away from Alphys while shoving his hands in his pockets, with his face emotionless as stone. Sans was still angry with himself for being so late and allowing this to happen to you. He was trying not to show his frustration but failed as Alphys followed behind him with curiosity bubbling inside her. "Sans, what's wrong w-with you? Y-y-you always have some s-sort of b-b-bad joke by this point." Alphys said as she quickened her pace to keep up with Sans. Sans only ignored her and kept walking. He didn't want to tell Alphys about his feelings because he knew she would tell everyone and then he would be stressed out with everyone pressuring him. So instead of explaining he was going to try and act natural.

 

"what are you talking about, al? i would never make jokes about such a  _bone chilling_ experience." Sans smiled, trying to act like this wasn't a big deal. He was trying to be normal to get Alphys off his case. He didn't need Alphys following him around and pestering him with questions to be added to his bad day. He started off his day without you there to make a good breakfast, so Papyrus made spaghetti, then he spent the day trying to write a letter to you to ask you on a date. Only for him to scrap that idea and spend the remainder of time he had before picking you up to think up a joke as a pick up line. Then, be later than usual for picking you up only to find you bleeding in the alley way. He had had a pretty crappy day and Alphys trying to pry into his thoughts, wasn't helping.

 

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Alphys who was still asking question after question. He gave her his usual smile but his white pupils had faded from his eye sockets. "i'm fine, al. now if you please, i'd like it very much if you would leave me alone." Sans said as eerie tension filled the air. Alphys gave a yelp before regaining her composure and pointed out Sans's mistake. "S-s-so there is something wrong." She dared to say, she was talking about Sans's unusual hostility. 

 

Sans's pupils returned and he looked down at Alphys while mentally cursing. He had given himself away. "leave me alone, please." Sans said kindly before walking off, leaving Alphys with the gears turning in her head. Later when visiting hours had ended, Sans offered to stay behind with Toriel, Asgore and frisk to make sure you made it through the night alright. It was more of a statement than it was an offer so they agreed to allowing Sans to stay. Papyrus didn't want to leave if Sans wasn't but in the end Sans convinced Papyrus to go home. Right about now, it was midnight and everyone had left except Sans, Toriel, Asgore and frisk. The lights in your room had been turned off. Sans could tell since there was no light seeping under the door into the hall where he, the Dreemurrs and frisk sat.

 

It was slowly getting quieter in the hospital, with more and more doctors switching from day to over night. More and more patients going to bed, but Sans couldn't sleep. Toriel and Asgore had fallen asleep together and frisk was on the brink of sleep. So Sans was alone, until frisk looked up at him and asked him a question.

 

"You really care about, _____. Don't you?" She yawned as Sans snapped to reality. He tried not to look at frisk as he shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair. Now frisk was on to him too, had he really been that obvious from all this? "maybe." Sans grunted as he pretended he had been about to fall asleep. But frisk wasn't having it as she sat up in her chair and gave Sans's face a gentle pat as if to wake him up. Frisk kept patting his cheek until Sans couldn't take it. "ugh, what do you want, kid?" Sans grumbled before facing frisk with annoyance heavy in his tone.

 

"I said, 'you really care about, ______. Don't you?' I want a concrete answer." Frisk told him with DETERMINATION dancing in her eyes. 

 

Frisk wanted to know if Sans liked you to solidify her conclusion.

 

Sans pulled a marker out of his pocket and walked up to one of the concrete walls before writing the word 'answer' on it. "there you go, a concrete answer." Sans mocked before walking back to his chair and slouching in it. Frisk was unamused, so instead of freaking out she literally grabbed Sans's skull and pulled it to look at her. "Sans." She said sternly as Sans rolled his eye sockets. "Its nothing important, kid." He looked away again and slouched deeper into his chair. Frisk still wasn't giving up as she kept pestering Sans until he finally gave up. "Why the heck do ya wanna know?" Sans said to frisk as he opened one eye socket to peek at her.

 

"Because I want watch out for her too. So I'm just wondering on what your intentions are when it comes to my best friend and technical adoptive sister." Frisk explained, there was no way that frisk was lying with the pure emotion showing in her eyes. Sans knew frisk loved you as family and he could understand that with Papyrus being his little brother. Frisk would do anything to keep you out of more harm and Sans would do anything to keep Papyrus from being hurt.

 

Finally, after much mental counseling, Sans cleared his throat and sat up. "i--... i like, ______. a lot. i really care for her and it scared me to death seeing her dying like that. i was actually going to ask her on a date today, but i was late for picking her up and..." Sans trailed off before looking down with guilt weighing heavily on him. If he had just been a few minutes quicker, you and him could have been planning that date right now and that monster might still be alive. But he messed up and now you were trying to recover from seeing a monster death and having multiple bloody wounds. "i won't ever be late for anything ever again." Sans said half heartedly and frisk only snorted.

 

"We both know that's a promise you aren't capable of keeping. But maybe you can promise, ______ that you won't let her get hurt ever again. She may not show it on the outside, but inside I know it would mean the world to her. She's a tough nut to crack but if she lets you, you can become a really important person in her life. I've seen a change in her ever since she met you, Sans. She may be totally oblivious to it but she seems so much happier now than she was even before you guys all came to the surface." Frisk said as she gave Sans an empathetic pat on the arm. Sans weakly smiled at frisk and gave her a quiet thanks. Frisk smiled back for a bit before curling up in her hospital chair and falling asleep.

 

Sans took off his jacket and draped it over frisk's sleeping member. His jacket was still stained with your crimson essence on the front and the cuffs of the sleeves. He slightly regretted not wrapping you in your jacket before carrying you but he knew you would be upset about blood getting on it. It was your last gift from your parents and Sans's jacket was just an old blue jacket he liked. So he thought it was worth it, knowing that an item you cherished so much didn't get ruined for such a small price. Sans could literally just throw his jacket in the wash and it would be clean within minutes.

 

He cared for you, he would do anything to make sure you weren't hurt like you were today ever again...

 

"whoever dares to hurt, _____ again..."

 

"Is GoNnA hAvE a BaD tImE." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a sorta rushed chapter. I promise that the chapters will improve as soon as schools out for the summer.
> 
> only a few more days left!


	11. Knock Knock Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you spend another day or two in the hospital until you are finally released. but horrors still follow you.

You wake up bleary eyed and groggy the next morning. You can't even remember where you were. Were you at the house? No. This place felt too different to be home. Rubbing sleep from your eyes, you look around and you remember everything. Work, the gang, the monster, Sans, blood. But it all felt like one bad dream. Maybe you were still asleep and your at the house dreaming that this happened. You take your hand and raise it to your other arm and give it a tight pinch. Nope, you're not dreaming. "Good job, _____. You managed to nearly die and make the ones you love worry about you, I'm a total jer--" Pain stabbed at your torso causing you to wince in pain and grab your stomach. Holy crap the pain hasn't decreased at all. You squeeze your eyes tight and fight back tears that forced at your eyes from all the pain. But then again, you thought that you deserved it. You caused a life to be lost from your mistakes and stubbornness. 

 

"Good morning, ms. _____. I have your breakfast for you." A nurse chimed as she pushed her way through the door. You blinked once before forcing a smile at the nurse and taking the tray she held out to you. "Thank you. Are my friends still here?" You asked as you gently set the tray over bed. The nurse sadly shook her head and you were slightly disappointed. "I'm sorry, most of them left yesterday while 4 of them stayed behind for the night." She noticed your disappointed expression. "But they did promise to be back after they got breakfast though." She added cheerfully as she motioned for you to eat before rushing off. You look down at the tray of hospital food before you. A huge bowl of oatmeal, a muffin and a glass of milk met your eyes and you pick up the muffin while pushing the rest away. You weren't really hungry but you wanted to eat so you could heal yourself. Tastelessly, you bite into the muffin and look around you. Everything was a dull grey colour or white making the world around you boring.

 

You look to your side and see a grey chair with your bomber jacked folded nicely upon the chair. Without much thought, you lean over and grab it. Unfolding it, you slip your arms inside it and sniff the jacket for its welcoming scent. Still the same smoke, pine and cheap lavender perfume smell. It was calming to know your jacket didn't get ruined. You would have had to wash it which would make it lose the scent of the fire and your parents. You were feeling grateful that it didn't get ruined until you remembered Sans. When you had seen him, you tried not to notice his jacket which was decorated with your blood. Now you felt terrible because that was Sans's favourite jacket. You hoped that your blood wouldn't stain it. If it did, you did have a trick for getting blood out of clothing. (You had learned a lot at the orphanage when you got into fights).

 

You finished the rest of your muffin and lay back down in bed. Now, you had absolutely nothing to do. You were allowed to get out of bed but you really didn't want to. You were comfy where you were and it would hurt to walk around. You continued to let your eyes wander, looking at the sights in front, right, left and behind you. It didn't take long and you were instantly bored again. "Something to do, something to do..." You whispered. Looking to your side table, on it sat 5 things. A drawing pad, pencils, a joke book, a little photo frame and an envelope. On the front, your name was scrawled messily with little hearts and smiles decorating it. Reaching over, you grasp the envelope firmly in your hand and tear it open. Inside was a homemade card with 'get well soon!' in loopy cursive. You smile genuinely and open it up. Inside was a message from frisk, Toriel, Asgore and Sans.

 

In small neat letters:

"my child, I can't wait to have you back home. I promise to take even better care of you once you get back! I love you. ~Mom (Toriel)"

 

In fat scribble letters:

Please get better soon! The neighborhood feels empty without you! No matter what you do, Don't lose DETERMINATION! - frisk"

 

In big loopy cursive:

"Feel better, ______. Without you around, I don't have anyone to help me tend to the flowers. Ha Ha. I'm only kidding, I miss you, please come back soon. *Dad (Asgore)"

 

Finally, in lazy messy letters was a simple but assuring message from Sans:

"hey, ______. i just wanted you to know that we all miss you. i promise that i won't let anyone hurt you like that again. sans."

 

You were nearly in tears by the end. They really did love you. Toriel even said that she loved you. You had waited to hear those 3 words forever. Tucking the letter back into the envelope, you push the note behind your pillow. Maybe it will give you good dreams. Looking back over at the side table where the items sat, you picked up each individual item. They all had a label on them that said 'from: frisk' 'from: Toriel' 'from: Asgore' and 'from: Sans'. They had each contributed to giving you a get well gift. You felt guilty now, they really didn't have to do that for you.

 

But you still took them anyway. Sans had given you the joke book, (surprise, surprise.) frisk gave you the pencils, Asgore; the drawing pad and Toriel gave you the photo frame that had the picture you had taken at Toriel's dinner party as a group. Sans was lying on the ground with a very sultry expression and body position. (that goofball!) While everyone else stood behind him making silly faces with you in the middle making a fish face. (Undyne was not amused.) The only person not making a silly face was, Mettaton. His leg was the only thing of him in the picture.

 

You give a painful laugh and set the photo frame down on the side table again. You love these monsters! They were your kind of group. Admiring the photo a few seconds more, you look away and study the other items. They were so kind to you, giving you these items to help you in your boring hospital room. You knew that it was to help you get your mind off of yesterday and it was helping a little. 

 

Flipping the drawing pad open, you take a pencil from the box frisk had given you and you begin to doodle. You made little comics, drew your friends, and created new characters. You even drew Dominic after you remembered you were missing work today. Maybe your friends told Dominic what happened. Hopefully. You didn't do bad on your sketches. Drawing had been a great pass time you had ever since you were little so you had a lot of practice under your belt. You doodled until your hand hurt and you grabbed the joke book to read through it. It was absolutely hilarious, it was mostly a skeleton pun joke book but it made you laugh so hard you could have sworn your wounds opened again. (You checked, everything was fine.)

 

You had been reading and drawing for so long, that you didn't even notice that all your friends came back to visit you. "knock knock." Sans said as he strode into the room... he still hadn't washed his jacket but you were happy to see him and everyone else anyway. "Sans! Hey guys!" You said enthusiastically as everyone walked in, you were trying to be extra happy just for them so they didn't worry. "______, you're supposed to respond with 'who's there?'" Sans laughed as he noticed your happy mood. You put on an even larger smile, knowing that it's working.

 

Toriel stepped forward and gave you a comfy hug. "My, child I have great news!" She told you as she pulled away with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I was talking with the doctor earlier and he said you can come home tomorrow since you're healing at such a fast rate. Isn't that exciting?" She informed you while bouncing. You nodded while looking at everyone else who gave you bright smiles and small cheers that you were coming home. You were excited too, but you were still disappointed that monster died. You really didn't deserve to check out of the hospital with a monsters death technically on your hands.

 

Still, the day dragged past and the day you were released came. You got your regular clothes back, and Toriel brought you a new shirt to wear since the one you had was torn. You thanked the hospital staff for taking care of you and they gave you a scar cream so your cuts didn't scar up. You thanked them once again and hopped in Papyrus's red convertible with the skelebros. You were quiet the whole ride because you didn't really want to talk. You didn't really have anything to talk about other than the events of the past few days.

 

It was a long drive home but it was all worth it when you arrived. You had walked into the house and you immediately felt at ease. Finally, after a long 3 days, you were home. Taking in a deep breath of air you remembered how grateful you were to live here. "Thanks guys." You say to the brothers in a low whisper. Not even turning to look at them you silently tread the familiar path to your room where you set down the things you had brought from the hospital. You put the joke book on your night stand so it was always in your reach. You place the pencils and drawing pad in your desk drawer where you could pull it out and draw there. Then taking your photo frame, you take a piece of sticky tack from your desk and stick it up on your wall next to your bed. So that the ones you love are always visible to you. Now standing in the middle of your room, you nod at the progress you made before walking to your bed and throwing yourself down on its soft mattress.

 

What felt like a few minutes turned out to be a few hours and Papyrus was already calling you down for dinner. " **HUMAN! I MADE SPECIAL SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN HOME!** " He shouted while bursting into your room after calling you 5 times. This took you by surprise and you fell of the bed before sitting up again and realizing it was just him. "Oh, gosh. Paps, you scared the living daylights outta me. Could you please knock next time?" You sighed, you are now more aware than you've ever been since 'the attack'. Papyrus saw how scared you had looked and immediately stepped back. 

 

" **SORRY, BUT YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHEN DINNER IS READY. YOU DON'T EVER WANT TO MISS OUT ON MY COOKING EXPERTISE.**" 

 

You silently giggle then stand up and plop down on your bed again. "You're right Paps. But I'm not in the mood for food right now. I'll eat something when I'm ready." You tell Papyrus who looks slightly disappointed with this. You don't want to see him sad, not even just a little, so you quickly add that you'd be grateful if he saved some of his special spaghetti for you to eat for lunch at work. After he thought this offer over, he gave you a smile and ran back down the stairs to join Sans at the dinner table. Just the perfect moment for your stomach to growl. You really were hungry, but you didn't want to eat anything right now. You had too much on your mind.

 

When Papyrus had joined Sans at the dinner table, Sans immediately noted that you weren't there. "uh, paps i don't think ______ is following ya." He pointed out while tipping the plate in his hand towards his open mouth. " **I KNOW THAT THE HUMAN ISN'T BEHIND ME. SHE TOLD ME SHE WASN'T HUNGRY SO I LET HER BE.** " Papyrus explained while Sans was dumping half his plate of spaghetti into his black hole of a mouth. " **SANS! EAT NORMALLY FOR ONCE. I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AT THE DINNER TABLE.** " Papyrus whined as Sans only rolled his eye sockets and set his plate down. Stabbing a charred meatball, he began to think about how he hadn't seen you all day. Well, other than this morning, you hadn't left your room. It was weird for you to act this way. You were usually downstairs goofing off with him and Papyrus or doing chores. Almost never were you sitting in your room doing who-knows-what. It just wasn't like you. 

 

In a matter of time, Papyrus finally excused Sans from the dinner table and he announced to Papyrus he was going to go take a shower. The smell blood was getting heavier and he wanted to get it off. You had heard Sans's announcement from your room and say sorry in your head. But it was also the perfect opportunity to put your "jacket cleaning plan" into action. When Sans took a shower, (which was rather rare you had learned) he would bring clothes into the bathroom to change into and hang his jacket on the outside doorknob. That way, as soon as he was done he could grab it and go. This made it easy for you to grab it and do your trick on the jacket.

 

As soon as you heard the bathroom door lock, you literally barrel rolled out of your room like a 'spy'. Back when you were a kid, being a spy was your dream so it was just fun to reenact your old spy goals. Flattening yourself against the wall, you slide against it while trying not to burst out laughing. *Ahem* back to business, when you had managed to get to the bathroom you silently lifted the jacket from the knob and ran down the stairs, past Papyrus in the kitchen, and to the tiny room near the back of the house where the laundry room was. Stuffing yourself into the 1-person-sized room you close the door and give a silent victory shout

 

"huzzah...!" You said the quietest you could before setting Sans's jacket down on the dryer in front of you. Dried blood was always the hardest to get rid of. Especially if its a few days old. The stains on Sans's jacket had even turned a rusty brown from being on it for so long so this was going to be tough. At least your trick worked best with dried stains.

 

Taking a tube of toothpaste you had stashed earlier on from your pocket, you began painting the jacket with it on all the brown spots, rubbing it deep into the fibers of the fabric before leaving be so the toothpaste could dry. You had done this once to a white shirt of yours back at the orphanage, when you had finished the process back then you couldn't believe the stain even existed on the shirt. It was so simple, so quick and so easy. Just the way you liked things. The only problem was that you had a limited amount of time before Sans would find out what you had done to his jacket and the toothpaste hadn't completely dried yet. It would be a good chance that Sans would go looking for his jacket and would find it covered in toothpaste. Then he would be mad at you, you don't know why but it would absolutely break you if he was mad at you. You didn't want him to be angry with you. You only every wanted to see him happy around you, you wanted to see him laughing, telling jokes with you, being the great guy he was, and having fun even if it meant he would tease you to death. You wanted to protect his smile. On occasion, his smile would be the only thing that kept you going. You figured it was because Sans was so alike to you but you still couldn't put your finger on just why. Oh well, the toothpaste was done drying anyway.

 

Picking up the jacket that was now heavy with dried toothpaste, you opened up the washing machine that was next to the dryer and threw it in. Putting detergent in the machine you set it for 5 minutes. Just enough time for the toothpaste to come off with all the stains. This needed to be quick too. If you didn't have it finished soon you wouldn't be able to put it back without Sans noticing. 

 

A matter of waiting later, the washing machine buzzed. Alarming you that it had finished and you sat up from your spot on the floor where you were sitting. You walk over to the washing machine and pull the door open to reveal the soggy but completely clean, stainless blue lump in the middle of the machine. "Perfect." You whisper as you held it up and wrung it out a bit. You read on the tag that it didn't do well in dryers so you would have to air dry it which could take hours. All you could do was wring the excess water out of it then let it sit on the doorknob and see if Sans noticed. He probably would, but knowing him he wouldn't really care. He would just roll with it like he always does. When you had finished wringing it out, you heard the water turn off. You had only a few seconds before Sans noticed. Before rushing out of the laundry room you put a note in Sans's pocket. Just a simple thanks for saving you the other day.

 

Now you could leave the laundry room. You rushed as fast as your feet could take you without making too much noise. It wasn't easy, it wasn't easy at all running on your toes and trying to get up the creaky stairs without sound following you. You had successfully made it upstairs without too much noise and you were beginning to celebrate a bit until you heard the doorknob to the bathroom click.

 

"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." You muttered under your breath before panicking and literally just throwing the jacket at the door. The zipper even thumped against the door, making a loud noise heard on both sides of it. Thanks, zipper. "what the--?" You heard Sans ask behind the door and you looked at the open door to your room before literally diving into it and shutting the door with a slam. Now you were on the floor in your room regretting your decision. "Okay, it all was going well until I decided to throw the jacket at the bathroom door and slam mine. Gosh, your a genius, _____." You tell yourself sarcastically before dragging yourself off your floor and onto your bed. 

 

Lying on your bed you're silently praying that Sans doesn't come in and confront you. Sure, it would be easy to figure out it was you but you didn't want to be recognized for it. You hear footsteps at your door.  _"please be papyrus, please be papyrus, please be papyrus."_ You prayed and you hear knocking now. 

 

"Who's there?"

 

Whoever was at the door paused.

 

"dishes."

 

Oh gosh, it's Sans.

 

"Dishes who?"

 

"dishes sans. can i come in?"

 

You stifle a laugh with a loud unlady-like snort. "Come in." You say in between silent snickers. As told, Sans opened the door and stepped in your room revealing him in his soggy jacket. He had your note in his hand. He lazily pushed the door behind him to where it slowly creaked closed and he looked up from the note to look at you. "uh, heh. thanks for cleaning my jacket." He said simply while putting your note back in his pocket. You gave him a nod, expecting him to leave now but he just stood there. Sans looked at you then looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly. "Um, do ya need anything else?" you ask curiously after about a minute of silence.

 

"i was wanting to ask, are you doing alright? I mean, you always are around for dinner. Especially if Papyrus makes his 'special spaghetti' but you weren't there. I don't think it's really because you weren't hungry." Sans explained as you gripped the sheets of your bed nervously. "I'm just peachy. I just had some things to do." You lied. You didn't know why you were lying, you could be honest with everyone except the ones you loved most and it was weird. You felt bad for lying to him and looked away so he couldn't see the guilt in your eyes. "still don't believe ya." Sans said simply before stepping towards you and sitting next to you on the edge of your bed. You tensed up but made it look like you didn't care about it. "so. can you promise me that the next thing that comes outta your mouth is gonna be completely honest if i ask again?" Sans said getting down to business while looking over at you, dead serious.

 

It took you a while but you gave a small nod and he asked you again. "are you alright?" He questioned. Silence ran through the room. You were going to tell him the truth but your body told you otherwise. You managed to shake your head 'no' and nothing else. You didn't have anything else to say now that Sans had his answer. But then he started prying. "okay, can you tell me why are your not alright?" He said getting slightly impatient. 

 

"I dunno. I was just thinking about the events of the past few days and... yeah. It's all interesting, so I stayed up here to try and figure it out instead of eating dinner." You admit. You begin swinging your legs over the side of the bed as a nervous habit of yours. You always had to be moving when you were nervous. Silently, you hoped Sans would just leave you alone now so you didn't have to say anymore about the subject. You partially got what you wanted. "i see. it can be hard to recover from something like that mentally. i would know, i once knew this great scientist. he invented this thing called the CORE back in the underground. he was an okay guy. not much for conversation but a smart guy. i used to see him every day until he fell. one day i saw him fall into his invention and... he never came back. now i know you didn't know the monster very well but i guess being through something like that with it was pretty big. seeing death is a horrible thing, i can imagine what it did to you since you nearly died in the process. but, still. i think it's something that someone like you, can get through it easily. you've already been through so much and it made you stronger. something like that attack, was only a scratch on ya after everything else." He told you. You thought of Sans's words. 'something like that attack, was only a scratch after everything else'. He was right, you had gone through, a fire, the death of your parents, separation from your siblings, an orphanage, loss of your best friend, and so much other junk that you had dealt with. All that junk made the attack seem like a harmless flea.

 

Looking up at Sans, you give him a sad, but determined smile. "Thanks. You're completely right." You say while rolling your eyes at his smug expression after saying that. Pushing his shoulder to tell him to stop you both begin laughing silently before calming down again and looking at each other with bright smiles. You felt your heart start pumping faster when he smiled at you like that, you had no idea why but it was making you uncomfortable. "okay, now that that's figured out. c'mere." He said with his grin growing wider and his arm spreading out meaning he wanted you to come closer and give him a hug. Slowly, but surely you leaned in closer and wrapped your arms around him while he wrapped his own around you. You were actually okay with the physical touch, you were really enjoying it until you heard a rude noise from come from behind your head. Instantly you realize that Sans had a whoopee cushion in his hand and he was laughing his head off.

 

You pull away and scowl at Sans but you can't hold the scowl as you start laughing yourself. "Gosh, you're a jerk, Sans." You said in between fits of laughter while giving him a wimpy punch to the arm. You totally just got dunked on by the oldest trick in the book. You are such an oblivious nerd. Sans still couldn't stop laughing even after you had. You finally just pushed him off your bed and he hit the floor with a soft thump. "You're a rude, jerk. Outta this room!" You say pretending to be angry before smiling down at the pile of bones on your floor still shaking with laughter. "aw, and to think i still had one last question for ya." He teased after he had gotten himself back up on your bed. You grumble silently and tell him to spit out his question. 

 

"okay, knock knock."

 

"Saaaaannnsss." You whine.

 

"aw, come on. please?"

 

"fine. who's there?"

 

"peas."

 

"peas who?" 

 

"peas can you go... on a date with me?"

 

Your heart skipped a beat. It began thumping harder in your chest and your face felt hot. You... now knew how you felt about Sans. He wasn't like a brother, he wasn't like family, he wasn't a friend to you. You had wanted more this entire time. You really...  _liked_ Sans.

 

"I-I'd... I'd love to, Sans." You answered confidently and you leaned into Sans. You now knew how you felt about him and you were happy. You were happy you liked Sans. You were happy that he liked you. You were happy. That's all you ever wanted to be. Happy. Truly happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans!!!!!1!!! I'm so proud! Sans you get confetti! (ﾉ◕0◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> sans: *picking confetti out of eye sockets* uh, thanks?
> 
> sorry this chapter took sooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I'm just a lazybutt and I sometimes would just ignore it but for the most part, I got strep throat so I was dying while taking 2,000,000 pills a minute.
> 
> sorry! I promise next chap will be quicker! (I can feel it!)
> 
> also, sorry for this chapter being kinda all over the place. I had a lot of ideas and I wanted to get them written down fast so yeah. It resulted with this. But now school's out and I can think more deeply on my chapts so wish me luck!


	12. DATING!! START!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! you finally go on a date with Sans! he takes you out to have a fun little bonding experience. You learn that Sans really likes you.

This was the day, this was the time, this was your very first date. You would have never guessed that your first date would be with a skeleton. More or less, one you lived with. Then again, life seemed to be throwing surprises at you a lot recently.

 

You were really excited. You realized that you liked Sans and which made you super happy that you were going on your very first date with him. You were also terrified. You had a tendency to do stupid things or act like a complete idiot without trying which worried you that you might chase Sans away. You just needed to take a deep breath, just be yourself and everything might turn out alright. You needed to remember, that you probably weren't the only one who was nervous. Calm down. 

 

Phew, you were ready. For the date, you had decided on wearing something a little-nicer-than-usual for the occasion. You had thrown on a form fitting white and black striped t-shirt with black leggings and white jean shorts over them. Yeah, you weren't usually one for a lot of colours but it looked good on you. Especially when you topped the outfit off with your bomber jacket and a pair of black chucks you bought on a shopping trip with Alphys. Hopefully Sans accepted the fact that you wanted to take the bomber jacket along. You never left the house without it.

 

Oh well, you still shouldn't worry. Sans was probably going to take his jacket along too. So you finally, after much mental preparation, you step out of your room to go meet up with Sans at the door. Aaaannnnddd you're second guessing yourself. "I'm gonna check if I look okay one more time." You tell yourself as a way to say you were stalling a little. You peer into the bathroom and look at your reflection that stared back at you in the mirror. Still the same you as you always were. With your slightly feminine figure stretching at your shirt and your face, staring blankly back at you.

 

You put on a smile and encourage yourself that you can do this. If things went wrong, then don't sweat it. Go with it, it was what you usually did anyway. Now knowing that you're ready, you walk out of the bathroom with a determined look on your face.  _I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!_ You repeated in your head as you stepped down the stairs to see Papyrus watching power rangers on the couch and Sans at the door waiting for you.

 

" **WOWIE HUMAN! YOU LOOK RATHER NICE TODAY! WHAT'S THE OCCASION?** " Papyrus yelled as you hopped down the last step. 

 

Oh wait, that's right. You and Sans had decided to keep the date 'our little secret' as Sans had put it. 

 

"Nothing important, Paps. I'm just gonna go out with Sans for a bit." You say casually as if it was a simple shopping trip. Sans nodded in agreement, looking cool as a cucumber. Looking over at Sans, you notice that he made a slight effort to look nice himself. Instead of his normal blue house slippers, he had on a pair of sneakers. And he had switched out his basketball shorts for jeans. You were impressed. Not only did he make an effort to look nicer, but looked pretty spiffy compared to his normal attire. Giving Sans a smile, you walk next to him to say goodbye to Papyrus. Only for Papyrus to stand up and eye the 2 of you suspiciously. He stroked his mandible with a gloved hand before he snapped his fingers and put his hands to his face with almost literal stars in his eyes.

 

" **YOU 2 ARE GOING ON A DATE AREN'T YOU?!** " He squealed as he began dancing in his spot. You and Sans made no comment. Maybe he would drop the subject. 

 

To no prevail. Papyrus left his power ranger show behind just to run up and begin dancing around the 2 of you. " **I'M RIGHT AREN'T I?! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALMOST NEVER WRONG! PROVE MY THEORY, BROTHER!** " Papyrus chirped until Sans finally gave in. "fine, fine, fine. paps, me and, ______ are going to go on a date. just don't tell anyone." Sans told Papyrus while you stood there completely silent. You didn't like the excitement to be honest. It was just a date. You were especially silent when Papyrus pushed you and Sans together to where your shoulders touched. Then he grabbed your's and Sans's hands so that they could twine together.  _Help meeeeee....._ You whispered in your mind. This was awkward as heck and it wasn't helping that Papyrus wanted to take a picture.

 

"paps, we might miss out on our date if we don't get going soon. we don't have time for a picture unless you want us to miss our date." Nice save, Sans. Nice save. Papyrus immediately gasped and ran away yelling, " **I WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY! GET ON WITH YOUR DATE BEFORE YOU MISS IT!** " Oh my gosh, this was already too much on a first date. 

 

Sans coughed and the 2 of you set off without a word and it was all awkwardly silent for a while, until you realized that you still hadn't let go of Sans's hand. Part of you told you to hold on still and make it seem like a nice date. You however, resisted the urge to hold on and causally unlinked your hand from Sans'. "what? we can't hold hands on our date?" Sans said out of the blue after your fingers had slipped from his. "S-sorry. Never been on a date before so its new to me." You confessed with a small blush burning your cheeks.

 

Sans thought you looked cute as heck with your nervous little blush. Not only that but he thought you looked absolutely hot in the clothes you chose to wear. When he had seen you come down the stairs he could have sworn he felt his jacket grow a few degrees warmer. You just looked so perfect in his eyes. The perfect way your clothes hugged your form, the perfect look on your cute face, everything... You just seemed perfect for such an imperfect human. So Sans insisted on still holding your hand and slipped his bony one into yours. If Sans was going to go on a date with you, he wanted to make it seem like it was a real date.

 

You noticed Sans slipping his hand into yours and you didn't fight back. If Sans wanted to hold your hand that was fine by you. This was a date, right? So why not? No turning back anyway as you were already on the date. "So what do you want to do?" You asked Sans as you gripped Sans's hand back. Surprisingly, his hands were warm. Must be a monster magic thing. Sans looked at you and gave a gentle smile. "i've got an idea or 2." He answered before snapping his fingers. You blinked, only to find yourself in a new place. Completely different from where you were before. "Ah, shortcuts." You remembered before freaking out.

 

Looking at your surroundings, you could see Sans on your side watching you to see your reaction and the beautiful landscape around you. It looked like you were on a hill somewhat near the house but far from the city lights. "i was thinking that maybe we could stay up here and wait for the stars to come out." Sans said in almost a whisper. It sounded like a nice idea. You nod your head in agreement and smile at the land surrounding the two of you. It seemed that the 2 of you were on the very top of the hill where the 2 of you saw the sun sinking slowly over the horizon. Sans tugged at your hand and you followed him with a bright smile. This... was turning out better than you expected. No idiotic mistakes made by you... never mind. You were too busy studying the horizon to notice that Sans had stopped and you bumped right into him causing him to fall over without you far behind.

 

Thankfully, it wasn't super awkward and you landed off to the side of Sans instead of on top of him. Dang, that would be your most embarrassing blunder yet. You make out an apology as you sit up and laugh at your clumsiness. You swear you'd fall off anything if it gave you the chance. Sans tells you it's alright and sits up himself while watching you brush yourself off a bit. "I've never seen the town from up here before." You remark as you study the small crowd of lights in the distance. Each and every light was twinkling up at you with it's own individual colour, shape, and size. Sans smiled at you and looked at the town himself. "you should see the stars from up here. it looks like the town times 100,000. it's beautiful." Sans informed you as he casually set his hand down on yours.

 

To be polite, you pretend not to notice. But the blush is obvious on your face, even in the darkening light. Sans quickly noticed your blush and chuckled silently. "ya know, you're cute when you blush." Sans admitted as you shrink a little at the compliment. You were not used to compliments. "Th-thanks?" You say in question while stiffening slightly. Sans only laughed more and you realized what he was doing. He was playing his little 'fluster' game. "Oh gosh, you're a jerk. Ya know?" You laughed while putting your face in your hands to hide your red face. The teasing didn't seem to cease until you finally just pushed him over while laughing at him. 

 

"Stop it!" You laughed. You couldn't stop laughing.

 

"aw. but it's so cute seeing you get flustered."

 

"That's why your a jerk."

 

"ouch."

 

You finally stopped laughing and pulled your knees closer to your chest. It was getting darker and the sun was halfway covered by Mount. Ebott by this point and it was getting colder. You zip up your jacket while Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets. Soon, you would get to see those beautiful stars Sans was talking about. "This is fun." You smiled looking over at Sans who was watching the sinking sun contently. He didn't even give you a sideways glance as he simply nodded his head, still watching the sun get lower behind Mount. Ebott.

 

Soon, the sun had completely disappeared and all that was left was the darkness settling its purple cape of night upon the town. You had been mesmerized by the sunset for so long that you had to blink a few times before getting used to the darkness. "______, you should look up now." You heard Sans whisper as you looked at him and he pointed towards the sky. Obeying his order, you look up and gasp. Billions and billions of small lights winked at you from the sky with their faint glow twinkling down on you.

 

"I've never seen so many stars in the town!" You exclaimed with your mouth hanging open and your eyes drinking in the sight of all the lights that sparkled like diamonds above you. "look, it's the big dipper." Sans pointed out to a crowd of stars shaped in the form of a ladle. "I used to search the stars for hours back when I was in the orphanage. Just to get a glimpse of the big dipper." You told Sans with a smile spreading across your face. This was beautiful, a cloudless night with all these stars looking down and protecting you.

 

"Back when I was little, I used to think shooting stars were the stars that poured out of the big dipper when it got too full. I had quite the imagination." You chuckled while tracing the big dipper with your finger pointed to the sky. "i wish i had grown up with a thought like that." Sans said as he began pointing out even more constellations. "orion, aquarius, cancer, pisces, aquila, pegasus." He knew every pattern he pointed out. It was interesting to see some of the constellations Sans pointed out.

 

Everything was amazing, the stars, the night, Sans, the date. You loved this, you really didn't want this to end. You gathered up the courage to make a move. Gently, you scooted closer to Sans and you leaned your head on his shoulder while still studying the stars above you. Sans paused in his constellation naming and you looked at him to see his face, a light shade of blue. "Ha! Beat you at your own game! You are right too. It's cute to see your blush." You taunted as he tried to cover his blushing cheekbones.

 

But was too late, you were already teasing him like he had teased you when you blushed. "Hey, it's what you get!" You laughed as he finally just clawed at his hood and pulled it up over his face. Despite his blush you could hear him laughing, this was too rich. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." You huffed as he finally emerged from his hood. He was still laughing with his face still slightly blue and you laughing along side him. Soon you had both calmed down again and you began to still study the stars and make up your own constellations. 

 

You pointed to a arch of stars that reached up higher on one side. "I'll call that one... banana major." You joked as your finger traced the arch of stars. "your just finding random shapes and adding the word 'major' after them." Sans pointed out after you had said at least 3 constellations. spoon major, top hat major, banana major... "Yeah? why not? What would want to be called 'minor'?" You stated and Sans only scoffed. "you could think up other names." He sighed and you only shrugged.

 

"Okay, think up your own constellation name." You challenged then looking at Sans's face from his shoulder where your head rested.

 

Sans looked at the stars and found 5 stars in the the shape of a star. "i'll call it 'star'. see? how hard can it be?" Sans said with sarcasm in his tone. Gently you shook your head and sighed. "Whatever." You muttered and you giggled at the silly skele. Sans and you stayed up on that hill until you figured that it was around 1am and you both headed home, tired, but filled with happiness. Thankfully, Sans had enough energy to 'shortcut' the two of you back to the house. When you had arrived at the front of the house, you and Sans both stopped. This was going to be one of those 'at the doorstep' situations. Even though you two lived in the same house.

 

"Thanks, Sans. I had a lot of fun." You tell Sans with a genuine smile upon your face. Sans smiled back and thanked you for going with him, (honestly you didn't know why he needed to thank you.) You were about to enter the house with him, but a thought struck you. You wanted to do it so badly, you really liked Sans. He was sweet and understanding. You liked that about him, and after taking you on this date, he definitely deserved it.

 

Scraping up the last of your courage together, you leaned closer to Sans and gave him a light peck on the cheekbone. Sans stopped mid step and nearly fell over. You had just kissed Sans. Your first romantic kiss, was just given to a skeleton. Sans didn't do anything for a while and you were beginning to regret your decision. "I-I'm sorry." You apologized before flushing red and looking away from the frozen skeleton. You begin to walk away from Sans knowing you just ruined all chances you had of being with Sans.

 

"wait." You hear Sans say silently. Slowly, you turn your blushing face to look at Sans. He was... smiling? 

 

"i... i gotta admit it to ya. i really like you. so i was just wondering... does this mean we're... ya know. a 'thing'?" Sans asked you sheepishly while shuffling his feet slightly. You give him a smile before turning your head back around and grabbing onto the railing of the stairs. "What do you think?" You told him with teasing in your voice. You heard him chuckle behind you as you walked up the stairs to your room, saying goodnight... to your boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANS AND READER SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> im such a child ^^. But the best heart is a childish heart!
> 
> anyway, yay! reader you have ur first boyfriend! WARNING: some chapter from now on are gunna be PURE FLUFF. Like, trucks of fluff, fluffy mountains of fluff, fluff is coming outta our ears! (you get the point)
> 
> feel free to comment any questions, comments (obviously), or concerns. I'm open to any ideas you guys have and will be happy to answer any questions you might have about reader, the future of this story, how temmie is so cute...
> 
> anything.


	13. Things Are SHORE To Turn Out Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things are back to somewhat normal. Your still going to work for the last few days of summer until you have to start your last year of high school. You need to make money to pay for your tuition and your just scraping together the last few dollars you need to be able to sustain yourself for the rest of the up coming school year. At least Dominic pays you good!
> 
> oh well, forget about that shiz. Lets all go to the beach.

"Thanks Dominic! See you tomorrow!" You waved after leaving work later that Monday. You were leaving earlier than usual. Dominic said he was going to let you go early because he didn't want something like 'the attack' happening again. Silently, you thanked Dominic for allowing you to go early. You got more time to waste the day and less time to worry about something like _that_ every happening again. It was perfect. 

 

Plus you felt bad for Sans. He had been waiting outside for over an hour in the hot sun so he could pick you up. It was nice that Sans was there extra early so he could make sure nothing else ever happened but he seriously didn't need to be an hour early. "Hey, Sans." You say causally to the skeleton dabbing at his skull with a handkerchief. It was sweltering hot outside and Sans still insisted on wearing his blue jacket in the last week of summer. Everyone knew that the last week of summer was always the hottest week.

 

"sup." Sans replied simply. He beamed a smile towards you while stuffing the handkerchief in his pocket. He took your hand and the two of you began walking back to the house while sweating in the summer heat. "Gosh, how can you even wear that today?" You pointed out referring to Sans's jacket. "It's like a bazillion degrees." You had even removed your bomber jacket because of how hot it was today. You knew you might burn but it would all be worth it if it meant you weren't roasting.

 

Sans however, was sweating like a mule but still refused to abandon his jacket. You silently chuckle at your boyfriend's stubbornness. "it can't be a bazillion degrees or else we'd all be dead." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Rolling your eyes you know he wasn't being serious. He was just making fun of your exaggeration. "Hardy har har." You say in undertone and you continue walking until the 2 of you reached the house.

 

When you finally got in the house you were expecting a cold rush of air from the AC to hit you but nothing more than even more heat hit you. You were dying as it was and with this extra hot air you could have sworn you were melting. "Oh gosh, is the AC on?" You ask surprised while fanning your wet face. " **I'M SORRY HUMAN BUT THE AC BROKE THIS MORNING.** " Papyrus told you gravely while walking into the living room without has battle body for once. He had thrown on a tank top that said 'jog boy' across the front and sweat shorts. Even in that he was sweating up a storm in the heat of the room.

 

You silently curse that stupid AC for breaking on the hottest week of summer. Shoot this wasn't good. So instead of griping, you made your way up to your room and copied Papyrus's idea. Sadly, you didn't own a tank top so you grabbed the t-shirt with the shortest sleeves you had instead. Then grabbing your shorts and taking off your shoes and socks. The house was too hot to be wearing footwear. Now dressed in your 'beat the heat' attire you looked down at yourself, you knew that it wasn't like you to wear so little clothes but you would do anything to decrease the summer heat.

 

Now ready to face the warmth of the house, you step out of your room and make your way to the refrigerator. You thank the heavens when you feel the blast of cool air against your burning skin, but sadly the feeling didn't last long as you were only at the fridge to grab a coke. Your favourite summertime drink. The best part about the coke was the fact that it had been in the fridge for more than 24 hours making the can and the sweet beverage inside, cold to the touch. You were stepping your way into the living room to see Sans on the couch waving a paper fan in his face. He still refused to remove the jacket.

 

"can you get me one too?" Sans asked as he noticed you taking a sip of the coke in your hand. Turning on your heels, you make a round about trip back to the fridge then to the couch and sitting down next to Sans, handing him the cold drink. You were honestly more than happy to get him a drink if that meant you got to feel the cold of the fridge again. "thanks." You hear him mumble as he popped open the seal on the top and immediately began chugging it down.

 

 

"another?" Sans said a matter of seconds later. He had already drained the can while you still had a good half the can left in yours. You only sigh, "I am your girlfriend, Sans. Not your maid." And you take another swig of coke. Sans silently chuckled and began fanning his face even faster with the paper fan. It was so hot right now, why did the last week of summer have to be the hottest? Normally you'd be fine but today just wasn't the day for it to be hot with the AC broken.

 

Casually, you prop your feet up on the coffee table and slumped into the couch. "Why does the last week always have to be the warmest?" You whined. Summer may be the time of year where you have more time to do the things you love, but still. It was hot, you felt like you could start melting at any moment.

 

"Ya know," You began while turning your head to look at Sans. "We should all go to the beach." You finished. You waited for an answer but it seemed like Sans was too busy fanning himself to care. You asked again, he continued to ignore you. Sighing, you finally just get up and ask Papyrus, he seemed like the only one who would care about your suggestion.

 

You force yourself up the stairs and to Papyrus's door that was covered in police tape and warning signs. "Paaaaapppss" You say through the door while knocking a little rhythm. " **YES, HUMAN?** " Papyrus said and you heard him turn off the monitor on his computer in his room. A moment later he opened up the door looking like he was dying from the heat himself. "I was thinking that maybe we could get all our friends and go to the beach." You told him with a smile gracing your face. 

 

Papyrus thought for a moment. "The water will be cold." You added quickly when Papyrus still looked indecisive.

 

That got Papyrus going and he literally, took you by the waist and flung you over his shoulder to where your stomach rested on his shoulder. "Paps... PAPS... PAPS! WHAT THE HECK?!" You shouted as he began bounding down the stairs to the couch and doing the same to Sans. " **TO THE BEACH!** " He yelled and he carried the 2 of you out the door and set you both down in the back seat of his convertible. "Wait, Paps. I said with ALL our friends." You laughed seeing Papyrus running back into the house and coming back a moment later with all sorts of beach junk.

 

Still Papyrus wasn't stopping and he kept running in and out of the house grabbing swimsuits, umbrellas, blankets, even a basket that he had left open and was throwing randoms foods into it. You finally just left him to it and texted frisk.

 

**you: hey frisk, paps, sans and i r all going 2 the beach. wanna round up everyone 2 come with us? (u might need 2 hurry because paps is nearly ready 2 go)**

 

You waited a few minutes until your phone buzzed in your hand.

 

**sis: okkie! i'll get mom and dad to call everyone up and we can all head out together.**

**you: gr8 m8! c u there!!!!!!**

**sis: byeeeee**

 

"Okay, Paps. Frisk said that she's gonna tell everyone we're going to the beach." You informed Papyrus who was looking like a blur now he was running so fast. You figured Papyrus wasn't going to be able to get any of the things you were going to want to bring so you hopped out of the car. "where are you going?" You heard Sans ask when you had closed the door behind you. "Just gonna get some things I wanted to bring." And you walked away, past Papyrus who was carrying sand pails. 

 

You didn't have a swimsuit, the down side of living in an orphanage the most of your life was that you didn't get to go swimming. But hey, you were more privileged than most kids there because you actually knew how to swim. So why complain? You just figured you were going to draw on the beach or wade in the water. Either sounded great to you. All you would need to grab to do those things is flip-flops and your drawing supplies.

 

Right after you had tugged on your flip-flops, you heard Papyrus yelling to you from the front door. " **HUMAN! WE'RE READY TO GO! JUST WAITING ON YOU NOW!** " You tell him you'll be down in a minute and you pull your drawing pad from the desk and stuff the pencils in a beach bag you were bringing. Now you were ready! The beach! The beach! The beach! You hadn't been to the beach for a really long time so you were excited.

 

You rushed down the stairs, out the door and into the back seat with Sans while Papyrus and the picnic basket occupied the front. Right before your trio pulled out of the drive way, you could see Undyne throwing things into her car. A surfboard, inner tube, goggles, volleyballs, beach balls and all sorts of sports equipment. Right as you drove past her house, Papyrus slowed down.  **"UNDYNE! I BET I CAN BEAT YOU TO THE BEACH!!** " He challenged making Unydne stomped her foot and nearly break the oar she had in her hand into 2 pieces. "NOT IF I CAN GET THERE FIRST!!!!!!!" She called after you guys as Papyrus went speeding off with multiple loud " **NYEH HEH HEH!** "s escaping his mouth.

 

Oh gosh it felt good. The air that rushed past you guys as you drove in the car, down to the shore. The air was cool, cool enough to make the hot day feel normal and it smelled slightly salty meaning you were getting closer to the sea. "Man, it's been a long time since I've been to the ocean!" You stated while bouncing excitedly in your seat. It was a perfect day to go and play in the waves and enjoy a cold treat. Sans seemed like he having a good time himself. He had his eye sockets closed and was enjoying the cool wind. He slid open an eye socket to look at you smiling like an idiot and bouncing. "heh, i think we can  _sea_ that you're excited." He joked and you couldn't help but giggle. He never failed to make you laugh.

 

" **NYEH HEH HEH! IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BEAT UNDYNE!** " Papyrus cackled seeing that her car was still behind yours. "Think again, nerds!!!!" You heard Undyne yell from your side. She was driving on the WRONG side of the road and trying to pass you guys. "Undyne! Because I care about you, can you please get on the other side of the road! A car could be coming from the opposite direction at any moment!" You cried out to her so she could hear you through her rolled down window. You really didn't want to see that happen. She was a good friend of yours and you knew she was a quite determined individual but this just wasn't the thing you wanted to lose Undyne to. Still, Undyne ignored your worried cry and she sped up, faster than Papyrus to where she got up in front of him and pulled into the right lane.

 

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHU!" You heard her laughing before she raced off,  _way_ above the speed limit down to the parking area near the beach. Sadly, you never caught up to Undyne so Papyrus suffered ultimate defeat and Undyne got bragging rights. When Papyrus had stepped out of the car, Undyne immediately put him in a headlock while giving him a noogie. "There is no way you can beat a fish to the sea!" She taunted Papyrus while he was begging her to let go.

 

Naturally, since there was a race between Undyne and Papyrus, you guys were all the first ones here. Toriel, Asgore, frisk, Mettaton, Alphys were all on their way so you decided to set up while you were waiting for everyone. Papyrus took the umbrella and found a nice open space on the beach and you set up the blankets underneath it. Now you were ready to lounge in the shade of the umbrella and have a great day with your best friends.

 

About 15 minutes later, everyone else arrived with all their supplies. That's when the party really got started. Someone had brought a radio and cold drinks were being passed around to help keep cool. Undyne went straight for the water with a surfboard with Papyrus not far behind. Toriel just began reading a book and Asgore enjoyed a kite he had brought. Everyone else sat under umbrellas in their swimsuits doing what ever. Alphys was a bit of a beach bum by surfing (ha) the undernet instead of socializing with others and you sat with frisk eating nice creams in the boiling heat. It was suddenly, an amazing day. Not a day you cursed for its unbearable heat but a day you celebrated for bringing all your friends together. 

 

You got up from your spot on the blankets after finishing your nice cream and ran up to the edge of the water. Taking a step in you shivered, the water was cool to the touch as it lapped at your foot that you had dipped in. Eventually, you got up the courage to step in more to where the wave were nearly touching your shorts and childishly splashed in the water. The water was freezing, but you didn't care, it was already too much fun for you to leave. 

 

" **HUMAN, HOW CAN YOU DEAL WITH HOW COLD THIS WATER IS?** " Papyrus appeared in front of you in the water all the way up to his shoulders. He was holding his bony arms with his rarely, ungloved hands and shivering in the water. "Oh my gosh, Papyrus. You know, you don't have to stay in the water." You told him while giggling. Holding out your hand to him, he took it and you brought him back to the sand where he sat there trying to warm up from the cold water. Sans, who had been lying under an umbrella came over to check out what was going on.

 

Papyrus was still shivering a bit when Sans plopped himself down on the sand next to Papyrus. "paps, you okay?" Sans asked snickering at his shivering bro. Papyrus's teeth were chattering a little as he rubbed is arms to warm them up. " **I'M FINE. I JUST STAYED IN THE WATER TOO LONG AND I GOT COLD.** " Papyrus informed Sans. 

 

Oh, no. A joke just struck you...

 

"Papyrus, were you trying to turn yourself into a PAPsicle?" You gigglesnorted with a wink. It took Papyrus a second until his face went blank. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " He screamed. If there had been a table in front of him he would have flipped it as he stood up and kicked a bit of sand. " **HUMAN!!!! NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY SANS IS DATING YOU! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HIM WHEN IT COMES TO PUNS!!!** " He fumed, but he quickly covered his mouth. Your eyes had widened when Papyrus said that. You and Sans still hadn't told everyone about your relationship. Now Papyrus had just screamed it to the entire beach. You looked down at Sans. He looked just as surprised as you...? You couldn't really tell, all you could see was that his pupils had disappeared and it was nothing but empty sockets and a vacant look on his face.

 

Shoot... Cautiously, you looked over at everyone sitting on the beach. Asgore's kite had fallen, Toriel looked up from her book, frisk stared wide eyed at you and Alphys looked like she had a nose bleed. "Paps..." Was all you said. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. What were they going to say?

 

"F-frisk." Alphys mumbled.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Y-you owe m-me 10g." Alphys grinned mischievously at you while giggling. Oh gosh, Alphys and frisk had bet on it. You slumped your shoulders and bowed your head as they all began giggling and frisk handed Alphys a small handful of coins. "I k-knew it w-was going to happen!" Alphys said triumphantly while counting out the coins. You look down at Sans again. His pupils have returned and he's laughing too but you can see the blush on his face. Aw, so cute.

 

He stood up and wiped the sand off his pants before draping an arm over your shoulders. "yes. we admit, we're dating." He smiled, then looking over at you and laughing at your reddening face. Your head was still bowed but you were silently giggling under your breath. Oh well, secret's out. No turning back now. "Yeah." Was all you said and you looked up with a smile. "Ha! Takes a nerd to love a nerd!" Undyne said from behind you guys as she emerged from the waves. 

 

"Hey!" You shouted out to her as she poked her head in between you and Sans with her hands grasping onto one of Sans's shoulders with the other on your's. "You 2 should kiss." Undyne said bearing all of her yellowish teeth in a devilish grin. You could have sworn that both you and Sans died at that comment. The only time you had kissed was on your date, when you were ALONE. And that was just on the cheek! Even then, that kiss took all the courage you had. "N-no. We haven't really kissed like that. I mean, we've only been together 3 days now..." You rambled looking over at Sans who looked just as uncomfortable as you felt. Sure, you liked Sans and all, but right now the 2 of you were just testing the waters when it came to a relationship like this.

 

You had finished your rambling a moment later and still, Undyne was pushing you to do it. You really didn't know what to do. Your face was still red and you felt like you were going to fall over. You've never been in a romantic relationship other than this and your friends were pushing you to the limits. You were about to ramble some more, until you felt something press to your lips. Holy shiz! Sans was giving you a kiss! On the mouth! He had his teeth pressed to your lips but it didn't feel like teeth, it was soft like lips should be. Holy, holy, holy mother of the universe! A skeleton **can**  have lips! 

 

The kiss was short lived and Sans quickly pulled away, making it just a short peck. It still left you breathless and you could have sworn that you invented a new shade of red with how much you were blushing. You looked down and covered your mouth. You shuddered slightly, you didn't hate the kiss, in fact you thought it was rather nice but it had been so sudden you didn't expect it. "T-thank y-you, S-sans." You choked out in a stuttery voice. Ugh, you were only just getting used to touching and now you were kissing.

 

"you're welcome. anytime, sweetheart." Sans teased you while chuckling silently. You looked up at him from your peripheral vision, he was trying to laugh off the blush that painted his cheekbones. Casually, he released you from his arm and walked off with his hands in his pockets while you stood there still looking down with your hand over your mouth. You just wanted to get back to the blankets now. You tried to take a step forward but fell over instead. Oh, gosh, oh, golly. You had never been like this before.

 

Frisk walked over and picked you up, dragging you to the blankets. When you finally reached them you sat in a squat position and traced circles in the sand. You could have sworn that you were dead. "So, you're with Sans, huh?" Frisk said to you while felt like a hollow shell of a person.

 

"Yep."

 

"That's cool."

 

"Yep."

 

"Ya know, Sans looked a little disappointed with your reaction to the kiss."

 

"Yep."

 

"Is that all you can say?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Shut up." Frisk laughed as she pushed you over and you didn't release from your squat position, even when you had fallen over. "I've never had a romantic kiss on the lips before..." You whispered with your eyes wide open. You knew you were being a baby about this but it really surprised you. Like, seriously. A lot of your life you were told no one could love you and then you get smooched on the mouth. How much of a change is that? "You should go see if he's okay." Frisk told you after you had finally released yourself from your squat.

 

She was right, It was kinda like you just rejected him. "Yeah, you're right. Do you know where he went?" You asked looking at frisk now who pointed to the far side of the beach. Thanking her, you stand up and wipe the sand off of your short shorts and t-shirt that said 'I say, it's a quite ice day we're having.' with a picture of a sophisticated talking ice cube on it. You marched off in the directions frisk pointed and silently hoped Sans wasn't mad because you had reacted that way. You were just being the over-dramatic baby you were sometimes. 

 

It took you a bit but sure enough, you found Sans. He was trying to skip rocks on the water while muttering something to himself. "Hey, Sans." You said as a way to say you were there. He stopped throwing rocks to look at you, he smiled and put down the rock he had. "'sup." He walked towards you and stopped right in front of you. Shoot, you forgot what you were going to say, wait, what were you even there for again? Oh yeah, "Sorry I reacted that way." You mumbled while giving him a small head bow to show your shame. When you had looked up again he was giving you a small smile.

 

"nah, it's fine. i should have asked first too." He admitted with a small 'heh' under his breath. The 2 of you sat down and looked out at the sea while talking. You 2 talked about a lot of things. Your lives before meeting, good jokes the 2 of you knew, how you wanted the relationship to go, and whether or not it would work. "Honestly, I hope this relationship works out." You smiled with your head leaning on his arm. So far this was a comfortable position for the 2 of you so you used it often. "yeah? why do  _you_ want it to work out?" Sans asked. He had already told you why he wanted it to work out. Sans said that something about you made Sans feel happier. 

 

"I want it to work out because, well... I've never felt so strongly about this feeling than I've felt about it now. And then you tell me that you like me too, it just made it... I don't know, increase in some way? yeah, I know it sounds stupid but hey, I guess I'm just trying to say... I don't like you." You paused and Sans freaked out "what?!" He yelled. "that makes 0 sense!" But you only laughed. "I didn't finish. I don't like you, I guess I l... love you..." You said the ending silently. Shoot, it was cheesy and stupid. You wouldn't be surprised if he just started laughing and told you he didn't feel as strongly, but he didn't.

 

Instead, he wrapped an arm around you and held you a little closer. "i love you, too." He whispered in your ear and you smiled. Holy cow this was some really cheesy romantic stuff but you figured that's how this relationship was going to go. Full of cheesy jokes, pick-up lines, dates and odd things like that. But you were okay with it. If you wanted to fall in love then you better do it the right way. This seemed like the right way. Sans and you seemed like the right way.

 

You gently lift your head up from Sans's shoulder and you look him in the eye sockets before giving him a small peck on the teeth. "There you go. I returned the favor." You smiled while laughing a little at Sans's blushing face. But he brushed the blush off like it was nothing and only cuddled you a little closer to him. "Thank you, sweetheart." He winked calling you a pet name again. "Sans, I just said call me my real name. We can test out pet names later." You told him while putting your head back down on his shoulder.

 

You were overjoyed. You were sitting on the beach in the sand, while cuddling with your boyfriend alone. No one there to distract you and no one there to make you feel uncomfortable. Just you and Sans. Just you and your cheesy skeleton boyfriend. Sans may be, rude, immature, dorky, too PUNny for his own good and a bit of a jerk at times... But he was your rude, immature, dorky, too punny for his own good, jerky boyfriend. And that was all that mattered to you. Because he made you happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, reader your going back to school whether you like it or not. At least it's your final school year and then college is optional. kinda...
> 
> Anyway! your comments brighten my week! make sure to give feedback, requests and kudos if you so choose!


	14. The Rest Of The Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, this is just a chapter about the rest of the day spent at the beach

Eventually, the 2 of you were found by Undyne. She had appeared from the direction you came and started making kissy sounds which pretty much ruined the moment. That's when you and Sans decided to head back to the group and at least enjoy the rest of this sunny day at the beach. There was still plenty of daylight left so why not make the best of it? Dusting yourself off, you took Sans by the hand and began running back to your beach area with Sans trying to keep up with you.

 

When you had gotten back, everyone was in the water, enjoying the clash of hot and cold together. "Look at the lovebirds I found!" Undyne singsonged after you had all gotten to the water's edge. You quickly shoot her a insincere scowl before she grinned deviously at you and disappeared under the surf. You swear on your life that you're gonna get back at Undyne one day. Hopefully. Instead of dwelling on your plan to get back at Undyne, you wade into the water to where the waves lapped at your calves and you breathed in the salty air. Ahhhh, it feels good be at the beach. You gently splash in the waves with everyone else farther out in the ocean. Undyne and Alphys were playing a game of chicken against Papyrus and frisk. Asgore and Toriel were passing a beach ball back and forth over Sans's head in a game of monkey in the middle.

 

Everyone except Mettaton was in the water enjoying its refreshing feeling. All Mettaton was doing was sitting on the beach, watching everyone having a good time in the water. You take pity on how lonely he looks and you splashed through the wave over to where he was sitting on the beach. "Hey." You say cheerfully to him before seating yourself down on the sand with him. At first, he looked at you questioningly before flashing you a dazzling smile. "Hello, darling." He said with a absolutely fabulous hair flick. Dang, this guy. Can he do anything that isn't fabulous?

 

"Did you need something?" Mettaton asked with his words as smooth as silk. "Nah, you just seemed lonely. So I came to give you some company." You tell him truthfully with a beaming smile. He gave you a brief odd look, before sighing and giving you a simple nod in thanks. Other than that, Mettaton was silent. Not bothering to start a conversation, or even look at you. It seemed unnatural for him, he was always flamboyant and confident. "So why aren't you swimming with everyone else?" You asked then realizing the obvious answer to your question. "Well, I am a robot." He laughed with pure elegance. Gosh, you're an idiot. Asking a robot why they can't swim? Genius.

 

You apologize for asking such a stupid question and Mettaton only laughed again saying it was okay. "What about you, darling? Why aren't you swimming?" He asked while casually striking a pose. Man, this guy was good at making it look natural. You had been so caught up in speculating how good he was at posing, it took you a bit to catch up with reality. "Oh, I don't own a swimsuit. If I did, I might be swimming but. Nah." You said while waving your hand as if to wave off the thought. Mettaton nodded gently while looking out at the waves where everyone was playing. With the look in his eyes it looked like he really wanted to be out with everyone else. "Do you wish you could swim?" You asked Mettaton while leaning back on your hands. "Heck yeah. None of my fans are here today, so I have no one here to praise me or even just beg me to give them an autograph." He answered with a hint of yearning in his tone. 

 

It did seem lonely being stuck on a beach with no one to be there for you. Or being stuck  _anywhere_ with no one to be there for you. You couldn't help but feel empathetic for Mettaton and you gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. He at first flinched before noticing it was just you. Mettaton smiled at you and sighed. "If my good friend, Napstablook were here I might not have to be alone." He admitted as he leaned over and placed his chin in his hands. 

 

Napstablook... Napstablook? Why did that name sound familiar to you? Ah! Napstablook! He was a ghost who bought a book from the bookstore on the day of 'the attack'! He was one of those chipper costumers. (Well, you say chipper but it was more like you cheering him up a bit.) When you met him, you started up a conversation on music because you noticed he was buying a book titled 'Great Music Artists Of History'. That had really gotten the conversation started until the topic somehow got switched over to frisk, and the 2 of you really hit it off. By the end of the conversation you had ended up swapping numbers and you honestly, haven't heard much of him since. But now that you had his number, maybe you could call him up to help cheer up Mettaton.

 

"I know Napstablook! I actually have his number, do you want me to call him up to talk to you?" You offered while pulling your phone from your back pocket. Mettaton looked at you surprised, before his eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together in joy. "Oh yes, please! I haven't talked to Blooky in ages!" He squealed as you giggled and began searching through your contacts. Ah! Here it was, you had put a little heart next to his name because you remembered how cute you thought he was and you just wanted to smooch his ghostly face! Platonically, of course.

 

You let the phone dial the number and it began ringing. You waited, and waited. ".....hello?....." A silent voice answered on the other end after being picked up. "Hey, Napstablook! It's me, ______. From the bookstore." You replied with an excited smile spreading on your face. The 2 of you talked for a bit as Mettaton began getting impatient. "Let me talk to him? Pleeeeaasse?" He begged and you finally brought your conversation to Mettaton's cause. "Anyway, Napstablook, I've got someone here who's really excited to talk to you." You told him as Mettaton began trying to fight for the phone. Man, he must have been really good friends with Napstablook. Finally, you handed the phone off to Mettaton who began speaking to Napstablook, a million words a minute. 

 

Eventually, Mettaton and Napstablook both calmed down and just began talking. Talking about their new lives, where they live, how they have been and when they should meet up again. You left Mettaton to his thing and left to go back to the water and splash around in the more shallow parts of the water. Everyone else looked like they were enjoying themselves. Papyrus and frisk had managed to win the chicken fight and Sans had finally caught the ball on Toriel's pass to Asgore. Now, Mettaton was enjoying himself, talking to an old friend and you... You just liked the water. That made you happy. 

 

"_______! You can have your phone back!" Mettaton called to you from the beach. As you waded your way back to the sand you saw Mettaton had a brighter look in his eyes. Good, you managed to make him smile truthfully, that's all you really wanted. To have everyone around you smile from the heart. When you had grabbed your phone again, Mettaton thanked you. "Is there anything you want me to do in return, darling?" He asked you as you stuffed your phone in your back pocket again. "Nope! The best thing you can do for me is just smile. I'd hate to see one of my friends feeling down." You answered cheerfully as you rocked back and forth on your feet. It was nice to have great friends, but it was amazing to have great friends that were happy. That's what mattered to you.

 

Still, Mettaton insisted on doing something. "I know! I can give you a swimsuit!" He offered. You tried to say 'no' but he had already grabbed you by the wrist and began pulling you to the shops near the beach. "Mettaton! Mettaton! Seriously, it's fine!" You chuckled as he excitedly towed you to a smaller but glitzier shop than the others. He pushed you inside the shop and a bright scene of colours hit your eyes. "Welcome! To the MTT swim shop!" Mettaton exclaimed as he struck a pose in front of a bunch of swimsuit racks. Um... Wow. This place was ritzy as fudge. On every single wall there was at least one photo of Mettaton doing a dramatic pose and glamorous music played softly in the back ground.

 

"How did he already have a shop down by the beach?" You wondered and you drink in the scene. "I have a lot of time on my hands so this is just one of my many clothing stores." He explained to you, noticing your flabbergasted expression. "Wow." You say with your eyes wide, trying to take in all the information being thrown at them. This was a full shop. There was a lot of women who looked like they were in their early 20s running around, looking at price tags and searching racks. "Come on, darling! I have a special changing room that you can use." Mettaton told you as he grabbed your wrist again. You were too surprised to even fight back as he guided you to a back room. 

 

"Here! Try this one!" He smiled as he held up a 2 piece swim suit. You looked at it and you could barely see it it was so revealing. "Mettaton, I'm sorry to say this, bud. But that looks like it was 5 strings tied together." You admitted. It was in your best colour but seriously, you would blind a person. "If you insist on giving me a bathing suit, can I pick it out?" You asked politely as he threw the 5 string swimsuit over his shoulder. He thought for a moment until he bobbed his head side to side and gave you the okay. 

 

Casually, you browsed the more, 'appropriate' racks of swimsuits. Eventually, you found one you liked. A simple black, tankini with black swim shorts. Just your size which was perfect. "I think this one is fine. But seriously, you don't need to do this." You told Mettaton after he had hesitantly taken the tag off of it for you to put on. If you had wanted a swimsuit you could have bought one but still Mettaton insisted. "You have no idea how much it means to me that I was able to talk to blooky again. This is the least I can do." He told you stubbornly as you were pushed into the dressing room again to change.

 

A matter of minutes later you came out with your clothes thrown over the swimsuit and you were ready to go again. "Thank you, Mettaton." You smiled after meeting him at the front door. "Anytime!" He chuckled before opening the door for you and the 2 of you walked back to the beach. Man, how did you end up with such great friends? You had a family, amazing friends, a boyfriend. What did you do to deserve such amazing monsters in your life? You had been a pretty terrible person ever since your parents past away. The only person you really showed your true colours to was frisk back then, but now... A month later, after some pretty bad things, your true colours had completely stained your entire personality because of these monsters. Even after the bad things, these monsters had managed to bring out the best in you.

 

You realize that your eyes had been getting a bit watery and you blink it away, trying to act natural. This was going to be a tear-free day! This was a beach day with your best mates! You can only smile on days like these!

 

After you had reached the sand again, you left your phone next to Mettaton, telling him he can call Napstablook again if he wanted. Then you strip off your t-shirt and shorts to reveal the bathing suit underneath. The sun gently kissed your paler less-seen-by-the-sun skin and you excitedly run to the water after thanking Mettaton once again. You reached the shore line and splashed right in, no holding back at all. The water was icy cold but you didn't care. It was the ocean, it was supposed to be cold anyway. Taking a deep breath and squeezing your eyes shut you dive under the waves and swim to the group. It felt so good to move like this in the water again. Free, weightless, and full of energy.

 

You come up from the waves for air. "Hey! look at who came to join us!" You heard frisk yell as you tried wiping sea water from your eyes. You open up your eyes to reveal your friends in the water that was shallow enough for their feet to touch, or in your case for your toes to graze the sandy floor. "Heya guys!" You shouted joyfully as you kicked in the water happily. Gosh, the water was fricking cold but the sun was incredibly hot and when you mixed the 2 it felt amazing. At the moment, it looked like everyone was just relaxing in the waves letting it roll over their bodies or hang out on inner tubes and water mattresses.

 

Sans was floating on a mattress with his sunglasses taped to his skull and his hands resting behind his head. He looked completely relaxed... Too relaxed. An evil thought struck you. Silently, you slipped under the surface of the ocean and gently kicked to the mattress. When close enough, you emerged from the water to take a peek at Sans with no sound made at all. Carefully, oh so carefully. You grabbed onto the corner of the mattress, you gripped the rubbery material of the mattress in your hands. _1, 2, 3_ _!_ You counted in your head. Just as you were about to flip the mattress, an odd aura consumed your body. "What the--" You started but you were cut off after being pulled from the water and held in mid air. "Holy crap! What!? What the heck is happening?!" You squealed as you struggled. Wait, you paused in your struggling to look down at the mattress you were trying to flip. Only for your eyes to meet the culprit of this odd levitation. "Sans." You said darkly before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

 

"tsk. tsk. looks like someone was trying to prank the prank lord." Sans said while sitting up and wagging a finger in your face. At the moment, you were being held upside down in the air, laughing like an idiot at your failed prank attempt. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry prank lord. Can you please put this pranking peasant down?" You pleaded after choking down the rest of your laughter. New note: do not prank Sans while he is relaxing. Sans looked like he was thinking for a moment, until he shrugged. "okay. since you asked so nicely." He responded before flicking his finger slightly and you went flying in the direction his finger moved before finally dropping down into the sea. Oooh he was going to pay for that. "That! Was dirty!" You sputtered after finally surfacing. You could hear Sans's smug laughter even if you couldn't see him with all the sea water in your eyes.

 

When you had wiped the salty water out of your eyes, you doggy paddled your way back to the mattress and attempted pushing him off it instead. "what are you doing?" Sans chuckled as you began pushing on Sans's arm. "Trying to push you and your smug grin off this mattress, what do you think?" You replied with an element of sass in your tone. He needed some sort of cool off time for using his magic against you. "aw. you're just a sore loser. oh well, you're lucky i find that cute about you." Sans taunted as he attempted to shove you away. You weren't having it. So instead of pushing him off, you grabbed both his arms and dragged him off the mattress and into the water. Haha! Victory was yours, now that you had gotten back at your jerky boyfriend! 

 

Sans surfaced from the water with his sunglasses dangling by one side of his skull revealing his surprised expression. "Ha! The score is tied! Sans: 1. ______: 1." You tell him with a smirk. It's only fair! Sans needed his fair share of being pranked too! However, Sans thought otherwise, "so there's a score board now? okay, take this!" Sans exclaimed as he splashed a wave of water at you. Oh, it was on now. The 2 of you immediately began a full out splash war which ended up getting everyone in the water involved. Everyone against everyone, splashing water in the face of whoever dared come close enough in another person's splashing range.

 

In the end, the game was called a tie and everyone was a winner. Weeellll, almost everyone called it a tie. Papyrus and Undyne were still at it for a good hour until Undyne claimed victory. But other than that, your group was all pretty pooped out by the end and you all decided to head back to the beach for dinner. The foods Papyrus was throwing into the basket before you left was amazing. For once, Papyrus didn't pack a single ingredient for spaghetti and it felt so good to just have a sandwich instead of pasta for dinner. Oh wait, haha! SANDwich? You're at the beach? Yeah...

 

Anyway, with the sun beginning to set and with you getting slightly pink, everyone decided to call it a day. You packed up your umbrellas and blankets while making sure everything you brought had either been thrown away or packed. You had to admit, you were getting pretty sleepy from all the swimming and the setting sun telling your body it was close to bed time. You could barely wiggle into your normal clothes in the changing booths, you were so tired. But, you did manage to make it back to Papyrus's car and you almost made it through the entire drive before you ended up falling into a deep sleep. 

 

You didn't know it, but you had leaned over onto Sans on the car drive. You were using him as your head rest as you had gently drifted into sleep. Sans was halfway to dream land himself when you had leaned up against him and that was when he was knocked out. The 2 of you in the back seat, snoozing after an exhausting full day at the beach. It had been a great day, spending it only with your best mates and ending it in a peaceful sleep. It was odd to you, but for the first time in literally years... you didn't have a nightmare. No fire, no arguing adults, just calming scenarios that made you all the more comfortable where you were.

 

All in all, this day had been amazing. And tomorrow was going to be even better! Papyrus had called in a guy who was going to fix the AC. Instant better tomorrow. But right now, all that could effect you was the present. The past didn't even dare to bring up a night terror, the future was coming but the present was being spent in Papyrus's car. Cruising down the road with your boyfriend by your side and enjoying a nightmare-less sleep. The best thing you had been given in a long time. 

 

That's why the present is a gift.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'awww. Sans and reader are so cute. 
> 
> KAWAII DESU!!!!!!! <3!!!


	15. Goodbye Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few more days until school starts up again. You begin preparing yourself and you learn that Papyrus is going to high school too! But on a lower note, Frisk is going for a trip back to the underground. She tells you there's something she needs to get and that she'll be back by the time school starts.

"So next on the school list, we need some... college ruled notebooks." You said while shopping with Papyrus that day. You were getting yourself the items needed for this school year. The only thing about the school list was that you needed to double everything. You had learned that Papyrus, who was 2 years younger than you, was going into the 10th grade. You, were going into 12th which was your final year. It was awesome that Papyrus was going to the same school as you. You would have a cool dude hanging by your side at lunch, before school and when ever. You could show Papyrus around and just be a goofball with him.

 

It was going to be great. But right now, you needed to focus on the task at hand. You still had quite a few things to check off on the list before you had everything you needed. " **I FOUND THEM, HUMAN!** " Papyrus called to you at the other end of the isle. He held up multiple notebooks ranging in all sorts of colours on the spectrum. "Perfect." You said and you pushed the shopping cart over to where the tall skeleton was kneeling with the notebooks in his hands. "Try and pick out each notebook in a different colour." You informed Papyrus as he began tossing notebooks into the shopping cart.

 

" **WHY?** " He asked looking at you with his hands grabbing for another notebook. "I found it easier to get different coloured notebooks because, through out the school year it can get confusing on which notebook is which for each subject if they're all in the same colour. But you can tell which notebook is which easier if you get all sorts of colours. Like last year, for my math class I had a green notebook. So when ever I was going to math I would grab the green one. It decreases the possibility of being tardy if you grab your items for your next class faster." You informed him while making a grab for a purple notebook. 

 

Papyrus looked at you with an impressed expression. " **WOWIE! THAT'S REALLY SMART, HUMAN! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE SO ORGANIZED.** " Papyrus told you. You were confused whether that was a compliment or if he was telling you he thought you were less capable of what you can really do. "Thanks?" You said with question, heavy in your tone. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. At least it proved to him that you can do more than you seemed. 

 

Back to doing school shopping! Eventually, you found all the things listed on the the school requirements and you headed to the check out counter. "We have pencils?" " **CHECK.** " "We have glue sticks?" " **CHECK.** " "We have paper lunch sacks?"" **CHECK.** " "We have that tin lunch box you wanted?" " **CHECK.** " And papyrus held it up for emphasis. "Okay, I see the paper, the tape, the scissors... Yep, I think we have it all." You smiled up at Papyrus and pushed the cart forward to the check out lady. She scanned your items and gave you your total, but you could obviously tell she wasn't comfortable with Papyrus. You didn't see why she wouldn't be okay with the cute cinnamon roll that only smiled at her.

 

He was trying his best to be kind to her and the other shoppers, so why was she so on edge about him? "I'm sorry, miss but can... I know this is rude to ask but can he please stand over there?" She asked while pointing over at the corner of the store near the door and looking at Papyrus. Yep, you called it. She really didn't like Papyrus. "I'm sorry, is he being a problem in some way?" You snapped back while flashing her a smile. She only stiffened before tugging at the collar of her shirt. "N-no but--" "Then I see no reason as to why he has to leave. He is a costumer like everyone else here so treat him like one, please and thank you." You finished with an innocent smile on your face.

 

That shut her up and she continued letting you purchase your things. You hauled the bags of groceries into the cart before taking Papyrus by the hand and pushing the cart away. You walked out the door but not before flipping the cashier lady off with your ring finger and your back turned to her. Yeah, you didn't use the right finger to flip her off but you never really had the courage to truly flip a person off.

 

" **HUMAN, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO THAT LADY?** " Papyrus asked you semi-silently as you stormed back to the car. "Because I've had it up to here with monster haters and crappy people like that." You grumbled as you opened up the trunk to the convertible and loaded bags into it. You really hated how people just couldn't accept others for who they were. Monsters were born monsters. It wasn't their choice, so why punish them for a choice they didn't make? "It just annoys the crap out of me." You explained after you had finished loading the trunk and slammed it closed. Papyrus seemed to sense your annoyance and dropped the subject immediately. 

 

You silently thank Papyrus for dropping the subject. You really didn't want to rant to him. Plus, you weren't even a monster so it would be unfair for you to rant and not an actual monster doing it. *sigh* Oh well, at least you don't know any monster haters in your neighborhood. (Partially because the entire neighborhood was monsters.) 

 

The car drive home was full of vibrant music and Papyrus trying to get you to sing to the music with him. You did end up joining him in his singing fest which made you completely forget about the lady back at the store. Papyrus was good at that, helping you get your mind off of things you were frustrated about. One of the many reasons why Papyrus was important to you. Not only that but he was strong as heck so he was able to take in many more grocery bags than you when you got home. Making Papyrus, fun and useful. He really was a cool dude. "You can set the bags down on the table and we can pack our backpacks." You order Papyrus after he asked you where to set his load of groceries. There was only 4 more days until school started and you needed to be prepared.

 

After unloading the car you go to business on pulling out the backpacks you and Papyrus had chosen. Being the dork you were, you had gotten a backpack that looked like the galaxy and bought what seemed like 50 pins of your favourite fandoms and bands to decorate it. Yeah, your a total dweeb. But hey, isn't everyone from time to time? 

 

Papyrus had gotten a backpack that looked like spaghetti noodles and sauce. When you had pointed it out to him in the store he almost fainted from pure excitement. That was when you knew you just  **HAD** to get it for him. It would be so cute seeing him bounding to school with the stars in his eyes, proudly flaunting his special backpack. It was perfect for him. And it was lucky too! Last one they had in stock! Now all you needed to do was fill up your backpacks with the school crap and get it to the building on the first day. 

 

It wasn't easy packing the bags though. It took you a good hour to find a place to fit everything and get the backpack to zip closed. Dang it! Why did you have to buy so many pins?! They were constantly getting in the way of your fingers when you were picking at the zipper. "Please close?" You whispered to your backpack after rearranging everything inside it for the 8th time. Taking a deep breath, you tug on the zipper and easy as pie, it zipped up. "Yes! Thank the world it has closed!" You shouted triumphantly while lifting up the backpack to show your victory.

 

You were alone at the table now because Papyrus had gotten his backpack to close long before you. So, now... You really didn't have anything to do. You would go annoy Sans but he was away doing one of his many jobs at the moment. Hmmm. Well, maybe to start you should put your backpack away in your room. 

 

Slinging the heavy sack over your shoulder, you trudge up to your room and fling the bag-o'-useless-school-junk™ to the corner of your room before sitting down at your desk to think about what to do. Maybe you could set up that laptop you bought for school? No never mind, you did that yesterday. Ah! Why not go and bug frisk? Just because you can. "Paps, I'm going over to Toriel's." You call out to Papyrus after you had reached the front door while pulling your boots on. Your bomber jacket was still wrapped cozily to your member and you take a deep breath of it's calming sent before walking out the door.

 

It was easy to get to the Dreemurr home. All you needed to do was cross the street and you were at the house. Easy as pie. Now that you were walking up to the house, you could see Asgore weeding his flower beds and watering the buttercups. "Howdy, ______. What brings you here today?" Asgore asked as he saw you walking up to him on the paved walk way to the porch. "Not much, dad. I just came here to bug frisk. I don't have anything to do so maybe I could talk to her or help her with something. Is she home?" You said to Asgore with honesty. Hey, if he wanted an answer, then he can get a truthful one.

 

"Yes! Frisk is home. Its actually a great time that you came over, right now she's preparing herself to go back to the underground." Asgore informed you as he stood up from his buttercups. Wait, what? Frisk was going  _back_ to the underground???? "Sorry, dad. I don't think I heard you properly. What is frisk doing again?" You asked hoping you just didn't hear him very well. "I said that frisk is going back to the underground." He repeated with a confused look that he shot at you. Oh shoot, you did hear him correctly. Frisk, spent 2 years in the underground and now, she was going back? You thanked Asgore and asked him if you could go inside. "Be my guest." He chuckled while gesturing to the door. 

 

You headed for the door and raced inside. Immediately running through the hall of their house and completely ignoring Toriel's hello and offer for a muffin that she had just baked in a dozen. When you had reached frisk's room you kicked the door open like you were in a mobster movie yelling, "Why the heck are you going back?!" You had barged in right as frisk was zipping up her travel sack. She looked at your worried face and sighed, "So I'm guessing either mom or dad told you." And she picked up a water bottle from the floor, then stuffing it in one of the pockets. "Uh, Yeah! I'm confused on why you want to go back. You could get hurt, or get lost, or die or-or!-" You stuttered before you started to feel emotions pressing at your eyes.

 

No, you couldn't cry. You can't allow yourself to do that. So instead of showing you had tears you covered them up with a scowl and an angry attitude. "I don't want anything like that to happen to you!" You shouted to her while stamping your boot on the carpet for emphasis. You knew you were acting like a child, but frisk was everything to you. She was your best friend and technical sister. Losing her would be like losing family. You had your doubts that she would come back alright, but frisk was frisk. A careful, calm-minded and intelligent girl. But you still doubted her. You would do anything to stop her from leaving because you knew she was going to get hurt in some way.

 

"______, I spent 2 years down there. I highly doubt that I could get hurt or die if no more monsters are down there and I know the place so well." Frisk told you as a way to calm you down while she slung the travel bag over her shoulder. She was right, if anyone could get out of there without a scratch, it would be her or one of the many monsters that had live down there. BUT, what if!-- No, she could take care of that in a cinch. MAYBE!-- No still, she knows how to deal with something like that. But you were still frightened. For all you know, she could accidentally trigger the barrier again and never come back. Then again, Toriel had told you as a history lesson that only people with powerful SOULs could cross the barrier. And if frisk's SOUL wasn't considered strong then you didn't know what was strong.

 

You knew now that you shouldn't freak out about this. Frisk was strong and full of DETERMINATION. You didn't know anyone more determined than frisk. "I'm... Sorry. But seriously, I know that you can get in and out of there like that." You snapped your fingers. "But anything can happen." You were uncertain of the possibilities. It surely wasn't impossible for a dangerous monster to still be down there or the underground was getting weak and it could cave at any moment. Okay, okay, just... Take a deep breath. "Can you just promise me you'll be back when school starts?" You whisper stubbornly. You knew you couldn't stop her from going, so why keep on trying?

 

Frisk smiled at you before wrapping her arms around you in a hug. "Thank you. I absolutely promise you that I'll be back in time for school." Frisk assured you as she pulled out of the hug to give you a decisive nod. "Do you pinky promise?" You held out your right pinky to her with a little grin on your face. You wanted to know if she remembered. 

 

It seemed like she did as she linked pinkys with you and shook them. Normally this was the part where you unlinked but you and frisk always did something special. Linking your other pinkys together you did a double shake before unlinking and clapping your hands 3 times while alternating between your hands and then both you and frisk's hands clapping together. Finally you ended the pinky promise with the 2 of you crossing arms and turning out on your heels until you faced each other again. Then adding a little snap and finger guns towards each other.

 

You burst out laughing at the old routine you and frisk had ever since you were little. It was one of the ways you and frisk bonded back then and now it was a sacred ritual of your friendship. Yeah, you and frisk are dweebs. But your cool dweebs. "I can't believe you remember that!" You both laughed to each other as you clutched your stomach and began wheezing a bit. But anyway, back to serious matters. "Well, all I have to say to you now frisk is, stay safe and come back alive please? I'd really appreciate that." You joked as you gave her one last hug goodbye. 

 

She simply nodded and the 2 of you left her room so you could see her off at the door. Downstairs, Toriel and Asgore were waiting for her with gifts for her trip. Toriel handed her a container that was filled with some of the muffins she had just baked. While Asgore handed her a thermos brimming with hot golden flower tea. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad, I love you." Frisk said as she dealt out hugs to the 2 of them. Asgore looked like he was on the verge of tears as he allowed her to pass through the door behind him and walk away until she disappeared from sight.

 

Now, it was just you and your technical parents in the house, sending your hopes and prayers with frisk on her journey. This was scary for Toriel and Asgore. They both knew that she would return just fine but it wouldn't stop them from doing their job as her parents to worry about her. All they could do now was hope nothing bad happened. "So why even is frisk going back?" You asked Toriel as she closed the front door. She thought for a moment and tapped her chin with her finger. "I think frisk said that there was something important she left there, but she should have brought." Toriel told you with a shrug.

 

Huh, something important, eh? 'Guess you'll just have to see what she means.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write in the comments what you think frisk is trying to retrieve from the underground!


	16. EHS (Ebott High School)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the eve of the school year. You're over at Toriel's with the skelebros keeping Asgore and Toriel company in the absence of frisk. The house does seem pretty empty now without her. But more exciting news are the topic of tonight as Toriel and Asgore decide to surprise you.

"Ack! Be careful, Papyrus! We're trying to cook and there's a lot of dangerous things in here." You warned Papyrus as he ran through Toriel's kitchen for what felt like the 50th time cheering excitedly that school was starting tomorrow. " **BUT HUMAN I CAN'T STOP! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PREPARED FOR THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR. NOW THAT I'M READY FOR SCHOOL, I CAN'T WAIT!** " Papyrus yelled to you from the living room now as he was bounding all over the house like a maniac.

 

It made cooking dinner with Toriel rather hard. You were at Toriel and Asgore's at the moment to keep them in good company. Ever since frisk left for Mount. Ebott it had been really dull and boring. So you now usually spent your free time over here with them so it didn't seem so dreary. It just so happened that this time, you brought Sans and Papyrus with you. Then again you were kind of regretting it. There was Papyrus the metaphorical 'energetic puppy' and Sans was being intimidated by Asgore on the couch.

 

Asgore had been a little tough on Sans ever since he learned that you and Sans were dating. 'Guess it's because Sans might do "something" to you if he wasn't around 24/7 watching Sans when he was around you. But you knew Sans wouldn't so something like  _that_. He respected your boundaries and respected the fact that you wanted things to go slow. That was another great thing about Sans, he didn't see you as something to use for dirty pleasure. Asgore however, didn't know that so he had Sans under his watchful gaze when ever he could.

 

You could understand that Asgore thought it was his job since you considered him your father, but seriously. It was pretty annoying. He was always hovering, even when you and Sans were just chatting. At least Asgore  _tried_ to be sneaky about it. Emphasis on tried because his way of sneaking around is hiding behind walls and trees or listening in on the conversations from a distance.

 

But hey, why complain? He was better than some dads that didn't give a rip on what boys did to their daughters. Or even encouraged it. At least he wasn't one of those dads... Anyway, dinner was being prepared for the 5 of you as a celebration for 'school year eve'. And the soon return of frisk. She had been gone for all of last week and today was Monday meaning she'd be returning for school on Tuesday. 

 

On the outside, you told everyone you had total confidence in frisk that she would return without a scratch. But on the inside you were even doubting your own encouragement for Toriel and Asgore. Other than the years that frisk was supposedly dead, this had been the longest you had ever been away from frisk. Usually you would see her or text her everyday. You still texted her now to see if she was okay, but she hasn't responded at all. Either the cell reception is terrible down there or she's ignoring you.

 

You still have to keep your chin up! You wouldn't allow yourself to become an emotional mess because that was Toriel and Asgore's place to do that. Your place was to encourage and comfort them in this tough time. And frisk was coming back really soon, so you won't have to keep up this act much longer. "Just keep it together, you've nearly scraped through this without showing your afraid." You whispered a little louder than intended.

 

"What was that, ______?" Toriel asked with one of her floppy hears perking in your direction. "Nothing." Was all you said and you stirred the potatoes in the pot faster. She eyed you suspiciously before nodding and getting back to work on chopping the green onions. She would have pestered you more but tonight, you were having potato soup for dinner. One of your personal favourites. The only problem was the fact that Toriel had never made it before so she needed to concentrate to make sure it turned out alright. So far, the dish  _seemed_ to be turning out well. But you did catch Toriel trying to throw in a few snails every once in a while.

 

"I just thought it would make the flavor more interesting." She would always whine before hesitantly throwing the snails back in a bucket in her fridge. Thankfully you made it through cooking dinner without a single snail landing in the pot. You knew snails were kinda Toriel's thing. But you really didn't want to try it. You loved Toriel with all your heart, but you honestly can't find the guts to try out what she loves.

 

Well, forget about it. Dinner got done without the snails, and you were going to have a great dinner. And you mean a GREAT dinner. You haven't eaten anything but spaghetti for dinner ever since Toriel's dinner party and it was really bumming you out. You wanted variety, and when you asked for variety for dinner that usually meant different noodle shapes or colours to Papyrus. So you were going to savor this dinner like no other because this was a vacation for your taste buds.

 

As expected, the meal was like manna from heaven. You slurped your soup slowly, enjoying each spoonful more than the last until your entire bowl was clean with almost no evidence that the soup had ever been there. That was when your chore came in. Once everyone had finished their soup, you were assigned to cleaning the dishes. One of your least favourite jobs but you would do any chore for Toriel. She worked so hard as a mother to you and frisk that she deserved a little break every once in a while.

 

You took everyone's bowls and spoons as they all headed out to the living room to chat. But not before Sans gave you a peck on the cheek in front of Asgore. It always made Asgore tense when Sans showed any physical affection to you and Sans loved it. Just because Asgore intimidated him doesn't mean Sans can't poke fun at Asgore. It had become one of his favourite activities. You had to admit, it _was_ hilarious to hear and see Asgore's mini freak out moments when Sans gave you physical affection.

 

So you didn't protest whenever Sans went in for a kiss or a hug or even just a gentle whisper in your ear. Plus, you were beginning to like it and get used to it. Well... then again, it's hard not to get used to it when it was happening so often now.

 

Anyway, heading back to the kitchen, you dumped the bowls into the sink and flicked the faucet on while scrubbing at the bowls with a dish brush. You silently hum a song and mumble the words under your breath as you scrapped at spots on the dishes before setting them in the dish washer.  _"who shot that arrow through your throat? Who missed the crimson apple? It hung heavy in the tree above your head."_ You sang as you gently got a little louder. Not loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear but loud enough for the kitchen to hear. You personally didn't think you were that good, or at least that's what your old orphan mates told you.

 

_"This chaos this calamity, this garden once was perfect. Give your immortality to me! I'll set you up against the stars."_

 

"gloria, we lied. we can't go on. this is the time and this is the place to be... alive."

 

"HOLY--" You dropped the bowl you had been scrubbing into the sink and it chipped as soon as it hit the bottom. But you barely cared as you whipped around to see Sans with a shiz-eating-grin spread against his skull. Shoot, he heard you. You decide not to ask when he had come in as you turn around and continue the dishes with a blush burning your cheeks. "Hello." You said rather quickly as you scrubbed furiously at the now, chipped bowl. All you heard was a low chuckle from behind you. 

 

"huh, _wine red_? i didn't think you as one who'd listen to that." You heard Sans tell you as footsteps behind you become louder. You didn't want to look at him as you had just sang passionately in front of him. You have never sang with passion in front of a single person. Only when you were joking or doing bad on purpose you would sing in front of others. "Yep. Now I'm tryin' to do my chore here?" You said irritated. You knew he was only there just to distract or tease you, Sans never did chores so he wasn't there to help.

 

To your surprise, Sans came up to the dish washer and held out a hand to you. You stared at it for a few seconds with mild confusion. "are you gonna hand me the bowl or what?" He asked with a hint of impatience. Without hesitating you place the dripping dish in his bony hand and he set it neatly in the dish washer. This all seemed very suspicious to you. "What do you want, Sans?" You sighed as he helped you out with the remaining bowls and spoons. "do i have to want something to help out my girl?" Sans told you while trying to sound innocent. 

 

"Spill it."

 

"ugh, ya caught me. i wanted to ask you a favor." He admitted as he closed up the dish washer.

 

You nodded and looked up at him to tell him you were listening. He looked hesitant to ask you this favor as he shifted his weight in his slippers. "could you please... just watch out for paps tomorrow at school? i figured there's going to be problems, with him being a monster and all. so just keep an eye out for him." He asked you silently before giving you his usual confident smile and walking past you and stopping in the doorway. "also, i think your singing voice... it's beautiful. you should use it more often." And with that, he stepped out of the kitchen. Leaving you with a small smile on your face.

 

He told you, you were good at singing. One of the first people too. It made you feel happy, you used to dream about hitting it big as a singer and leaving ol' ms. 'farty Marty's (as you had come to call her now) orphanage. That dream died a long time ago but it still felt good to know that at least one person supported your old fantasy. 

 

Finally, you manage to make yourself put the little compliment in the past and you walked into the living room with everyone else. But it looked like it was a council meeting with the way everyone looked at you when you walked in. "_______, please take a seat." Toriel ordered you as her paw was pointed at a dining room chair in the middle of the room.

 

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" You half joked half informed as you slowly made your way to the hard wood chair while everyone else sat on the couch and recliners looking at you. "You're not in trouble, we just wanted to ask something very important." Toriel informed you as you sat. Huh, seems like everyone was asking you something important today.

 

Asgore looked over at Toriel who was looking at him. You noticed Asgore had some papers in his paw and Toriel was holding a pen. "So, me and Asgore. Since we really didn't officially divorce, we're still married basically. So we took the liberty of saying we were a married couple and we went to your old orphanage." Toriel said as she rolled the pen in between her fingers. You were scared now. What were they doing, going to that place? Were they going to make them take you back??? Because you'd make a big fuss about that.

 

"We went to ms. Marty and we asked for these." Asgore said as he leaned over and handed you the papers in his paw. It took you one look and your jaw dropped. "A-a-adoption?" You stuttered out. There on the very front paper in big blocky letters, it had your name and all your information on it. You realized there was more and you switched the papers around to see frisk's papers as well with all her info. But you couldn't believe it. They wanted to officially adopt you? "She practically threw the papers at us and danced with joy that she finally got rid of them." Toriel giggled as you studied the papers picking them apart, word for word, letter from letter.

 

You looked up at the smiling Toriel and Asgore. Tears had sprung into the corners of your eyes. "You really want to adopt me?" You asked to clarify. You were beginning to think this was a dream with someone telling you, you sang good and then finally being shown you were going to be adopted. But this was no dream. Every fiber of the room and every emotion being felt was real. This was reality, "We were just wanting to ask you if it was okay. We know that your almost too old to be adopted but, we just want you to be an official member of our family." Asgore smiled but it quickly disappeared as he noticed your eyes on the verge of tears.

 

"Are you alri--" 

 

"Why?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why do you even need to ask? Screw asking me! There is no way I could ever say no! Yes!" You yelled as you jumped up from your chair and embraced Toriel and Asgore. No, pardon me. Your parents. You were going to be apart of this family by law! Best part, your going to be sisters with frisk by law! You have a family, the best family you could ever have. "Haha, I guess that settles it then. Welcome to our family, ______ Dreemurr." Asgore chuckled as you released him and Toriel. Oh my goodness! That's right! You were now a Dreemurr. 

 

Wait. This was great and all, but there was one detail you wanted to clarify. "Mom, dad. Would it be okay if I still lived with Sans and Papyrus though? I mean, if they'll have me." You asked after Toriel and Asgore signed your adoption papers, making you their daughter by law. You looked over at Sans and Papyrus on the couch. Papyrus looked like he had shed a few tears from the beautiful show and Sans was smiling at you, telling you he was happy for you. You really liked living with the brothers. The things that went on in that house was just your kind of crazy and you felt at home there.

 

You didn't want to lose that. Even if it meant you were going to live with your now official family. Because, Sans and Papyrus were your family too. Toriel looked at the brothers, they both gave her a decisive nod and she looked at you with a motherly smile. "You may do what ever you like, my child." She told you and you gave her another hug. You loved Toriel. She was now your mother, you couldn't have asked for a better mother. "Thank you mom. I love you." You whispered to her in the hug. You heard her breathing hitch and a small sob escaped her mouth. "I love you too, ______."

 

That night had been amazing. You were adopted, you had a taste bud vacation, you were complimented. And tomorrow, you get to go to school with a cool dude. You couldn't ask for more. Well, except for frisk to come back. She would have been a great addition to this night. But she wasn't there. At least she'd be back tomorrow with hope. But right now, you should worry about getting to bed, you have school early in the morning!

 

You and the skele-bros said your goodbyes for the night and headed out into the darkened streets with your warmer clothes wrapped tightly around your bodies. The nights had been getting colder the closer you got to the school year so you could almost see your breath now. "Well that was a satisfying dinner." You said out loud with bubbly laughter escaping your throat in the dark. You hadn't been so bubbly and enthusiastic in a long time. You even cartwheeled in the street you were so happy!

 

"heh,  _wheel_ just be heading home now. as some of us are getting pretty  _tired._ " Sans joked as he saw you doing your cartwheels until your hands hurt from touching the asphalt. " **SANS! THOSE WERE AWFUL!** " Papyrus screamed as you and Sans were giggling your butts off. Yep. It was still great to be living with the skele-bros. You get to deal with this kind of wacky junk everyday and it was just fun. There was no way you could leave that behind.

 

That night, you tucked Papyrus into bed with Sans. The cute lil cinnamon roll had you lift the covers up over his member as Sans looked through Papyrus's bookshelf for his _Fluffy Bunny_ story. You were going to leave the brothers to it until Papyrus stopped you. " **PRINCESS, I THINK YOU DESERVE A STORY TOO. YOU SHOULD STAY AND LISTEN WITH**   **ME!** " Papyrus cheered and you stopped dead in your tracks. "Princess?" You asked confused as you pointed towards yourself questioningly. 

 

" **YES PRINCESS! YOU ARE NOW THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING AND QUEEN MAKING YOU THE PRINCESS!** " He explained as a thought struck him. " **AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BE YOUR ROYAL BODY GUARD!**   **NYEH HEH HEH!** " He shouted while jumping from bed and striking a heroic pose. Oh my gosh, this was too precious. He thought you were a princess now and he wanted to be your body guard. "Whatever floats your boat, bud." You giggled and set him back down in bed, but not before scooching Papyrus over on the bed so you can sit down and listen to Sans read.

 

It was a cute story. It was even cuter that Sans made voices for each character in the story, obviously he had read this story many, many times before because he barely needed to look at the book to recite the story. It was still fun and easily the best last night of summer you have ever had. You ended the night with simple 'good night' to both Sans and Papyrus before you slipped into your room and set your alarm for school.

 

 _ **beep! beep! beep!**_ Ugh, morning already? It felt like sleep was only a minute. Then again, you did have your usual nightmare which made sleep seem a little longer. You dragged yourself out of bed and over to your dresser. But that was when Papyrus busted in. " **PRINCESS! WAKE UP! WAKE-- OH. YOU ARE AWAKE.** " He shouted as he noticed you lazily looking at your dresser. You rubbed sleep from your eyes and looked at Papyrus. Oh gosh, he looked amazing. He had on shorts with little buttons, a shirt with basketballs for sleeves and the front said 'COOL DUDE'. He had knee socks on and a backwards cap. This was too much and you couldn't help but coo.

 

"Paps, you look so cute." You said to him as you studied his clothes. " **I AM NOT CUTE!!!! I AM A COOL DUDE IF YOU PLEASE, PRINCESS.** " He pouted as you opened up one of your drawers to figure out what to wear. " **OH! OH! PRINCESS, ARE YOU GOING TO DRESS UP COOL LIKE ME?** " Papyrus asked as he danced around your room in excitement. "Um, sure?"

 

" **THEN LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HELP!** " He exclaimed and he immediately began rummaging through your clothing drawers. You decide to sit back and relax while Papyrus did his thing. He wasn't going to let you help as he wanted you to look as cool as he did.

 

" **DONE!** "

 

Papyrus held up the chosen articles of clothing in front of you... He held up your shorts you wore to the beach, and a pair of rainbow thigh socks you bought when a shooting at a gay club happened in your town. You had only bought them to wear once just as a memorial for the people that had been victims but he wanted you to wear them again with your black chucks and t-shirt with a pink Mexican day of the dead skull on the front. "Thanks, Paps." You said shakily and you put the clothing items on your bed. He walked out of your room for you to get dressed telling you he was going to be waiting for you downstairs.

 

You debated whether you should change the outfit up a bit. But decided against it since Papyrus was looking forward to you wearing it, at least Sans wouldn't be awake. So you begrudgingly throw on the outfit, pulling the socks to their full height and slipping the t-shirt over your member. " _Just do it for Papyrus._ " You told yourself and you headed down the stairs to get breakfast ready.

 

You tromped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Papyrus was sitting at the kitchen table, he took one look at you and gasped with excitement. " **YOU LOOK SO COOL! ALMOST AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** " And with that he ran up to you and grabbed your waist to look at you at eye level. " **THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST! ME AND YOU, GOING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER IN OUR COOL CLOTHES!** " Papyrus said and he smiled the widest grin you'd seen him grin. He was just giddy with glee that he was going to school. "Yeah, it'll be the best alright. But right now, can you put me down? We're kinda WAISTing time here." You joked and he set you down carefully. " **YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT PUN BECAUSE TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.** " He told you slightly grimly and he took his place at the table as you got breakfast ready.

 

Simple bowls of cereal was all the 2 of you needed and you slurped it down in a matter of minutes before heading to the bathroom to get your teeth and hair brushed. After that, you grabbed your bomber jacket and were ready to go. "Okay Paps! Let's get to the car!" You called to Papyrus who had run upstairs. " **OKAY, PRINCESS! BUT I'M GETTING SANS UP RIGHT NOW SO HE CAN SEE US OFF.** " Papyrus told you and right at that moment you could hear the 2 of them walking down the stairs.  _Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot._ You didn't plan on having Sans see you wearing your 'cool clothes'. "morning..." Sans looked at you as your hand was on the doorknob and you were in the clothes you had hoped Sans wouldn't see.

 

"thanks you, paps for waking me up." Sans snickered as he saw your red face. You signaled to Papyrus that it was time to go and he about to follow you out the door. "wait, wait, wait. i wanna take a picture. for the memory." More like for the embarrassment. Sans was doing this to you because he knew it would annoy the crap out of you. What a jerk. Papyrus took delight in the idea of a photo and he took your hand as the 2 of you posed in front of the camera Sans had grabbed. As soon as the picture was taken you pulled Papyrus out the door. "aw, what? no goodbye kiss?" Sans called to you out the door.

 

"Not for that you don't get one. Seeya later, Sans." You yelled back to him as you set your backpack down on the floor of the convertible. The last thing you heard was Sans's low chuckle as he walked back inside and the rev of the engine in Papyrus's car. " **SCHOOL! HERE WE COME!** " Papyrus shouted down the road as he drove speedily to get to EHS. Your high school, or more commonly known as Ebott High School. 

 

The high school was a huge place, filled with all sorts of kids. Kids from different sports teams and cliques, everyone was in their own friend groups or mingling to find a friend group. School had always been a wide and bizzarre place to you so you had never spent much time trying to get to know everyone. But this year was going to be different. You were going to try and find your clique and actually get to know people instead of ignoring them. Maybe even make your own clique! Anything can happen.

 

As soon as you arrived in front of the school Papyrus parked the car and stepped out with much confidence. You on the other hand, stepped out and kinda shrunk at the sight of so many kids your age in one place. Just by looking at people you could see their cliques, their style and if they would accept you or not as a friend. Papyrus didn't have that kind of filter in his eyes so he ran up to people at random asking to be their friend. Gosh, he was a cutie but he was going to be eaten alive if he carried on like that.

 

"Papyrus, you should try and be more careful about the people you are asking to be friends with. Try asking kids around your age and people who don't look super edgy okay?" you warned him as the 2 of you stood outside of the front door. Right now, you didn't want to get to class because you knew that any second now, frisk was going to come. Or at least that's what you hoped. She did promise you she would be back on time for school. So she has to come, if she doesn't you don't know what your going to do.

 

"______!" You heard a voice call. Ha! Speak of the devil, frisk! You immediately ran up to her and embraced her in a bear hug. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back." You told her as you felt something press at your stomach. "GET THE f*** OFF YOU LITTLE, b****." Oh shoot that mouth. You scowled slightly and released frisk from her hug. What the heck was frisk holding? It was a pot with a yellow flower in it? "Frisk, why do you have a flower?" You asked her and you jabbed your pointer finger towards towards the flower. But the flower,  _turned_  to  _look_ at you. And it looked mad as fudge. HOLY CRAP. The flower had a face! "frisk who the h*** is this b****?" It asked as it nodded it's petals in your direction. Haha, a flower was cussing at you. That  _totally_ happens everyday.

 

You couldn't stop staring at the little bad mouthed beast. "Flowey, it's not nice to call people that." Frisk scolded the flower, giving it a little spray from a squirt bottle and it hissed at her. "STOP THAT! And why can't I call her that if it's true?" It grumbled and it stuck it's tongue out at you. You're pretty sure it would have done worse if it had fingers. Again, frisk squirted it with the bottle and she set it on the ground. "Sorry about him. This is Flowey. He was the reason I went back to the underground." She informed you and you squatted down to the height of the little bugger.

 

"Hello, Flowey. I'm ______." You told him with a smile. Maybe you just got off on the wrong foot. You went to pat the little yellow flower's petals but it recoiled and shot something at your chest. You fell backwards and something flashed at you. "HP 19/20". Shaking off the feeling you got back up and still continued to smile at the little beast. You could understand that it didn't want to be touched. You were the same way, but then again, you didn't shoot things at people when they tried to touch you. "b**** if you try and touch me I will pummel you with bullets." He growled at you, earning himself another squirt from the spray bottle.

 

Haha, whatever that was. You're not sure that you liked it. But you did want to try and befriend this little flower, for all you know he could turn out to just be a tortured SOUL who just wants a little friendship. "I think I like you, Flowey." You half lied as you stood back up to your full height and frisk picked the flower pot up again. "Sorry about that, ______. He's just nervous about the surface that's all." Frisk cooed as she ran her fingers over Flowey's head. He growled but he didn't recoil, maybe you just had to get to know him to be friends with him. 

 

There you go, that's your mission for this school year. Become friends with a flower! You knew if you tried you'd be able to do it. Just keep your chin up and you'll be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job SuzukiNanami on guessing what frisk's mission was! Flowey is going to be such a tsundere bugger.


	17. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically your school day.

After directing Papyrus to class and waving goodbye, you set off to your own class. You had a good 2 minutes before home room and you needed to get there fast. You still had to stuff your junk in your locker and pick out a home room notebook and sharpen your pencil... So much to do in 2 minutes. 

 

You managed to find your locker and you spin the code into the lock, stuffing everything you didn't need inside it and running to the doorway of your first class. Aaannndd... YOU'RE IN! Right on time too because the bell just rang. All you needed to do now was find a seat.

 

As if instinct, you make your way to the back of the classroom and plop yourself down at an empty desk with your galaxy backpack by your side. You pull out your school supplies and set it up to be prepared for the day. You honestly expected no one to even come near your desk, but surprisingly one kid came and set up right next to you. "Haha! Hey, buddo! Howzigoin?!" The kid asked you enthusiastically. You turn your head to look over at a boy, with red hair and vibrant green eyes. He had a few freckles dotting his face and he was quite slim. On your scale, you rated him pretty cute. 

 

"Uh, hello." You said with mild confusion. He held out a hand to you but you didn't take it. He finally just put it down and continued to talk to you. "The name's Peter! But everyone calls me Twitch. What's your name? Well, actually it won't really matter because I can come up with a nick for you! I give all my friends a nick." He told you. You were still confused, but it quickly turned to surprise as he gave you a pat on the back. Not expecting it you jumped from your seat. "Boy, you sure are jumpy!" He chuckled as you sat back down again. "Sorry, Twitch. I'm just not keen on being touched." You informed him and he nodded in understanding.

 

"Ah, yeah. I had a friend like that once, you know you actually remind me of her. She was lesbian too!" He smiled and you stiffened slightly. "Um, I'm not lesbian. In fact, I actually have a boyfriend." You clarified and he stiffened himself.

 

"Aw! Man, I'm so sorry! I just assumed because of your socks. So sorry." He apologized he put a hand on your shoulder and you jumped from your seat again. "Please. Uh, don't touch me." You asked and you sat down again. He couldn't stop laughing now, he kinda reminded you of Sans with the way he laughed. You had to admit the laugh was cute but he was laughing way too much and it kinda got on your nerves. "Haha! You're honestly such a scaredy cat. Being touched by people isn't that scary." He stopped for a moment and began rubbing his chin. "Hmm, scaredy cat..." He snapped his fingers. "I got it! Your nick will be kitten! Well, hello kitten! Nice to meetcha!" He smiled as he signaled over a group of people. "Hey dudes! This is a new addition to the group. This is kitten." He told a few kids who had walked up to your desk.

 

"Hey!" "Hiya!" "'sup kitten." There was a round of hellos thrown at you and you got dizzy just trying to figure out who to say 'hi' to first. "Uh, I'm ______." You said using your real name. You didn't want to be called kitten, it was a little weird to you. But they still insisted and continued to call you kitten no matter what you said. After a while, the group of kids Twitch had called over decided to sit in the same area as you and Twitch were sitting. That was when you learned their names. Er, nicknames.

 

An Asian girl with her hair up in cute little buns. Her nickname was Sugar Panda. Another boy, who was Twitch's twin brother called Speed. An edgy looking emo boy with purple hair who was literally called Edge Lord. And last but not least a green fire monster girl. You learned from her that she was grillby's daughter and the group of friends called her Sweetie. That was basically the gang that you had just been welcomed into. You learned a lot about these friends. Speed had been the one who started the group with his brother Twitch and Edge Lord had been the first member. 

 

They explained to you that they accepted anyone, no matter their race, sexuality, clique or social status. Speed was gay so that was why he had started the group where everyone was equal no matter where they came from or what they thought. You thought it was sweet. Originally, Twitch had been asking you to join because he thought you were lesbian but he thought it would still be cool to have someone like you in their group. Especially after you told them you were an orphan and had just been adopted by monsters. That was when they all fully agreed to allowing you to join because you were different, just like they were. They all were different from each other yet they all cared for each other. You loved it, you think you are going to enjoy being friends with them.

 

But class sadly had to start, and you were all silenced. Your new home room teacher, Mr. Gordon had walked into the room and a hush fell over the class. "Welcome 12th year students. I am going to be your teacher this year. Take note students that where you are sitting now is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year." He informed the class and a few students high fived each other while others groaned. Your new group of friends all silently cheered to each other until Mr. Gordon spoke up again. 

 

"Here in home room I will teach you literature, writing, Human and now, Monster history. This school year is going to be wicked!" He smiled to the class while making a YOLO sign with his face. Oh gosh, he's one of  _those_ teachers. "Okay, who's ready to take roll call?" Mr. Gordon said while trying to sound enthusiastic. Everyone was silent as he took roll. He called on people and asked for an interesting fact about them. He even asked if there was any specific name they wanted him to call them. Of course, your new found friends all insisted on being called their nicknames. "______ Dreemurr?" Mr. Gordon called. You were about to say 'here' but Twitch interrupted you. "Actually! Mr. Gordon, sir! We call her kitten if you please." He shouted to the teacher while pointing at you. "Alright, kitten Dreemurr?" He smiled looking in your direction. "Here..." You grumbled. Now you were being called kitten by the teacher and probably the entire class.

 

The day however didn't seem so bad. You chatted more with Edge Lord during 3rd period getting to know him and learning he was actually a pretty sweet guy. He just seemed edgy until you knew him as a person. And Sugar Panda was a sweet lil' strawberry. She should really get to know Papyrus, they'd become great friends really fast. Not only that but Sugar Panda was SUPER smart. She skipped 10th and 11th grade so she was actually Papyrus's age. Then there was Sweetie, as the name implies she was a total Sweetheart. She was really kind to you and even offered to help you carry your things at one point when you were switching classes. But you personally, really liked meeting the twins the best. Twitch was straight while Speed was gay but the 2 of them worked in perfect harmony. They did pretty much everything together and even sometimes talk in unison which made you laugh.

 

You barely had anytime to dread the fact that you were at school because you had been having such a great time with your new found buddies. It was almost like you had found your family away from your family with how close you had grown to these friends within the first day. They had even invited you to sit with them when lunch time rolled around. "Come on, kitten. Our table is over by the windows." Twitch called to you after you had stopped in the doorway of the cafeteria. You were looking at the sea of heads for a frisk and Papyrus. Frisk was in your grade, and the school paired your grade up with the 10th graders for lunch meaning Papyrus was going to be there too. The only problem was that you couldn't see either of them.

 

You looked over at Twitch and told him to hold on with a hand gesture. "One sec, Twitch. I'm trying to see if I can find my other friends." Twitch walked back up to and asked you how many other friends you had. "I have 2. Well, technically 3 but I just met one of them." You explained to Twitch and he gave you a wide smile. "Well if you find your friends, we'd be more than happy to have them join us at our table!" He laughed before following everyone else to one of the tables that had a view of the outside parking lot. You watched as he returned to the group and they welcomed him back as if he was some valiant hero with pats on the back and smiles all around. You loved this welcoming group, with luck they might welcome frisk, the bad mouthed flower, and Papyrus with open arms.

 

" **GUESS WHO?** " A voice singsonged from behind you as gloved hands covered your eyes. You know immediately who it is but you decide to humor him.

 

"frisk?"

 

" **BZZZT.** "

 

"Flowey?"

 

" **WRONG.** "

 

"Sans?"

 

" **HE DOESN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL HERE! IT'S ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** " 

 

Papyrus removed his hands from your eyes and revealed himself to you with frisk and Flowey beside him. "Haha! Darn, I should have known." You joked while pretending to snap your fingers in frustration. " **DO NOT BE HARD ON YOURSELF FOR BEING JAPED BY ME! IT'S NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO FIGURE OUT MY TRICKS.** " Papyrus comforted you as he picked up his lunch box that he had set on the floor earlier. "Did you happen to find a table by any chance?" Frisk asked you after giving you a hug as a hello.

 

"Yeah! Follow me, I met some great friends today and they offered for me and you guys to sit with them." And with that, you gestured to them to follow you as you began weaving your way through the crowd to the table where Twitch, Speed, Edge Lord, Sugar Panda and Sweetie sat. "Hey guys! These are my friends I was talking about. Papyrus, frisk and Flowey." You said to your friends as they all looked up at you and welcomed you to the table. 

 

"Hey! I remember you! I met you in Hot Land." Sweetie pointed to frisk and stood up. "You're the one who freed all the monsters!" Sweetie gasped with excitement and scooted over one stool offering for frisk to sit there. "Thanks. Aren't you.... Uh. Ah! Fukufire! Yes, you were the one who told me about the laser thingy!" Frisk said aloud as she took her seat next to Sweetie while dumping her lunch out of it's sack. Sweetie giggled and gave frisk a little wink, telling her to just call her Sweetie. "So do you all have nicknames?" Frisk asked as she fed Flowey and herself. 

 

Twitch nodded and began introducing everyone, "This here is my sweet twin bro, Speed." He pointed over at his brother sitting next to him. "Brains of the group and the youngest she should be in 10th grade but she skipped both 10th AND 11th, Sugar Panda." He shot finger guns over at Sugar Panda who was wolfing down a cup of instant ramen. "The darkest, edgiest but kindest pushover you can meet, Edge Lord." Edge Lord gave them a salute and got back to eating. "You already know Sweetie, but the most rad-tastic kick butt member of the group, yours truly... Twitch." And he ended by standing up and bowing to everyone at the table. Jokingly they all booed until he sat down again and began laughing.

 

Frisk seemed rather amused with this group. And as you expected, Papyrus and Sugar Panda really hit it off. Flowey... there's no such thing as pleasing him you learned and he just kept cussing at you whenever you tried to strike up a conversation with him. "So, Flowey--" "B****, I will end you." That was how your conversations went with the little devil. You still insisted on a conversation until you managed to get him to talk to you. "What was your school day like today, Flowey?" You asked after throwing away your lunch sack. "Ugh, it sucked. The teachers were all complete dumba**** that didn't even know what they were teaching. I liked music the best though." Flowey added and you smiled, he liked  _something_. You asked him what he liked about it. "Everyone in the class sucked so the music teacher was suffering and I enjoyed her pain. It sustains me..." An evil smile split against his face. He looked like he was going to start cackling but frisk hit with more water from the squirt bottle.

 

"NO." Was all she said and she got back to talking with Sweetie. Flowey huffed and tried wiping the water droplets off his petals but he can't really do that without hands. "SCREW THIS FLOWER BODY!" He screamed and he began violently shaking in his pot. He was screaming and wiggling in his pot as it began wobbling until he managed to make it fall over. "F***!" He howled as his tantrum carried on with him trying to get up. 

 

Without warning, your hands shot out and you grabbed the pot, setting it up right and scrapping the bits of dirt that had fallen out off the table and into your hand before putting it back in the pot. "What the h*** are you doing?" Flowey grumbled as you reached for some napkins. "Hold still." Was all you told him as you took a corner of the napkin and slowly reached over to Flowey. He backed away a bit until he couldn't anymore which allowed you to dab his petals and face with the napkin, clearing the excess water off of him. "There we go." You added cheerfully after throwing the napkin in a trash bin near your table.

 

Flowey didn't look at you. His face was contorted into a deep scowl with his petals facing the table. You tried to make eye contact with the little flower but he always looked away. Finally you gave up and rested your face in your hands. "..." Flowey had mumbled something. "What's that?"

 

"...th...anks..."

 

You smiled at the little bugger and pulled him closer to give his pot a hug. "Anytime, bud!" You chuckled with your smiled growing wider.

 

"B****."

 

...Yep.

 

Flowey is still Flowey. But you're warming up to him, you can feel it.

 

Lunch carried on, you talked a little more, laughed a lot more and caught up on how your school days went. Frisk ended up learning about your nickname and couldn't stop laughing at how true it was. You were jumpy like a kitten and such a scaredy cat about people making physical contact with you. She had continued to tease you about the name until the lunch period ended and you gave both frisk and Papyrus meaningful hugs goodbye. " **GOODBYE, PRINCESS! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!** " Papyrus called to you before racing off to his next class.

 

Twitch looked over at you with his usual smile "Princess, huh? Is that a pet name?" he gasped "Is he that boyfriend you were talking about?" Twitch asked you and you nearly fell over. You laughed a little. "No, Papyrus isn't my boyfriend. His brother is, and he calls me 'princess' because the monsters that adopted me are the king and queen of monsters." You informed Twitch and he gasped again before bowing to you regally. "Everyone! Please make way for the princess of monsters! Her highness, Princess Kitten!" Twitch teased you as you walked down the hall to your next class. He managed to get all your other friends involved as they all began bowing to you throughout the hallway until you had enough.

 

"Okay, okay I get it. Now shut up, it's getting embarrassing." You told them as they all began laughing at you and your burning cheeks. You had to admit, it was kinda funny but it made you uneasy with the stares you were receiving from all the commotion. But thankfully, you made it through the rest of the school day without dying! You were dumped an essay assignment called 'all about me' for Mr. Gordon and you had a nice relaxing drive to work before walking back home to work on the essay.

 

Hmmmm, how should you start this essay? Actually more accurately, _where_ should you start? A lot of interesting things had happened in your lifetime, there were just too many things to choose from. You had a lot of bad experiences, and a lot of good ones too. But should you start at the very beginning? Or when your life got interesting with all the monsters? Hm, decisions, decisions.

 

"hey, smarty pants. time to eat."

 

Sans appeared in your door frame and began knocking on the wood rhythmically. Turning in your desk chair you left your pencil on top of the papers for your essay before following Sans to the kitchen. "what were you workin' on?" Sans asked you as you made your way to the fridge to grab a cold soda to drink with dinner. "Just some homework." You answered simply and you popped the seal off your drink, taking a long swig of the beverage. You sat yourself down in the chair next to Sans and rested your chin on your fist, letting the imagination in your head flow as you thought up ways to begin the actual essay. You decide to go out on a limb and ask Sans about where you should begin it. "i think you should start it when you liked your life the best." He suggested with a shrug and a sideways glance. He was hinting that he thought you should start it when the monsters came to the surface.

 

"That is a good idea, but then I wouldn't have a very long essay. I could probably describe that in a paragraph." You huffed as you dragged your index finger along the can of your drink, leaving a trail in the condensation. It was true, your time with the monsters had actually been quite brief. They had gotten to the surface only... a month and a half ago? And even then in that time period, bad things still happened that made you unhappy so minus the time that had those experiences in them and you'd only have about 3 weeks. Definitely not enough to write about. Maybe it would be good to include a few bad experiences, just to add drama.

 

Oh well, screw the essay for now. You had until Thursday to finish it so why worry at this exact moment? Besides, this was your time to relax now that your first day of school was over and you had a great group of friends to look forward to tomorrow. Not only that, but date night was this weekend and you were dragging Sans to some comedy club you found. You had a full week ahead of you that had surprises for you to look forward to. Why stress about the essay?

 

Right at that moment, Papyrus set dinner in front of you and Sans. " **HEH! _BONE_ APPETITE! AUDIBLE WINK!** " Papyrus shouted as he set his own plate down and dug in. What? Papyrus actually told a pun? Who was this skeleton and what did he do with your little cinnamon roll?!!? "you seem awfully cheerful today." Sans said, he looked almost as surprised as you did. You had never ever heard him tell anything along the lines of a skeleton joke.

 

"Who are you?" You asked Papyrus, you were obviously joking but seriously, Papyrus + puns usually equaled something getting flipped over or an annoyed tantrum. " **I AM STILL THE SAME INCREDIBLY SMART SKELETON YOU KNOW AND LOVE, PRINCESS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS JUST EXTRA HAPPY TODAY.** " Papyrus informed you while rolling noodles onto his fork. He pointed it towards you. " **I MET SOMEONE COOL TODAY!** " He squealed and you smiled. "By any chance is this cool person, Sugar Panda?" You had guessed it as soon as he said the word 'cool'. He kept saying that Sugar Panda was super cool with her different way of using noodles (instant ramen) and love for logic puzzles at lunch today.

 

" **HOW DID YOU KNOW???? DID YOU GAIN POWERS TO READ PEOPLE'S MINDS?! THAT'S VERY RUDE YOU KNOW!** " Papyrus shouted while his hands flew to his skull as if to cover any chances of you reading his thoughts. "sugar panda?" Sans chortled as he covered his mouth to stop from any spaghetti flying. " **YES, SUGAR PANDA. IT'S HER NICKNAME, THOUGH SHE TOLD ME HER REAL NAME WAS MAIKA.** " Papyrus added and Sans was wiping a tear from his socket. The nickname really wasn't  _that_ funny. " **HOWEVER THE GREAT PAPYRUS THINKS SUGAR PANDA IS A GREAT NICKNAME FOR HER. SHE'S SWEET LIKE SUGAR AND ADORABLE LIKE A PANDA!** " Papyrus smiled before shrinking having his cheeks be dusted with a dark orange. That was when you caught on, leaning forward in Papyrus's direction you knit your eyebrows in his direction.

 

"HHHHHMMMMM~. Veeeerrry intriguing, Paps. I might just have to tell Sugar Panda about that."

 

" **N-NO! PRINCESS, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!** " His cheekbones only were deepening in the shades of orange. He totally meant it! Looks like your little cinnamon roll fancies a certain someone.

 

" **WELL-- I DID BUT DON'T TELL SUGAR PANDA? PLLLEEEAAASSEE?** " Papyrus begged you with stars in his sockets. Aw, okay no way could you disobey the puppy dog eyes he was giving you. "Alright, but you gotta say '_______'s amazing and I'm a precious cinnamon roll'." You told Papyrus and he immediately said it. " **______'S AMAZING AND I'M A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL.** " "Right you are!" You smiled at him as you finished up your dinner and enjoyed the rest of the evening. You ended the night with a nice movie and snuggle session with Sans before proclaiming it bed time. If you wanted to have another great day at school then you were going to need your rest. You're a zombie if you don't get enough sleep at night and your new friends didn't deserve to see that side of you yet. YET.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe I should do a question of the day thing. what do you guys think?
> 
> this chapt is sorta rushed tbh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. The Essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the essay you wrote. maybe a bit of reality thrown in but basically its just your homework assignment.

_ All About Me _

_by ______ Dreemurr_

_Sept. X, 201X_

 

_Hello, I'm ______ Dreemurr. I honestly don't know where to start this essay. I have so many things that happened recently that I'd love to share right now, but I've decided to take the path from the beginning instead of taking a short cut. I wasn't always a Dreemurr, in fact I just recently was adopted. I used to be called ______ (last name). Back when I was very little, around the age of 2 to 3 a fire started in my house. It had started out small as it came from only an outlet spark but when we tried to put it out, it only grew bigger. My dad had managed to get me and my siblings to safety outside of the fire, but when he went back in for my mom..._

 

_Let's skip this part. Anyway, I do have to come clean and say that the fire was my fault. I was always a troublesome and curious kid which had resulted in the burning of my house, and my later position in the orphanage. Back then, I was... called many names by my extended family and they divided the care of my siblings within the family, but everyone refused to take me. So they dumped me in the orphanage by town hall._

 

_On a lighter note, I had been given one last gift from my parents that I keep with me to this day. My bomber jacket, they had given it to me the day the fire started and I have it with me all the time as a reminder of them. I don't remember any of my real families faces, but sometimes if I think real hard I can see just a glimpse of what they used to be like._

 

_Anyway, when I was left to rot in the orphanage, I met my very best friend to this day. Frisk. She was always there for me no matter how bratty or unmanageable I was. She was the first person who attempted to touch me, I'm not very comfortable with physical contact because back when the fire started, no matter what I did no one wanted to touch or even look at me. So I grew used to that and now, touch just feels unnatural and weird. But frisk was the only person that I allowed to touch me back then. We were best friends, we didn't do anything without each other._

 

_I had never loved a person like I had loved frisk back then. She was my sister, blood related or not we were sisters. One day, when me and frisk were 15 we went for a hike on Mount. Ebott. It was supposed to be a nice outing for me and her, but it turned into hell. I am a naturally clumsy person, and we were running around a giant hole in the ground when my foot got caught on a root and I almost fell in. But frisk caught me and pulled me up, only for her to lose her balance and nearly fall in herself._

 

_I did manage to grab her hand but our fingers slipped and she fell in..._

 

_That was when I changed. A full 2 years passed by and for everyday in those 2 years, everyone blamed me for her 'death'. I even blamed myself. I belittled myself to where I thought I was nothing but a mistake in a perfect world. I became silent, edgy and was horrible to everyone I met. I got into fights, I was given punishments, I was sent back to the orphanage multiple times by parents who dubbed me 'too violent' and when ever I tried to tell a joke to brighten the day, I was beat up and the days got drearier._

 

_Until, one day I was sent to the counseling room to talk to the main orphan babysitter ms. Marty. She was an okay lady. She just didn't deal well with kids like me, so when I had racked up enough punishments, she freaked out on me and brought frisk into the conversation which caused me to snap. I yelled at her and screamed with fury that she dared to bring her up into the conversation. Because she didn't know frisk. I DID._

 

_Then I was hit with a clipboard. Yay, me I was screwed because at that point she abandoned me to the outside world telling me to never come back. And to be honest, I didn't think I was ever going to come back because I was going to join frisk. I wanted to die. So I ran up to Mount. Ebott and I was about to jump into the hole frisk fell into until she suddenly... appeared._

 

_And that was where I was introduced to some of the people I love the most today! My mom and dad, the king and queen of monsters also known as Asgore and Toriel. A pair of wacky skeleton brothers that I live with now, one goes to our school named Papyrus. I mean... THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! He's like a little brother to me, at first he's a little intimidating but then you learn he's just a really cool dude._

 

_Then there's his brother. Sans, he's a prankster and pun master. I'm lucky enough to call him my boyfriend. He's a little bit of a jerk sometimes and we act more like siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend but he's still got my heart. But there were so many other monsters, there's this pair of monster girls. One is a fish lady while the other reminds me of a lizard. Undyne and Alphys. They're both total otakus and the 3 of us enjoy watching anime together._

 

_And last but not least... Mettaton! He's a robot that reminds me a lot of a drag queen, but hey. Let people be people. Not only that but Mettaton is a monster celebrity. He's beginning to get really popular with humans too, he may seem like a robot with an over boosted ego but he's really a sweet guy. Not too long ago, we went to the beach and he gave me a swimsuit from one of his stores for free since I did him a favor._

 

_But that is my crew of friends these days. They are just like family. Heck, they are my family! I love them all to the moon and back. I love the monsters in general. Which reminds me of a story..._

 

_During this summer, I got myself a job at a local bookstore and Sans was coming to pick me up from work. He was usually late just because he can be but that day he was unusually late. As I was waiting for him, I heard a scream from the alley next to the bookstore and I found some anti-monster league members terrorizing a monster. I'm not going to go into detail, but let's just say that I tried to stop them, got hurt in the process, failed at protecting the monster and went to the hospital._

 

_I was really broken that day, I remember asking myself why I couldn't SAVE anything. I hadn't SAVEd frisk from falling and I hadn't SAVEd that monster from being dusted. I was hurt and I believed it was my fault and at that time, it seemed like everyone's possible demise had been on my hands. ~~I hated it, I hated myself and everything around me.~~ I was sad, I had really wanted to SAVE that monster but I failed._

 

_But maybe the failure came for a reason, I say that because after the attack, life seemed to turn up a lot more than it had before. My boyfriend asked me on our first date, I got adopted, I met new friends here at EHS. And life just seems to be going well._

 

_I hope for a better future, I hope for a future where everyone in our world can accept these monsters who want nothing more than to love us._

 

_Because what I learned in this time period with monsters is that, monsters are made mostly of love. While humans are made mostly of water. But that leaves the opportunity for what the monsters were made for._

 

_Monsters were made to love._

 

_Humans were made to be loved._

 

_And that's what can bring our separate worlds together. That's where humans and monsters meet in the middle. Because all you need sometimes is a little love to see the good you as a person or monster or whatever you are, can do. This is a bit about me as a person. I know it kind of turned into a speech of sorts but this is what I have learned as a person. Which made me..._

 

_me._

 

**grade: A**

 

This was a very moving story. I think you have great potential as a writer, thank you for writing this. It really changed my view on monsters in our society!

-Mr. Gordon

 

 

"heh. not bad, not bad at all, sweetheart." Sans chuckled under his breath. You had conked out on your desk in a deep sleep and Sans had only come in to give you a blanket when he saw your essay. He had let curiosity get the best of him and he read your essay, Sans liked what he had learned about you and how you saw everyone else through your eyes just by reading your simple homework assignment. 

 

Before leaving you to your sleep, Sans leaned in and gave you a gentle peck on the head and whispered to you to sleep well. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday and you were going to the comedy club with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question of the day:
> 
> What would you have added to the essay?
> 
> Wooo! 2 chapters in a day! granted, this one is kinda short.


	19. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were supposed to go on your date with sans. but after the events of night you decide to cancel date night. sans isn't happy and he's not going to give up on spending alone time with you. even if you promised to go on the date next week.

You groggily lift your head off your desk when you wake up. Groaning in pain at the fact that your butt was sore for sleeping in a plastic chair all night. Sitting up and stretching, you feel something slip off your shoulders. It's the fuzzy blue blanket that usually sat on the couch. You figure that Papyrus must have brought it up to you. But then again, Papyrus would have set you in bed instead of putting a blanket over you. Sometimes, you were the only one awake at 3 in the morning if you had caffeine and you would usually crash on the couch while watching an anime or something. Those were the times Papyrus would carry you up to bed, the only times he didn't was when Sans fell asleep with you.

 

Eh. Maybe you brought it up with you and didn't remember, there's a lot of possibilities on how you got the blanket. But that was unimportant right now. The real important thing is what time is it? For all you know you could have just wasted your entire Saturdaaaayyy...

 

It's 4 am.

 

"Uuuugggghhhh." Was all you could say as you forced yourself up from the desk and changed into your pajamas. How did you even fall asleep at the desk anyway? What were you doing? You shuffled back to the desk and immediately remembered the reason why you had crashed at the desk. There in big fat letters on a slip of paper it said:

 

"IF YOU LIKE MONSTERS SO MUCH THEN YOU CAN GO BURN IN HELL WITH THE LOT OF THEM!"

 

You reached up to touch your face, your fingers met your slightly puffy and wet eyes. "Oh." Picking up the small slip you remembered finding it in your backpack yesterday. Twitch had told a lot of the kids in your class that you had a monster boyfriend and parents. And explained to them that you lived in the monster neighborhood. You had known that Twitch meant no harm and was only flaunting what made you original but you saw the glares people shot at you when you passed. You had heard the whispers and seen the pointing fingers. At first it didn't bother you, if they couldn't accept you then fine, but then you received notes on Thursday and Friday.

 

Mr. Gordon had made it quite clear to the class that you had changed his perspective on monsters with your essay. You were happy on Thursday despite the stares you were receiving but in the switch between classes a little slip of paper had fallen into your lap when you opened your locker. Only to find it was a death threat. You found at least one note per class switch and it began to hurt. Then on Friday, when Mr. Gordon told the class about your essay, you found the notes had increased. All the other notes you had you ripped up and threw in the trash but this one you had came home with you, pinned to one of the buttons on your backpack. It hurt, these messages hurt a lot. They only helped prove to you that you were worthless and you didn't like it.

 

In a mini fit of rage, you picked up the insulting note and ran downstairs where you found a lighter in one of the cabinets. Pulling the trash can from under the sink, you held the note over it and ignited the lighter, setting the horrible note on fire. "Maybe you should be the one burning in hell..." You whispered spitefully to the smoldering piece of paper. Fanning the flames off of the remaining bit of note, you dropped it in the trash can before shoving the bin back under the sink. If you were going to get rid of bad vibes, you were going to do it the right way. " **princess?** " a loud whisper called to you. 

 

"Ack! Paps!" you shouted while jumping against the counter with the lighter in your hand clanking on the granite. Papyrus did indeed, stand before you already dressed for the day with a box of cereal in his hand. " **princess, what are you doing lighting things on fire when you should be sleeping?** " Papyrus questioned you as he swiped the lighter from your hand. You pulled on a fake smile and looked up at him, "Sorry Paps, just got bored and..." You thought for a moment. "And wanted to burn something....?"

 

Papyrus took your explanation into thought before giving you a nod and walked away mumbling, " **weird things these humans like to do...** "

 

You were almost caught on that one. You really didn't want to tell the skelebros about this. They might do something rash about it and then you'd be hated even more. No way did you want that, you were already despised enough. So, deciding not to dwell on the encounter, you headed back upstairs to your room and hopped in bed. Sleep didn't come easy, and you were a little sad about that. But you really regretted falling asleep with the night terror that visited you tonight.

 

Usually it was a dream about your past, but tonight it was the present. Or it seemed like it. All you knew was that you were someplace dark and you heard voices. Screaming insults at you and whispering death wishes. They were the things you had read on the notes, and things from the past were beginning to mix in. You heard the voices of the adults that seemed to argue in your dreams and they were calling you names, telling you it was your fault, saying that it should have been you. You tried screaming multiple times but every time you screamed the voices got louder and drowned you out.

 

"Y _our fault!" "Burn in hell with the lot of them!" "You aren't worth the cost of their lives!" "Of course your with a monster. As if you could get anything else to love you." "Dump it in an orphanage. No one will care." "Die."_

 

_DIE, you little demon._

 

_DIE, monster f******_

 

_DIE, you monster._

 

"Why?!" You screamed out as you sat up fast in bed. Beads of sweat had formed on your temple and tears threatened to splash out of your eyes. It had been a long time since you had woken up like this. You had never had a nightmare like this before, it was a nightmare that got your heart pumping a million times a minute and made you worry for your sanity as you thought it through over and over. Analyzing every aspect of the dream making sure not to miss a detail. This was the time to pull out your journal.

 

Back when the nightmares started, (around the age of 3) you got yourself a journal to write down your nightmares in so you didn't carry the burden of needing to remember it on your shoulders. You could just write it down and forget about it. Though, you hadn't touched the journal in a long, long time. Last time you wrote in it you were probably 7. Yet you kept it just in case.

 

Knowing exactly where to find it, you lean down to where you could see under your bed and you pulled out a dusty blue journal. There on the front, written in your 3 year old hand, 'dream journal, ______ (last name)' with a little crappy drawing of a cat next to your name. Yeah, you liked to doodle but that wasn't important right now.

 

Reaching for a pencil, you flip open the dusty pages of the book with specks of dust flying into your eyes and nose causing you to sneeze. You still continued to flip through until you found a blank page, and wrote down the date.

 

You managed to fill the entire page with the dream you had had and the paper got a little wet as you wept while writing down the terrible things that were said about you. This dream had hit you hard. Like a punch to the gut, you were breathless from even thinking about it. You knew what provoked the dream, but you wondered what provoked people to say those things to you. Sure, you lived with monsters and you loved them. Yeah, you did start a fire in your home which led to the death of your parents. But why did they hate you for loving something that wasn't your same race? Why did they despise a clumsy, mischievous 2 year old?

 

Why did human's hate your existence?

 

It's not like you meant to start a fire, it's not like you thought monsters were superior to humans. You were only 2 and was just in a bad area to be clumsy. You thought humans and monsters should see each other as equals. So why did they hate you? You tried everything in your power now to try and be kind to everyone around you and the crap you got in your locker was the thanks you had earned. What did you do?

 

You know what? You didn't care anymore, if they were going to hate you then let them hate you, you had dealt with so much worse in your life time. This was nothing. So you forced yourself to sleep again, since it was only 4:56 am at the moment. Despite your efforts to sleep again, you woke up every hour or so from the same nightmare over and over again all night.

 

Maybe it isn't a good idea to go out on a date today. Because now, it's 8 am and you felt terrible from the lack of sleep. You knew Sans was going to come in later and tell you to get up and get ready for the day so you can go on your date. But you also knew you were going to tell him you felt sick and didn't want to go. Then he'd leave you alone with your thoughts and the day would go fine.

 

But the day didn't go as well as you hoped. Sans did come in to tell you to get up to go the comedy club but he didn't take your excuse all that well. "I'm not feeling too good today. I kept waking up over and over again so I didn't sleep much." You told him with your back to him and the covers pulled up to your chin. You heard Sans grunt in annoyance. "you sure? we've been planning this and you suddenly want to call it quits on the date?" He asked you and you gently nodded. He stood next to your bed for a bit before telling you he was going to put on pajamas again since the date was canceled.

 

Every once in a while he would poke his head in your room and ask you if you had changed your mind. But your answer was always the same. "No." "No." "No." It wasn't until he had come in the 10th time that he marched up to your bed. "scoot." Was all he said as he waved his hand telling you to move over. "Whhhyy?" You whined. You had just gotten comfy and had almost forgotten about your nightmare. 

 

"just move over."

 

"Look who's talking."

 

"come on, move your lazy butt over."

 

"Yeah? Why should I? You love my lazy butt anyway." You were just teasing him now. You did have the energy to move over but you wanted to make Sans suffer a bit. Well, that was until he forced you over anyway then lying down on your bed with you. "What are you doing?" You asked lazily as you turned on your side to face him. He looked over at you and gave you a little smile. "i was promised a date today. so i'm gettin' a date. it's just going to be spent sleeping." He told you before wrapping an arm over you and pulled you closer to hold you like a teddy bear.

 

...

 

Okay, didn't go according to plan. You squirmed in his grasp but it was obvious he wasn't going to let go. He even started pretending to snore as a way to say 'you're not escaping'. "Let me go." "...nnnnope." Sans's grip on you became tighter as you tried to free yourself again. Eventually, you gave up and let yourself relax. It felt nice to actually just lie down and not have to worry about going out on a date. This was your date and honestly, you think this is your favourite one.

 

You find yourself gently nodding off with Sans next to you how had fallen asleep a while ago. He really was a lazybones, but you were too and that's one of the things the 2 of you enjoyed doing together. Just being lazy. Before fully falling asleep you turned in Sans's grasp to face his sleepy skull and snuggle into the nape of his neck. "This is probably the best date ever." You whispered and you fell into a deep sleep.

 

A while ago, you had learned that Sans was like your 'dream catcher'. You had made 1 or 2 back in the orphanage to catch the bad dreams and hold them in place so it couldn't haunt anyone. Back then you actually believed they worked, so with the help of placebo sometimes the dreams would go away. They could leave for a night, a week or even as long as 2 months to where you would forget about the nightmares. Then they would hit you again, and those were the nights that you would wake up screaming. But Sans proved to be a successful dream catcher. Whenever you crashed on the couch with him or fell asleep next to him, your nightmares would cease just for that night or for however long you slept.

 

Never before had you been so thankful for him to fall asleep next to you. The nightmare you had last night was probably the worst one you had had in a very long time, and this helped a lot to have him by your side. Suppressing any bad thoughts or dreams that could pop up. 

 

" **PRI-!** " Papyrus opened the door to your room and immediately stopped. He noticed that you were sleeping and Sans had his bony arm wrapped around you. He saw how peaceful you looked, snuggled up to Sans the way you were. He thought that you never looked this peaceful when you were awake. Usually, you had something on your mind or you were busy being semi-lazy. Papyrus couldn't help but coo at how adorable you and Sans looked when you were snuggled up together.

 

He raced to his room and picked up his phone before racing back into your room silently and snapping a photo. " **nyeh heh heh, can't wait to see the look on san's face when he sees this photo on all my social media.** " Papyrus chuckled as he tiptoed out of your room and to his computer.

 

But for now, Sans was going to sleep calmly by your side. He didn't have time to worry about the posts because he didn't care. He didn't have time because he was spending his time with you. And he thought personally, that was the best way to spend his time. Because you were his girlfriend, his sunshine on a rainy day, his girl.

 

His best friend. And what better way to spend time than being with your best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil somewhat fluffy chapt.
> 
> Q:
> 
> What would you do if you found mean notes given to you?


	20. In Which You Deserve To Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bookstore is empty today. Dominic sees not hope in costumers so he lets you off for the rest of the day and closes the store. Sans and Papyrus don't expect you to be home for a few hours, and your friends asked if you could hang out.

"*sigh* Another one." You said out loud as you picked up the slip of paper that landed on your black jeans. Not even bothering to read it, you left your locker and found a recycling bin. Crumpling it into a tight wad of paper, you dropped it in with another sigh. These notes seemed to be following you everywhere. On your backpack, on your desk, slipped in your pocket, in the vents of your locker, thrown in wads at your head. Things weren't going too well, but at the least you had your friends there to support you. They were aware of the notes and even witnessed a few being thrown at you in class.

 

They were too good to you, they always tried to sniff out the throwers and note writers just for you. You were so thankful for them. Without them you would honestly be completely lost. But you did have them, and they were there for you every step of the way.

 

Right now, you were walking back to your locker with a slightly grim look on your face. You didn't read the notes anymore but it was depressing that you were still getting them. Sweetie noticed that and she came to your aid. "Hey, kitten. Whatsup? You look kinda down." She said. Her voice was so soft and welcoming, she really reminded you of her dad with his voice and the way it just washed over you no matter what tone they were speaking to you in. Looking over at Sweetie, you improve your grin.

 

"What're you talking about? I'm just grabbing my stuff."

 

Sweetie didn't seem convinced, "It's those notes isn't it?" She asked you placing a warm hand on your back but you quickly twitch when she touched you telling her you were uncomfortable. She retracted her hand. Looking at her, you gently nod saying it was the notes. Why did they have to know about them? You were only being a burden on their shoulders by telling them about your problems. They were your problems and only you could fix them, that's what you learned. "Just don't worry about it." You smiled while flexing your arm. "I'm a strong girl, I can take whatever crap they throw at me." Giving her a thumbs up as a way to say you were perfectly fine.

 

Sweetie gave you a concerned look that lasted all of about 0.2 seconds before flashing you as bright (ha) smile. "Well, okay then. Me, Sugar Panda, Speed, Twitch and Edge Lord are going to the arcade to hang out and maybe get some bubble tea. Wanna join us?" Sweetie asked you as you took a sheet of paper and taped it over the vents of your locker on the inside and out before slamming it closed. "As much as I'd love to join you, I've got work and I can't miss it. Maybe some time on a weekend okay?" You answered with a note of disappointment in your tone. You remembered going to an arcade once or twice when you snuck out of the orphanage with frisk. It had been a long time and you desperately wanted to go but, duty calls.

 

"Aw, what? Dang. Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Sweetie said as you began walking away. "Yeah, seeya Sweetie!" "Bye, kitten!" And with that you raced out of the school building before the halls could get too hectic. Stepping out of the building you reached into your backpack to pull out your uniform and slip it over your shirt. Great, ready for work. All you needed to do now was wait for Papyrus to drive you.

 

You didn't have to wait very long. But it did surprise you when Papyrus came out with a certain  _someone_ *cough*Sugar Panda*cough*. "Hello, Paps~" You smiled deviously as he walked up to you while waving to Sugar Panda. " **BYE MAIKA-- I MEAN SUGAR PANDA!** " Papyrus called before looking down at you and your wiggling eyebrows. You had the most shiz-eating-grin on your face right now. " **S-SUGAR PANDA IS JUST A FRIEND!** " 

 

"Whatever you say, Paps."

 

And with that, you marched to the car with a very flustered Papyrus fumbling with his keys. There was no way he could hide it. But then again, when you had a crush when you were younger it was hard for you to hide it too. Maybe you should tell Alphys... Never mind, after what you read on her computer about your ship with Sans you can't imagine what she would write about Papyrus and Sugar Panda. And lets face it, they're both too innocent to even have something like that written about them.

 

" **SO HOW WAS YOUR DAY TODAY?** " Papyrus asked you as he began pulling out of the parking lot. "Eh, it was okay. School is school. Which is boring. But at least I spent it with my best friends. AKA the gang, frisk, flowey and of course you." You said as stars formed in his happy sockets. " **THANK YOU!!!!!!** " He shouted and he tried to bring you in for a hug. "Paps! Watchtheroadwatchtheroadwatchtheroad!" You shouted back as the car went slightly beserk.

 

" **OH! OH! SORRY.** " And his hands were back on the wheel. Ugh, nothing like fearing for your life right before work.

 

But you did make it to the bookstore without dying and you gave Papyrus a wave goodbye before he sped off. You didn't even have time to yell thank you he was driving so fast. Oh well, maybe later you can thank him.

 

You step into the store with the familiar tinkle of the bookstore bell, welcoming you to the large store filled with books of all genres and the smell of paper. "Hello, ______!" Dominic called to you from the 2nd level. He rode the escalator down to the bottom floor with a box of some newly shipped in books in his arms. "I'm really glad you're here. The store is so quiet. No one has come in all day today and I was getting lonely." He laughed as he handed you the box. "Anyway, can you sort these onto the shelves? I've got store bills to pay. Once your done you can get to the register." Dominic asked you before speeding off to the back room where the break room and his office was.

 

Not wasting a moment, you began putting the books on all the shelves. Making sure each one was in the right place and placed neatly on the shelf. When you were done you did exactly what Dominic said and made your way to the cash register. Just standing behind it, waiting... and waiting... and waiting...

 

Some good tunes were playing in the background of the bookstore but it eventually got really boring and the upbeat music playing over the surround sound became as bland as elevator music. It was nauseatingly quiet and getting a little eerie. You didn't hear anything from Dominic in the back room and the bell didn't ring once. The minutes were beginning to feel as long as hours and hours felt like days. And judging by the clock you had been at work for... ONLY AN HOUR?! WHAT THE HECK.

 

"This is torture!" You screamed silently as you folded over and rested your forehead on the counter. The door behind you moved. Ha! A sound! It felt it had been forever since you heard one. Turning around to face the sound, Dominic had emerged from the back room with a bored, grim look in his eyes. "Is it okay to close up early? No one's going to come in. Is that okay with you?" Dominic asked you as he turned to gaze at you. "Yeah, that's cool." You said trying to sound calm before you jumped over the counter. Thank the world, now you knew how Dominic felt all day.

 

Dominic let you out of the store and locked the doors behind himself. "See you tomorrow, ______. Hopefully more costumers will show up then." He waved and you gave him a thumbs up before running in the direction of home. But when you had reached the cross walk you stopped. The time was 6 o'clock. Maybe your friends are still at the arcade. 

 

So instead of taking the trip home you make a 'detour' to the arcade and sure enough, there in the very front was the gang watching Twitch and Speed play DDR. It looked like the arcade was kinda empty for what it usually was. Usually it was bursting with people everywhere but today only a few gamers were actually there. "Hey guys!" You called to your group and their heads whipped around. Twitch and Speed began missing tons of arrows in the DDR game as your friends raced up to great you.

 

"Ha! Kitten! Glad you could make it!" Twitch shouted enthusiastically, pulling you under his arm. You jump out of his embrace. "Ah. Right, no touchie." Twitch said putting his hands up in front of him like he was apologizing. "Kitten-chan! I'm so happy to see you!" Sugar Panda squealed as she ran up to greet you. "Is papy-san with you?" She giggled, looking up at you with her brown eyes. "Sorry, Paps is at home." You tell her and she looked a little disappointed. But the disappointment only lasted half a second as she handed you gaming tokens and pulled you to the DDR machine. Twitch and Speed's game had ended, giving them both an F rating. "There's this one song that you and Edge Lord-san should do!" 

 

You shrug and put in enough tokens for 2 players as Edge Lord stepped up to the DDR pad with you. Sugar Panda began scrolling through the songs and picked one out. It was a darker song, meant for goths. Did Sugar Panda seriously think you as a goth? Sure you wore neutral toned clothes almost every day but, wow. Okay. Still Sugar Panda insisted as she clicked the start button and you began to step on the pads with Edge Lord struggling by your side.

 

DDR had been the game that you and frisk favored the most when you went to the arcade as kids so you were pretty good. But Edge Lord was having a hard time getting a grip on the game. "Yo, Edge Lord. This is a game completely based on rhythm and musicality. If you can find the beat, you can find the way to win." You tipped him as he took your information into thought.

 

Snapping his fingers a few times, he eventually found the beat and was doing just as good as you were. You were playing on hard mode and the game told the players to switch dance pads. "Ready Edge Lord?" You asked him as he looked at you through his purple bangs, "I was born ready!" He shouted and the 2 of you quickly jumped onto each others dance pads without missing a beat. Soon the song ended and you had gotten A rating and Edge Lord got a B. "Aw man! Good job, how'd you get so good at this game, kitten?" Edge Lord asked you as he shed his jacket and fanned his face. DDR was a workout game anyway.

 

Casually, you lifted up your hand for a high-five. And Edge Lord returned it. "Haha! Would you look at that? Kitten willingly let someone touch her! Woo! 3 cheers for kitten!" Twitch joked as they all gave you 3 cheers. You were beaming, this was so much fun! You were spending your time at the arcade with your school buds that cared for you deeply.

 

So many other games were played. You managed to find some real old ones like  _Pac-man_ , _Turbo, Donkey Kong_ and even the newer ones with better graphics. You were having such a good time that you forgot about the skelebros. "Oh shoot! Uh, what time is it?" you panicked looking at your friends for help. "Ummm, 9:14." Speed answered looking at his wrist watch and you ran out the front door yelling, "Thanks guys, seeya tomorrow!"

 

Man, work ended at 8 and you were usually home by 8:15 but you were almost an hour later than usual. Who knows what they're thinking right now?!

 

"HOOOOOMMME!" You yelled out loud and the sound of clopping boots filled the house. " **PRRRRIIIINNNNCCCEEESSSS!** " Papyrus sobbed as he ran up to you and tackled you in a hug. " **SANS! SHE'S HOME NOW!** " Papyrus yelled into a phone that you realized he was holding while he cradled your face to his chest plate. 

 

Then Sans appeared out of no where with a worried expression dissolving from his face as he saw you on the ground being cradled to a sobbing Papyrus. He ran up and joined the 'cuddle puddle' with his face buried in your hair. "oh thank you, god. i thought you were attacked again and that this time i was truly too late. and where the heck were you? we were so worried, papyrus couldn't stop crying saying that he failed as your body guard." Sans said with his voice being muffled by your hair.

 

" **I FAILED YOU! I FAILED YOU, PRINCESS!** " Papyrus cried with his tears falling on your head. You were sandwiched in between the 2 of them feeling really touched right now. They really cared about you  _that_ much? "why didn't you answer our messages?" Sans asked you, still muffled by your hair. You must have not heard your phone over all the noise.

 

Pulling out your phone you saw it was dying with messages, filling it to the brim. You had 89 missed phone calls from Papyrus and a long string of messages

 

**le cinnamon roll!: princess, you are a little late for coming home. Are you alright?**

**le cinnamon roll!: hello?**

**le cinnamon roll!: I'm getting kind of worried now princess.**

**le cinnamon roll!: PRINCESS????**

**le cinnamon roll!: HUMAN???**

**le cinnamon roll!: Is this a prank? Because it's not funny anymore**

**le cinnamon roll!: I sent Sans to go see if you're at work.**

**le cinnamon roll!: OMG PRINCESS, WHERE ARE YOU? SANS SAID YOU WEREN'T AT WORK!**

**le cinnamon roll!: P**

**le cinnamon roll!: R**

**le cinnamon roll!: I**

**le cinnamon roll!: N**

**le cinnamon roll!: C**

**le cinnamon roll!: E**

**le cinnamon roll!: S**

**le cinnamon roll!: S**

**le cinnamon roll!: !**

 

Not only that but Sans had been messaging you too

 

**that skeleton: hey, you still at work?**

**that skeleton: sweetheart?**

**that skeleton: if you answer me, ive got a joke**

**that skeleton: ...**

**that skeleton: hello?**

**that skeleton: ha. good prank.**

**that skeleton: this is going a little far now.**

**that skeleton: im coming to check if your at work**

**that skeleton: you're freakin me out babe where are you?**

 

You instantly felt guilty. You hadn't told them where you were going! "I-I-I'm so sorry guys. I forgot to tell you that work ended early and that I went to the arcade with some friends." You quickly apologized as you felt a wave of sadness hit you. You really made them worried and it was all your fault. Not only that but they really cared about your safety that much? "I didn't think-- I wasn't thinking properly, I'm so sorry." You apologized again. They had been really worried about you. How could you do this to them? Papyrus was in hysterics and Sans wouldn't let go of you.

 

" **I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE BODY GUARD!!! PLEEAASSEE FORGIVE MEEEE!** " Papyrus wept as he sniffed and held you even tighter. "Nononononononono! It wasn't your fault, Paps! I was just being a blunder-head and forgot to tell you where I was going! You're an amazing body guard! It's not your fault." You soothed him as you looked up at him and wiped a falling tear from his eye socket. He sniffled a little more until he managed to stop the tears and he hiccuped while stroking your head.

 

"we were so worried..." Sans whispered in your ear. Being overcome by emotion at small tear rolled down your cheek. What had you done? The bravest most confident skeleton you knew was sobbing, the most laid back 'I don't give a crap' skeleton you knew was hugging you tightly, telling you he was worried. 

 

What had you done?

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You repeated as another warm tear slid down your face and hung from your chin until you wiped it away. For every time you said sorry one of the skelebros responded by saying "You are forgiven."

 

Every once in a while you would try to break the cuddle puddle but they would hold you in place. "just a little longer." Sans would always whisper to you every time you tried to break free. But each time, you would say sorry again.

 

"you are forgiven." 

 

" **YOU ARE FORGIVEN.** "

 

The present right now was so different from the past. When you made a mistake or when you started that fire. Those words were all you wanted to hear.

 

 

 

 

 

You are forgiven.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q:
> 
> what would you have told the bros for being late?
> 
> a) tell the truth  
> b)say work was extra long today  
> c)ignore them  
> d)tell them sorry for making them worry and try to forget the subject


	21. Forgiveness Comes At A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros make you use a vacation day to hang out with them as a way to pay them back for making them worry.

Later the skelebros did release you from the cuddle puddle and everything was fine. Papyrus had finished his moment of sadness and Sans was now literally outta your hair. When you stood up you gave them both one more hug and a smile. "I promise to tell you if I'm going anywhere after work from now on. But in the mean time, is there anything I can do to make it up to you guys?" You asked and Sans looked like he was thinking. Papyrus was too.

 

The 2 of them huddled together and whispered until they turned to look at you with large smiles. " **WE HAVE DECIDED THAT TOMORROW, PRINCESS...** " He handed the rest to Sans. "you must skip work and spend the rest of the day with us for the time that you missed." He finished. They knew that work kinda important to you. So it did make a suitable punishment for you for worrying them. 

 

Taking a moment to think it over, you sighed and gave them a nod saying that you'd cooperate. "I'll do that on a condition. Paps here." You pointed a hand to Papyrus. "Has to bring Sugar Panda with us. And we can make it a double date." This made Papyrus blush and his hands flew to his cheeks to cover it. " **WE-WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!** " He stated for the second time today. But again, you saw right through it.

 

"Come on, Paps. Admit it."

 

He sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth together. He began to sweat a bit, " **I. GUESS... I FEEL A SORT. OF ATTRACTION TO SUGAR PANDA...** " He admitted stubbornly as he looked away from both you and Sans.

 

"Yay! He admits it! Now, I have a bit of info that might give you confidence to ask her~." You added with a devious look in your eyes. You were thinking of the moment when Sugar Panda asked if Papyrus had come to join you at the arcade and the disappointed look in her eyes when you said no.

 

This intrigued Papyrus and he leaned down to listen to you carefully. "Sugar Panda today, when I was at the arcade she asked if you were there and when I said no she looked kinda sad. That means she likes spending time with you so it gives you a higher chance of her saying yes." You whispered to him and Sans was trying to listen in but couldn't find a spot to fit into in the space between you and Papyrus. 

 

Telling this bit of information filled Papyrus with DETERMINATION. " **WELL...** " Papyrus's eye sockets lit up and his usual boisterous self came back. " **ALRIGHT THEN! TOMORROW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ASK SUGAR PANDA TO JOIN US ON OUR DOUBLE DATE!!!!** " Papyrus yelled confidently. Yep, you had your Papyrus back. "wait, who said you could have a condition on this punishment?" Sans asked. You could tell something was putting Sans off on this whole double date thing.

 

" **I THINK THE PRINCESS DESERVES AT LEAST ONE CONDITION. IT IS A LITTLE MUCH THAT WE'RE ASKING HER TO SKIP WORK. THAT'S HOW SHE'S PAYING FOR HER SCHOOL TUITION.** " Papyrus butted in. Thanks for the back up Paps! 

 

Sans still looked unsure until Papyrus flashed his trademark Puppy dog eyes at him and Sans gave in. "alright." Sans's pupils disappeared. "but if she hurts my brother in any way... HeAvEn HeLp HeR sOuL." He said in an oddly distorted voice. You back away slightly, when did Sans get so scary?! Sans's pupils returned and his smile widened to it's original state until he noticed your fearful expression. 

 

"How--"

 

"like the answer to most things about me, mmmmmagic."

 

Sans turned around and headed upstairs while giving you and Papyrus a lazy 'good night'. Still a little shaken about Sans's brief scary moment, you agreed that it was time to get to bed. You had school in the morning and Papyrus was probably tired from all the tears. "Come on, lets head to bed, Paps." You told the tall skeleton beside you as you stepped towards the stairs. 

 

Before climbing into bed you gave Dominic a call telling him you were going to use one of the vacation days you had racked up. Dominic gave you the okay that you could do that and you ended the call. Now it was sleep time! Curling into the sheets of your bed you yawn and think of the events of today. Man, you had really worried them. You could understand why they got so worried. The only time you were ever late for coming home was when you were attacked and when your late again that can lead people to making assumptions that you could have been attacked again.

 

Never before had you seen the 2 of them in such a mess. Papyrus had never cried in front of you and Sans never looked so worried. It was so jerky of you to do that to them, and the 'punishment' they dealt you, you totally deserved for doing that to them. They were lucky that you loved the crap outta them or else you would have rejected skipping work! Either way, you were happy that they were okay now and you were really happy to know you cared for that much.

 

You had known that they cared for you like family but you lost yours a long time ago and remembering what family love was like was hard. So you didn't know how important it was, but living with these monsters was helping you remember that love every single day. You were gaining more and more knowledge that you had lost and even receiving more with having romantic love thrown your way. Oh well, it's bed time so you end you thoughts with knowing one thing for sure. 

 

You were the world's luckiest human to have the friends and family you did.

 

But morning eventually came to wake you from your dreams. This morning started like every morning, get dressed, eat breakfast, prep for school, and then go to school. Papyrus seemed extra happy today which was hard to say because he was usually super happy and today he just seemed... super duper happy?

 

"What's got you so excited this morning?" You asked Papyrus as he began driving down the road. " **DID YOU FORGET, PRINCESS? TODAY WE ARE DOING THAT DOUBLE DATE THING** **WE** **WERE TALKING ABOUT!** " He shouted above the wind that rushed past you. You didn't forget, you just didn't expect him to be so excited for it. Especially since you're making him ask Sugar Panda to go with him. Maybe he's just happy about the information you told him.

 

Well either way, you were going to have a good day today even if it meant you were going to miss work. 

 

School dragged on, going class period from class period and talking to your friends in between. Your bond with your new friends was growing day by day as you got to know them more and feel more accepted by them. They were great, and you were learning their places in the group. Twitch was the jokester, Sugar Panda was the lil cutie, Sweetie was that friend that you could depend on, Speed was the one you could talk to and Edge Lord was the dorky-once-you-get-to-know-him friend. 

 

"Come on, kitten-chan!" 

 

You realized you had been spacing out and Sugar Panda was calling you to follow her to the cafeteria for lunch. Breaking free from your moment of thought, you chase after her and everyone else who were already disappearing down the stairs. Making it to the cafeteria you plop down in your usual seat in between Twitch and Sweetie while dumping out the contents of your lunch bag. You weren't really hungry at the moment. You were only really there to see Papyrus ask Sugar Panda to join you on the double date and he wasn't here yet so you push your lunch away. "Not hungry?" Twitch said to you through a mouthful of sandwich.

 

You nod. "I'm just waiting for something to happen, really." Was all you told him as your eyes raked through the crowds of students flooding into the cafeteria. Your eyes were looking for either an extremely tall skeleton or a brown haired girl carrying a cussing flower. Aaaannnnnndddd... There! You could already hear the flower from here complaining about the way frisk was carrying him.

 

Papyrus came bounding over and took his usual seat next to Sugar Panda while frisk took his other side. All you could do was stare at Papyrus as he got out his lunch and began eating. Everything in your being was trying to telepathically communicate to Papyrus. " _Ask her! Ask her! Ask her!_ " You repeated in your head with your eyes wide and unblinking, watching Papyrus. 

 

Either he got your telepathic message or he was freaked out by your eyes, but he did leave his lunch behind and turned to look at Sugar Panda. " **SUGAR PANDA--** " He paused and looked at you. You weren't being very helpful, you were sitting and watching him patiently. Looking completely intrigued by whatever he had to say. That was when he asked Sugar Panda to follow him and he walked to the corner of the cafeteria so you couldn't hear. Dang it. You put too much pressure on him.

 

Still it didn't mean you couldn't watch. You were still putting your full attention on the 2 of them in the corner.

 

"Hey! Hello? Earth to B****?!" 

 

Ah. Yes, Flowey was using his nickname for you. "What is it, Flowey?" You said quickly without your gaze leaving Papyrus and Sugar Panda. "You're looking really creepy, watching Bean Stalk and Bunhead over there." Yeah, you were probably being really creepy right now watching them but this was Papyrus asking one of your friends out! "Sorry, Flowey but shut up. I need to see this." You said while shushing him with a finger. "B****! You can't shush me! Hail Satan!" Flowey fumed with his pot shaking violently.

 

At that moment, Sugar Panda jumped up and hugged Papyrus who was rather taken aback. He started blushing and returned the hug with what looked like joyful laughter. Now you know that means she agreed! CONGRATS! Aw, your little cinnamon roll is all grown up! Almost.

 

To your surprise and joy, they even came back holding hands!!! ACK! This was too cute! It probably took every muscle in your arm to hold back from you grabbing your phone and taking a photo. Once they got up to the table they sat down in their usual seats and began eating as if nothing happened. However you had another idea.

 

After lunch, you made sure all your friends except for Papyrus had left for class. "Paps! How'd asking Sugar Panda to join us go?" You shouted to him before he could run off. " **AH! IT WAS REALLY QUITE EASY!** "

 

_~flashback~_

 

" **SORRY FOR MAKING YOU COME OVER HERE WITH ME. I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION.** " Papyrus told Sugar Panda who smiled and gave him a little head shake. "Papy-san, you could have just asked me how to figure out today's school crossword over at the table." 

 

Papyrus shook his head back and looked down at her as she looked back at him with her small brown eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away from her eager eyes with a small blush. " **NO. IT'S NOT THAT. YOU SEE, MY BROTHER, ME AND THE PRINCESS ARE ALL GOING TO SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DIDN'T WANT TO BE A 3RD WHEEL. SO I AM GIVING YOU THE PRIVILEGE OF JOINING ME ON THIS DAY OUT!** " Papyrus explained with confidence on his face but fear coursed through his mind. He had so many things to worry about right now. Maybe he didn't sound formal enough, maybe she would say no, maybe she actually hated him and he thought that she liked him.

 

"Do you mean like... A date?!" Sugar Panda replied with a little sparkle to her eyes. She looked excited and Papyrus wasn't sure why. " **UM... UH. YES?** " He managed to choke out in a confused manner. Did she want it to be like a date or no? The tension was on. He could feel his mind getting more muddled by the minute and his palms getting sweaty through his gloves. "I'd absolutely _love_  to go on a date with you, Papy-san!" Sugar Panda squealed and she jumped up to hug him around the chest. She was rather short so she had to jump a good foot off the ground to reach his chest plate.

 

For a moment, Papyrus was confused until he snapped to his senses and returned the hug with all the doubt he had leaving his head. He was giddy with glee and began laughing joyfully! He actually had a date! One that he was certain he liked and one he hopes like him back. 

 

_~end flashback~_

 

You took in Papyrus's words gleefully. You just knew they would become great friends! And possibly a little more if the date went well. All you had to do was get through the rest of the school day and get everyone for the double date. Easy as pie. Though, Sugar Panda did have to call her dad to say she was going on a date after school. He honestly didn't sound happy about it. You would repeat what he said but it was mostly shouted in Japanese and Sugar Panda spoke back in Japanese so you honestly didn't understand a word. But it went okay and her dad allowed her to go on the date.

 

Now it was the final class period of the day. All was well and soon you could go home to enjoy a day out with not a worry on your shoulders. You wonder where the skelebros plan on going for this day out. You hope it's somewhere really cool and fun. Maybe even humorous! Knowing Sans and Papyrus, no matter what they chose, it was going to be fun. They knew you well and could compromise their interests with yours to make it a great time for everyone.

 

Let's just hope that Sugar Panda will enjoy it too. Despite being her friend, you didn't know everything about her. You knew she liked logic puzzles, Ramen, Math, Physics and meeting new people. That was about all the interests you knew for a fact she had. Others were guesses or guesses that had been proved wrong. Oh well, she'd probably have fun no matter what it was if she was with Papyrus. 

 

Ah! The bell! School is officially over, you reach for your backpack to pull out your uni--. Oh yeah, that's right. No work! You're serving a 'punishment' today. So instead of unzipping it for your shirt, you grab one of the straps and let it sit on your shoulder. You thank your teacher and leave the room with the rest of the class while dodging a wad of paper. Knowing what the wad of paper is, you pick it up and recycle it. These kids who wrote those notes are just wasting paper! You'd think that they'd know you don't even read the notes so why keep sending them? 

 

Pushing the thoughts of the notes aside, you quickly go looking for Papyrus. You had Sugar Panda with you, she was coming home with you guys. So taking Sugar Panda's hand you run down to the 9th and 10th grade floor where you find Papyrus waiting in his usual spot next to the stairs where he would wait for Sugar Panda and then go to see you to take you to work. But today was different, you were meeting at the stairs with him and Sugar Panda.

 

Papyrus turned and saw you with Sugar Panda. His entire face lit up as you walked up to him. " **I'M SORRY NEW HUMANS. I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE RIGHT NOW. I HOPE I CAN CHANGE YOUR JUDGMENT OF ME SO WE CAN BE FRIENDS IN THE FUTURE!** " Papyrus waved to a pair of very confused 10th grade boys. From the looks of it, you can guess they were trying to bully the poor cinnamon roll. You are so glad that Papyrus is oblivious to the rude people who talk to him. He would sometimes come home from school and talk about all the new people he was meeting and how he met them. It usually sounded like they were trying to bully him when ever you heard it but he would assure you that they were trying to become friends with 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS!'.

 

Gosh, were you thankful for his enthusiasm and hope to find the good in everyone. He walked up to you and Sugar Panda with a bright smile, leading you to his car. You took your seat in the back, gifting the passenger seat to Sugar Panda who accepted it with a smile. Finally, Papyrus himself climbed into the car and you set off for home. Sugar Panda was obviously enjoying the ride. She couldn't keep her hands down as she raised them up and let the wind fly past. She was such a cutie, she kept giving loud hoots of joy all through out the car drive. 

 

But she finally quieted down when you entered the monster neighborhood. The population was most the monsters (some still had houses that needed to be built) you and frisk. You were the only humans in close proximity but you didn't mind. Besides, the monster society accepted you better than the humans. 

 

Stealing a glance at Sugar Panda, she had gotten really quiet. You think it might be because she was nervous about the monster neighborhood. Which, was understandable. Humans usually tend to avoid the neighborhood so she had no idea what could be going on inside the houses. But then again, that's just you guessing. Eventually, you all made it to the house and you welcomed Sugar Panda in.

 

"Sans! We're home!" You called out while setting your backpack on the coat rack near the door. No response. Either Sans wasn't home at the moment or he was waiting to play some crappy prank on you. Then again, you wouldn't mind a funny prank. Instead of waiting for something to happen, you tell Sugar Panda to put her backpack on the coat rack as well and make her self at home. She did as she was told and slipped off her shoes in respect of the house. Then walking over to the couch and sitting down gently. 

 

You would have expected her to relax now that she was sitting comfortably on the couch but she immediately jumped up as a loud squawking noise came from it. It sounded like 30 dying chickens had been stuffed under the cushions and were receiving their final blow from the weight pressed on them. That was when you heard a chuckling come from the kitchen. Augh! You knew it! You strode over to the kitchen area and found Sans chuckling so much he was wheezing. 

 

Crossing your arms, you narrow your gaze at Sans. It's not that the prank wasn't funny. You'll admit it was a good one, but playing it on a house guest wasn't the best idea. You take your now coughing boyfriend to the living room to introduce him to Sugar Panda. Sugar Panda was still freaked out by the couch, she had edged herself away from it as if it were the devil. "Sorry about that, Sugar Panda. You were just a victim of one of this bone bag's practical jokes. Sugar Panda, Sans. Sans, Sugar Panda." You explained while leaving Sans's side to lift up one of the couch cushions. Underneath it was at least 8 squawking rubber chickens. You immediately face-palm to hide your giggles.

 

After Scraping each of the chickens onto the floor you whirl around to see Sugar Panda getting acquainted with Sans. "Hello, Sans-san! Oh, um that sounds a bit odd." Sugar Panda looked at you for help. All you could do was shrug, honorifics weren't your thing. Sugar Panda thought for a moment. "Hmm, Sans..." She mumbled until an idea hit her. "A little play on words. How about I call you Sans-pai!" Sugar Panda exclaimed with a satisfied look on her face. You can't help but snort at the name. That name was pure genius!

 

"uh, sans... pie?" Sans repeated looking rather confused, that's right. Sans isn't into anime that much. You decide to explain. "There's this word that is meant to regard an upperclassmen or something like that in Japan. Anyway that word is senpai. And so Sugar Panda used your name as a pun to make the word Sans-pai. See? Senpai? Sans-pai?" You chuckled and Sans seemed to be getting it. His smile widened as he realized it was a pun. And a terrible one too. "ya, know. miss... sugar panda, despite the fact that your going on a date with my brother. i think we're gonna be friends." Sans admitted and he gave her gentle clap on the shoulder while laughing a little under his breath.

 

Sugar Panda gave him a wide smile right as Papyrus came back downstairs. (Though, you're not sure when he went upstairs...). He had changed into the 'cool dude' outfit he wore on the first day of school. " **AH! SUGAR PANDA, I SEE YOU HAVE MET MY BROTHER. SANS!** " Papyrus speculated seeing Sans take his hand off Sugar Panda's shoulder and stuff it back in his pocket. Sugar Panda's eyes lit up. "So this is the boyfriend you've been talking about!" Sugar Panda shouted with her eyes landing on you. Smiling you give her a nod. You did tell them that your boyfriend was Papyrus's brother. She probably just didn't expect a skeleton so different from Papyrus.

 

But now that introductions were over, your group piled into the convertible with you and Sans in the back while Papyrus drove with Sugar Panda at his side. All together with your respective dates, you ask where the brother's planned on going. "that's a surprise for until we get there." Sans told you with a cheeky wink shot your way. It was just like him to not tell you where you were going. But you decide to roll with it. Besides, you did say that no matter where you went it would be awesome.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: 
> 
> Where do you want to go on this double date?
> 
> and sans-pai. =w= Whoever came up with that is a genius.


	22. A Group Date That Went Sorta-Kinda Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Where will the skelebros take you?

The car got oddly silent. Just the 4 of you cruising down the street in Papyrus's car. Without the music, and not a word being uttered by anyone. You really didn't deal with awkward silence very well. On occasion you tried to start a conversation, but you would only manage to make out a squeak instead of a sentence. 

 

"So..." You managed to make out after about 23 attempts to speak. You waited for someone to pick up the conversation. No one spoke up. "...Can me and Sugar Panda try to guess where we're going?" You asked. This topic seemed like a good starter. Well, not as much as you hoped. The only communication that went on was Sans slowly dipping his head down to say 'okay'. Nodding back, you looked at Sugar Panda's seat. She was thinking.

 

You began thinking yourself right as Sugar Panda spoke up. "The cinema?" She questioned. Oh! That seems like a good answer. " **NOPE!** " Papyrus answered to Sugar Panda and you slid in your seat a little. Dang, that was a really good guess. Not that you wanted to go to the cinema, you already enjoyed the movie nights you had with the bros. "Hmmmmm, maybe... The museum?" You guessed looking over at Sans, who's eye sockets lit up a bit. You knew Sans was lazy, but he wasn't stupid. In fact he was really smart, you knew he loved science and history. He was a total dork for stuff like that so the museum sounded like an option that Sans might have chosen.

 

But still, Sans shook his head no. "But the museum is a good idea. remind me of that one." He asked you as you gave a little huff and continued thinking. "A roller skating rink?" " **NO.** " "New Grillby's?" "Nu-huh." "Ice cream parlor?" " **YOU'RE STILL WRONG.** " "Hike to the top of Mount. Ebott?" "too much work." 

 

Right now you were just listing off dates that you had heard people go on. Not many of them really sounded like the skelebro's style but it was worth a shot on guessing. It was getting harder to make guesses as you and Sugar Panda began to run out of ideas. "already give up?" Sans asked with a smug grin on his face. No way were you giving up yet! You were determined to find the answer! All you needed was some sort of clue!

 

"Not in your dreams. But I will admit that I would like a hint." You matched Sans's smug grin and waited for a response. He thought for a moment before releasing a sigh, "fine. i will give you a hint. but for a price. one kiss should do the trick." With that, he leaned forward awaiting his payment. But you stopped him and pulled out your wallet. Aimlessly, you shuffled your fingers through the cash. "Aw, sorry man. I only have like, $23." You told him with fake disappointment in your voice as you put your wallet back.

 

Sans chuckled at this joke saying that you knew what he meant, so you cooperated and gave him a small peck. He leaned back in his seat to reveal your hint, "okay. this place is somewhere really fun." 

 

SANS. OH. MY. GOSH. You could have guessed that! Sans is officially the worst hint giver ever! "Well, obviously. Why wouldn't it be fun? Come on, give us a better hint." You pestered Sans as he snickered at how his vague answer effected you. No matter what you said Sans always replied saying, "sorry only one hint is all you get." And that was when you gave up. Sans wasn't going to be any sort of help and it was clear that you were getting close to your destination. So might as well stop now.

 

A little later, your convertible pulled into a large and busy parking lot. There was a sign near the entrance. 'ROBERTSON AMUSEMENT PARK ~fun for the whole family!~'. Oh. Well, now that you think about it this should have been an obvious option. But forget that, the game was over. You lost, and you were already there. Meaning, 'Let the dating, begin!'

 

" **SURPRISE! WE'RE TAKING YOU TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!** " Papyrus shouted happily as he took Sugar Panda's hand and the 2 of them ran like excited little kids to the gates. Dang the 2 of them were cute, never before had you seen a pair so innocent, so sweet, and cute together. As you began walking behind them to the gates with Sans, all you could think about was how adorable they were. "Aren't they just the sweetest thing you've ever seen with the 2 of them together?" You asked Sans with a smile showing brightly on your face. Right now, Papyrus was buying entry tickets for himself and Sugar Panda. 

 

"yeah, it's cute. but i'm still worried that 'sugar panda' friend of yours might hurt paps." 

 

You could see the slightly grim look on Sans's face as he watched Sugar Panda's movements around his little brother. Sighing, you give Sans a reassuring pat on the arm. "Buck up, Sugar Panda couldn't hurt a fly. Even if she wanted to. And from the way I've seen them talk to each other, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be hard to keep them apart." You giggled, noticing that Sugar Panda was clinging to Papyrus like a magnet. Probably trying to not get lost in the sea of people around her.

 

Reassuring Sans one more time that Papyrus will be alright, you tugged on his arm to release his hand from his pocket and pulled him towards Papyrus and Sugar Panda. "Come on, Slowpoke! We're gonna lose Sugar Panda and Papyrus if we don't catch up!" You shouted to Sans over the chatter of the crowd and began running to the tall skeleton poking out above the ocean of people. 

 

As soon as you caught up to the pair, the fun really began. You played a few games and won some prizes as souvenirs, rode a few rides, found a mirror maze and got lost in it, convinced Papyrus and Sugar Panda to ride the tunnel of love. (Their only condition was that you and Sans were behind them on the ride.)

 

You all shared a bit of popcorn, waited for it to digest and played more games. That was until Sans, made everyone in your group ride  _The Thunderbird_ which was a really popular but scary roller coaster. You had never been on a roller coaster before so you were curious about the experience. Therefore, you agreed.

 

So before anyone could protest, you all made your way to the line. The wait time was only 9 minutes which was pretty short compared to what it usually was. 

 

And so you all waited, the line got shorter. And you waited, the line was getting close to you now. Until finally, you, Sans, Sugar Panda and Papyrus were at the front of the line, ready to ride and filled to the brim with excitement. It was odd, but fear seemed to make you excited and kinda jumpy so you did a little foot tapping while waiting. "NEXT." Called the roller coaster conductor. He opened up the gate that held back people in line and let you pass through to the front of the roller coaster cars.

 

You were strapped in and checked to make sure you were secure while many rules were being explained to you. The roller coaster conductor wasn't very good with his diction so all you could understand was 'be safe' and 'have a good time!' Then he sent you rocketing off from the start pad and up a steep slope. You were shaking in your seat slightly, you couldn't tell if it was because you were nervous or super excited. But you were shaking.

 

"you afraid?" Sans asked you, seeing your wiggling legs and wide eyes. "Maybe." You replied stubbornly and you reached the top of the slope. The cars stopped at the top so you could admire the view for a good 2 seconds while Sans was talking to you. "good. because i'm a little afraid t--ah!" The cars started descending at an alarming speed to where you couldn't keep your eyes open. You had to close them to keep them from having too much wind blown in them.

 

Screams could be heard from all around you as the ride went into a corkscrew and did all sorts of crazy loops and twirls. The loudest scream came from behind you where Sugar Panda was sitting. You could just imagine her trying to hold onto Papyrus while screaming her head off. And you, screaming wasn't very good for your voice so a few squeals here and there escaped you when the roller coaster did something fast or upside down. But eventually, the ride did end. And you were high on adrenaline.

 

You couldn't stop jittering as you stepped out from the car and your eyes were wide open. You were buzzing from excitement, fear, and joy all at the same time. "We should do that again!" you shouted after calming your nerves a bit. That had been the best adrenaline rush you had ever had! " **NO! LET'S NOT DO IT AGAIN!** " Papyrus shouted. His teeth were chattering a bit and his bones shaking. 

 

Aw, the poor guy was a little shaken by the experience. So instead of pointing his fear out, you agreed and you took a break for dinner. Well, everyone except Papyrus. He said he wouldn't eat such greasy foods as they only served hot dogs, hamburgers and pizza at the park food court. And you were completely fine with that, it meant less hassle to get all the food to the table.

 

"This was so much fun! We should go on double dates more often." You commented while sipping a soda. Sugar Panda nodded in agreement, "It really helped take my mind off of my worries that I've been having." That made you curious, what worries did Sugar Panda have? "What do you mean?"

 

"Oh, just a bunch of things that had been going on at school. They're similar to the things that have been happening to you."

 

Sugar Panda got back to eating and you stiffen slightly. Silently you hoped the skelebros didn't hear that. You still haven't told them about the notes. Acting natural, you pretend you didn't hear anything alarming and finished up your meal.

 

"what's happening to, ______?" Shoot. Sans heard!

 

"There's some people who have been giving her mean notes."

 

From across the table you're swiping your hand across your throat to tell her to stop. But she doesn't see you. Sugar Panda carries on, telling him some of the content on the notes and how they are delivered. No matter what you do she won't listen to your signals to stop. And finally stopped only when she finished explaining it all to Sans.

 

Whew, boy. You had peeked over at Sans and he looked mad as anything. His phalanges slightly twitched and the smile on his face wavered until it became a straight line. "funny. i never heard of these notes." Sans said in a low voice with his gaze being directed to you. 

 

This was exactly the reason why you didn't tell the bros about the notes! You just knew that they would over react, but the notes were your problem. Not theirs so you didn't have a reason to tell them. "Sans, just forget about it. It's not a big deal. I can handle it all." You tried to tell the angry version of Sans. But he wasn't listening to you. All you could see was small cyan sparks emitting from his left eye. 

 

"who are these people?" Sans asked flatly. He sounded serious, which was odd for him. And you thought you had seen scary Sans! But this was freakier! "S-sans. It's not a big deal! The notes are stopping anyway!" You lied. Seriously, you really didn't want this to happen. With Sans's monster magic, he could probably do whatever he wanted to the kids who sent the notes and that would get him in trouble.

 

You can't let that happen. "Sans. Just leave it to me, I can find the people and I can deal with them myself. I've had take care of my own bullies all my life. This is no different, I can still take care of it myself." Nothing you said was working. You tried convincing him it stopped, telling him you're a big girl and you can take care of it, telling him it didn't matter. Nothing. "just tell me who the buggers are and they won't bother you ever again." Sans urged.

 

"No! Sans, just stop. You won't be any better than them if you hurt these people. Besides, I don't even know who they are." Was your last attempt. Which seemed to work. Without any sort of lead to follow, Sans couldn't give anyone a bad time so that would keep him from making a terrible mistake.

 

That was when the debate ended, you had won. For now, Sans told you that as soon as you learn who the note senders were he wanted to know right away. Dang it, if only Sugar Panda hadn't brought it up.

 

_"peep! peep! peep!"_

 

A phone was ringing. You checked your pocket. Nope, not your phone. Sans checked his and Papyrus did the same. 

 

The attention turned to Sugar Panda who finally found her phone and answered it.

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Doko ni imasu ka?!"

 

"ah! Papa!"

 

"Anata wa 8-ji ni yotte ie ni narudarou to nobemashita! Ima dewa gozen 8-ji 15-budesu!"

 

"Watashi wa moshiwakearimasen otosandesu. Watashi wa jikan no torakku o ushinaimashita!"

 

"Sore o katto shite imasen moshiwakearimasen! Ima ienikaeru ka, setchi shite imasu."

 

"Shikashi, otosan!"

 

"Sore ni tsuite wa iiwake wa arimasen. Ima kitaku."

 

"Hai, otosan."

 

She hung up the phone and turned to look at Papyrus with a small sad look. "Papy-san? Can you drive me home, please?" She sighed. That must mean that today was officially over. No more fun in the sun, just another car ride. Back to Sugar Panda's home then to your own. Then again, you were kinda grateful. The whole date got a little awkward after the debate between you and Sans. So you all ended it here. Calling it a night and saying goodbye to the amusement park.

 

Again, the car ride was silent. But this time you were fine with it. Just as long as it didn't bring up any conversation about the notes then you were fine with whatever. So that was how the car ride went, you silently looking out at the view, Sans was trying to fall asleep but kept waking up, Papyrus focusing on the road and Sugar Panda with her head bowed and hands set shamefully in her lap.

 

"Of all days, Sans and Papyrus had to learn about the notes on my day off." Was all you could think about as the scenes before you rushed past in a blur through the darkening sky. The date had definitely ended awkwardly and it was driving you nuts. This was supposed to be a fun little double date where you didn't have to worry about a thing. Not a double date that ended with Sans slightly ruffled, Sugar Panda being yelled at by her dad for something. And you, just feeling a little low.

 

So you allowed the silence to continue. Letting it wash over you and take up the empty conversation, to say the least it was calming almost. Besides, it seemed fitting for the ending of a day.

 

Now you were pulling into Sugar Panda's drive way and saying your goodbyes to her as she ran up the steps of her porch and walked inside. That was when Sans spoke up. "so how long have the notes been going on?" You mentally give an angry scream before shrugging and making an estimate.

 

"About a week and a half or so."

 

Sans wasn't pleased, he knew you had this thing where you didn't really like asking people for help that often. So he could understand why you didn't tell him or Papyrus. But he had reminded you multiple times that he was there to help you if you ever needed anything but you continued to ignore it. Either you were incredibly independent or you just weren't used to asking for help so it wasn't a big thing of yours. If you could just trust others enough to allow them to help you then your life could be so much easier was what Sans thought. And he was probably right, but you just can't bring yourself to ask anyone for help except for certain reasons. You might one day be able to ask for help more often but that time hasn't come yet.

 

All you knew was that Sans hoped you could be more open and let others help you when you needed it. "okay. just can you warn me when you find out who these people are, okay? i won't hesitate to take revenge on people who hurt the ones i love." Sans mumbled to you silently as he leaned back into the seat of the car a little more, attempting to fall asleep again.

 

You knew you couldn't help but smile a little at that. Sans really did care for you and he didn't want you to get hurt. He may be low key about his stronger emotions and even a little secretive of them but he never allowed himself to deny them. Because and emotion is an emotion, you can't deny it if you know it's there. 

 

The only problem with the stronger emotions is that everyone tends to be more passionate about them so it can lead to terrible mistakes and bad decisions. Which was the path Sans was tempted to take and you didn't want him to do anything brash or stupid. All you could do was hope that Sans didn't kill the students who wrote the notes if you ever find them. 

 

But it did make you feel a little special that he would do so much for you to ensure your safety. And you couldn't help but admit that you liked it, it was probably sounded pretty bad you liked that Sans would kill for you but it was your honest thoughts. It just meant you were important and that was all you ever wanted to be. Just at least a little important.

 
    
    
      
    

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like you guys liked the idea of an amusement park so ta-da!
> 
> fun lil' double date to the amusement park!
> 
> But them kids. They gonna get it from Sans if he manages to find 'em.
> 
> P.S: I'm gonna make the questions an every once in a while kinda thing.
> 
> P.P.S: Sugar Panda and her dad's conversation is actual Japanese! It's just translated to English lettering.


	23. Promises To An Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday again, and you decide that instead of a date to the comedy club you're gonna say hello to Addie.

The large grey building looming over you in a mirthless manner fills you with... pure dread.

 

Back the house of orphans again. You begin to question why you came here only to remind yourself again, that you had a promise. A small, innocent orphan girl has been waiting for your return so you can hang out with her. And you feel guilty for not coming back sooner but lots of things had happened since you've seen her which meant more to talk about. So you continue to wait, Addie deserved a break from this place.

 

At that moment, you had been waiting for 4 o' clock. That was when the orphan's got free time for the rest of the day. Back then, your free time was the time you would sneak out of the orphanage with frisk and do things in the city. Those were the times you were so glad ms. Farty Marty didn't give a crap about you because she would find out you weren't there and not do a thing about it.

 

Anyway, you were sitting down on one of the large rocks in the orphanage garden waiting to see the youngsters come out while being spied on by ms. Marty through the windows. She was extremely cautious whenever you showed up around the orphanage. She knew you were living with monsters and she knew they protected you. So she knew she couldn't lay a finger on you without consequences but it didn't stop her from watching you carefully.

 

The kids were coming out now and there was Addie, running out to play until she saw you. Her face lit up as she came running at you at full speed to embrace you. "Big sis!" She cried as she ran into you with a small "oomf!" Addie's face was pressed into your belly with her arms reaching high enough to hug you around the waist. You smile down at her with a chuckle and tousled her hair. "Hey, kiddo." You chuckled as she looked up from your shirt and released you. 

 

She raised her hands above her head while making grabby hands. She wanted you to carry her, so you obeyed her command and leaned down to where you could grab her underneath the armpits and let her straddle your hip as you held her. You were thankful that you had grown so much more used to touch now or else you would have felt way more uncomfortable.

 

"Big sis! Look at this," She reached into the pocket of her black skirt and pulled out a piece of paper. There on the paper was a cute little drawing of you, looking incredibly tall with thin legs and holding the hand of Addie. The little cutie even drew your jacket in the picture! "I drawed this when you came and saw me. I held onto it to give it to you as a present." Addie beamed and you took the picture from her hand.

 

Addie had given you a large smile and even gave you eyes that were your actual eye colour. Then in the background there was a couple trees, some grass, a butterfly and a thin blue line at the top for the sky. She was such a sweetheart. "Thank you so much, Addie! When I get home I'll put it on the wall of fame." Also known as the fridge. Addie beamed another smile at you and asked where you were going to take her.

 

"Somewhere really cool, Addie."

 

With a small protest from Addie, you set her back down on the ground and fold the drawing nicely, to fit in your pocket. You hold your hand out to her and she takes it happily as you begin walking away from the orphanage.

 

You take her into the town, showing her all it's colours and beautiful sights. You show her where you work, your favourite hangouts and a few of the places you know that Sans works at. That was when you took her to the place you originally planned to take her. "What's nice cream?" Addie asked, after she had managed to decipher the sign above the shop. You held open the door for her as she stepped in while you explained the concept. "Well, it's just like ice cream. But it's monster food, and it may be cold but it gives you with warm fuzzy feeling when you eat it. Like your being given a hug or feeling loved."

 

"Is it yummy?"

 

"You've had ice cream before, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, it's ice cream's goodness times 10."

 

"Ah! That's REALLY yummy!"

 

And with that, Addie went shooting to the counter, buzzing excitedly. Oh my gosh, she was cute. You walked to the counter yourself and rung the little bell on the counter. There was a reason you decided to come here, a certain tall skeleton worked here on the weekends. " **HELLO! WELCOME TO-- PRINCESS! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU HERE!** " Papyrus called out as he appeared from the back room of the shop. He quickly spotted the tiny bobbing Addie beside you. " **AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT A TINY HUMAN! HELLO, TINY HUMAN.** " He waved to Addie who squeaked in terror and hid behind you. 

 

You can understand why. Papyrus was a super tall and loud skeleton. You had honestly been a little afraid yourself when you met him only to learn he was harmless. " **OH, I'M SORRY TO HAVE FRIGHTENED YOU, TINY HUMAN!** " Papyrus cooed while being all apologetic. He looked kinda sad. "Don't take it to heart, Paps. She's just intimidated by such a cool skeleton." You whispered to him over the counter while stroking little Addie's hair as she hid her face in your jacket.

 

Papyrus smiled confidently and he called to Addie from behind you. " **TINY HUMAN, I'M SORRY TO INTIMIDATE YOU. I CAN'T HELP BUT BE SUCH A COOL DUDE.** " Papyrus waited for Addie to poke her head out from behind you, then using his magic to create tiny blue bones and began juggling them. " **NYEH? WHAT DO YOU THINK, TINY HUMAN? ISN'T IT IMPRESSIVE?** " Papyrus said to Addie and she smiled at him before revealing herself from behind you.

 

He continued to juggle the bones until he lost his rhythm making them tumble to the ground with one landing on his head. You couldn't hold in your laughter as you snorted and laughed a little with Addie giggling. she began clapping for Papyrus who took the bone off his head and bowed. " **THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** " Papyrus said as he basked in the praise Addie was giving him.

 

" **ANYWAY, WHAT FLAVORS WOULD YOU LIKE TODAY?** " 

 

You nodded your head towards the nice cream flavors while looking down at Addie. "Pick out a flavor, kiddo." You said to her and she peered into the glass case full of different types of nice cream. She looked around, looking at the colours and trying to read the lables.

 

"Co-coofffey moochia?" She pointed to a brown bucket of nice cream. "That says 'coffee mocha'. You don't want that kind, its grody." You told her and she looked around a little more. Eventually she found a tub of nice cream she liked and asked you to read out the name. "key lime?" "Uh-huh!"

 

You nodded at Addie and turned to Papyrus at the counter. "Can we please get, a key lime scoop and a mint chocolate chip scoop? Both in a sugar cone." You said politely while pulling out your wallet. " **THAT WILL BE, $8.50 PLEASE.** " Papyrus replied and he got started on working the register as you held out the amount for the nice cream. He took the money and placed it in the register before pulling out a metal scoop and 2 cones for the nice cream.

 

Addie watched contently as he walked over to the key lime tub and scooped up enough to fill the cone before handing it to her. "Tank you!" Addie told him gratefully before going to town on the nice cream. He then scooped up your own and gave it to you as you thanked him yourself. Papyrus gave you and Addie a small wave as you walked away from the counter and found a nice booth to sit in.

 

"So what happened to, Sans?" Addie asked between slurps of nice cream. Ha, that made you remember how she thought he was your boyfriend. And now he was which made you laugh internally. "You know how you thought he was my boyfriend? Well, turns out that a little while later, he asked me out on a date and now he really is my boyfriend. Funny isn't it?" You informed Addie and she smiled. 

 

"I knew it! You love him! You love him! Ya really, really love him!" Addie shouted to the store as she bobbed in her seat. You tried to shush her as people in the shop began to stare at your booth and look at you oddly. "Addie! Calm down!" You laughed nervously as you reminded her of her nice cream and she got back to work. She did eventually get back to asking you about you and Sans. 

 

"Didjya guys kiss when you went on your date?"

 

"Add--"

 

"Did he kiss you first?"

 

"Addie--"

 

"Do ya plan on getting married?"

 

"Addie--"

 

"How many kids do ya want to have?"

 

"Addie! Oh gosh, Addie." You were laughing with a blush present on your face. Why did this seem like deja vu? "Kiddo, Sweetheart, Addie. I don't think me and Sans are planning for marriage or kids anytime soon." You couldn't stop laughing, this kid was killing you! Ha! You were glad you cancelled the comedy club, This was all the comedy you needed. 

 

You finally stopped laughing and listened to Addie as she, instead of asking you about your life, began talking about her own life back at the orphanage. She told you about how ms. Marty was actually kind to her, how much she liked to draw and how a boy at school gave her 'cooties' once. It all reminded you about how you missed your life as a child. Back when you were stuffed in the orphanage, you grew up too fast. You stopped doing childish things, you began to do more adult things and stopped not having a care in the world.

 

Back then, it felt like the world's weight was on your shoulders and that you had to be an example. Therefore, you had to grow up faster. And when frisk came into the picture you kinda became a parent almost. It was like a parent/sibling combination. Because, frisk was only a few months younger than you but back then, she was so lost and afraid. So you made yourself her guide.

 

But what you're trying to say is that you weren't a kid for very long. You forced yourself into having an adult like element to you. Because you were the example, and examples always have to be the better person. 

 

"Big sis?" 

 

You broke out of your thoughts to see that Addie was trying to get your attention. "Sorry, Addie. I spaced out for a moment there." You said then putting your full attention on Addie again. But your attention focused on Addie's face which was covered in key lime nice cream. "Oh, kiddo you've got a big mess there." You chuckled while grabbing a napkin and wiping the area around her mouth. "Ack! Noooo, you're just like how my mama was!" she squealed as she tried squirming away from the napkin. "Hey! Hold still, you're face is covered in nice cream." Addie squirmed around some more until you were satisfied with how much nice cream you got off her face.

 

"There we go. Nice and clean." You smiled before walking over to the trash can and throwing it in there. Addie was now finished with her nice cream and you were done with yours so you decided to get Addie back to the orphanage. Motioning for Addie to follow you, you held open the door again before setting off with Addie's hand in yours. "Where are we going now?" Addie asked happily as she skipped on the sidewalk. "Sorry, kiddo but we're gonna have to end today's adventure here. Time to go back to our homes." You told Addie and she groaned.

 

She kept asking you if she could come and stay at your home for the night but you had to tell her no. Ms. Marty would freak out and call the cops on you if you let her. Plus, you wouldn't know where Addie would sleep. 

 

So you kept on going until you finally made it back to the orphanage where you had to depart. "Okay, Addie. This is where we part. Can I get a hug before I go?" You said to her and she gave you a full on bear hug. "Can you please come back again and we can go somewhere fun?" She pleaded and you couldn't say no. 

 

"I promise, I'll come back. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see you again for the world." You assured her and she gave you one last wave goodbye before rushing back to the doors of the orphanage.

 

Dang it, you missed Addie already. She was such an innocent little SOUL. You know that she'll grow up to be a kind and beautiful SOUL one day. Besides, how can she not? She's a little sweetie.

 

You left the orphanage grounds with that thought in your head. But it made you wonder, what was your SOUL like? You knew SOULs were a big deal in the monster world and they meant something. One thing you did know was that each human SOUL had a colour that described the most prominent trait in that person. They were like the coloured hearts in your dream when you were in the hospital. 

 

Which makes you curious, what colour is your SOUL? Maybe you can ask the monsters about it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading through the story and I remembered that reader promised to visit lil Addie again! So yay! You get to see the little sweetie again.


	24. Awkward Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is still working. The nice cream store goes till the real late hours. So you have to make dinner, you take this as an opportunity to talk about SOULs with Sans.

"Home." You grumbled, with your feet sore from all that walking you did today from going all over the town with Addie. But at the least, it was worth it. You love seeing that little girl smile. 

 

Sans was sitting in his usual spot on the couch with his eye sockets shut and a low rumbling noise emanating from him. He was sound asleep, but you shouldn't be too surprised. He didn't have anything to do today so napping was his go to, time killer. So you decide to ignore him as you hang your bomber jacket on the coat rack and head to the kitchen to make dinner. 

 

Papyrus was working late tonight since the night shift worker quit their job. And Sans didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon, so it was up to you to make dinner. You were thankful that Toriel gave Papyrus a bunch of her old cook books because _no way_ were you making spaghetti for dinner. Which just so happened to be one of the few things you knew how to cook without a recipe.

 

You squat down to the bottoms cabinets and pluck one of the fat books from the shelf. Then making your way to the table and flipping through it's yellowing pages. But not much seemed appetizing since most of the recipes included snails. You check another cook book. More snail recipes. Another? Snails. One more?... It's not snails at least but it's a lot of pasta dishes. You could do without pasta.

 

Ya know what? SCREW THE BOOKS. You slam the books you had closed and stuff them neatly back into the cabinet. Maybe you could make hamburgers or hot dogs. Yeah, hot dogs actually sounded good right about now. 

 

You make your way to the fridge to check for hot dogs, only to remember the drawing. Smiling at the memory of the drawing, you go back to the coat rack and pull the folded piece of paper out of your jacket's pocket before going back to the kitchen and sticking it to the fridge with a magnet. There we go! Now you could see Addie's beautiful art work whenever you entered the kitchen.

 

Anyway, back to business. You opened the fridge to see the many,  _many_ cans of tomato sauce and container's of spaghetti. But to your delight, there was a drawer that had one packet of hot dogs in it. You take the packet and gently close the refrigerator to get started on dinner. And just for the fun of it, you pull out Papyrus's apron and tie it around your waist.

 

Making hot dogs wasn't really a messy job but it really got you into the spirit of things to put on the apron. Okay! Enough fooling around, time to make dinner! You get out a medium sized cooking pot and fill it with water before setting it down on the stove top. Turning on the burner, you begin to wait. There really wasn't anything to do until you got the water boiling so you decide to do some homework while you waited. 

 

Originally, you were going to do the homework on Sunday but now seemed like a better time. 

 

Eventually the water did get boiling right as you had finished the rest of your history homework. You stand up from your chair and put down your pencil to throw the hot dogs into the boiling water. There we go, now that that's done you might as well get the table set. You set out 2 plates. One for you and one for Sans since Papyrus won't be back until late.

 

Maybe this could be a good time to ask about your SOUL. The question had been eating at you and you really wanted to have some questions answered about SOULs and their importance.

 

But in the mean time, you still had things to do. You still had to set condiments on the table and get out the buns for the hot dogs. Then maybe finish up the rest of your homework while checking up on the hot dogs every once in a while so they don't burn. It took a while but the hot dogs did get done cooking and you set them in the buns before putting the meal on the table.

 

All that was left now was to get the lazybones on the couch to come for dinner. "Sans!" You yelled from the kitchen. You heard no movement, so you peek into the living room. He hadn't shifted in the slightest and was still there, resting peacefully on the couch. You mentally face-palm and walk towards the sleeping skele.

 

"Sans."

 

No reaction or movement.

 

"Oh look! I've got all these freshly cooked hot dogs and no one to share them with~."

 

Zzzzzzzzz.

 

"I found out who's been sending me notes."

 

Surprisingly, nothing.

 

You grip the front of his jacket and shake him slightly. "Saaaaaaaaaaannnns." You droned, somewhere near where his ear should be. Ugh! Why did he have to be such a deep sleeper? You try one last tactic. A tactic you knew was hard to resist for Sans, a tactic you knew Sans would love. And that tactic was a word that Sans couldn't resist.

 

"There's ketchup."

 

He woke up with a start and rubbed his sleepy eye socket. "...said somethin' 'bout ketchup?" He muttered sleepily. Ha, why didn't you try that in the first place? You knew Sans was addicted to ketchup like Papyrus was to working.

 

Nodding at your success, you untie the apron around your waist and ball it up before throwing it back into the drawer you found it in, with Sans shuffling sleepily behind you. Dang, judging by how lethargic he was he must have been sleeping all day. You guess that's your fault for canceling the comedy club. But at least he got off of his lazy rump to actually move.

 

He sat himself down in front of one of the plates while you took the other and you served yourselves on dinner. "is paps still at work?" Sans questioned as he began squirting a small mountain of ketchup into his glass and on his hot dog. "Yeah, the night shift worker quit so his boss asked him to stay late." You said, then getting straight down to business on your questions.

 

"So I've got a couple of questions. That only monsters can answer, therefore you get the honor of being the one who answers these questions." Sans nodded at your statement as he began taking a long drink from his cup. "shoot." He motioned for you to start asking your questions. 

 

Sipping a bit of water you had to wash down your bite of hot dog you began. "Can you help me see my SOUL?" You asked as the first question. You really wanted to see what colour it was. Sans however was caught off guard by this and spat a bit of his ketchup. He began coughing and he set his glass down. "ya know... that would require  _me_ seeing your SOUL as well." Sans choked out sheepishly after calming down.

 

And that was the thing. You didn't know squat about SOULs. You probably just said something really embarrassing. "What's so bad about you seeing my SOUL?" You asked casually. The reaction from Sans only added more questions to your list. "well. SOULs are... kinda private. except in certain circumstances. like in a battle or for SOUL bonding." 

 

Battle? SOUL bonding? Huh?????

 

"What do you mean for, 'battle'? And what is SOUL bonding?" Questions bounced around in your head, ricocheting off the walls and filling your mind. Sans's answers were taking you nowhere as you got more and more confused. "uh... well by battle, i mean when a monster battles someone, it pulls the SOUL out of that creature so they can dodge magical attacks. but if the battle is meant to be short-lived then it won't pull the SOUL from that creature. and as for SOUL bonding, its like a way to show a relationship a monster has with another. it can work with humans too, except not human to human. only human to monster." Sans explained to you and he went on.

 

"The bonding experience is symbolized with, like... i dunno. little sparkles. anyway, they kinda surround your SOUL and the brighter the sparkle, the deeper and more meaningful the relationship is. but if you wanna SOUL bond with someone, there's this kinda thing you gotta do to make it work. i don't know how to explain it, but it's not anything intimate. you basically, just give your SOUL to the other person and... eh, it's hard to explain. you would just have to experience it." Sans finished and he got back to eating.

 

Still, questions filled you. "What kind of relationships can you SOUL bond with?" You knew there were all sorts of relationships in the world and for all you know, Sans could just go up to someone randomly and SOUL bond with them. For some reason that made you kinda tense. "well, if you have some sort of relationship, like friend, family, lover, enemy. just not complete strangers or acquaintances. only relationships that you feel like won't change much over time. the only thing with family SOUL bonding is that family is born with the SOUL bonds. like me and paps. and then our parents get our SOUL bond as soon as we're born."

 

Huh, interesting. You kinda want to try the experience. "Does SOUL bonding hurt?" Was your final question. "no, it just feels like you're gonna bake in an oven and then freeze to death. haha. no you can't even feel SOUL bonding until you begin the process. now can we finish talking about this? it's a little awkward." Sans ended for the last time and completely ignored you for the rest of dinner.

 

Maybe you pressed too much by asking all these questions about SOULs and SOUL bonding. You didn't understand that SOULs were supposed to be kinda private. Then again, you didn't understand many things about SOULs and all that monster stuff. Maybe you should apologize. After you had gotten dinner all cleaned up, you sat down next to Sans on the couch. "Sorry." You said simply before grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it to your chest.

 

"what are you sorry for? i can't blame ya for not knowing and getting curious about it." Sans shrugged. It wasn't really your fault. No body ever told you that letting others see your SOUL was bad unless you were battling or SOUL bonding. No body really bothered to inform you about SOULs at all so he couldn't blame you for being curious. 

 

But maybe you should pop the question. How would he react if you asked? Would he be weirded out or be flattered by your trust or whatever. There was only one way to know for sure. "Maybe... we could SOUL bond?" You whispered quietly. Half hoping he wouldn't hear. Luck wasn't on your side today because he immediately reacted and you hid your face to save you the embarrassment. "i-i-i... uh, um. youuuuu...? are... you sure?" He said with much difficulty. You don't know if it's a bad thing to ask to SOUL bond. But since you're allowed to see each others SOUL's in SOUL bonding, how bad can the question be?

 

"I'm only sure about it if your okay with it. Like you said, I'm just curious." You quickly spit out. "I mean, we can do the bond thingy as lovers and then  _if_ we decide to go our separate ways the bond would still work platonically." You have no idea where you're going with this concept. 

 

It was silent between the 2 of you for a moment until Sans gave you an answer.

 

"sure. let's SOUL bond."

 

Next thing you knew it, you were sitting on the floor of your room, sitting cross legged facing Sans. "okay. are you absolutely certain about this?" Sans asked one last time and you gave a swift nod of your head. Sans saw your readiness and began to extract your SOUL. 

 

The extraction didn't hurt but it felt... weird. You felt like your very life and power was being pulled from you. Everything that you ever were and ever will be was being ripped from your body and pulled through you chest to reveal your SOUL.

 

There, floating next to your chest was a small green heart. It was tiny, bright and fascinating. You reached up to cup the small heart in your hands but the heart began fading. "Wait, what's happening?" You questioned Sans who looked just as confused as you. "i have no idea." Sans replied as the 2 of you stared wide eyed at the small floating object. But the fade, only grew bright again and it  _changed._ It was now a beautiful dark blue. 

 

The changes kept happening, fading from one colour to the next until all the SOUL colours you knew had been shown.  _Green, to blue, to purple, to orange, to yellow, to cyan and then to red._ The cycle repeated over and over again. All you and Sans could do was watch in confusion. "s-souls are only supposed to be 1 colour. how can this be possible?" Sans thought out loud before remembering what you were doing.

 

"ah, bonding." Sans said as he went to his own chest and extracted another small heart. Except Sans's SOUL was an upside down heart and it was grey. No colour changes, just grey. But the thing that intrigued you about his SOUL was all the tiny shuriken shaped specks around it. All of them were grey, some brighter than the others. Especially one large blinding one. You figured that that must be Papyrus. And one shuriken was red. It was probably the 4th brightest shuriken you could see.

 

And it may have just been your ears but, you could hear very faint joyful laughter coming from each one of the specks. Each one had a different voice laughing and they would make incoherent whispers. Some you could almost understand, 'I love you' 'you make me happy' 'no one could ever replace you' is what it sounded like.

 

That was when Sans pushed his SOUL towards you and he gently took yours from your cupped hands and held it in his own. "now, all you need to do is to project your thoughts and feelings into it. not verbally, but you hold the SOUL to your chest and give them to the SOUL." Sans informed you in a whisper. He then clasped your SOUL to his chest with his hands guarding it, as if it were a treasure. He closed his eyes and you figured he was saying his feelings.

 

Copying his actions you close your eyes. Only to not be welcomed by darkness, but a whole new light. You felt warm. You were safe, you were home. That was when you begin to express your thoughts and feelings like Sans instructed.

 

_You are my best friend. A person I can turn to. Someone I can trust. A person who's smile brightens my whole life. A person who ends my daily strife. You are a reason, that keeps me going. A gift that I was blessed with because of my imperfections. You make me feel like I am perfect in every way, even when I have so much to criticize about myself. You make me so happy and I can't express it with anything else other than to say... I love you._

 

Your eyes snapped open. Looking down at the small heart in your hands you could see a new shurikan. It was colourful, very, very bright. Probably the 2nd brightest speck that orbited around the SOUL. And if you heard correctly, you could hear your laughter.

 

Sans seemed to be done as well as he stared at your SOUL contently and watched at a tiny grey speck revolved around it. It was incredibly bright. This was your bond.

 

You pushed Sans's soul back towards him as he handed you your's. This had been an experience. An experience you didn't want to forget, because this was the best feeling you had ever felt before. Your SOUL had never felt so light. You take a close look at the grey speck that circled your SOUL and smiled. This was your bond with Sans. What a beautiful bond it is.

 

Gently, you press your SOUL back into your chest and instantly feel relieved. Everything about you had been remembered but you could feel something new. A passion had filled you that wasn't your own.

 

_everyday, i wake up to see you smile. i love it when you love yourself. you are so beautiful in every way. you're kind, you are loving. what is there not to love about you? i love your talents and your weaknesses. your laughter fuels my day and fills me to the brim with joy. you make me forget all my worries and show me how to remember pure happiness. i love everything you do, whether it be teasing me or even scolding me for being too much of a jokester. it just makes me love you more._

 

You smile brightly at Sans and immediately embrace him. "Thank you, Sans. I love you."

 

"you're welcome. i love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear reader, you have so much to learn.
> 
> Q:
> 
> What colour SOUL do you have?


	25. Fixing Bonds In A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things... have been interesting. Ever since the SOUL bonding you and Sans seem to be avoiding each other almost. But poor Papy doesn't know about the SOUL bonding and has noticed how you aren't as buddy-buddy any more. Papyrus thinks you 2 might be breaking up and he definitely doesn't want that to happen.
> 
> He takes matters in his own hands to figure out whats going on and how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is written in Papyrus's POV for a bit. Then its back to reader.
> 
> Just for the dramatic irony of it all. ;3

Papyrus was beginning to notice things. Usually, when you came home from work you would put your stuff up in your room and then come down to hang out with Sans on the couch while he made dinner. But now it had been 3 days since he heard you 'punning' with Sans on the couch while doing homework or something.

 

And Sans. After coming back from one of his multiple jobs or seeing you come in the house, he didn't wave hello. He didn't even acknowledge you and from what Papyrus could tell you weren't making any effort to greet Sans either. 

 

Not only that, but when dinner came around and Papyrus set your plates next to each other, either you or Sans would move to sit somewhere else at the table. That was when Papyrus definitely knew something was up. And he didn't like it.

 

If he let this continue then Sans and you could break up. 

 

UNLESS...

 

You 2 already broke up and he was too late?! That had to be the solution. Why else would you 2 make such an effort to avoid each other? That's it. Papyrus was going to right this wrong! Fix this injustice! He knew that you were the best thing that had ever happened to Sans because he was so much happier now. If you 2 had broken up then Sans was soon going to go back to being a lazy, secretly depressed, bag of bones.

 

But Papyrus knew he had to collect more data before he could plan a way to get you back together.

 

That was when Papyrus became hyper aware of your interactions with Sans. He watched all of what you and Sans would do when you were around each other, listened to a few conversations, and wrote down almost every thing.

 

It was for sure that you and Sans weren't communicating much anymore because all the conversations he had recorded was just you and Sans saying hello or briefly forcing a smile to each other. That was not communication. That was awkwardness. And of course you and Sans would be awkward after a break up! You live in the same house for crying out loud!

 

Papyrus couldn't allow this to continue. The silence was killing him and he could tell that it was hurting you too. At some points in the day you would tear up and try to cover it with a smile and silent chuckles.

 

So Papyrus devised a plan. It was sort of a punishment plan but he knew it was going to work. All he needed was some sort of clever way to make the plan work.

 

________________________________

 

You were sitting in your room working on your homework while talking to Sans. Well, sorta. Sans wasn't in your room but he told you of this cool thing SOUL bonding allows you to do. If you worked hard enough you'd be able to communicate using your SOULs. You were still practicing and getting better but you and Sans only talked through SOULs for now so you could get better. You could talk to Sans from a small distance but you were working on long distances now.

 

_*k...nock, knock._

 

 You begin attempting to talk back.

 

_*w-w-w...how's thare?_

 

Ack, you suck at speaking properly. But you're getting better.

 

_*juno_

 

_*jeno... who?_

 

_*juno how to speak properly?_

 

_*nupe._

 

_*haha, at least you're getting better. after you master this i can teach you how to sense my SOUL's emotions._

 

_*ca-ool. caan you cents mine?_

 

_*yep. you are feeling... a little stressed._

 

_*heek yeah. Math is hurd._

 

_*haha._

 

Right at that moment, Papyrus burst into your room. " **PRINCESS** **! THERE'S... UH... SOMETHING BAD OUTSIDE! I NEED YOU TO GO FIX IT!** " Papyrus shouted at you and he picked you out of your chair and bounded down the stairs with you on his shoulder. You don't even care, this seemed to happen quite often with him randomly picking you up and taking you somewhere.

 

Except this time, Papyrus opened up the front door, to the pouring rain outside and shoved you out onto the lawn before running back inside and locking the front door. You stood on the grassy lawn while trying to shield yourself from the down pour. You had only been out there for about half a minute and you were already soaked to where your clothes clung to your skin.

 

"PAPYRUS! WHAT THE HECK?!" You yelled to the skull peeking through the curtains to look at you on the lawn. This wasn't cool. Especially since this was your last clean shirt left! 

 

"That sonofadeadman. He's gonna hear it from me when he lets me back in." You whispered with venom in your tone. Your hair was now laying in soggy strands, clinging to your head and falling into your eyes.

 

You were busy griping to yourself until you heard a loud boom and saw a flash in the distance which caused you to yelp. Shoot, this was not a good time for Papyrus to lock you outside alone. This was a freaking thunder and lightning storm. You blame Papyrus if you die.

 

"PAPYRUS! LET ME IN!" 

 

That was when the door opened again to reveal Sans being pushed out into the rain himself. Before you could react, Sans had been shoved towards you and Papyrus was running back into the house. You could hear the click of the lock again and Papyrus appeared in the window again.

 

"Well, at least I'm not alone." Was all you could comment and Sans pulled his soggy hood over his head. "do you know what's happening?" Sans asked you as he turned to look at Papyrus in the window. Sans shot him a confused look. That was when Papyrus ran away before returning with a piece of paper that said 'YOU 2 NEED TO MAKE UP!' "Make up? For what? We didn't get in a fight." You were very confused right now.

 

Walking back up to the porch you kneel down to the mail slot in the door and lift it up. "What do you mean make up? We never got into a fight." You shouted into it until you heard Papyrus's boots clopping over to the door.

 

" **OF COURSE YOU'RE IN A FIGHT. WHY ELSE WOULD YOU 2 BREAK UP?** " Papyrus stated and you were rather confused. "Break up? We never broke up." This was just getting weirder and weirder. "Papyrus, let us in and we can talk about this."

 

There was a bit of silence until you heard the door unlock, except when Papyrus opened the door he didn't let you in. He came out himself and began getting soaked by rain. " **YOU NEVER BROKE UP??? NYEH???** " Papyrus was just as confused as you were.

 

Walking back to Sans, you began to talk it out. "What makes you think we broke up?" You asked Papyrus and he began to explain. He talked about how you and Sans never talked and you were always switching seats at dinner. Papyrus told you that was how he came to believe you and Sans broke up.

 

"Ooooh." Oh was right. While you were training with Sans to learn how to talk through your SOUL you didn't really talk in real life.

 

Now that Sans was at close range it would be easy to talk to him via SOUL.

 

_*Should we explain to him?_

 

_*probably, it would be too much work to think up a lie. plus i wanna get outta this rain._

 

_*Good point._

 

"Papyrus, there's something we have to tell you." You bit your lip and looked down at your twiddling fingers. "You see, on the night you were gone at work, I was curious about SOULs. So Sans explained them to me and told me about SOUL bonding." Papyrus's sockets grew brighter and he gasped.

 

" **YOU GUYS BONDED?????** " Papyrus hit the nail right on the head. That was all that was really going on. No secret break up. Just bonding. Papyrus began asking more questions about your odd behavior. " **BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SWITCHING OF SEATS AT DINNER?** " "We were testing the range of how far we could speak through SOULs." " **NOT TALKING TO EACH OTHER WHEN EVER YOU SAW EACH OTHER?** " "SOUL talking." " **WHEN YOU GET TEARY EYED AT SOME POINTS, PRINCESS?** " "That's when Sans tells me a joke and I'm trying not to laugh."

 

Now it all made sense to Papyrus. " **I'M SO SORRY FOR ASSUMING! NOW I'VE FORCED YOU OUT HERE FOR NOTHING. I THOUGHT I WAS DOING GOOD BY TRYING TO PATCH UP YOUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN REALLY, YOU HAD IMPROVED IT SECRETLY.** " Papyrus looked really disappointed. He really thought he could fix the 'tension' between you and Sans. But he jumped to conclusions and now you, him and Sans were all soaking wet in a storm.

 

"now that's settled, can we go back inside before we are struck by lightning?" Sans asked as he shivered a bit in his dripping clothes. You and Papyrus nodded in agreement and turned back to the house. Only for another loud strike to hit near by and you saw the lights in the house flicker until they eventually went out.

 

All you could do was stand there flabbergasted. This wasn't good. Now you couldn't clean your clothes in the washing machine for a new shirt. Not only that the the heating system in the house would be out too so it was gonna be as cold inside as it was outside in a matter of minutes. "Well, that's just fine and dandy. Getting soaked to the BONE and having all the electricity in our house go out." You grumble sarcastically with a little pun thrown in.

 

Papyrus didn't even react as he went running to the house and burst in, trying to turn on lights. You and Sans followed in shortly behind him and watched him try to flick any light switches on. " **NO. NO. NO! THE LIGHTS! THEY WON'T WORK!** " Papyrus screamed as he began panicking and running around in fear.

 

For you, this wasn't the first time the electricity decided to go out during a storm. It used to happen all the time in the orphanage and everyone would all cuddle up in front of the fireplace with blankets and mugs of hot cocoa.

 

"Papyrus, just calm down. Eventually, the city will get the electricity back on. But for now, we need to grab some torches, blankets, dry clothes and turn on the fireplace." You told Papyrus who was now quivering with fear in the middle of the house. But your assurance that the lights would come back on seemed to calm him as he took a deep breath and began to go look for the items you had requested.

 

Sans went to his room to grab some dry clothes and you followed him. Maybe he would allow you to borrow a shirt? When he reached his door he turned to look at you in confusion. "do ya need something?" He asked. You nodded, "I'm all out of clean shirts and I can't wash them when there's no electricity. By chance do you think you'd be able to lend me one? A long sleeved shirt preferably." Sans blinked a couple times before nodding his head and pulling a key from his pocket.

 

"gotta warn you though, my room's a mess."

 

"Eh, that's fine."

 

Seeing how you were fine with that, he turned the key in the door and opened it up to reveal how dark it was. You couldn't see anything inside it. Yet Sans pressed forward and walked inside. Thinking Sans knew where he was going you follow shortly behind him, fumbling in the dark.

 

"Ack!" You tripped over something and landed on the floor with a wet 'smack!'. "Ouch..." You attempted to get up but you kept falling back down until a light shined down on you. Sans had found a torch and he was laughing at you as you struggled to get up. Your cheeks burned slightly as you finally managed to get up without falling over again. "Thanks for the light." You nodded towards Sans as he began sweeping the torch around the room to consume the darkness in its path.

 

"there." Sans said in the middle of the silence. The beam of light from the torch landed on a dresser with all it's drawers ajar with clothes sticking out. He handed you the torch as he walked towards it and began searching through the drawer that you assumed was the shirt drawer.

 

To be honest you half expected him to start fighting some sort of beast that lived in his drawer it was so messy. But he didn't and he pulled out 2 sweaters. One for him and one for you. "Thank you, Sans." You said gratefully and you embrace him in a short hug before running to your own room to get into the dry clothes.

 

You had a torch of your own in your room so you flicked that on and began to rummage through your pants drawer to find your sweatpants. Easily the best thing to wear in a storm in your opinion.

 

You slid off your soaking clothes and stuff them into the hamper while leaving your bomber jacket out to dry on the frame of your bed. You take the sweatpants and slip it on up to your belly button before rolling down the waistband so they wouldn't be so long and loose on you, then grabbing Sans's sweater and letting it slide over your member.

 

Okay, the sweater was huge. Thank the world it was a turtle neck because if it wasn't it would be falling off your shoulders. If you really wanted to, you could just wear the sweater and it would protect all your modesty. The sweater nearly went to your knees! And the sleeves were another problem. They went  _waaaaaaaay_ past your hands and dangled at your legs. You roll up the sleeves but it doesn't seem to work much as they kept falling back down over your hands. So eventually you give up.

 

Well, at least clothes are clothes. you step out of your room and walk to the towel closet to grab a towel for your hair. Honestly it was hard to grab one with the sleeves but eventually you managed to grab the towel when you revealed your hands from the long sleeves.

 

You walked down the stairs with the towel and tousled your hair in the soft fabric. There we go, nice and drier than before. At least your hair wasn't dripping everywhere. But your thoughts about your wet hair are ended when you feel the warm blaze of a fire around the corner and Papyrus was stoking the flames with a fire poker. " **AH! THERE YOU ARE. SANS IS LOOKING FOR BLANKETS AT THE MOMENT AND I GRABBED A FEW PILLOWS AND TORCHES.** " Papyrus told you as you immediately plopped yourself down on one of the pillows and warmed your freezing body in front of the burning fire. 

 

"Aah, thanks Paps for setting up the fire. It feels so nice." You said while raising up your cold hands and holding them up towards the fire. " **ISN'T THAT SANS'S SWEATER?** " Papyrus asked seeing the sleeves that were going over your hands and touching the floor from where you were holding them up. You nodded simply and explained that you didn't have any clean shirts.

 

Papyrus understood and copied your action of sitting on a pillow and warming up your hands in front of the flames. "blanket delivery." Sans called from behind you and Papyrus as a blanket landed on your head. "Thank you, Sans!" You giggle through the blanket in a muffled voice. Pulling the blanket off your face, you turned to see Sans not in his jacket for once, but the sweater on him was a little big which made him look larger. "Sans, are you a..." You chuckled silently, "marsh-MARROW?" *rimshot*.

 

You couldn't help but laugh at your own joke as Sans chuckled himself and Sat down in between you and Papyrus. Papyrus wasn't very happy about the joke as he gave you a stern look with his eye sockets before giving his attention back to the fire before him. It was sad to say but as soon as you had the blanket you got up again and walked to the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around your shoulder and dragging on the ground.

 

"what are you doing?" Sans asked, seeing that you had left his side and was walking away. "You'll see. It'll be something cool." Well actually, it will be something hot. You walked into the kitchen and found the emergency heating stove. It was wireless and it ran on a huge battery. Perfect for making cocoa in a blackout.

 

You grab a kettle and filled it with water before flicking on the stove. Setting the kettle down on it's metal top, you search the kitchen until you found a couple of hot cocoa packets. Perfect. Now all you needed was a few mugs and you'll be set. 

 

It took you a while, enough time to where the kettle was beginning to whistle, but you did find 3 mugs. Unfortunately for Papyrus each of them had some sort of joke on it. Maybe he won't be able to read it in the dark? Oh well, ya get what ya get and ya don't throw a fit. That was what ms. Marty used to tell you.

 

Dumping one of the packets into each mug, you then take the kettle off of the heating stove and pour enough water into each of the mugs to fill it 4/5th's of the way full. Now to stir it up and serve. Grabbing 3 spoons from the silverware drawer you stir each one until the powder is mixed up nicely with the hot water. 

 

You grab a small serving platter, just because you can, and set each of the mugs on it before bringing it out to the bros. "Ta-da!" You called out to Sans and Papyrus and they whipped around to see the steaming mugs on the tray. You set the tray down on the floor between the bros and grab a mug while Sans and Papyrus scramble for their own. And there you go, that's how you make a lightning storm blackout awesome.

 

Though, there was a chance that school would have to be cancelled tomorrow. Before the blackout you had heard that the lightning storm was getting strong enough to push over trees and scorch them too. It was getting pretty bad out there. It was raining like there was no tomorrow and you could hear the loud splashing of fat drops hitting the roof. 

 

"When do you think the storm will blow over?" You asked the bros while looking up to the ceiling after hearing another loud boom from thunder and lightning. " **I PREDICT IT WILL ALL BE GOOD BY THE MORNING.** " Papyrus said confidently as he took his final sip of cocoa. You nod, taking another sip from your own steaming mug of cocoa. It ran down your throat and warmed you up from the inside out. Aahh, nothing like a good cup of cocoa.

 

"maybe it will be over by midnight? with luck that is." Sans guessed and he looked up at the ceiling with you. You silently willed the rain to at least let up a bit, but it didn't show any sign of stopping. In fact it probably beat down even harder now. It makes you wonder how everyone else is putting up with the rain and lightning. Will they know how to deal with it? Can they figure out how to deal with it? Is Undyne breaking furniture in rage of not having electricity? How is Alphys going with not having any anime right now? Will they be alright?

 

Sans looked over at you and gave you a simple nod. "they'll all be fine." He told you. You were confused for a moment or 2 until you remembered that he could sense your SOUL's emotions. Heh, I guess you can't really keep secret feelings from Sans anymore. He'll just read your SOUL's emotional state and figure out what's wrong.

 

But maybe that's a good thing.

 

Oh well, leave the SOUL bonding junk for later. All you wanted to do right now was enjoy the rest of this blackout with 2 of your best friends. Because it makes you smile to know that they are there for you. Even in your darkest moments, they are always there to bring you light. Literally and metaphorically of course. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk this chap was written @ 1am.


	26. Light In The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This blackout actually seemed to be going pretty well. It was just you and the bros in the house enjoying the calming fire place. Until a knock on the door...

The mugs were emptied, the fire was getting slightly smaller and the rain stubbornly continued to pour. The electricity was still MIA and it was getting chillier in the areas of the house that didn't reach the fire place.

 

You could tell nightfall was coming as the light outside steadily got dimmer and dimmer. Leaving you and the bros with the light of fire and torches. "Maybe we should stay down here next to the fire tonight." You suggested. Back in the orphanage, all the rooms would get too cold to comfortably sleep in so you would pile into the main room with blankets and pillows, fighting over who got the closest sleeping area to the fire.

 

" **THAT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A BAD IDEA.** " Papyrus shivered. He only had a blanket to keep him warm since moved away from the fire, claiming that he didn't need it so he let you and Sans take the space in front of the fire. "Paps, you sure you don't want to sit in front of the fire with us? We've got plenty of room." You scoot over in front of the fire for emphasis and pat the floor next to you.

 

But after you had pat the floor, Sans on your left side moved with you so you could continue cuddling. Sans wasn't going to give up the warm human next to him. 

 

" **NO. I'M ABSOLUTELY FINE. A COOL DUDE LIKE ME IS STRONG ENOUGH TO RESIST A LITTLE BIT OF COLD.** " Papyrus declared and continued to shiver in his blanket. An idea hit you. "Yeah, I guess that's was normal cool dudes do." You shrug before turning back to the fire.  _3... 2... 1..._

 

" **NORMAL COOL DUDE?! I AM AN AMAZING COOL DUDE! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT??** "

 

"Well, amazing cool dudes can embrace the warmth and take on any heat thrown at them. But if you really want to be a normal cool dude and enjoy the cold then be my guest. We can have Sans here be the new amazing cool dude."

 

On cue, Sans turned to look at Papyrus and saluted him with a wink. That got Papyrus going. You could practically feel the rage stewing in Papyrus as he growled rather loudly. The shuffling of fabric could be heard behind you as you then winced at the sound of Papyrus stomping up to the fire and plopped down in front of it with a victorious smile on his skull. " **I TOLD YOU I WAS AN AMAZING COOL DUDE!** " He cackled with ' **NYEH HEH HEH!** '

 

Heh, that was easy.

 

_*smart._

 

You nod at Sans to say thank you before staring into the flames in the fire place and letting the warmth wash over you. It was nice to be hanging out with the bros. Even in the circumstances you were in. It makes you kinda wish that the blackout never ended. Just you and the bros, hanging out in front of the fire place, cuddling with your skeletal boyfriend.

 

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!** _

 

A loud rapping on the door of the house make you jump in your seat and whip your head around to look at the door so fast that you cricked your neck. "Ah! Shoot!" You rubbed the sore area on your neck before looking up at the door again for another round of knocks on the door.

 

Carefully, you stood up and walked to the door. 

 

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!** _

 

Whoever was at the door was getting impatient, so you take a deep breath and steadily open the door. "Let us in, punk!" It was Undyne. She was wearing a leather jacket that was pulled up over her head and a crowd of people stood behind her. Lightning crashed in the distance and you saw, briefly the faces of all your friends. Soaking wet and slightly afraid.

 

"What are you guys doing out here?!" You shouted and quickly began shooing everyone into the house before they could get struck by lightning. The rushing of feet filled the house as everyone pushed and shoved their way inside before you finally closed the door. Frisk stepped forward. She had Flowey in her hands who was shaking with fear.

 

"Sorry, ______. It all went like this, So me, mom, dad and Flowey were a little afraid of the storm. And we knew everyone else would be too. We waited out the storm a bit and then left. We went to Undyne's first, because we heard a crash from her house and found she had broken her tv. Then we went to Alphy's, then to Mettaton's and now we're here." Frisk explained while patting Flowey's head.

 

He hissed at her and insisted he wasn't afraid. He was just cautious. Well, that was until another bolt of lightning hit and he squealed before hiding his face in frisk's sweater. 

 

You huff at frisk while face palming. "Okay, I understand you were worried about everyone by why did we come here last?" You asked slightly frustrated. "Well, I told mom and dad that you knew how to handle storms better than I did so we kinda just decided to invite ourselves over." Frisk looked down. "It was a good idea at the time." She added sheepishly.

 

Knowing that you can't just force them back into the storm you sigh. "Alright. But I gotta say we can't offer you dry clothes. Maybe you can stand by the fire..." There was a stampede over the fire place as everyone stood in front of it, trying to warm their cold bodies. "...and get dry that way..." You finished silently.

 

Okay, cool. Fine. whatever. Now you're having a sleepover. Great. "Um, Papyrus? Can you go find some more blankets and pillows? I think we're gonna have to let them stay here for the night." You asked him as he stood up with the blanket draped around his shoulders and he went on a mission to find these items.

 

"Ugh, this is dreadful for me! I don't have an outlet that's working to plug into!" Mettaton exclaimed and he dramatically fell backwards onto the couch with a hand to his forehead, showing distress. Ah! That's true! Mettaton doesn't go to sleep like everyone else. He needs something to recharge him at night as he sleeps! You turn to Alphys, "Will he be okay for one night without charging?" You ask quickly. What even happens if he runs out of battery? "Don't p-pay attention t-to him. He's just b-b-being over dramatic. He can last a week w-without charging." Alphys informed you with a casual wave of her hand.

 

Oh phew. You turn back to look at Mettaton who was still gracefully laying in despair on the couch. "Don't worry, Mettaton. Alphys says you'll be just fine without a charge for the night." Even with your encouraging words, Mettaton was being depressed like the world was ending. What a drama queen. 

 

You leave Mettaton to his despairing and turn back to the rest of the group that was warming up by the fire. "Okay. Since you're all here, does anyone want a hot drink?" You ask the group. Almost as if they practiced it, they all yelled out 'Yes, Please!' and requested what they wanted. It was cocoa all around except for Asgore who wanted Golden Flower Tea. (You knew you had some somewhere.) And Flowey requested 'the SOULs of the innocent'. Basically that meant no drink for Flowey.

 

Leaving the living room to the kitchen you heat up more water on the emergency stove while searching for more cocoa packets and a Golden Flower Tea bag. Plus you need more mugs...

 

After a while, the drinks were made and you brought out the serving tray again as everyone grabbed whatever mug they could grab and began guzzling it down. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Frisk said quickly as she switched hands back and forth as to which one held the mug. But eventually, everyone calmed down and blankets were passed around to where everyone just lounged around in the living room. Sipping their drinks and talking. You sat yourself down with Alphys.

 

"S-s-so how has the r-relationship been?" She asked before taking a nice long sip of her drink, leaving a chocolate mustache on her top lip. "Haha. It's been great, actually! A weekly date, cuddle moments, and teasing of course. Lots of teasing." You chuckled. It was true, the relationship was awesome and even better now that you had a bond. "I can obviously t-tell the relationsh-ship has improved." Alphys added slyly and you stiffen.

 

How did she know about the bonding? Were you obvious about it? Did something slip? "H-how can you tell that?" You giggle nervously while trying to prop your chin on your fist but missed.

 

"Well, y-you are wearing h-his sweater." She pointed out while jabbing her index finger towards the sweater that clothed you. Oh. Oh, thank goodness. You were scared for a moment there. "Why were you so n-nervous? Gasp! Did you do something  _scandalous~???_ _"_ Alphys hinted with a wiggle of her eyebrows. You snort in her face while giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "In your dreams, ms. ship." And with that she pulled out her phone.

 

"Can I at l-least take a-a-a picture of you in h-his sweater? It looks s-so cute." Alphys asked and she turned on the camera on her phone. Rolling your eyes you put a goofy grin on your face while putting your covered hands underneath your chin in a 'little sweetheart' pose. She laughed and saved the picture before pulling up her contact list and clicking on Sans's name. "Alphys what are you doing?" You laughed and she clicked the camera icon next to the text messaging bar.

 

She picked out the photo she took of you and sent it to Sans. "Oh, no you didn't." Was all you could say as she grinned devilishly at you. "Yes, I did." And she attempted to cackle evilly to only start coughing. Dang it. You wish the internet was out too so she couldn't have sent that picture.

 

The sound of a text message sounded from Sans's pocket and he pulled out his phone. Scrolling through the phone until he saw Alphys's message and he looked over at you. Except you couldn't see it as you had covered your face while laughing into your hands. "thanks for my new lock screen, al!" Sans called to you and Alphys. "Noooooo! Delete it!" You shouted while laughing and you tried running over to Sans to stop him but the deed had been done. Your face was his new phone screen. Lovely.

 

You scowl at Alphys as she shrugged and set her mug on the coffee table. Thanks, Alphys. (ugh). Instead of sticking around with Alphys you go and sit down with frisk who was trying to calm Flowey from the lightning. "Hey, frisk. Hey, Flowey." You say as you sit down across from frisk. "Hey, ______." frisk replied and she looked down expectantly at Flowey.

 

"B****."

 

Yes. The nickname.

 

However, It probably wasn't the best idea to call you your nickname in this house because as soon as it had been said, Sans's head whipped around in your direction. You heard him get up from his spot near the fire and shuffle over to your group. "so who's cussin' in this house?" Sans said as he plopped down and notice the small yellow flower.

 

"oh. you. i honestly should have known." Sans growled at Flowey who replied back with a snarky comment. "Oh, Hello smiley trash bag. I'm surprised I didn't smell you coming." Flowey looked so satisfied with himself. You can't help but scowl a bit. "anyway, who were you cussing at in my house?" Sans said while getting serious.

 

Flowey looked at Sans deviously before leaning in closer. "I was cussing at this b****." Flowey told him while nodding his petals in your direction.

 

whoo boy, you can feel the tension in the air now. This was going to get ugly. Sans's eyes got dark as he stared at the flower. Flowey could obviously tell this put Sans on edge. "Why would you care that I call this ugly sh** 'b****'?" Flowey commented as if you weren't there. Okay, you will be honest. That stung a little.

 

"well, i would like you to know that she just so happens to be my girlfriend." Sans said darkly as cyan sparks emitted from his left eye. Maybe you should stop this soon...

 

Flowey looked over at you in pure disgust as he gagged. "You f*** with smiley trash bag???" He shouted and you blush. "Flowey! You know better! You know that, _______ wouldn't do that! They've only been together for a month or so!" Frisk shouted at Flowey who shrunk at her sudden volume. "Yeezus, I didn't know!" Flowey shouted back and he looked down to pout.

 

"frisk, why is that weed here?" Sans questioned with anger hinting at his voice. Frisk looked at him and pleaded with her eyes. You could tell by the look that she meant 'you know why he's here'. That was where the conversation ended and Sans walked away to his spot but he still eyed Flowey. "I can't believe you set your bar so low that even smiley trash bag could reach it." He commented with a cackle. But he stopped when he saw your hurt face.

 

"Uh... yeah. I'm just gonna go. I have things to take care of." You said silently while getting up and walking away from frisk and Flowey to go into the kitchen. That was when frisk snapped and she turned Flowey's pot so he could look at her. "Flowey! That was so rude! I know I've let a lot slide because, _______ does but I've never seen her like that before! She acts like everything is fine most of the time but you just pushed her to her limits!" Frisk shouted at the flower and he shrank in his pot.

 

This was what Flowey had been aiming for this entire time, yet why did he feel so awful about it? He had wanted to see you broken. He had wanted to see you sad but now that he did, he felt bad for some reason. No, he couldn't feel bad. He couldn't feel anything! He didn't have a SOUL. Of course he didn't feel bad, it's all in his head.

 

"Hah! I've reached my goal!" He cheered insincerely which earned him another scowl from frisk. She set him on the coffee table and walked away. Leaving Flowey alone.

 

Frisk walked into the kitchen where you were bustling around, getting a glass and the jug of milk from the fridge. "_______?" She said and you turned to look at her with a smile. Pretending that nothing happened. "Hey, frisk. Want some?" You offered and reached for another glass in one of the cabinets. You began pouring yourself and frisk a glass before handing her the glass of milk and began drinking your own. "______, are you okay from earlier? Flowey said some pretty mean things and I just want you to know he didn't mean them." Frisk assured you as you set down your half drained glass.

 

"Nah, it's fine. It's all good. I've had worse things said about me. What Flowey just said is nothing." You said with a wave of your hand showing that it didn't matter. But frisk saw right through you. "It's okay to admit that you were a little hurt. Everyone is at times." All you could do was sip down the rest of your milk and smile. "Don't worry. Just worry about yourself and how you actually manage that flower. But next time, maybe teach him some manners." You chortled before setting the empty glass in the sink.

 

Frisk gave you 'the eyebrow' and you gave in. "Okay, I will admit is stung a little but if that's what he thinks about me, then fine. I'll just have to figure out how to change his judgement." You give frisk one last smile before walking out of the kitchen and declaring bed time since the night wasn't getting any younger. 

 

Soon everyone had a blanket, pillow and place to sleep. Sans had plopped down next to you and Asgore set up very close to Sans so he could watch him. Just to make sure he didn't make any moves. Frisk was on your other side with Flowey's pot set in between you 2. "..." Flowey mumbled something.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm.... so... rr... y, ______."

 

Flowey looked down and pretended he was about to fall asleep.

 

"Don't worry, Flowey. I know now that you didn't mean it. You are forgiven." You told him before rolling over on your side to face Sans.

 

_*'night, ______. love ya._

 

_*Good night. love you too, Sans_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol your house has been crashed.


	27. Whispering With The Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night, and you wake up again. Flowey is awake too so you invite him to talk with you until one of you gets sleepy. It's an odd conversation, mostly filled with insults but it helps you get to know Flowey.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

 

You counted in your head how many times the clock in the house chimed. It was 4 am and you still hadn't managed to get back to sleep.

 

About an hour ago, you woke up to Sans snoring in your ear as he was holding you like a teddy bear. You wish you had snapped a photo but that would be hard with the flash on your phone. Anyway, after pushing Sans away you hadn't been able to get back to sleep. The fire was too bright, there was a lot of snoring to be heard and the pounding of the roof had only calmed down just the slightest as the rain beat down with the wind whistling outside.

 

It just wasn't the easiest time to fall asleep. Maybe a glass of water and a book could help you get back to sleep. 

 

Quietly, you sit up and pull the blanket off your body. "Ah! Hey! There is someone here!" You heard a muffled voice shout out as quietly as it could. Looking down at the place you had thrown your blanket, you saw something moving underneath it. You removed the blanket to see Flowey, his usual scowl gracing his face. "Oh, sorry Flowey." You whispered to him as he huffed at you.

 

"Did I wake you up?"

 

Flowey shook his head a little. "No. I couldn't sleep. Especially since all of you are such loud snorers." Flowey spat and you grimaced. Looks like your moment of peace with Flowey before had ended. But maybe you can trigger it again. "I can't sleep either, do you wanna talk with me in the kitchen until one of us falls asleep?" You offer with a kind smile. It took Flowey a bit but he eventually muttered out "fine." and you picked up his pot. 

 

You walk into the kitchen and set him on the table. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" You asked him while getting down a glass for some water. For once, Flowey didn't give you a snarky or sarcastic answer, "Maybe a sandwich would be nice." He quickly noticed how polite he was being and changed his tone. "I mean, make me a sandwich!" He yelled silently and you can't help but giggle at him.

 

"You're funny, Flowey. I will make you a sandwich, but I wanna hear the magic word." You teased and Flowey growled. "Ugh, the things I have to do to even get some food. PLEASE." He told you stubbornly and you nod in satisfaction. "You most certainly can have a sandwich." You begin to pull out the bread. Flowey requested to have just a simple pb&j. Easy enough.

 

Once you had finished it you grabbed a few books and a plate. You place the books in front of Flowey before putting the plate on top so he could reach it. "Thank you." He said and he quickly noticed again. "I mean, finally!" He took a bite out of the bread while scowling at you. 

 

Why was he trying to be as rude as possible? "Why do you do that?" You asked Flowey as he munched on his sandwich. "Do what?" He stared up at you, slightly confused as you took a sip of the water you had gotten yourself. 

 

"Well, you'll say something polite and then become mr. rude Mc-meanie-pants. Why is that?" You clarified after putting your glass back down and leaning on the table.

 

Flowey was silent as he stopped eating and scowled at the table. "You really don't get me do you?" Flowey mumbled and he looked up at you again with an angry but slightly pained look on his face. "I don't have a SOUL. I can't feel, feelings. And all a SOULess creature like me can do is let everyone know I don't have one." He stopped to look down again before sighing angrily. "Why am I telling you this? It's not like you'd care. You hate me like everyone else anyway." Flowey grumbled. 

 

"What makes you say that I hate you?" 

 

He took another bite out of his remaining bit of sandwich before gulping it down. "Well, obviously you hate me. I'm always insulting you, calling you bad names, telling you I hate you, I even shot a bullet at you once. Then today I could tell I made you sad. How can you not hate me?" You smile sympathetically at the flower before shaking your head no. 

 

"Well, you should be asking 'how can I hate you?'. Sure, you may have been mean and said rude things but, hey. As the saying goes, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.". I've forgiven you for all you've said and done. Behind that tough act of yours, I think you're really just a little lonely, sad and maybe regretful. But I will say, who isn't every once in a while." You shrugged and paused to take a sip of water.

 

"It's hard for me to believe that you don't have a SOUL. Especially for such a passionate person." Flowey cringed in confusion, "Passionate?" You nodded. "Of course your passionate. I've never had anyone be so devoted to insulting me and making other miserable." You chuckled. "I'm just kidding you, but you are passionate. Maybe if you put that passion of yours towards a hobby or talent or even just kindness, everyone would like you a whole lot more."

 

But Flowey only laughed at you. "Kindness? You gotta be kidding me! I'm not capable of feeling things." He chortled and you tell him to quiet down since you are in a house full of sleeping people. Once he had quieted down you got back to talking. "That's where you're wrong. You wouldn't have felt guilty enough to apologize earlier if you couldn't feel things. And kindness, I've got news for you. Kindness isn't a feeling. It's an ACT. You can still be kind, even if you claim to not have a SOUL." You explained to him and his eyes widened.

 

"I-I-I... I didn't feel guilty. F-frisk made me apologize!" He claimed. Despite his claim, you could see tiny drops forming in the corner's of his eyes. He was feeling something. "Well, if you insist you can't feel, then why are you about to cry? Is it joy? Fear? Sadness?" You pointed out and one of the tears in his eye rolled down his face. He reached a leaf up to touch it. "I'm... crying? Why... How... Is this an emotion?" Flowey whispered shakily as he drew in a breath.

 

You can't cry unless you have a powerful emotion. And here, Flowey was having an emotion. You can't have emotions without a SOUL. "See, Flowey? I believe that you have a SOUL. You just forced yourself into believing you didn't have one for so long that you didn't know that maybe, it could return." You comforted while stroking his petals softly.

 

Flowey didn't know how he felt. He was happy, sad, and scared all at once. It was confusing, how could he possibly have a SOUL to feel these things? "I'm... I'm..." You shushed Flowey as another tear streamed down his face. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know, that you are loved. It may not be by a huge amount of people, but you matter in frisk's life, mom's life, dad's life... my life. I care for you, Flowey. That's all there is to say about it." You confessed and you could see that Flowey was touched.

 

You pushed the stack of books in front of Flowey aside and pull his pot nearer to you to embrace him. "We love you, Flowey. Never forget that." You assured him and his breathing hitched silently. "Th...ank you, bi--" He stopped himself. "_______."

 

After Flowey had calmed down and finished the rest of his sandwich, you walked over to the junk drawer and pulled out 2 black markers. "Now, do you wanna help me dunk a nerdy skeleton?" You chuckled and Flowey smiled deviously at you. 

 

"Heck yeah."

 

You both sat next to Sans and scribbled on his face with the markers. Drawing goofy sunglasses on his eyes sockets with a mustache and 'nerd' written on his forehead with both your initials and Flowey's name scrawled on his cheek bone.

 

"Haha, I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up." You giggled while looking at your creation. That was when you and Flowey called it a night and you crawled back under your blanket with Flowey propped next to you. "Hey, do you mind not telling anyone about the talk?" Flowey asked as your eyelids began to feel heavier. "No prob, bob." You yawned before eventually falling asleep.

 

You were glad. You learned a little more about Flowey and became better friends while dunking your boyfriend with an old trick. So sleep came easier, letting you drift to your usual nightmare. But you can do it, knowing that tomorrow is going to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy flowey as a character. You can develop him so well in stories and I just love theorizing that maybe, flowey's soul could come back or he could maybe create a new one.


	28. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a slight drizzle outside as morning comes but soon everyone's waking up and getting ready for the day.

"Frick, frickfrickfrick! Ah! Pain stabbing at back!" You whispered the next morning as you sat up and felt the pins and needles all over.

 

Turns out you slept on your back weird so now you have a big ol' cramp on your back. Good job. Ugh, maybe just a little pop here... and there! All the vertebrae in your back popped into place as you kneaded the sore area on your back. 

 

Now that you were up, you take a look around at the room of people. Everyone was snoozing peacefully, all huddled up on the floor in their blankets. Mettaton, who had insisted on sleeping on the couch last night, was laying sprawled out on the ground with one of his legs resting on the coffee table and mumbling incoherent words under his breath. Huh, he's a sleep talker.

 

The other scene that intrigued you was Undyne. It was actually just funny to watch. Every once in a while she would throw a punch in her sleep and chuckle like she just won a bloody battle against someone. Maybe you should video this, it would be how you get back at Undyne for the beach incident. 

 

Quietly, you rushed to the area where you last left your phone before coming back to Undyne and taking a short video of her sleep battles. Hah! Imagine the dirt that you could put on Undyne for this. You quickly save the video before placing your phone back down on your blanket and tip toeing through the mess of bodies in the living room to make it to the kitchen.

 

Honestly, it looked like a battle field in the living room and all your friends were the casualties of the war. Yeesh, get that thought outta your head. It's like imagining all your friends died.

 

When you entered the kitchen you were surprised to see Toriel sitting at the table with her reading glasses and a cup of tea in her hand. She heard you come in and gave you a gentle wave. "Good morning, my child. How are you?" She said rather simply before taking a nice long drink of her tea. Giving her a smile, you wave back and tell her you were doing just fine this morning before grabbing the tiny heating stove and placing a frying pan on it.

 

You began to bustle around and get ingredients for a big breakfast of pancakes for everyone. Soon you were mixing pancake mix with a bit of water in a bowl while humming a quiet tune to yourself. Toriel asked a couple of times if you wanted help but you always politely declined. "I've been doing this for years, mom. I can handle it. But thank you for your offers." You replied on last time before getting out a ladle and filling the frying pan with the mix to let it cook.

 

"Are you absolutely certain? I can help with setting up the table if you want to take care of the breakfast." Toriel bribed as she set down her book and took her reading glasses off. Okay, maybe you can let her do that. Setting the table is always your least favourite chore when it comes to breakfast. Nodding at Toriel, she shot up from her chair and began getting dishes from the cabinets.

 

She got that done real quick as she sat back down and continued to read her book. She tried to sip her tea but realized it was empty. There was a kettle full of warm water on the stove and Toriel grabbed it to fill her cup up again before setting a new tea bag in it. You watched her carefully to make sure you didn't accidentally bump into her.

 

Eventually, Toriel noticed you watching her. "Do you want some tea too?" She asked as she held up the kettle. You gently shake your head. "No thank you. Hot drinks in the morning aren't,  _my cup of tea_." You joked and she giggled silently. Toriel sat herself down again while still chuckling. "I can see why Sans likes you so much." She sighed while picking up her reading glasses.

 

"Oh, trust me. He's not going to like me much this morning if you see what I did to him last night. Go take a look."

 

Toriel gasped before standing up, once again to look at the area you were sleeping in. She noticed Sans and snorted loudly as she tried to contain her chuckles. "He is either going to be angry, impressed or proud. Maybe all three at the same time." She laughed while wiping a tear from her eye. Yeah, you could see Sans being any of those 3.

 

"Anyway, how is it? Living with the brothers, I mean." Toriel asked as she sat herself down one last time with her nose in her book. "I think it's great. They're both really kind to me and respect my boundaries. They're great company and they always seem to know how to make me smile. I love it." A small smile tugged at your lips as you thought about your life with the brothers. Ever since them, life just seemed to be full of new and exciting things.

 

Toriel nodded at you as if to agree with you. "I'm not surprised. They can make almost anyone smile, just by being themselves. I remember when I left to go live in the ruins, I was rather lonely and sad. But one day I heard a knock on the door to the world outside the ruins and it was Sans. He was practicing knock knock jokes and he didn't know I was there. So we talked, made jokes and became good friends. We didn't tell each other our names. But we made a promise that when we met we could officially greet each other. But I bring that up because I would look forward to every day, just so I could hear him. Because he brightened my day." Toriel sighed and took another sip of tea with a distant look in her eyes.

 

Huh, that's pretty cool. You knew that Toriel and Sans had history. But you never really knew how they met. Cool.

 

A light burning smell met your nose as you remembered what you were doing and flipped the pancake before it could get anymore burnt. Phew, you saved it just in time. A perfect gold pancake.

 

You get out another plate for when the pancake was done. That way it doesn't have to sit on the counter while you cook more. And you're going to need  _a lot_ of pancakes.

 

One after the other, the pancakes slowly stacked up until you were all out of mix and you set the warm plate of pancakes on the table with syrup and whipped cream. You think for a moment, wondering if you have enough pancakes and what everyone would want to drink with breakfast. "Mom? Do you think we have enough?" You ask Toriel as you walked to the fridge and retrieved a jug of milk and orange juice. 

 

Toriel took a moment as she counted out the stack you had. "Hmm, there's many out comes as to how many pancakes we'll need. You never know when Papyrus and Undyne can have a pancake eating contest, frisk could be extra hungry, someone might drop one. I think we'll need an extra stack just in case." She explained while you were filling a pitcher with ice water. After filling it, you set it down next to the milk and orange juice.

 

Okay, back to the mix!

 

A little later, everything was set up. 2 stacks of pancakes that were at least 16 pancakes each, the drinks, cups for the drinks, plates and silverware. It seemed like you got everything done right on time as you began to hear everyone stirring from their slumber. The first was Papyrus, which kinda surprised you with how much he was freaking out yesterday and it used a lot of his energy. It explained why he wasn't the first up today.

 

" **GOOD MORNING, QUEEN TORIEL! HELLO, PRINCESS!** " Papyrus called to you, full of energy and gusto. You nod at him to say hello before sitting yourself down at the table to wait for everyone to wake up. Toriel was sitting on your left side, and Papyrus knew that Sans always sat next to you so he sat across from you. 

 

You'd expect a good conversation to get going but it was really just silence. The only noises made were people in the other room waking up, Toriel turning pages in her book and sipping her tea. " **SO WHAT DID YOU BOTH DREAM ABOUT LAST NIGHT?** " Papyrus asked to fill the quiet atmosphere. Toriel answered first, "Hmm, I think I was dreaming about being a school teacher, except I worked at a school full of snails or something like that. All I know is that I got very hungry during the dream." Giggling, she nodded in your direction. "What about you, my child?"

 

Well, it was the same dream as every night. Same old nightmare. But you can't really tell them about that, it would honestly be pretty depressing. "Uhhh, I dreamed about..." You paused to think up a good dream that was realistic, yet crazy enough to be a dream. "I was on a log. In a river. Aaaannnnddd you were there, Paps. Yyyoooouuu... were riding on Undyne's back who was swimming next to the log... The log... was going towards a waterfall..." Now you had to wrap up the dream with a pleasing end for Papyrus. "And... you had this rope made of spaghetti... and you stopped the log from going over the waterfall. Then you were given a trophy? Yeah. A trophy, then we had a big party." You lied.

 

That was probably your worst lie ever. Then again, it was supposed to be a dream so no one would be able to tell.

 

And as you anticipated, Papyrus was absolutely thrilled with your dream. " **THAT DREAM MUST HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL!!! HAVING SUCH A HEROIC SKELETON DANCE THROUGH YOUR DREAM, AS YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY INDEED!** " Papyrus bragged as he puffed out his chest and held his head up high in triumph. Heh, he is such a cinnamon roll.

 

At that moment, Undyne came sleep walking into the room with frisk stumbling behind her, rubbing her eye sleepily and Flowey's pot was held close to her chest where Flowey sat, trying not to fall asleep. "'mornin'" Frisk yawned as she fell into the chair on the other side of Toriel.

 

You can't help but snort at how zombie-like Undyne and frisk were being. Well, it was funnier to see Undyne because you used to see frisk like this every morning. "Where... is the  _frickin'_ coffee?" Undyne mumbled as she stumbled around in the kitchen, looking in your pantry. As her hands fumbled on the shelves, lots of items fell on the ground. She even managed to find and knock over your secret stash of sweet and sour gummy candies.

 

That was when you got up from the table and began to pick up the pantry. Of course, you first placed your secret stash in a new hiding place before turning to Undyne to confess the bad news. "Undyne." You face her with your palms pressed against each other and your fingertips pointing at Undyne. "I am sorry to say that there is no coffee in this house. I don't drink it, I don't think Sans drinks it, and Papyrus is **forbidden** from drinking it." You inform her.

 

Undyne was not happy. "Stupid, ffffricking anti-coffee home." She whispered bitterly under her breath as she left your pantry alone. Yeesh, was coffee really  _that_ important? Oh well that didn't matter right now anyway. Your friends were beginning to trickle in, one by one as the kitchen got more lively with people sitting themselves down and dishing up their plates with pancakes.

 

Frisk was pouring rivers of syrup onto her pancakes before putting a large tower of whipped cream on top. Then she looked at you, "______? Got any--" You stopped her and made your way to the fridge to pull out a carton of red, ripe strawberries. "There ya go!" You said as you placed a singular plump strawberry in frisk's whipped cream tower. You knew what frisk liked and how she liked it. She used to get so fussy as a toddler when a strawberry wasn't placed in the whipped cream. So you were always there to fix it.

 

Frisk snorted, "Thanks,  _mommy_." She teased you. Yeah, you did tend to act like a mom catering to her daughter's needs when it came to frisk. Frisk was your best friend/sister/daughter. And that's how it'll always be. 

 

You casually poke your finger into frisk's whipped cream tower and withdrew your finger that was covered in the sweet cream, then dabbing the cream on the end of frisk's nose. "Anytime,  _sweetie._ " Winking you walk back to your seat and laughed as frisk wiped the white substance off her nose with a napkin. You loved your sibling teases.

 

"what did i miss?"

 

The clinking of silverware against plates stopped as everyone looked at the last person to enter the room. AKA Sans. It was dead silent, all except for the quiet snickers from you and Flowey as everyone looked at your artwork. 

 

Undyne was the first to laugh.

 

She looked up from the plate of food before her only to see Sans with black marker all over her face. She couldn't hold it in. She bit her lip, gripped the table to where it creaked under pressure and pounded the table with her fist making everything on the table bounce. "Your  _face!_ " She finally shouted out as she began to cackle gleefully. Undyne seemed happier now that she was more awake. 

 

Soon everyone had joined in, giggling and snorting at the work of art that decorated Sans's face. All Sans could do was stand there with a confused look on his graffiti covered face. Eventually, someone gave Sans some MERCY and told him to go look in a mirror. As luck would have it, there was a mirror that was next to the front door so he shuffled over there and noticed the master piece.

 

Sans's hand flew to his face. He didn't say anything. He touched the word 'NERD' written across his forehead and took a bit to decipher the signatures on each of his cheekbones. "__.D. and fffffllloow--" He whipped around and pointed a finger in you and Flowey's direction. "you 2." Sans said darkly as he narrowed his eyes and began walking in your direction. 

 

"Oh, shoot you're in so much trouble." Mettaton whispered to you as Sans made his way over to you.

 

He stopped in front of you, and made himself look taller as you shrank in your seat with a shiz-eating-grin on your face. You were in for it this time. "you..." He pointed a index finger in your face. "you earned yourself the worst torment known to humans AND monsters." He lifted both his hands above his head. Oh shoot, he's gonna use magic on you.

 

Weeellllll, that's what you thought until both his hands came flying down and began to tickle you mercilessly. "a ticket to tickle torture town." Sans chuckled as you wriggled in your seat, trying to squirm away from the evil punishment. 

 

You managed to escape when you fell out of your chair onto the floor, laughing your head off. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Just please! Stop!" You squealed while crawling into a fetal position on the floor to protect your ticklish belly and under arms. How did Sans know one of your weaknesses?! You kept those secret!!!!

 

He knelt down to try and torture you a little more as you scooted or pushed Sans's hands away. "Ugh, get a room." Flowey scoffed as he watched you writhe on the floor, trying to get away from the skeleton. That was when Sans stopped laughing at you suffering on the floor and turned to look at him. "you however," Sans stood up and picked up Flowey's pot. "you get a special punishment."

 

That was when Sans walked to the front door and opened it up to reveal the outside. It was soaking wet out there but the rain had slowed to a drizzle. Sans placed Flowey out in the rain where he was constantly being sprinkled with water. One of Flowey's pet peeves. Flowey may be a flower but he despised being watered.

 

"Hey! Smiley trash bag! You can't do this to me!" Flowey screeched as Sans stepped back inside the house with the front door still open so he could see Flowey being tormented. "news flash, petals." He smirked at Flowey. "i just did." Then he slammed the door closed and turned back to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

 

When he had returned you all just looked at Sans in surprise. Sure, it was a little prank. But putting Flowey out in the rain was a little extreme to be honest. Instead of letting Flowey suffer out there, you and frisk stand up to retrieve him. All he was doing was sitting out there, cursing Sans and yelling at the house to try and get someone's attention inside.

 

The 3 of you walked back in the house and chuckled at Flowey as he tried to shake off the excess water droplets like a dog, but was obviously failing. 

 

After getting him all dried off, you and frisk agreed to having Flowey eat in the other room, away from Sans. It would honestly be best for everyone.

 

When you had returned to the kitchen, Sans had sat down in the seat Papyrus let up for him and Alphys was taking a picture. She snapped the picture and immediately began scrolling through the phone until it looked like she reached her destination.

 

A moment later, your phone began buzzing on your blanket.

 

**Anime Al: Here ya go! A nice new photo for YOUR lock screen ;3**

 

There was the photo of Sans attached to the message.

 

You give her a smile before looking at Sans with a smirk. "Thanks for the new lock screen, Al." You teased Sans and he chuckled as you began to set the new wallpaper.

 

There ya go, your new wallpaper is a picture of Sans with a graffiti covered face. You turn to Sans smugly who only shrugs saying, "i guess i deserve that."  

 

A little later, Sans did get his face cleaned off (thank goodness for washable markers) and everyone sat down to eat as a big group. There was tons of table chatter, many people complimented you on your pancake making skills or talked about multiple topics from their lives. You of course weren't an exception to talking about your own life. Asgore, being the dad he was, asked how your grades were doing and if you needed any help.

 

Thankfully, you were doing really well and you accepted the extra help. Just for when things get tough. While Toriel, she asked how many people you had befriended in your time at school. That really got you going, you explained all 5 of your friends in great detail, ranging from how they look to how they acted around you. She was rather intrigued by their nicknames, and asked if you had one. 

 

"yeah, they gave me one when I first met them. I didn't even know them that well when the gave me the nickname. It was just a few failed handshake attempts then talking and bam! Nickname." You explained to Toriel who chuckled at your description of your first meet with your friends. "So what is this nickname they gave you?" She asked you as she placed her chin in her hands to lean closer to you. "Haha, funny you ask..." Your face fell a bit in memory of the odd nickname.

 

"They enjoy calling me..." You beckon Toriel with your finger so you could whisper it to her.

 

"Kitten."

 

Toriel sat back up again with roaring laughter. She clapped her hands and wiped a tear from her eye while you blushed. "hehehe! If I really think about it, I can understand why. You're jumpy, slightly fickle, a show stopper, a sweet personality with ferocious claws, and a little cutie." Toriel giggle as she reached for your face and swiped her thumb over your cheek. "Aw! mom, you're makin' me blush." You smiled up at Toriel as she looked down at you with love and admiration in her eyes. 

 

Man, Toriel was pretty much impossible to hate. She just had a certain sparkle to her that seemed to draw everyone in. No matter how hateful they were. Even Flowey liked her! And that's a first.

 

"Thanks, mom." You say before taking the paw on your cheek and holding it in your hand. She nodded solemnly with her beautiful smile before turning around to talk with others at the table. Why couldn't every morning be like this?

 

But much later, after breakfast had been finished, dishes had been cleaned and everyone cleaned up the messes they brought, you decided to gather everyone in the living room around a light switch to see if it worked. "'Kay! Everyone, on the count of three."

 

Everyone joined in on your count down.

 

3!!!

 

2!!!

 

1!!!

 

The lights in the living room flicked on and it was filled with its bright glow. Everyone cheered as they celebrated the return of electricity. Meaning they could all go home and enjoy their nice, heated homes and not have to worry about work or school. 

 

You know that you don't have school or work today because quite a few trees got knocked over in the storm and they blocked some of the roads. You know that because you got a couple of texts from your friends last night, telling you that a tree fell over in their neighborhood or something. So basically, no one was going to be able to get to school until the tree debris were cleared and civilians were given the 'okay' to drive on those roads. 

 

Which was cool with you, after a long night sleeping on the floor and having a huge group of people over, you honestly just wanted to chill at home with the bros. Maybe have an early movie night with them and enjoy some microwave popcorn. You'll just have to see what they brother's want to do. 

 

But that was for later, right now you had to clear all these people out of your home. 

 

You managed to say goodbye to a few people, telling them that was their cue to leave and others just left on their own which worked for you. 

 

So now, your house was empty. All except for you, Papyrus and Sans. "Well, that was fun but I'm already ready for another good nap." You commented while stretching your arms to the ceiling. As soon as you lifted your arms above your head, the excess sleeve that went past your hands flopped over and reminded you that you still needed to wash your clothes. "Right after I do this real important thing, I will take a nap." You said as you make a beeline for your room to grab your dirty laundry.

 

You reached your room and grabbed out the large laundry sack from it's bin. Pulling the string on top of the bag closed, you swing the bag over your shoulder like Santa Claus and make your way down the stairs and to the laundry room near the back of the house.

 

Grunting silently, you pushed the large load of dirty clothes into the small hole that served as an doorway for the clothes to go through. But you did manage to fit all of it in and get the machine going without a hitch. Now, you wait. You are alone in the laundry room, no Sans or Papyrus. Maybe this is a good time to work on it...

 

In a secret hiding place (under your bed), you hide a special notebook. You bought it near the beginning of the school year when your friend Twitch told you he was starting a band. It was really just an idea book for song lyrics. Twitch had told you that if you wanted to audition for singer, you had to write and sing your own song. And if it inspired him and speed you'd get the gig.

 

Or that's just what Twitch called it, you just called it the part.

 

You retrieved your special notebook and sat yourself down on top of the washing machine to work on the lyrics. You would do music later, you still had to ask Undyne's help for that 'cause you knew she played piano. And for the lyrics you were writing, a piano song would be perfect.

 

Knowing that emotions and experiences are the best things to write about, you decided to try writing about your family. Your biological family. But it proved to be rather hard, not knowing them for very long and not remembering a thing about them. You couldn't even remember the names of your siblings. At least you could remember how many you had and what genders they were. You had an older brother, a younger brother and a little baby sister. That was all you could remember.

 

You still had so much to do with this song, even though you had re-written it a dozen times. Each re-write seemed more confusing than the last. It was almost as if all your memories had been stolen away whenever you tried to write the song, it just never worked.

 

"Worldly thoughts and actions... leave behind detailed tips, but memories are held back behind tightly sealed lips?" You scribbled out the song you had and turned to the next page in frustration. Gosh, why was writing one bloody song so hard?? Never before had you had so much trouble writing one bloody rhyme! Poetry used to be your thing but you feel like your head is stuffed with cotton and holding you back from a lyrical breakthrough!

 

Ugh, just calm down. It'll come to you eventually. Maybe it would be helpful to learn more about your family first? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe some other day you can go to the one place you know someone will know something about your late family. The dreaded orphan home!

 

Ms. marty always kept files on each child and the whereabouts of their family or how they died and things like that. Maybe you could even use that info to find the location of your siblings today! That would be cool, getting to see your biological family again. 

 

Oh well, you shouldn't dwell on it for now. You've got a song to try to write.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYAAAAAAAYYYYY!
> 
> LET THERE BE LIGHT!
> 
> Blackout is over, no school taday! It's a partay!
> 
> (I'm such a nerd. -.-)


	29. Trying To Be Nice To Ms. Marty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is sunny, the soaking pavement has dried up and it's almost as if the storm never happened. It seems to be a good day for you to go see ms. marty about your family.

Yes, back to school. It feels like the blackout day off school was only a few moments long as it had ended. At least it gave you a chance to talk to Twitch, you wanted to ask him some questions about the auditions.

 

"So when are you closing auditions for the singer?" You asked him as you sat down at your desk that Wednesday. Twitch who had been talking to Speed raised his eyebrows at you in question. "Sorry, Kitten. What did you say again?" He turned to give his full attention to you as you re-asked the question.

 

When you had asked again, Twitch thought for a moment before shrugging. "Whenever me and Speed find a singer that impresses us." He said and got back to talking with Speed. Okay, that means that you might have to be quick about writing your song, you never know when they could find the perfect singer and you would never be able to try and be the singer.

 

You really wanted to do this. This might be your official chance to accomplish an old goal. So you had to at least, try. 

 

Argh! But you still needed to ask for a piano song from Undyne! And who knows how long it will take for her to match the melody you want. It could take hours, days, weeks. You really need the music or else you just sound like an idiot singing acapella. Then of course, you still needed lyrics so you had no song! You were beginning no where, getting no where and staying no where when it came to this song.

 

Maybe you should go see ms. marty today after work. (Note to self: Make sure to warn Sans and Papyrus first.) She'd have all the information you needed to find your family and get their side of the story to be able to write this song with inspiration. Because, your biological family was your inspiration. You just needed to find them first.

 

The school day went by very quickly. next thing you know it, your trying to pull Papyrus away from Sugar Panda. Ever since the date, the 2 of them had been like magnets whenever they saw each other. Always talking, complimenting and flustering each other. You wonder if that's how people saw you and Sans. 

 

But that wasn't important right now! You had work and Papyrus was still making goo goo sockets at Sugar Panda. "Come on, Paps. I'm gonna be  _late_ for work." You huffed at Papyrus who stiffened at the word 'late'. Papyrus couldn't stand being late and he wasn't going to let you be late either. " **RIGHT! GOODBYE, SUGAR PANDA!** " Papyrus called as he began running to his car with you following shortly behind.

 

He plopped down in the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition while you were still running to the car. He even started trying to pull out of the school parking lot before you even sat down. But you did get situated, and buckled up in the car as Papyrus began speeding down the route to your work.  

 

"Hey, Paps. I'm gonna be coming home from work at a different time than usual. I've got some business to do." You yelled over the sound of Papyrus raising the roof on his car. The weather was getting colder as October was coming and the leaves were changing orange. Papyrus who had now finished putting the roof up gave you a quick nod of approval while he watched the road and stopped at the stoplight. " **ALRIGHT, PRINCESS. JUST MAKE SURE YOU'RE HOME IN TIME FOR DINNER.** " He warned.

 

You nod back, "Don't worry, Paps. I won't be doing business for to long." Papyrus seemed confident with your assurance and gave you the okay before he pulled up to the bookstore front. " **OKAY THEN, PRINCESS. I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME THEN?** " You give Papyrus a smile and a wave goodbye. "Yeah! Bye!" You called to him before running into the bookstore.

 

Immediately, you were greeted to a full store and a very flustered Dominic who was chasing costumers that were calling him over for help. You can't help but giggle at how fast he was running, he could run a race and win at the speed he was going. "_______! Busy store today! Lots of costumers who need to purchase items! Hop to it!" He ordered before getting back to chasing people in need of help.

 

There wasn't much staff in the bookstore, just you, Dominic, a girl who rarely ever came in for work, and these 2 boys around your age that loved to use pick up lines on you, just so they could test their material. Speak of the devil, here comes one now.

 

You were setting up behind the register to help people purchase books when the taller of the 2 boys came over, you believe his name was Issac. "Hey, feel this." He told you and he picked at his t-shirt for you to touch. You poke it. "Ya know what that's made of?" He asked you. You shake your head while tending to costumers. "What is it made of?" You knew this pick up line like the back of your hand, it was so corny. "Boyfriend material." He shot a wink in your direction. But you don't react.

 

"If you wanna pick up girls, Issac you gotta get better lines. Ones, that aren't so well known." You tell Issac with a sigh. He was getting better at the least, you could tell he was finding better pick up line websites! "Well, what about this one... Hey, I lost my number. Can I have yours?" He sent a pair of finger guns at you. Still, you are unimpressed. "It's better, but you should maybe try getting original material." You suggested.

 

This was how the rest of work carried on. You were so glad Sans didn't visit you at work because, dang. Would he be irritated with Issac and his friend. At least his friend wasn't here today. Unlucky for you though, you worked all week except for weekends so you were stuck with at least one of them for each day of the week.

 

But hey, at least work had an end. And the annoying pick up lines ended eventually. Which means that you could now go see ms. marty and try to be the "nicest" you could be to her. 

 

Ms. marty and you had a real rocky relationship. But over time, you had realized that you had been kind of jerk to her. Not as jerky as she has been to you, but a bit of a jerk. You guess she deserved some sort of apology so you could mend some wounds. It would really help on your operation to get info on where your family is.

 

So this was it, you set off from work to head to town hall, where the orphanage grounds were nearby. You could finally learn the whereabouts of your family and possibly meet them again. 

 

Even though you have a new family that loves and cares for you, you can't help but not feel satisfied. Not knowing what happened to your biological family after you were abandoned and given to the orphanage. This opportunity could quench your curiosity of your true family and unlock memories that had been long forgotten. This was your chance, to see them again.

 

Confidently, you stride onto the orphanage grounds. It was already getting dark which meant that the kids were probably getting ready for bed now. Aw, you won't be able to see Addie. Wait. Wait, that isn't the mission. You needed to be focused on the task at hand. You need info!

 

"Hello?" You opened the front door to the orphanage and took a peak around. There was no one in the main foyer. Maybe ms. marty was helping kids get prepared for bed. "ms. marty!" You called out. Your response was an echo and silence. No one was near enough for you to be heard. You take this opportunity to walk around a bit and explore the old home of your's. Maybe you'll run into ms. marty in the process.

 

You couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic as you walked through the empty halls, your fingers running up against the wall letting them glide into every hill and divot on its rough surface. As you were wandering without a plan, you managed to find yourself in 'The Hall Of Remembrance'.

 

This was a hall filled with photos of kids that had checked out of the orphanage through adoption or... other methods. A few photos you found yourself smiling at, there once was this boy who was older than you at the orphanage. His name to you was long forgotten but he was the big brother of the orphanage. Everyone looked up to him and obeyed whatever he had to say. But one day, he was adopted and you were left as the big sister of the orphanage. 

 

But then again, you were the black sheep of the orphanage and no one listened to you. No matter what you said or did. So the social status in the children's eyes went bonkers, leaving everyone hating each other and fending for themselves. No one had liked you. And you didn't like them so everything was fine and dandy to you.

 

You decided to leave that memory in the past and kept looking. Maybe you can find your own photo. 

 

Ah! There's frisk's photo. Yeesh, this was an old photo too. She used to have such big, wide eyes. She used to look like she was trying to take in so much information visually that you thought half the time that her eyes were gonna pop out of her head! But it just made her cuter. That's why you were so surprised that whenever a new family came in that they didn't adopt her. She was nearly impossible to not adopt.

 

Not only that but she had her hair up in tiny pig tails in the photo. Just like how she insisted whenever ms. marty came to do her hair. You decide to snap a photo, just so you can show her when you get home. Looking to the frame on it's right side, you found your own photo. 

 

Your eyes were wide and filled to the brim with fear, a small smudge of soot decorated your left cheek and your bomber jacket was to your calves with the sleeves hanging limp by your sides. This was the photo ms. marty had snapped of you the moment you were checked into the orphanage. Your face was red with trails in the soot on your face because of one or two tears. You remember screaming and crying as ms. marty held you back and your remaining family all walked back to the car with your siblings buckled in the back, watching you intently as you screamed at them to never forget you.

 

You look away. This was causing too many bad memories to come back, memories that you worked years to forget but all your hard work was being undone.

 

"______? How many times do I have to tell you! NEVER come back!" Ms. marty had found you and she was marching in your direction. You could already feel her rage stewing even from how far away she was. "Ms. marty. Just the person I wanted to see." You say with a smile, acting as if you didn't hate her and she didn't hate you. "Get out before I call the authorities!" She shouted as she finally reached you and began pulling you by your jacket to the front doors.

 

Was it just you or had ms. marty gotten shorter? Huh, you must have grown. Arugh, off topic. "Waitwaitwait. Ms. marty, before you do anything rash. I want to apologize." Ms. marty stopped in her tracks. "Apologize?" She repeated as she whirled around to look at you. She looked as if she didn't believe a creature like you could be capable of apologizing. "Yes, I wanted to say sorry for being a total brat. I was in a hard situation, I was lost and I had no idea how to be happy or rational. You worked hard to raise me and I was nothing but rude and ungrateful. You deserved better than what I gave you." You bow humbly before her to show your shame of your past actions.

 

Ms. marty's reaction was a simple 'hmm' as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at you. You look up again before confessing the true reason why you were back. "But, uhh. I have a favor I need to ask you..." She rolled her eyes as if to say 'I knew it!' "So you're not truly apologizing. You're just here to butter me up before asking a special 'favor'." Welllll, that was kinda your plan. So yeah. 

 

Nodding sheepishly, you let a small blush creep into your cheeks to show your shame for that too. This seemed to get her approval. "Alright, I'll help you. But only because you apologized." Yus! She folds!

 

"Well, you see. I have this song I want to write, and I want to write it about my family. But I have nothing to write about since I don't really remember. So I was wondering if you could possibly help me find the location of my family so I can learn about them now." 

 

You waited....

 

It seems that you have just broken ms. marty. Her eyes were blank as they stared up at you, her mouth agape and body rigid. "I-I-I..." She turned around so she couldn't face you. She must know something...

 

"I can't help you with this." She said sharply before continuing to walk on her way to prepare the orphanage for nighttime. "Aw! Ms. marty! You gotta know  _something!_ I can tell just with the look on your face. Now that I know you have to tell me!" You were on her heels as she quickened her pace and ignored you.

 

Still, you were able to catch up to her and kept pestering her. "Please! This is my biological family we're talking about!" You could see your family again! Why was ms. marty pushing this away? "Their whereabouts is not your business. Just leave this alone, okay?" Ms. marty told you rather quickly as she reached her office and leaned her hands on her desk.

 

"Ms. marty! This is MY FAMILY. It is too my business to know at least where they are!" You shouted at her. This wasn't about the song anymore to you. This was about seeing your family again, knowing their faces and having memories be remembered. You wanted it back, you wanted them back.

 

You know that you have a family now, that loves and cares for you. But it's hard for everyone to leave the past completely behind. Everyone holds a bit of their past with them forever, no matter how old the memory or how broken or unused or needed. The memory is just... there. And your true family was that memory.

 

A tear pricked at your eye. 

 

"... _please_..."

 

Ms. marty muttered something as she began rummaging through a filing cabinet. She furiously flicked through the files with her eyebrows scrunched and jaw clenched. 

 

She pulled out a yellow file, that held 3 pieces of paper inside it. "Here." She thrust the file at you. "Take this and leave. I will allow you to come back whenever you wish but right now, get out and read these alright?" She said darkly. Her face was looking down low enough to where you could see a shadow over her eyes as you took the file from her hand. "Thank you, so much ms. marty." You said before stepping out of the office and making your way to the front doors.

 

You don't wait to walk very far from the orphanage. You sit down on the curb and opened up the file to reveal 3 newspaper clippings. This confuses you, so you pulled out the one stacked on top to read it out:

 

_**MIRACLE SURVIVOR IN INCREDIBLE CAR CRASH** _

 

_A recent car crash in the middle of the town square devastates the community! An innocent group of people is killed in freak accident because of a single drunk man who had managed to get his hands on a car began swerving through the streets and hit a car of 8 people. 3 of them were young children. A 7 year old boy, a little 1 year old boy and a baby girl._

 

_Sadly, due to the impact of the cars hitting against each other, the drunk and almost all the people in the car were killed. Except, for the young 7 year old who had miraculously survived the crash because of one of the adults covering his head and neck before the impact._

 

_This 7 year old claims his name to be Ivan (last name). He has also given the names of the other children involved in the crash. Norman (last name) (1 year old boy) and his little sister, Nicole (last name) (baby)._

 

_Right now, the young miracle survivor is in the hospital due to the nasty gashes all up his arms and legs. Doctors say that the miracle survivor will be alright and is going to be released tomorrow._

 

Ivan...

 

You remembered. You remembered, Ivan. He was your older brother. And Norman, you remembered him. Not to mention little Nicole. Oh! Memories were flooding back, you remembered Ivan's silly spiky hair and square glasses. You remembered his laugh. Norman was your little brother, his round chubby cheeks and mischievous personality. His big round eyes that matched your's... And Nicole. You remembered her, she looked so new and young. You remembered calling her nickname, "Picky Nikki". You remembered them all.

 

A drop fell on the yellowing paper before you. Your little siblings... So innocent, so young with so much life ahead of them... were gone. Just like that. They were never given the chance to live, to become the people they were supposed to be today, they weren't given a chance for anything! You were given an opportunity! You had a life! You were given chances! You learned new things! Where was Nicole and Norman's chance?! They never lived, they never grew up, they never were happy ever again...

 

What happened to second chances?

 

In fury, you stuffed the newspaper article to the back of the stack and read the next one:

 

_**THE MISSING MIRACLE BOY** _

 

_A month after the terrible crash that lead to the demise of some of his family, the miracle kid, Ivan, has disappeared._

 

_Many members of his family believe that he has gone to the local orphanage to look for his "sister". The adults that took care of Ivan have assured us that his sister is just his imaginary friend. A friend he made up to make up for the loss of his siblings. Yet, this miracle boy has gone missing, most likely to look for his imaginary friend._

 

_Experts are searching for any sign of Ivan the miracle boy as they search all around the town._

 

_If you have seen this boy please contact (xxx) xxx - xxxx._

 

Ivan, was looking for you? Come to think of it, you did remember hearing screaming in front of the orphanage once or twice. You remembered not being allowed to go look at the person screaming as you were shut in your room that had a view of the back of the orphanage. The tears were coming on hard now as you thought of the torture Ivan must have gone through. Knowing that his family was dead and that he could never see you again.

 

That was when you stood up and left. You stuffed the last article in your pocket and headed for home with tears marking your trail. 

 

With every step you took, you remembered more of your siblings.

 

Norman's silly dances he preformed for your family... Nicole's babbling and easy smile... Ivan's charitable spirit and big brotherlyness.

 

It only made your heart break more, knowing that they were all really gone for real. Knowing that you can't really ever see them again. This was why ms. marty was so hesitant wasn't it? She was trying to protect you from the heartache. 

 

You take out the article from your pocket and read the title:

 

_**MIRACLE BOY FOUND!** _

You decide to read the rest when you get home.

 

"Hey, guys." You mumbled as you walked through the door. You looked down so they couldn't see your face as you slid your shoes off at the entrance. Sans grunted from the couch while Papyrus came out to wave at you. But you were already gone, you were making your way to your room before shutting your door behind you and sitting down at your desk to read:

 

_**MIRACLE BOY FOUND!** _

 

_3 days later, Experts have located where Ivan is._

 

_But this is not a joyous find. Ivan was found at the bottom of Lake Ebott with a rock tied around his ankle, ultimately meaning that this young boy had committed suicide. The little family Ivan had left, grieves at the find of Ivan's body._

 

_Though, Ivan did not leave without a trace. He left a note on a rock, addressed to his imaginary sister "______"._

 

_The family of Ivan has confessed that his imaginary friend was indeed his real sibling but they claim "It was best for Ivan"._

 

_______, If you are out there, we have printed Ivan's note for you here:_

 

_Dear _______,_

 

You stopped reading. It hurt too much already as you sniffled and held back loud sobs for your last known sibling. This was it. They were all truly gone. You didn't have your brothers, your little baby sister, your parents. All of them were gone.

 

You were truly alone.

 

" **PRINCESS! IT IS DINNER TIME NOW!** " Papyrus called to you from downstairs. You couldn't let the brother's see you like this right now. "Um, I'm not hungry right now, Paps! I'll get something to eat later!" You cried down to him while trying your best to not sound like you had been crying. There was a moments pause before Papyrus accepted your excuse and began dishing up food for himself and Sans. You can tell from the sound of plates and silverware clinking together.

 

Later that night, you lay in bed with tears rolling from your eyes and streaking down your face before splashing onto your pillow. You couldn't sleep. And how could you sleep? You just learned that all your biological family was dead. You could only think of them now, how they used to be yours.

 

You sit up in bed before getting up and going to the window. The starlight outside shined through the glass and painted your skin in a silvery light. You opened the window and pop your head out into the chilly night. All the lights in the houses around you were out, which let the moon and stars bathe the streets in their light. It was an ethereal sight. Perfect for a midnight walk.

 

But instead of a walk, you go for a more calming yet dangerous tact. Carefully, you climbed out your window and hung onto the gutter next to your window before pulling yourself up onto the roof for a sit. Up there, you got a better view of the moon. And seeing the moon, always proved to be a good way to think.

 

Though, you will admit, it's pretty chilly up here without any shoes or a jacket. You were only wearing your thin pajamas that didn't protect you from the cold very well. But you weren't up there to shiver. You were up there to think. 

 

From your pajama pocket, you pull the newspaper article out to stare at it's folded exterior. You knew that on the inside was Ivan's note and you didn't feel like it was right to read his note to you after so many years. He wrote that specially for you to read when he wrote it. But now, here you were. Years and years later, finally receiving it and you have no idea what it says.

 

You were curious, but you were also cautious. Ivan could have written anything in there. He could have said really depressing things, maybe even told you that he hated you. 

 

The scales were tipping and you had no idea where they were going to land. Were you more curious or cautious?

 

...

 

Curiosity won.

 

With bated breath, you gently unfolded the note:

 

_Dear _______,_

 

_Hey. Do you remember me? Your big bro, Ivan. I know that this is my first time saying hello in a long time but this is also my goodbye. You see, everything was perfect. And then, it just wasn't. Suddenly there's fire and everyone is mad at you. I know you're sad, I know you're scared but that's why I was there. I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to be there to help you. But, I guess I couldn't take it so I'm going to go say hi to mom and dad and our little sibs. You remember them too, right? Well, if you didn't know a little bit ago we all got into a big car crash and they died. I miss them, I want to see them. You probably do too but how am I supposed to know? You were always kind of the loner. But it didn't mean that you didn't love us. I know that. You must be having a real good life up at the orphanage. Making new friends, having a bigger and newer family. While I'm here, stuck with no family and feeling pretty lonely. But anyway, I'm writing this to say that I miss you. I'm going to miss you even more where I'm going but hey, I know you'll turn out fine. I love you, _______. I know I would joke and say I didn't but you know I'm joking. And that's just siblings being siblings. But hey, I love you, alright? Now, I know that life is going to be harder soon as you grow up and blossom into the pretty flower you were supposed to be and I'm sad I won't be there to see it. But when life gets harder, I don't want you to take the route I'm choosing. I want you to press forward and keep going. You were always so much stronger than me and I admired that, so I know you can do it. Just don't lose that DETERMINATION you always have._

 

_And hey,_

 

_I love you!_

 

_Your big bro,_

_Ivan_

 

This note didn't sound like something a 7 year old would write. But it sounded like someone speaking from the heart. Ivan loved you. And he still loves you, he just loves you in a different place now. 

 

Now joyful tears were decorating the newspaper clipping before you. You smiled and cried at the same time while whimpering silently. This note had only made you miss Ivan more, with the way he told you he still loved you and that he would always love you... Made you feel so special.

 

"Thanks, Ivan. I love ya, bro." You whispered as you hugged the newspaper clipping to your chest and let tears spill from your eyes. You begin to giggle a little, you were so giddy just from knowing that you were loved so much by the living and the dead. You were special, you were loved and you should never want to change what you had become.

 

Because so many people loved you for what you have become. Not for what you were or how you became that, but for you just being you. And that's true love. Toriel, Asgore, frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Sugar Panda, Edge Lord, Twitch, Speed, Sweetie, all your family and even Flowey all loved you for what you had become.

 

You are so lucky.

 

Never forget that.

 

This all inspired you, filling you with words and feelings telling you everything of your past and leaving you in tears. This was perfect, this was what you needed to write.

 

Climbing down from the roof, you get back in your room and sit down with a paper and pencil. You have a song to write. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I set up reader to have such a horrible life. I guess I did it to make people aware that lives can change from simple kind gestures. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Ya know what. I'm just done. Done. ( \ ゜- ゜)\ fanfiction -----> (╯°□°）╯︵ uoıʇɔıɟuɐɟ
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING: this does NOT mean the end of Life is fun. Skele-fun. It is just a bad attempt to make yall laff while i express my frustration with writing one bloody story.


	30. Going Out On Chilly Nights Is A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* *Cough* Oh shoot.
> 
> Ps, I'm a dramatic idiot

Your heavy eyelids slid open at the sound of your early morning alarm clock blaring noisily. It was time for you to get ready for school, but you felt like crap. 

 

There was a dry pain in your throat and a churning in your stomach. You felt like you needed to up chuck but you kinda can't because of the food you've been eating. So the uncomfortable twist in your gut continued as sat yourself up to get ready.

 

You sit up on your bed with your eyes threatening to close again and a cough emerging from your throat. Ugh, you feel disgusting. You hadn't felt this gross in a long time.

 

You feel your forehead with the back of your hand. It's burning hot. You begin to think that you might be sick. 

 

But-- but-- then that means you would have to miss school. And you can't do that! Learning is important, especially in your case. You paid good money for you to go to school everyday! No way are you going to let that go to waste.

 

So you force yourself out of bed. Stumbling a bit, you managed to get to your dresser before getting too light headed. Pulling out a random selection of clothes, you change out of your pajamas and into it before pulling out a nice scarf to wear around your neck. Maybe it'll help you get your mind off your sore throat a little?

 

There, if you can make it through getting dressed then you can definitely make it through the school day and work. Easy peasy! 

 

You step away from your dresser to only fall over from light headedness. Curses! Can you really make it through the day? You managed to drag yourself off the ground and trudged downstairs to see Papyrus waiting for you at the table. He took one look at your pale face and knew something was up. " **UH. GOOD MORNING, PRINCESS?** " Papyrus waved to you with confusion. You waved back lethargically before coughing into your arm.

 

Papyrus watched as you shuffled to the pantry and began searching for some medicine or something. "Paps, do we have any ibuprofen or anything?" You only hear a confused " **NYEH?** " From him and you peeked out of the pantry. "Ya know, a medicine you take when you don't feel very good?" Did he seriously not know what ibuprofen was?

 

Papyrus suddenly looked very worried as he shot up from his chair and grabbed you by the shoulders. " **DO YOU NOT FEEL VERY GOOD, PRINCESS? GASP! ARE YOU DYING???** " Papyrus shouted as he shook you violently, making your upset stomach feel worse. After he finished shaking you, you take a moment to let your vision stop spinning and shake your head no. "I'm just a little sick that's all." You chuckled.

 

That scared Papyrus even more. " **WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?** **!** " He screamed as stood up to his full height and freaked out. " **DOES THAT MEAN YOUR REALLY CLOSE TO DYING?** " He grabbed the home phone. " **I'LL CALL 911!** " Then paused a moment. " **WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 911 AGAIN?!** " Papyrus was losing it. He really had no idea what being sick means.

 

"Paps! Paps, calm down. I'm not dying. Being sick means that I have some bad germs in me that make me feel gross." You explained. Papyrus paused to listen to your explanation on being 'sick'. "Taking medicine like ibuprofen can make me feel better until I can get some rest. That way I can recover quicker." Papyrus nodded. Obviously intrigued by the whole being 'sick' thing. 

 

Papyrus thought about how you said resting can help you heal faster. Maybe if you rested all of today you could feel great! Almost as great as him!

 

" **PRINCESS, I THINK YOU SHOULD NOT GO TO SCHOOL OR WORK TODAY.** " Papyrus said flatly as he picked you up and began walking you back up the stairs to your room. No! This wasn't your plan! "No! No, Paps I'm fine. I can go to school. I can go to work. I've got homework to turn in, I've got to talk to one of my friends about something important, I've got to get my homework for today! I can't skip school." You tried to talk Papyrus out of making you stay home today as he opened up your bedroom door and walked to your bed. 

 

" **I CAN TURN IN YOUR HOMEWORK FOR YOU AND GET YOUR HOMEWORK FOR TODAY. BUT YOUR FRIEND, IS GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT. YOU NEED YOUR REST!** " Papyrus lectured you as he set you back down in bed and pulled the covers up over you. "No! Paps, I'm not kidding! I've got things to do today! I can't miss school or work!" You protested once more while sitting up again. But Papyrus forced you back down, " **STAY.** " He ordered. 

 

You know that you can easily resist his order but the tone of voice he used made you scared about what would happen if you did. So you shut up and lay in bed with a scowl on your face. You crossed your arms with a little 'Hrumph!' as you pouted in bed. 

 

Papyrus got to work on calling the school and your work that you wouldn't be there today since you were sick. Humph. I guess that means you have to stay home. So Papyrus got ready for school without you, he picked up your homework and left for school without you. But not before waking Sans up and telling him about your condition.

 

" **I WANT YOU TO WATCH HER TODAY AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T LEAVE HER BED OR DIE. ALRIGHT?** " You had heard Papyrus telling Sans before setting off to school. So now, it was just you and Sans. Sitting in your room awkwardly as he did what Papyrus instructed and made sure you didn't leave bed. You were thankful you had gotten your pajamas back on before Papyrus left so you were at least sitting comfortably.

 

Minutes ticked by, getting slowly quieter and awkwarder. Neither of you knew what to say or if you should even speak since your throat was sore and Sans didn't want you to damage it anymore.

 

All that was really happening was Sans sitting in your desk chair, facing your bed and looking around while glancing at you every once in a while to make sure you were still there. The silence was killing you, you don't know what hurt more. The pain in your throat or the never ending silence.

 

Sans was still exploring the room visually until he looked at your desk and saw the paper you had written your song on. He picked it up. Dang it! You want to tell him to not read it but something inside you tells you to shut up. "what's this?" He asked you as he began to read it over. He had his usual smile plastered to his face but it slowly began to fade as he read your song. You had written a real deep song, a song that you only really knew the true meaning to but it was still deep.

 

After reading it through he looked up at you. "oh wow. this is uh, p' emotional." Was all Sans said as he skimmed through the lyrics again. "what's it even about?" He asked and you sat up in bed. There was a slight protest from Sans but he let you sit up to speak. "Uh, well. I wrote the song about my family. More specifically, how I want to see them again and... ya know. I guess... RESET time and start over?" You told him hoarsely and gave him a weak smile.

 

But the smile disappeared when you saw Sans's face. His usual smile looked forced and rigid and his eye sockets were blacked out again. "Sans? Did I say something wrong?" You asked. 

 

Sans didn't answer, as he stood up from the chair and put the song back on the desk. "i've gotta go. uh, work stuff. love ya." Sans told you vaguely as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and exited via short cut.

 

So now, you were alone. No Sans, no Papyrus. Just you and your thoughts. Welp, now that no one is watching you to make sure you don't move, you throw the covers off yourself and head downstairs for some breakfast.

 

When you had finished choking down a small bowl of cereal (Your throat hurt really bad) you grabbed a blanket and headed towards the couch. Plopping down on it's lumpy cushions, you grabbed the remote and began flipping through channels. There really wasn't much on, no good episodes on Cartoon Network and all the rest just sounded plain boring. 

 

Surfing through channels was actually a lot more boring than you thought. Seeing brief moments of random tv shows and movies only made you more and more bored. Nothing good was on. You sighed in defeat as you got up to get a snack, something to entertain you as you got bored out of your mind trying to find a good tv show. Walking to the pantry you grabbed your secret stash of sweet and sour gummy candies and began popping them in your mouth one by one. Enjoying the pucker of sour in your mouth before the tasty burst of sweet.

 

On your way back to the couch, you dropped a cherry blast gummy worm on the ground. You bent over to pick it up, only for something white to shoot out from underneath the couch and snatch it up before you could. As fast as it had come, it was gone and back under the couch where you could hear it ravenously tearing at the sweet gummy worm. 

 

HOLY. FRICK. Something alive is in the house. Something that isn't you. Uhhhh, what should you do? What should you do? Should you leave it alone? Lure it out? Call animal control? What if it isn't even an animal? Gah! What is it???

 

Not wanting to have something living under your couch, you grabbed out another gummy worm and knelt down to look at the thing. All you could see was a fluffy ball of fur. "C-come on out, lil guy." You stutter while waving the gummy worms side to side near the thing. The faint glint of an eye faced towards you as it began inching closer to your offering.

 

Then it snatched the end closest to it and began to tug at it. You managed to keep your grip on it as you had a little tug-of-war with the thing until you lured it out far enough to see it's full body. It was definitely an animal.

 

"Dog?" You questioned while looking at the tiny Pomeranian pooch. On instinct, you held out a hand to the small pup and let it sniff your hand. It took a few cautious sniffs before forcing it's head into your hand telling you to pet it. Giving the pooch the rest of the gummy worm in your other hand, you picked up the small dog and stroked it's soft fur.

 

It's beady black eyes rolled back in it's head as it's tongue lolled out of it's mouth and rolled over on your lap so you could rub it's belly. "Aw! You're so cute!" You cooed as your hand rubbed it's belly in circles. It panted excitedly as it looked up at you and barked. You wonder how long this dog had been living here. Though, it would explain the chew marks in the bags of food at the bottom of the pantry. This little guy had probably been here the entire time!

 

Why didn't Sans and Papyrus tell you they had a dog? Especially one that was so cute! Instead of calling the dog "it" you check it's gender. It's a boy. "Well hello, sir." You chuckled as you scratched his belly, making him kick his leg in pleasure. Cutie! Does he have a name? You comb through the forest of fur around his neck to check for a collar. Hm, no collar. 

 

You decide to give him a new name. "I'll call you... Snowy." Like the dog from Tin Tin. The little dog barked in approval. You think. Oh well, you're still going to call him Snowy.

 

Standing up with Snowy in your arms, you stride back to the couch before sitting down again. "Do ya wanna watch tv with me, Snowy?" You ask the dog that was making himself comfortable in your lap. He curled up in a ball and rested his head on your arm while panting excitedly. You think he likes you. "I'll take that as a yes." And you begin to flip through channels again while petting Snowy.

 

Snowy definitely made things feel less lonely. He made a great companion through out the day as the 2 of you snacked on gummy candies and a small bowl of water for him while watching Mettaton dance on the screen. This was nice, it didn't matter that the brother's both left you alone because you had Snowy to keep you company.

 

Though, like everything in this world, the nice time with Snowy ended as many hours later Papyrus returned home. But he was in a hurry. He bounded up the stairs into your room before running out again in a panic. " **PRINCESS! WHERE ARE YOU?!** " He shouted as he began scrambling to find you. Casually, you wave to catch his attention. 

 

" **AH! PRINCESS! I TOLD YOU TO STAY!** " Papyrus said with a little whine. You only shrug and point to the sleeping Snowy on your lap. "When were you going to tell me you had a dog?" You asked. Right on cue, Snowy woke up and began to bark at Papyrus. 

 

Papyrus's eye sockets narrowed at Snowy and he pointed accusingly at him. " **YOU AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOR GOOD!** " Papyrus exclaimed as he made a lunge for Snowy who jumped out of the way and slid back under the couch. Awww. Now your sad.

 

"Aw, you scared Snowy off." You whined as you looked at the place Snowy disappeared from. " **SNOWY?** " Papyrus questioned. " **I JUST CALLED IT 'ANNOYING DOG'.** " He began to try pulling Snowy out from underneath the couch. But Snowy hugged the wall tighter every time Papyrus made a grab for him. So eventually, Papyrus had to give up and he grumbled in frustration. " **I'LL GET IT LATER. BUT FOR NOW, HERE'S YOUR HOMEWORK FOR TONIGHT. I HAVE TO GO AND TRAIN WITH UNDYNE. BYE, PRINCESS!** " And before you could say goodbye, Papyrus was already gone and out the door.

 

You were about to get Snowy out from under the couch again but the door clicked open. " **OH, AND WHERE IS SANS?** " Papyrus asked sheepishly. Again, you shrug. With how long Sans has been gone, you don't really believe that he's doing work stuff. Papyrus nodded before saying one last thing, " **ALRIGHT. I'LL CALL THE OTHER PRINCESS OVER TO COME AND WATCH YOU THEN SINCE THAT LAZY BONES CAN'T DO THE SIMPLEST OF TASKS.** " He groaned before closing the door and leaving.

 

That was when you called Snowy out from under the couch, who gleefully burst from his hiding place and sat himself down on your lap again. "Welcome back, bud." You giggled as he licked your hand. 

 

As Papyrus promised, frisk did come by later. But she came by with Flowey and a small tub of ice cream. "I heard ice cream feels good on a sore throat." She explained while stepping into the house and going to the kitchen for 3 spoons. One for you, herself and Flowey. 

 

She sat down on the couch next to you and popped the lid off the tub of ice cream. "I brought your favourite." She told you as she handed you a spoon and began feeding Flowey and herself spoonfuls of ice cream. And who are you to hold back from ice cream? No one can resist that cold creamy taste. (Unless you have no taste buds.)

 

You filled your spoon with ice cream and gulped it down. Frisk was right, it felt amazing going down your throat. "Mmmm, thanks frisk." You said while humming in pleasure. "This is your favourite? Your taste buds must be s***." Flowey hasn't changed much. He usually says the rude things still just so others don't suspect anything. But you know it's just an act. You hope.

 

"So where did Sans go?"

 

Frisk was feeding another spoonful the the eager mouth of Flowey but she kept missing because she was focused on you. "Well, all I know is that I was talking to him and he found the song I was writing to audition as the singer for Twitch's band. But when I explained to him what it was about, he froze up and said he had work stuff to do before blipping outta my room. I haven't seen him since." 

 

Frisk's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's weird. What was the song about?" You swallowed down another spoonful of ice cream before clearing your throat to explain, "I wrote about my old family and how I wanted to RESET time and fix my mistakes. But the past is set in stone." You don't know if writing a song about that would hurt frisk's feelings because she was your family now. And if might hurt her to say you miss your old one.

 

You looked over at frisk to see her reaction. She had a poker face on and you couldn't tell what she was thinking.

 

Frisk knew what that did to Sans. RESETing wasn't a good topic for Sans since she had put him through a lot of RESETs. She had done many things during these RESETs and the only person that only every suspected anything about her doing it over and over again was Sans. He had memories from previous RESETs and chewed her out for it a couple times. Talking about RESETs with Sans is like a ticking time bomb. It could explode at any moment.

 

But frisk wasn't going to talk about that with you. You wouldn't understand.

 

"Er, wanna make cookies?" Frisk offered out of the blue. It was a sudden and unsuspected offer, but you were down for making some warm, tasty, mouth-watering chocolate chip cookies. "Heck yeah."

 

It took a bit to convince Flowey but he did agree to making cookies with you and frisk. (Only after you threatened him with the 'if you don't help, you don't get any!')

 

Of course, you all washed your hands before getting to business. But now, you were all ready! You prepared yourselves with the proper baking attire. Frisk had the apron, you got the ridiculous hat and Flowey was given the oven mitts. Well, oven mitt. You just put one oven mitt over his head until he complained that it was dark and you set his pot in the oven mitt instead.

 

Not that it would really be useful, but it was a funny sight.

 

"Let's get baking!" You and frisk shouted simultaneously. You coughed a bit into your sleeve due to yelling but now you were ready!

 

Before you started, you offer a funny idea to frisk. "Wait, we should pretend we're on a cooking show." You chuckled and frisk chuckled with you. 

 

"That idea's totally ridiculous. How did you think that up?"

 

"I don't know. It must be the hat." 

 

"Haha! Well just for the fun of it, lets do it."

 

Then you began role playing with frisk as a pair of chefs on a tv show.

 

"Hello and welcome to cooking for dummies. I'm your host, frisk Dreemurr and this is my co-host, _______ Dreemurr." Frisk said in a silly high pitched voice. "You guys are f****** nerds." Flowey commented snarkily while sneering in your direction. "And this is our little assistant," You pick up Flowey's pot to show the "camera" "Flowey!!!!" You shouted, overly charismatic. Frisk even pretended to toot a little horn in his honor. "I don't care about s***** cookies anymore. Put me back in the living room." He grumbled.

 

You giggle on the inside and looked at Flowey with a shiz-eating-grin. "No, Flowey don't LEAF us!" Flowey screamed. "AAUGH!" 

 

That was when you got to work. As you threw ingredients into the bowl you pretended to talk with an audience and explained what was happening. That went on for all of about 12 minutes until you and frisk screwed the idea and just baked. Soon, some tasty, tasty dough was prepared and you were putting balls of dough into the oven.

 

"Now set your ovens for 10 minutes and you'll have crispy cookies done in no time!" You explained to an invisible audience. "Hey! I thought we were done with that!" Frisk scolded you as you set the oven timer to 10 minutes. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

 

Now you winked at an invisible camera while grabbing Flowey off the counter. "Pe _till_ next time!" You joked and Flowey screamed again. "You're just as bad as smiley trash bag!" He howled and you set him back down.

 

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist that either." 

 

Soon the cookies were coming out of the oven and filling the house with a rich chocolatey smell. You caught Flowey trying to steal one before they cooled down. "Hey! You'll burn yourself if you eat it while it's still hot!" You warned and Flowey backed away from the cookies.

 

You take the wait time as an opportunity to chill on the couch with Snowy. "Frisk, did you know the brother's have a dog?" You asked as you pulled Snowy onto your lap to present him. She shook her head, "I knew Papyrus was taunted by that dog. But I didn't know it was their's." Huh, does that mean Snowy is just a random intruder dog? Eh. Doesn't matter, you like Snowy.

 

You and frisk chat for a bit while you did homework as the tv blared in the background and Snowy snuggled on your lap. It was getting later, and you were getting kinda worried about Sans. He still hadn't returned yet from whatever he was doing. That kinda scared you. He could be doing anything right now.

 

Right on cue, you heard steps on the porch. "Sans?" You questioned. Well, more like hoped.

 

The door burst open and it was indeed Sans. Your heart leaped in excitement and you hopped up from the couch. But sat back down again when you saw the drunken smile on his face and the red bottle in his hand.

 

"ja miss me, sweetheart?" Sans slurred as he took a long swig of the red bottle. 'Ketchup' you read on the bottle. You knew of Sans's ketchup habit. It was his favourite. But something seemed off. He noticed frisk sitting next to you. "got frenz ovir." Sans said with his eye sockets half closed as he went to lean up against the wall with his hand, but missed.

 

He stumbled a bit before catching his balance. "they got leev. me and joo have some impertant bus-- ness." He winked with an odd blue tongue flicking out and licking his teeth. Frisk stood up and held up 3 fingers.

 

"Sans, how many fingers am I holding up?" He squinted at her fingers curiously. "a veery bug numbeer." Frisk face palmed and walked over to lead him to his room. "Come on, drunky. Let's get you to bed." She sighed. But he pulled back and pushed her, hard, against the wall. "no!" He shouted angrily. "i seed i has impertant buness wif muh girl." He looked over his shoulder in your direction. "ya ridy to have a good time?" 

 

Sans began advancing towards you. You have no idea what to do, you were rooted to the spot in pure terror. What was he going to do? What was his plan? Did he--? Did he want to BONE you?! Next thing you know, Sans is on top of you. Holding you down and stopping you from wriggling. "calm down, babe. you's gut noffin to wori abut. i won't hert you too bad." 

 

He lunged forward into your neck. Peppering the side of it with a few kisses. Which was fine by you, but then his odd tongue poked out and licked your neck. You shivered as a reaction. You couldn't move. Nor could you muster up a scream or a cry for help. "now this is da fun paart." He whispered in your ear. He snaked an arm behind your back and held you in place as he leaned even closer and nibbled at the nape of your neck.

 

It ripped a silent moan from your throat and you don't know why. But the nibbles slowly turned into bites and he began biting at the side of your neck which cause some bruises to form and swell. "Ouch! Sans! Please stop!" You managed to find your voice and started wriggling again. You tried pushing at his chest to get him off you, but only held you tighter and began biting harder.

 

The bites were getting hard enough to break skin as you began to feel a light trickle of blood down your neck. You began to scream, "Sans! STOP!" You cried before releasing a loud, blood curdling scream as he bit really hard into the flesh of your neck. You could feel small rivers flowing down your neck and staining your pajama shirt. He bit once more and tears force out of your eyes. He could bite the flesh off your neck if he really wanted to. 

 

"ah, babe. you've madee such a mess. lemme cleen i' up fer ya." He began licking at your neck again and lapped at your wounds. It hurt, it hurt a lot as you begged him to stop. "Please!~ Please stop!" You sobbed as hot tears streamed down your cheeks.

 

Soon, Sans had finished "cleaning" and he leaned up with a smile. A bit of your red essence was dribbled down his chin. "no wunder i  _lick_ you so much. you tast like ya has ketchup runnin thro ur veins." He chuckled and he walked a hand up your chest while leaning closer to your face. "how bout me and joo, go a lil further than a bita bitin'". His hand on your back snaked his fingers into the collar of your pajama shirt.

 

"No! Please, gosh, no!" You protested but drew a sharp intake of breath when he unbuttoned the top button of your pajama shirt.

 

Flowey was sitting as an innocent bystander on the coffee table. Watching you writhe in agony under Sans's touch and bites. He sat horrified at this completely different version of Sans he didn't think existed. Now he was going to watch you be screwed mercilessly by him.

 

No way could Flowey see you go through so much pain. He was the only one that could answer your cries of help with frisk KO'd on the wall and you being the victim. He did know of a way to get Sans to leave you alone. But with such a low HP, there was a big possibility of accidentally  _killing_ Sans. And he knew you'd hate that and him forever if he killed Sans.

 

Still, Flowey had no other option. It was either get Sans off you or watch you go through pain.

 

Flowey took a deep breath and summoned a single very, very weak bullet. He took his aim and paused, he did and didn't want to do this. But it was his only chance.

 

_So he took the shot._

 

There was silence. Then a 'oomf' as Sans fell forward into your cleavage. Oh my gosh, what happened? Is Sans sleepy? "Hello?" You poked Sans's shoulder. He wasn't moving. "Oh golly, oh golly, oh golly." You heard Flowey repeating over and over as he stared at Sans's motionless body.

 

Seeing chance, you pushed Sans off of you and buttoned up your half open shirt. You were glad Sans had 'fallen asleep' but what happened? "Flowey? What happened to Sans?" Flowey was shaking like a leaf(?) His eyes were wide open and filled with fear. "I-I-I was trying to help, so I shot a bullet at Sans and now I think I might have killed him." Flowey gasped.

 

Sans?! Dead!? Ah! That's horrible! Flowey did save you but he might have killed your boyfriend! "Thank you, Flowey. BUT WE CAN'T JUST HAVE A DEAD SANS LYING AROUND!" You shouted, but Flowey stopped you. "I don't think he's dead though, he would have turned to dust if he was dead." Flowey pointed out and you sigh in relief.

 

That's true, monsters turn to dust as soon as they're killed. Okay, maybe he's not dead. A quiet groan from Sans proves that, but out of fear you weakly karate chopped him on top of the skull which put him back to sleep. There was now a groan from the other side of the room. There, next to the wall, frisk was rubbing her head and groaning.

 

You quickly rush to her aid. "Frisk! Frisk! Are you alright?" You shouted at her and snapped in her face a couple times to bring her to her senses. "mm, yeah. I'm fine." She mumbled. She noticed the big red area on your neck. "_______! You're bleeding! Again!" She shouted. You put a hand to the bleeding area, "It's nothing. I'm fine. But we need to get you an ice pack." "And we need to get you bandaged up!" Frisk shouted back as she hopped up and rushed you to the kitchen sink. "Here, clean up here and I'll get the first aid kit."

 

She ran to the pantry and looked through the shelves until she found a nice long roll of gauze. "C'mere. I'll wrap this on the wound." Frisk beckoned as you obeyed her order and she dressed the wound on your neck before tying up the gauze around your neck to let it soak up blood.

 

"Your turn." You said firmly as you grabbed out and ice pack and wrapped it in a towel for frisk to put on her head. "Thanks." She took the pack from your hand and gently set it on the bump that was forming on her head. Ugh, why did things like this always happen to you? Now you got your sister hurt in the process.

 

You looked at frisk sincerely and apologize. "I'm so sorry that this happened. I didn't know Sans could get drunk like that." You said and frisk scoffed "It's not your fault. It's that bonebag's. He was the one that decided to get drunk and then came home to hurt you." She took the ice pack off her head and nodded it towards the living room. 

 

"Speaking of, we should get him to bed." You nod in agreement. "Let's put him in my room. Sans's room is--" "Always locked? Yeah, I know." Frisk finished as she stood up and headed to the living room where she grabbed Sans's arm and draped it over her shoulders, opting for you to do the same. 

 

Taking his other arm, you both began to drag him up the stairs and into your room where you laid him down in your bed. You set the covers over his member as he began to snore peacefully. Your blood still decorated his chin, but you left it that way as you went downstairs and grabbed 3 things. A plate of 2 cookies, a glass of water and some headache pills frisk brought over.

 

When you returned to your room you saw frisk looking at something. It was black and rectangular. "What's that?" As soon as frisk looked away from it, it disappeared from sight. "I was looking at Sans's stats and you won't--" "His stats?" You interrupted. What stats? 

 

"Oh, well it's basically how much HP you have and your attack power. And Sans's stats, his HP or hope has gone up! He used to have only one HP but now, he has 5! Isn't that amazing? I guess that's how he didn't die." Frisk explained excitedly. But you were still confused. "HP and attack power? What is this? A video game?" You chuckled. 

 

Frisk explained to you that it was a monster SOUL thing and that everyone, including humans, has HP and attack power. Huh, cool. Now knowing that knowledge, you set down the items on your nightstand where Sans can see them when he wakes up.

 

You think you can forgive him, but silently. Something inside you held a grudge. Things like this can impact a lot in a relationship unless serious mediation is done and the pair feel comfortable talking about how to fix it one on one. But right now, you'll say that you forgive him. Besides, everyone deserves a little forgiveness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad times... and bed times.


	31. Sans And Frisk Have A Little Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why sans got drunk.

"and then she says 'it's about how i want to RESET and start over.'" Sans explained to Grillby who handed him his 6th ketchup bottle. Sans was thoroughly drunk by this point and was saying things to Grillby that he wouldn't understand. But Grillby had had Sans come in like this every once in a while and he learned to just ignore it since it sounded like nonsense. 

 

"i dunno, grillbz. what can i do to make her not regret the life she has? i don't want her talking about RESETing and junk. i'm done with that." Sans yammered while getting lost in ketchup. 

 

There was another drunk human who was near by. He was listening to Sans's troubles as he talked them over to Grillby. He decided he was going to help Sans and cheer him up. "Heya buddy. Heard you got trouble with your girl." Said the man who had seated himself next to Sans at the bar. "Anything you wanna talk about?" The man patted Sans sympathetically on the back.

 

Sans burst, he was so drunk that he began crying about the situation. "oh my gosh, i love her to the moon and back. she's my life and care about her. yet, i dunno what i can do to make her stop regretting this one mistake she made a long time ago. i just want her to be happy, ya know man? and she still regrets so much and she wants to start over. but i want her to see what she's got here! she's got a good fam, me, my bro and a cool collection of friends." Sans sobbed and he went on.

 

"but here she is saying that she wants to start over! i've had a bad experience with starting over and over and over again. i don't want her to want that!" The drunk guy gave him a couple more pats and rubbed his back. "Man, that's rough buddy. What's her name?" He asked. That made Sans perk up a bit. He loved to talk about you to other people, he pulled out his phone and wallet that had lots of photos of you and him together. 

 

He pointed at a photo in his wallet of you giving him a smooch on the cheekbone. "this my girl, _______." He began showing more and more photos. Photos have always been Sans's thing. It would help him remember stuff from RESETs. Sans found himself smiling at every picture of you in it. He loved seeing you and having memories of you.

 

"Dang, I will admit. You do have a true fox. Have ya nailed her?" The man asked as he looked at more and more photos on Sans's phone and in his wallet.

 

But Sans was confused as to why this random man would ask that. "nah. never really thought of doing it. unless i married her, ya know? it just all really depends on what the 2 of us think." Sans shrugged as he finished off his 6th bottle and was calling Grillby for another.

 

"Ah! Skele-man, you should totally do it! It can get her mind off of wanting to restart or whatever. Not only that but It'll be fun for the both of you." The man suggested. But this made Sans tense up, even with how much he was drinking. "i appreciate the idea man but we're both... kinda not into that." Sans said quietly. How did this even become the topic anyway?

 

The man snorted and began to chortle loudly, "Man that's pathetic. I say, you get liquored up and then just do it. Leave this bar and return a new man." The man took another swig of the beer he had. "Just do it, man." 

 

Sans thought for a bit. The man mentioned that it would get your mind off of restarting and that seemed promising to him. "you're right, man. grillbz! bring me a lotta bottles! i've got somethin' to do tonight."

 

After many ketchup bottles later, Sans had left the bar and then everything happened. But it didn't go as planned. Sans was going to learn the consequences.

 

He woke up many hours later, not knowing what happened and where he was. Realizing he was in a bed, he panicked because it wasn't his own. "oh crap! did i--" He saw that his clothes hadn't changed a bit. Phew.

 

Looking around with bleary eyes, his skull began to throb in pain. Ugh, drinking so much wasn't good and it hurt his head. In his looking around, he found the present you had left him. The cookies, water and pills. He made a grab for the water to wet his whistle. His mouth was so dry. Actually, it was just dryer than usual.

 

Chugging the glass of water down stirred up a taste in his mouth. He expected ketchup but it tasted strongly of iron. Not tomato. Oh shoot. What had happened? 

 

Sans took the pills and it helped his throbbing headache. But it didn't help his memory, what really had happened? He remembered coming home... Ugh, too much work to try and remember. He flopped down on the pillow again with his eye sockets droopy.

 

"So you're awake." A voice said.

 

Sans's skull turned in the direction of the voice. There in the dark, sat frisk on the floor. "ah, heey kiddo." Sans mumbled sleepily. His voice was still slightly slurred. 

 

"How many bottles?"

 

"whaet?"

 

"How many bottles did you drink?"

 

Sans thought for a moment.

 

"eleven-teen." He made out while holding up his hands and a foot. There was silence for a bit until frisk sighed and stood up to walk towards the bed. She raised her hand and brought it down on his face. Not too hard but not weak either. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" She shouted suddenly at Sans. Sans could feel the rage in her voice.

 

He couldn't really remember what he did so why was frisk so mad at him? "what didd i do?" Sans asked in a worried tone. He seriously couldn't remember. "Where should I start?" Frisk snapped at Sans. "when i came back."

 

"You came into the house while I was watching _______ since she was sick and you left her. You had a bottle in your hand and your speech was very slurred. When I tried to get you to bed, you pushed me against the wall which knocked me out. You didn't want to go to bed because you had important business with _______. Then! You got on top of her and began BITING her neck! You were trying to bone, _______! But then Flowey saved her by shooting you with a bullet and you were knocked out! That's what you did!" 

 

Oh.

 

Shoot.

 

Sans began to panic again. He  _hurt_ you?? And frisk? Oh no, oh shoot. He had messed up big time. Why did he ever listen to that guy? "oh gosh, oh gosh. i hurt you guys? is _______ alright? i didn't bite her too hard did i?" Sans rounded off asking question after question.

 

"Well, if you consider biting her until rivers of blood are spilling from her neck not too hard, then no. You didn't bite her too hard." Frisk huffed sarcastically. Frisk was really ruffled by this whole situation. "Seriously Sans! I knew talking about RESETs is hard for you but you really went to get drunk to forget about it? That's so stupid!" Frisk screamed

 

How could Sans do that to you and frisk? All because you mentioned how you wished you could restart and fix your mistakes? That's just plain stupid. "some guy at grillby's was telling me i should nail her to get her mind off of wanting to RESET..." Sans explained weakly. "OH! So if someone told you to jump off a bridge you would do it?" Frisk was super angry now.

 

"i was drunk! no one knows what's right and wrong when they're drunk!" That was Sans's excuse. But frisk still didn't take the bait. "You did something to her that could be unforgivable. Things like that have a great impact on her! It's not going to be easy for her to trust you again." Frisk said before stepping away from Sans and going to the door. "If I were you. I'd apologize and give her space to think." Frisk told Sans. Not even giving him the luxury of turning to look at him.

 

And with that, she left. Leaving Sans alone to contemplate his sins and what he can do to repent. Sans knows it's not going to be easy for you to forgive him. And he knows that he shouldn't expect you to forgive him right away.

 

He did hurt you physically after all.

 

He felt horrible. Mentally and physically. Why did he take you talking about RESETing so bad? Usually he was pretty chilled out about that stuff and when that happened... he didn't know why it happened. All he knew was that he messed up. And you took the hit of the mistake. 

 

Sans wanted to see you, he wanted to see the damage he had done. He wanted to say sorry. Even if he knew you wouldn't forgive him. He knew a simple sorry wouldn't cut it, but it was a start. 

 

Forcing himself to sit up, he looked around and realized he was in your room. Where were you then?

 

Slowly but surely, Sans managed to shuffle out of your room and saw from the hallway that you were sleeping peacefully on the couch. A faint smile perked at his face until his eyes wandered to your neck. Gauze was wrapped around your neck with a big red stain on the side. Sans can see where he bit you. Guilt tugged at his SOUL as he remembered how you were crying for him to stop.

 

He remembered your blood and how forceful he had been. "i'm such an idiot." Sans whispered to himself as he leaned up against the wall with his face in his hand. Sliding down the wall until he sat on the floor he hid his face in both his hands. "heh, no wonder she wants to RESET." He chuckled weakly with a note of pain in his quivering voice.

 

"she knows me."

 

At first, you don't know anything. Your body is limp and your head is brimming with thoughts and emotions. Pain encircled your neck as your eyes fluttered open to reality. Despite your attempts, you couldn't forget last night. You couldn't forget the pain, the fear and how helpless you had been. 

 

What triggered Sans to do that? All you know was that you talked to him, and then later that night he returned drunk. You know you said something wrong but no one was telling you what you did. Can't they just tell you so you can prevent anything like that happening again?

 

_*i'm so sorry_

 

_*i'm sorry_

 

_*gosh i'm sorry_

 

_*i'm sorry for being an idiot_

 

Sans was talking to you. But you didn't know where he was. Maybe if you opened your eyes a little wider you'd be able to see him.

 

You forced your eyes to widen and looked all around. There was no sign of the skeleton in your area. So you attempt to talk back to Sans.

 

_*It's fine._

 

You have no idea what else to say. But it proved helpful as you hear the shuffling of clothes and your eyes look at the source of the sound. There was Sans sitting in the hallway with his white pupils focused on you. As soon as you looked at him, Sans glanced at the floor and stood up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets before going to his door and unlocking it to walk in. The door silently closed shut. All you could do was stare at it. Trying to talk to Sans again.

 

But your range had been maxed out.

 

Later that day, you do get off the couch. You feel the gauze around your neck and know that it will cause people to ask questions. But you have the perfect solution to stop people from asking. Wrapping the blanket you had around your shoulders, you tip toe to your room and close the door gently behind you.

 

In your desk drawer, you had a thick piece of black ribbon. You take that black ribbon from the drawer and tie it around your neck to hide the gauze underneath. You take extra care to not have any of the gauze poking out from under the ribbon. Once you were satisfied on how the ribbon wrapped around your neck, you get up to get dressed for school. You may have had an experience last night but it's not stopping you from learning. But maybe it's a little early to get ready. Your alarm clock still hasn't sounded.

 

Even Papyrus's alarm hasn't sounded yet and his is a full 15 minutes before yours. But you still get ready, you have nothing else to do and you can't force yourself to sleep again. So you get dressed, you eat breakfast alone and you sit on the couch to wait. All alone. Frisk had gone home with Flowey long ago so she was at her house, probably sleeping. Having a nice dream.

 

And you were here, in silence. All ready for school and all alone. 

 

But you remembered Snowy. "Snowy?" You whispered to the couch and immediately a white fluffy head poked out from under the couch. He looked up at you and panted excitedly before hopping up on your lap. "Good dog." You said with a weak smile and you scratched Snowy's back.

 

"Sorry you had to be a part of what happened last night. I had no idea he was going to come home like that." You began to talk with Snowy. You know he can't respond but it keeps you in good company. He was a good dog. A forgiving dog, you liked Snowy.

 

Though, it wasn't a long conversation as you heard Papyrus's alarm and you told Snowy to go back under the couch. 

 

Papyrus was at first surprised that you had waken up before him but quickly began congratulating you and lecturing you on how waking up early is good for you. Heh, still the same old Papyrus. And he was kind enough to not ask about the ribbon on your neck. Either that or he was oblivious to it. But things went on normally, and you were thankful for that. 

 

You just hope Sans is okay. You know he feels guilty, and you know you should probably tell him face to face that it's okay. That will just have to wait though. You have a full day of school ahead of you. And you hope no one asks about the ribbon.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I gotta warn you guys. I might not post as often since I have another fanfic that needs love and attention too. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> this chapt is kinda short and rushed :P


	32. A Girl's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, you don't see much of Sans today. Honestly that's fine by you. But you are a little lonely, SNOWY! COME BE MY FRIEND!

"Hey guys. I'm home." You cried out into the house, only to have just Papyrus answer. " **WELCOME HOME, PRINCESS! BUT I HAVE TO ASK, HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? HE'S NOT HOME.** " Said Papyrus in a quite worried tone. But you sadly shook your head. You have a hunch as to why Sans isn't home.

 

Papyrus, sighed as he looked down a bit and headed back into the kitchen to make dinner. " **HE'S USUALLY ALWAYS HOME! BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE YESTERDAY AND I'M A BIT WORRIED.** " Papyrus stroked his jawbone with gloved hand. Papyrus wasn't the only one that was worried. Who knows were Sans went and what he could be doing. You just hope he's alright.

 

"I'm sure Sans will show up at some point. You know him, all his jobs and what not." You tell Papyrus before setting your backpack down on the kitchen floor. That earned you a short scolding from Papyrus who told you to put it away. So you reluctantly, head up to your room to throw it on the floor.

 

As you walk up the stairs, you look at Sans's door. Out of curiosity, you walk up to it and gently rap your knuckles on the door. There is no answer or even a tell tale sign of someone being in there. You sigh and make your way to your door before pulling your homework from the bag and flinging it into the room. 

 

The couch was one of your main homework stations. A place that you could sit down and think properly about the problems on the page. Usually, Sans was on the couch too and he would sometimes help you with the tough problems, but today he wasn't. So you'll have to do your homework all alone. 

 

Wait. You do have one friend that could accompany you while you work. 

 

"Snowy?" You called into the house. Snowy wasn't under the couch but you knew he was somewhere in the house. 

 

Moments later, the click of claws on linoleum and a scream from Papyrus in the kitchen signaled that Snowy was coming your way. His fluffy white head poked out from kitchen and saw you sitting on the couch. He immediately bounded in your direction with his tail wagging and pink slobbery tongue sticking out through his jaws. " **ANNOYING DOG!!!!!!** " You heard Papyrus cry from the kitchen as he began to rant to himself.

 

Giggling a bit, you see the tiny white dog attempting to hop up on the couch to snuggle with you. But after many failed jumps later, he put his front paws on the cushion and whined for you to pick him up. And of course you give in, how can you not with the face he was giving you?

 

You lean forward and pulled him up onto the couch where he immediately cuddled up in the indent you were making on the couch, right next to you where he could snuggle next to you. "Good boy." You hummed while giving him a simple stroke on the head. He was such a good dog, he didn't bother you at all while you worked and he kept your seat warm when you got up for a dinner break. Surprisingly, you didn't even catch Sans at dinner.

 

It seemed like Sans had completely disappeared from existence. You knew he wasn't home. You would have sensed his SOUL, but it was weird to not be seeing him. Even with your recent bump in the road, you can't help but admit that you miss him. And it's not like you thought Papyrus wasn't great company but when Sans is gone this long it feels like something is...

 

Missing.

 

You push your thoughts aside as you finish up dinner and got back to work. There, on the couch next to your homework, Snowy sat. Waiting patiently for your return. You gladly return to your warmed seat and got back to work.

 

Moments later, Papyrus came to join you and flipped on the Mettaton channel, where Mettaton was now doing the entire show of  _12th Night_ all by himself. (Quite a fitting show for him if you're honest with yourself.) As Papyrus watched his show, you continued your homework, despite the background noise. And again, you found yourself wondering where Sans was.

 

But you push that from your mind and finished up the last of your homework. Once you were finished you set the important work to the side and pulled the sleeping fur ball beside you onto your lap. In this process you accidentally woke him up and he began to bounce all over the couch cushions which distracted Papyrus.

 

" **UGH, ANNOYING DOG! I'M TRYING TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE SHOW HERE! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!** " Papyrus shouted over the sound of the tv and Snowy. You can't help but laugh a little. "Don't worry, Papyrus. He can't keep jumping  _fur_ ever." You shot Papyrus a wink. The elapsed time for Papyrus to react was exactly 0.2 seconds.

 

His skull whipped around in your direction as he gave you his deepest scowl he could muster. " **PRINCESS. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES RIGHT NOW.** " He grumbled before getting back to trying to catch Snowy. But you don't stop. "What? Not in the mood for jokes? How can that be  _paw_ sible?" My goodness you were dying. Papyrus's rants were a quite sadistic way to get a laugh but it cheered you up a bit.

 

"Man, this is cracking me up so much! I might as well go get some  _pup_ corn for the show! Oh, Papyrus you must be having a  _ruff_ time. I'm so sorry for telling these jokes! I'm absolutely  _paw_ ful. What did you say? Don't  _terrier_ self up about it? Aw, thanks, Paps! Ya know what? You deserve a compliment, you look quite  _fetching_ today. Sorry, do you find these jokes re _pug_ nant?"

 

You were dying laughing. Papyrus was not, he was screaming at the top of his voice at you to stop. And you admit. You are horrible, but your day just felt a whole lot brighter now. Even if Papyrus's didn't. Yeah, you're sadistic.

 

The front door clicked and all three of you, Papyrus, you and even Snowy, stopped to look at it. It swung open and Sans walked in with his face down and a grocery bag in his hand. "hey." You heard him mumble silently as he rubbed his socket and yawned. Showing you and Papyrus that he was tired. But Papyrus didn't care, he ran up to Sans and lifted him off the ground in a hug. " **WELCOME HOME, BROTHER! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! ESPECIALLY BEING STUCK WITH THE PRINCESS WHO WAS MAKING HORRIBLE DOG PUNS!** " Papyrus whined as Sans gave him a gentle pat on the back. 

 

"mm, i'm sorry bro. did she give make your day a little  _ruff?_ " But Papyrus only groaned and dropped Sans. " **SHE ALREADY USED THAT OOONNNNNEEEE. AND HEARING IT TWICE JUST MAKES IT EVEN WORSE.** " Said Papyrus. But unlike Sans, he didn't start making more jokes. He just shrugged and mumbled that he was going to bed. You managed to say good night to Sans but he didn't even respond.

 

You can't help but feel a little hurt.

 

Papyrus noticed that Sans didn't respond to you as well. " **THAT'S WEIRD.** " Papyrus said after Sans had closed his door. " **SANS DIDN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU WERE HERE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?** " All you could do was stare at Sans's door and sigh. "He just had an interesting day I bet." 

 

With that, you stood up from the couch and grabbed your homework, informing Papyrus that you had a busy day tomorrow. So you headed up to bed. Leaving Papyrus with Snowy and you with your thoughts...

 

Again.

 

The whole house didn't feel like home anymore. It just felt a little inharmonious. Like you weren't supposed to be here. Which was probably true. All you were was a friend that suddenly became "family" after meeting them all on a mountain when you were going to kill yourself. Heh, funny way to meet your friends and family.

 

But coming here was all a change of fate. Things don't happen for no reason. Everything has a purpose. YOU have a purpose and meeting everyone has a purpose. You just need to find  _why_ you were here.  _Why_ you found frisk again.  _Why_ you moved in with the brothers and  _why_ Sans went crazy the other day.

 

Life is confusing. This is confusing, but it's all for a reason. You know that for a fact. But when life gets confusing, you know not to give up. There's someone that's rooting for you. Someone who's encouraging you to continue and to press on. Because they love you. They'll be there for you when it gets tough. Even if it's not physically. But they're still going to help you and make sure you don't give up.

 

Because giving up is the worst mistake you can make. And there is no way you can give up on anyone or anything. Because, maybe. They need you too. They need you to keep going because you are what keeps them going. You know that now because you met your friends. 

 

And your friends are what keeps you going. You keep them going, because they care about you. That's why you need to keep going, maybe telling Sans that might do you some good. It might do him some good too. But for now, you just need to give him time. You know he'll come around.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. 
> 
> But I will inform you that I think a few more chapters and I will be finally finishing this fanfic!
> 
> Just a few. (which also probably means like, 10 more er something. I'm still thinking.)
> 
> plus this chapt is reeeaaalllyyy rushed at the end :P heh, sorry.
> 
> But anyway, i just want to quickly thank you all for sticking around. For telling me that you really like this and stuff like that because, it makes me feel so special. I know I've thrown a lot of random junk and weirdness into this story but you guys stuck around and i thank you for that. 
> 
> ~The_true_sans


	33. They Noticed (I'M BACK FOR ROUND 2!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are off, and your school friends notice... they'd do anything to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! aahHAHAAAAAAAAAA I'm so friggin sorry for the wait >-< I know I said I would update while I was in school but I never had time! I'm so sorry!! But school is out and I'm back for summer! I will be updating all my stories today. Thank you for being paitent I'm sorry!!!!! ;-;

There was something off about you...

 

Something that Twitch could quite figure out. You sat down at your desk like normal, you talked with everyone like normal, you were still jumpy. But there was something different. He noticed you started wearing that black band. When he saw you wearing it the first day, he just thought you were trying to mix it up a bit. But not anymore, this wasn't what it was. He knew it. Yet at the same time he didn't?

 

And you didn't seem to acknowledge Twitch anymore, and that's what made him notice you weren't okay. He tried to crack jokes, even your favorite kinds. Puns!...

 

But you barely even smiled. This is what made Twitch DETERMINED to figure out what was going on.

 

~Your POV~

 

You sat down at your desk that next morning without giving anyone so much of a glance before sitting down. You had had a rough night last night trying to talk to Sans. You had tried communicating in every way. You knocked on his door with _two shaves and a haircut_ , you had spoken to him through his door, through the wall, through SOULS. But he didn't answer once. And this hadn't been the first time. The night before that, you tried to talk to him at dinner but he did his usual "dump the entire plate in his mouth" and left.

 

When Papyrus asked Sans what was going on, he kept saying he was busy with work and had a lot of paperwork to do to catch up on his days he was missing at work. Of course, Papyrus would say he was proud of Sans that he was finally going to work and continue on his merry way. But he never stopped to acknowledge that Sans never did work.

 

It was really beginning to bum you out. All you wanted was one conversation with Sans about what happened. One conversation and you'd leave him alone if he wanted you to.

 

You began to absentmindedly doodle in your book. Nothing specific, just doodles that would let you get a few emotions out. "Heya, Kitten!" Twitch called out to you as he leaned his chair in your direction. To seem okay, you looked at him with a smile and waved slightly before looking down at your doodles again. It wasn't until Twitch leaned closer that you looked up in annoyance and closed your book of doodles.

 

"Did you need something?" You asked Twitch with a smile on your face that clearly showed that you were annoyed. Twitch only smiled back before pulling out his phone, "I got some questions for you, Kitten." Was all he said before going motor-mouth on you, "Where do you live again? What's the name of your sister? Your boyfriend? Your boyfriend's brother? Does your boyfriend like any specific foods? How is your home life? Has anything dramatic happened recently? What's your favorite song?" He asked quickly.

 

All you could do was blink at him. What were all these questions for????? "Uh, why?" You asked him simply. Twitch gave you a look that asked why you DIDN'T know why he was asking all these questions. "Just answer them pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?? It's important." Twitch said as he tapped his phone impatiently.

 

You huff in annoyance and begin to answer, "I live in the monster neighborhood, house 4130, my sister is named, Frisk, boyfriend," You paused for a second, "Sans, and his brother is, Papyrus. That one's easy, Twitch why do you not know hi--" "Moving on, ______! We only have a bit of time!" Twitch interrupted you as he wrote down your answers quickly.

 

You huff before continuing, "Fine, Sans likes hotdogs, my home life is great, you don't need to know the details of my home and I like ______, by ______." You answered before getting back to your doodles. Twitch nodded and wrote down your answers. "Thank you, Kitten. Now! Here's this!" Twitch said as he dropped a few slips of paper onto your doodles. You give him an annoyed glance before looking at the papers. They're... invitations?

 

"You, your sister, Sansy boy, and Papyrus are alllllllll invited to a picnic me, Speed, Edge Lord, Sugar Panda and Sweetie are planning." He said before booping you on the nose with his index finger. You scrunch your nose before sighing. "Okay, I guess it'll be fun to get them all out and about." You said before putting the invitations in your pocket.

 

Twitch clapped his hands gleefully. "Yay! I can't wait to meet Sansy boy and your sister!" He squealed. You nod silently, "Yeah, it'll be fun. But, uh, don't call Sans "Sansy boy" to his face. He'll think it's weird." You said. To be honest with yourself, you were saying that just so he'd stop calling Sans "Sansy boy". It was a little weird to you.

 

But this should be fun. A little picnic, and a chance for you to talk to Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. you guys comment anything you want because I can take any hate comments :3. Plz feel free to say ALMOST anything you'd like. (no cussing please and thank you.)


End file.
